The True Empress
by Just-Sky
Summary: "Seorang ratu sejati adalah mereka yang mampu menahan rasa sakit serta dapat berkorban untuk orang-orang yang ia cintai meski itu artinya mereka harus merasakan sakit yang begitu parah demi orang-orang itu." Ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Seijuurou itu menggambarkan situasi yang tengah melanda Tetsuya, dan ia meyakini kalau Tetsuya adalah ratu sejati untuknya. Warning Inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari menulis fanfic ini

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Slash, Infidelity, Mpreg, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Pairing: Akakuro, slight! Kagakuro, KagaFuri

* * *

 **THE TRUE EMPRESS**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

 _Sihir adalah hal yang tak pernah bisa ditebak bagaimana wujudnya, diciptakan, maupun dimusnahkan begitu saja. Mereka selalu ada dalam diri setiap manusia, hidup berdampingan dan mampu dikendalikan untuk membantu semua pekerjaan manusia baik itu dalam bentuk yang mudah maupun dalam bentuk yang sulit. Mereka yang mampu menggunakan sihir akan disebut sebagai penyihir, dan mereka yang tak bisa menggunakan sihir akan disebut sebagai manusia biasa. Baik penyihir maupun manusia biasa memiliki kedudukan yang sama tingginya, tak ada yang rendah maupun yang tinggi karena sihir tidak akan menandakan sebagai simbol derajat dari seorang manusia, hanya saja dalam lapisan masyarakat yang telah beredar dari zaman dahulu sampai saat ini selalu mempercayai kalau mereka yang terlahir dengan sihir alami dalam tubuh mereka serta dapat memanipulasinya adalah keturunan dengan derajat tinggi._

 _Dalam tingkatan penyihir sendiri sebenarnya terbagi ke dalam tiga jenis tingkatan, hanya saja mereka tak terlalu mengetahuinya karena sejarah akan para penyihir yang terbagi ke dalam lapisan sudah musnah selama ribuan tahun. Dalam sejarah disebutkan kalau para penyihir terbagi atas Sorcerer atau sebutan bagi mereka yang mampu menguasai sihir dalam tingkatan tinggi dan istimewa, mage yang mampu menguasai sihir dalam elemen tertentu, dan penyihir biasa yang hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir dalam skala kecil. Namun..._

Bibir pemuda itu melengkung sesaat saat ia membaca informasi yang tertera dalam buku yang tengah ia baca, sebuah buku yang menjelaskan garis besar mengenai fenomena yang bernama sihir dan mengapa para manusia biasa sangat takut akan hal itu sampai mereka pun memutuskan untuk melayani para penyihir. Dalam kerajaannya pun fenomena ini juga terjadi meskipun fakta yang terakhir tidaklah begitu benar, banyak manusia biasa serta penyihir yang hidup secara berdampingan, tidak ada rasa takut yang kentara maupun kesenjangan sosial karena status yang berbeda tersebut. Hukum yang ia tulis dalam buku peraturan di dalam kerajaannya ini adalah mutlak sehingga tak ada seorang manusia yang menghuni kerajaannya berani melanggar peraturannya. Peraturan ini dibuat untuk menguntungkan para rakyat dan tentu saja dirinya yang berperan sebagai kaisar dari negara ini. Pemuda itu pun memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya, menyembunyikan sepasang iris heterokromatik dari pandangan dunia bersamaan dengan tertutupnya buku sejarah yang tengah ia baca. Ia menikmati belaian angin yang dengan lembut menampakkan kehadirannya, membuat pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut merasa lebih rileks di tengah-tengah jadwalnya yang sangat padat.

Teiko adalah sebuah kerajaan besar yang pemuda itu pimpin. Di bawah kepemimpinannya tersebut Teiko yang awalnya merupakan kerajaan kecil telah berkembang menjadi salah satu kerajaan terbesar yang pernah ada, kejayaannya tersohor ke mana-mana, dan kemiliterannya pun sangat ditakuti oleh kerajaan tetangga sehingga mereka pun akan berpikir berulang kali sebelum melakukan percobaan untuk menyerang Teiko. Sihir dan teknologi berkembang menjadi satu, berdampingan seperti sebuah harmoni yang serasi. Dalam artian singkat, Teiko adalah kerajaan makmur yang sangat ditakuti oleh musuh-musuhnya, terutama bila mereka mengetahui siapa yang menjadi kaisar dan memerintah kerajaan tersebut selama ratusan tahun. Dari semua itu ada satu hal yang masyarakat ketahui, menentang kepemerintahan sang Kaisar Teiko berarti mereka bersiap untuk menemui ajalnya dan bertemu dengan sang Pencipta.

Pemuda yang telah menginjak usia 1700 tahun tersebut membuka kedua matanya saat ia merasakan kehadiran yang ia prediksikan akan memasuki ruang perpustakaan tersebut, dan apa yang ia pikirkan tersebut benar adanya, tidak lama setelah pemuda itu menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat buku yang tadi ia baca untuk kembali ke rak buku, pintu besar yang menghubungkan perpustakaan istana dengan koridor pun terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan postur tinggi berdiri di ambang sana.

"Shuuzo," ujar sang Kaisar tanpa menggeser posisinya yang masih terduduk di atas sofa nyaman yang tersaji untuknya seorang, tangan kanannya mengambil secangkir teh hangat yang tersaji di atas meja di samping sofanya sebelum ia menyeruput cairan yang menenangkan tersebut.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang memiliki nama lengkap Nijimura Shuuzo tersebut menatap sang kaisar dengan kalem, pakaiannya yang mencerminkan posisinya sebagai salah satu jendral dari kerajaan Teiko pun terpasang lekat di tubuh kekarnya. Nijimura tak menjawab sapaan itu, namun ia segera menghampiri sang kaisar yang juga merupakan seorang _sorcerer_ tersebut dan kemudian berlutut di hadapannya, sebuah bentuk penghormatan yang ditujukan kepada seorang Kaisar seperti pemuda bermata hetrokromatik yang masih sibuk menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Berdirilah!" perintah sang kaisar itu, tangan kanannya yang masih memegang cangkir teh tersebut tak bergerak kala kedua matanya bertemu dengan sosok Nijimura. "Apa ada berita penting yang kau bawa sampai kau mengganggu waktuku di tempat ini?"

Nijimura menatap sang kaisar itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya, anggukan pun ia berikan sebagai jawaban sebelum semua itu disusul oleh pernyataan yang merupakan alasan mengapa ia berada di tempat itu. "Satu dari dua mata-mata yang kita kirim ke Seirin telah kembali, ia membawa sebuah berita yang sangat penting untuk Anda, Yang Mulia Kaisar."

Kaisar Teiko itu berdehem pelan, memberikan tanda kalau ia mengerti akan berita yang dibawa oleh salah satu mata-matanya yang mereka susupkan ke salah satu kerajaan saingannya, Seirin. Sesungguhnya Seirin hanyalah sebuah kerajaan kecil yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang bernama Kagami Taiga, meski dua tahun baru terbentuk namun Seijuurou merasa tertarik pada kerajaan kecil tersebut sehingga ia pun mengirimkan sebuah mata-mata ke dalamnya untuk menilik apa yang kerajaan itu miliki. Bibirnya tertarik pelan, seringai yang penuh akan ketertarikan itu terulas begitu lebar pada bibirnya saat jendralnya tersebut memberikan berita yang menurutnya sangat mengesankan, kalau memang Seirin memiliki potensial seperti apa yang ia duga sebelumnya maka sang Kaisar berambut merah darah itu pun akan melancarkan sebuah rencana penaklukkan untuk memasukkan kawasan Seirin ke dalam wilayah kerajaan Teiko, sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan kepada negara-negara tetangga yang kini sudah takluk di bawah bendera kerajaannya.

"Di mana ia sekarang?" Tanya sang Kaisar dengan nada yang begitu tenang, kedua mata hetrokromatiknya tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari sosok sang jendral yang masih setia menunggu mandat yang akan ia berikan nanti.

Nijimura memberikan anggukan singkat, "Dia ada di ruang tahta, Yang Mulia Kaisar, menunggu kedatangan Anda untuk melaporkan berita tersebut secara langsung di hadapan para dewan kerajaan."

"Baik, aku mengerti."

Setelah meletakkan cangkir teh yang berisi teh ke atas meja kecil yang tersaji di hadapannya itu, sang Kaisar pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk nyamannya, dan tanpa memberikan satu pandangan ke arah Nijimura pun ia segera berjalan untuk keluar dari perpustakaan istana tempatnya berada saat ini untuk menuju ke ruang tahta dimana singgasananya berada, tempat dimana ia sering mengadakan pertemuan dengan para tetua dewan serta penasehat-penasehatnya. Kedatangannya itu diikuti oleh sang jendral yang masih setia mengekor di belakangnya.

Ia adalah Akashi Seijuurou, Kaisar Teiko yang ke-15, seorang _sorcerer_ dengan kemampuan sihir yang luar biasa dan juga terkenal akan kemutlakannya. Dalam usianya yang sudah lebih dari seribu tahun itu Seijuurou telah memimpin Teiko dengan tangan dingin, dan di bawah kepemimpinannya selama ratusan tahun itu pula kerajaan Teiko telah berkembang menjadi kerajaan yang sangat makmur, besar, dan juga ditakuti oleh pihak musuh.

Dua orang penjaga yang berjaga di depan ruangan tahta tersebut langsung membukakan dua pintu gerbang untuk sang Kaisar, dan seorang penjaga lainnya pun menyerukan kalau sang Kaisar mulai memasuki ruangan yang membuat para jendral, penasehat, serta anggota dewan yang berada di dalam ruangan memberi hormat ke arah sang Kaisar tersebut.

Seijuurou menghiraukan semua itu, ia terus memasuki ruangan tahta tanpa memberikan satu pandangan sekali pun kepada mereka yang berlutut di hadapannya. Ia terus berjalan menuju ke arah singgasana dan kemudian duduk di sana.

"Berdiri!" Perintah singkatnya yang langsung dipatuhi oleh semua orang.

Sepasang mata heterokromatik milik Seijuurou mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap seisi ruangan serta menilik satu persatu para anggota dewan, jendral, serta penasehatnya bergantian. Aura sihirnya yang begitu kuat pun juga tidak absen memeluk tubuh penuh kuasa dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aku mendengar berita dari Shuuzo kalau satu dari dua mata-mata yang kita kirim ke Seirin sudah kembali. Aku ingin laporan itu segera diberitahukan kepadaku!" mutlak dan tak bisa dibantah, itulah yang bisa orang-orang gambarkan terhadap sosok seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Bahkan dalam bertutur kata rendah pun ia masih nampak berwibawa serta memiliki kuasa yang penuh, membuat beberapa orang ketakutan karena mereka yakin bila salah bicara dihadapan sang Kaisar ke-15 itu maka kepala mereka bisa menjadi taruhannya.

Seorang laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi yang mengenakan pakaian kebangsawanan pun maju dari salah deret barisan di sebelah kiri. Laki-laki itu memiliki wajah tampan meskipun ekspresinya terkesan begitu datar, rambut sewarna langit mendung dan sepasang mata yang terlihat begitu bosan. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu pun berlutut di hadapan sang Kaisar, dan ia pun baru berdiri lagi setelah Seijuurou memberikan perintah untuk berdiri.

"Chihirou, berita apa yang bisa kau sampaikan padaku mengenai Seirin?" Tanya Seijuurou, kedua sikunya bertumpu pada pegangan singgasananya sementara ia menumpukan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya untuk menunggu berita yang Mayuzumi Chihiro akan sampaikan kepadanya di hadapan dewan kerajaan milik Seijuurou.

"Saya membawa berita mengenai Seirin yang mungkin akan menarik perhatian Anda, Yang Mulia Kaisar," Mayuzumi memberikan jeda sebentar, menunggu intruksi dari sang Kaisar untuk melanjutkan perkataannya tersebut. Dan setelah mendapatkannya ia pun kembali meneruskan laporan yang ia rangkum dari kegiatannya memata-matai kerajaan Seirin kurang lebih enam bulan lamanya. "Seperti yang Anda ketahui kalau Seirin adalah kerajaan yang baru berdiri dua tahun yang lalu di bawah pemerintahan seorang raja bernama Kagami Taiga. Seirin memiliki armada laut yang sangat kuat melihat letak Seirin tepat berbatasan dengan pantai, rakyat yang mendiami kawasan kerajaan tersebut bisa dikatakan sangat makmur dan mayoritas berprofesi sebagai nelayan. Namun, di sini ada sebuah hal yang sangat menarik, Yang Mulia Kaisar, mengenai Seirin yang tak diketahui oleh khalayak umum di luar wilayah tersebut. Seirin membenci sihir, adapun orang yang diketahui memiliki sihir pasti mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman mati dari pihak kerajaan. Bagi mereka sihir adalah keabnormalan yang harus dimusnahkan, kekuatan yang berasal dari iblis dan tak bisa diterima di Seirin. Banyak orang-orang yang tertekan karena itu semua, dan hampir setiap hari ada saja orang yang dihukum mati oleh Raja Kagami karena mereka terbukti memiliki sihir."

Seijuurou mendengarkan semua laporan yang Mayuzumi berikan dengan tenang, otaknya mencerna semua informasi tersebut dengan matang-matang, dan sesungguhnya ia tak tahu harus merasa takjub apa jijik akan informasi yang Mayuzumi bawa mengenai Seirin. Seperti apa yang sudah orang-orang ketahui, sihir bukanlah keabnormalan dari seorang manusia, sihir adalah sebuah keajaiban serta hadiah yang diberikan kepada mereka yang beruntung terlahir dengan kekuatan tersebut. Hanya orang-orang yang iri serta memiliki ketakutan terhadap sihir yang membenci sihir, dan sepertinya Raja Kagami Taiga dari Seirin ini bisa masuk ke dalam kategori pertama atau kategori kedua. Bagi Seijuurou, informasi ini sangat menarik, dan secara tak langsung sang Kaisar pun memiliki sebuah alasan baru lagi untuk menakhlukkan Seirin serta menjadikannya wilayah Teiko.

Bagi Seijuurou, sihir adalah sebuah hadiah dan ia merasa sangat berterima kasih karena terlahir memiliki keajaiban itu. Dan statusnya sebagai _sorcerer_ itulah yang membuat sang Kaisar mampu hidup selama ribuan tahun seperti sekarang ini, tak ada yang bisa menolak sihir, dan Seijuurou merasa jijik akan apa yang ia dengar mengenai perlakuan yang Seirin berikan kepada orang-orang yang memiliki sihir di dalam darahnya. Ia kesampingkan dulu rasa penasarannya, dan ia pun mendengarkan laporan yang Mayuzumi berikan dengan satu telinga karena perhatiannya kini tertuju kepada salah seorang penasehat serta sekretaris kerajaan yang sangat Seijuurou percayai, Midorima Shintarou, yang saat itu tengah berdiri di samping seorang jendral perang berkulit kecoklatan dan berambut biru gelap.

Seringai yang terulas di bibir Seijuurou kini bertambah lebar, orang-orang kepercayaannya berada di ruangan ini sepertinya, kelihatannya ia tidak perlu susah-susah untuk mengumpulkan mereka lagi dan memberitahu mereka satu-satu akan rencana yang terkumpul di dalam benaknya.

"Oleh karena itu saya kembali lagi ke Teiko untuk melaporkan apa yang saya dan partner saya temukan di Seirin kepada Anda, Yang Mulia Kaisar," dan Mayuzumi pun menyelesaikan laporan yang ia berikan kepada Seijuurou.

Sang Kaisar ke-15 Teiko tersebut mengakui kalau pekerjaan Mayuzumi itu sangat bagus, dengan kemampuan pemuda itu untuk menganalisa keadaan sekitar serta kemampuannya untuk tidak dideteksi oleh lawan adalah alasan mengapa Seijuurou menjadikan Mayuzumi Chihiro sebagai seorang mata-mata dari kerajaan Teiko, dan pekerjaannya di Seirin pun membuahkan hasil yang dirasa cukup memuaskan.

Seijuurou memberikan anggukan singkat, "Kau melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus, Chihiro, kurasa kau patut untuk mendapatkan sebuah penghargaan karena itu," kata Seijuurou dengan singkat, ia juga menyuruh Mayuzumi untuk kembali ke tempatnya lagi. "Kurasa kalian semua sudah mendengar laporan yang Chihiro bawa mengenai kerajaan baru tersebut. Mereka membenci sihir dan melakukan tindakan untuk memusnahkan orang-orang di kerajaan tersebut yang memiliki sihir. Bukan kah itu sangat kejam?"

Kasak-kusuk yang dikarenakan oleh laporan dari sang mata-mata serta opini dari sang Kaisar berambut merah darah pun mulai terjadi. Beberapa anggota dewan baik yang sudah tua maupun yang muda tampak merasa jijik terhadap perlakuan yang Seirin berikan kepada para penyihir yang mendiami wilayah mereka, sebagian dari mereka menyuarakan kutukannya terhadap kerajaan baru tersebut secara gamblang, namun juga ada yang tak berpendapat sedikit pun maupun tak menyerukan rasa jijik mereka dan memilih untuk mengutuk kerajaan itu di dalam hati. Meski demikian, dari apa yang Seijuurou lihat pada anggota dewannya ia mampu menyimpulkan satu hal, mereka semua sepakat untuk menjadikan kerajaan Seirin sebagai wilayah mereka. Tidak hanya hal itu akan melindungi masyarakat penyihir, namun hal itu juga akan menambah daerah kekuasaan demi kemakmuran bagi Teiko sendiri. Pendapat yang silih berganti terlontar dari satu bibir ke bibir lain pun membuat sang Kaisar yang berubah jabatan sebagai pendengar sementara pun merasa terhibur, dalih untuk melindungi diambil meski tujuan utamanya adalah ingin menguasai. Manusia, pikiran mereka memang sangat mudah untuk ditebak apabila mereka dihadapkan akan keuntungan materi serta kejayaan di depannya, dan Seijuurou yang mendapat predikat sebagai Kaisar pun tak menyia-nyiakan pemandangan itu yang terjadi di hadapan matanya sendiri.

Sang Kaisar berambut merah itu membiarkan sihirnya mengalir bebar, membuat suasana yang berada di dalam ruangan tahta tersebut mendadak menjadi berat dan dirasakan oleh mereka yang hadir, secara otomatis pun mampu membungkam suara-suara yang sejak tadi terdengar. Mereka tahu kalau Seijuurou sudah melakukan itu artinya mereka diperintahkan untuk diam, dan karena mereka tidak mau merasakan kemarahan yang dimiliki oleh sang Kaisar yang perintahnya ditentang pun memilih untuk mencari selamat dengan diam serta mendengarkan perintah yang diberikan.

"Kurasa aku sudah membuat keputusan sekarang, Seirin akan menjadi milik kita," ujar Seijuurou dengan tenang, sedetik kemudian ia pun bisa melihat betapa senangnya wajah para dewan yang hadir di sana. Sangat mudah untuk diprediksi, begitulah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu. "Pertemuan aku sudahkan sampai di sini, mengenai detail serta rencana yang aku ambil nanti akan aku beritahukan kepada kalian semua. Kalian bisa pergi dari ruangan ini kecuali tim khusus kerajaan."

Tim khusus yang dimaksud oleh Seijuurou di sini adalah para _sorcerer_ dari Teiko yang mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh dari sang Kaisar. Mereka, termasuk Seijuurou sendiri adalah _sorcerer_ atau pemegang sihir tertinggi yang terkenal sebagai _Kiseki no Sedai._ Mereka berada dalam satu angkatan dan berusia lebih dari seribu tahun, Seijuurou yang notabene adalah Kaisar dari kerajaan Teiko pun tergabung di dalam grup ini serta menjadi pemimpinnya, ia memberikan kepercayaan penuh kepada grup tersebut.

Para orang yang dimaksud oleh sang Kaisar adalah empat orang pemuda yang kini telah berlutut di hadapan Seijuurou yang masih duduk di atas singgasana kerasaannya. Pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut menatap keempat pemuda itu dengan tenang, tak ada raut emosi yang terpetak di wajah tampannya meski di hadapannya itu tersaji pemandangan empat orang _sorcerer_ terkuat. Seijuurou sendiri adalah seorang _sorcerer_ , bahkan dengan tangannya sendiri ia mampu membinasakan sebuah negara besar seperti apa yang pernah ia lakukan dua ratus yang tahun, tak ada yang membuatnya takut maupun gusar. Satu kata untuk menjelaskan bagaimana Akashi Seijuurou tersebut, sang Kaisar adalah orang yang mutlak.

"Shintarou," panggil Seijuurou terhadap salah satu ksatria-nya.

Shintarou atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Midorima Shintarou adalah pemuda berambut hijau emerald dengan warna iris serupa, ia mengenakan sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam serta memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi. Midorima adalah seorang _sorcerer,_ bisa dikatakan ia juga orang terdekat Seijuurou melihat keduanya adalah teman sejak kecil. Selain ia memiliki status sebagai _Kiseki no Sedai,_ ia juga merupakan penasehat kerajaan serta tangan kanan dari sang Kaisar sendiri.

"Berdirilah!" Perintah sang Kaisar dengan tegas, membuat Midorima yang berlutut di samping ketiga rekannya itu melakukan apa yang diutus oleh sang Kaisar, bangkit dari posisi berlututnya tersebut.

Kedua mata heterokromatik milik Seijuurou bertemu dengan hijau emerald milik sang penasehat, anggukan pun terjalin sebagai komunikasi sederhana di antara keduanya sebelum sang Kaisar meletakkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda berambut ungu yang masih berlutut di samping Midorima.

"Atsushi, kau bisa berdiri!" Perintah yang tenang serta dingin tersebut keluar dari bibir sang kaisar.

Pemuda berambut ungu dan berbadan besar itu pun mematuhi perintah yang Seijuurou berikan. Pemuda itu memiliki nama lengkap sebagai Murasakibara Atsushi, seorang _sorcerer_ dari negara Yosen yang bergabung dengan Seijuurou seribu tahun yang lalu dalam penaklukan yang Seijuurou lakukan. Badannya yang besar sering membuatnya dijuluki sebagai raksasa, dan meski perilakunya yang terkadang terkesan kekanakan tapi Murasakibara ini adalah orang yang dapat diandalkan. Penjagaan yang diberikan kepadanya tak ada yang bisa menerobos, tak heran kalau Seijuurou memberikan julukan kepada _sorcerer_ berambut ungu ini sebagai tangan kirinya.

"Daiki, berdirilah!" Perintah selanjutnya pun Seijuurou berikan kepada seorang pemuda yang berambut biru gelap dan masih berlutut di hadapan Seijuurou.

Pemuda yang bernama Daiki ini memiliki nama lengkap Aomine Daiki. Seorang _sorcerer_ yang memiliki kemampuan sihir luar biasa dan sering mengkombinasikan sihirnya untuk bertarung. Ia adalah orang yang dapat diandalkan meski kelihatannya tak memiliki masa depan cerah, dan meskipun Aomine adalah orang yang sangat susah untuk dikontrol karena sifatnya namun ia adalah orang yang memiliki kesetiaan tinggi.

"Dan, Ryouta. Kau juga berdirilah!"

Pemuda berambut pirang keemasan yang bernama Kise Ryouta adalah anggota yang terakhir dalam tim khusus tersebut. Namanya adalah Kise Ryouta, seorang _sorcerer_ yang Seijuurou temukan dari wilayah Kaijou dan ia rekrut ke dalam tim. Penampilannya yang sangat tampan itu membuatnya digandrungi oleh para wanita dan laki-laki di Teiko, dan meski ia memiliki sifat kekanakan serta sangat ceria layaknya cahaya itu sendiri, sesungguhnya Kise itu sangat beringas seperti Aomine.

Mereka berempat bersama dengan Seijuurou sebagai ketuanya adalah tim khusus dari Teiko yang terkenal akan kekuatan mereka, mereka disebut sebagai _Kiseki no Sedai,_ sebuah nama yang sangat tersohor di kerajaan tersebut.

Sang Kaisar Teiko menatap orang-orang pilihannya dengan sangat tenang dari atas singgasananya, aura yang beredar di sekeliling mereka pun bisa dikatakan tidak ringan seperti tadi karena sihir kelimanya bersatu padu dan membentuk ikatan, membuat atmosfer menjadi berat karena tekanan yang tak tampak serta kehadiran kelimanya dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Meski demikian, baik kelimanya sama sekali tak terganggu karena hal yang seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi. Mereka adalah tim, mereka pun tahu kekuatan masing-masing dan konsekuensi apa bila kelimanya berada dalam satu tempat.

"Aku tak akan memberi sebuah penjelasan yang bertele-tele karena aku yakin kalian sudah mampu membaca tujuanku dalam pertemuan sebelumnya," fakta yang diucapkan oleh sang Kaisar itu membuat keempat pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya bergeming. Mereka semua sudah tahu akan ambisi yang Seijuurou miliki, dan sesunggunya mereka sepakat akan hal itu meski caranya pun berbeda. "Aku ingin menaklukkan Seirin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam wilayah kerajaan Teiko. Bagaimana, kalian setuju denganku 'kan?"

Ucapan langsung yang diberikan oleh sang Kaisar Teiko tidak membuat keempatnya tertegun lagi maupun terkejut, mereka semua yang menghuni kerajaan terbesar ini sudah bisa menebak bagaimana sifat dari sang Kaisar sendiri. Apa yang ia inginkan pasti akan ia dapatkan, baik itu secara baik-baik maupun secara paksa, karena sang Kaisar itu sangat mutlak dan tak ada yang berani menentangnya. Anggap saja sang Kaisar itu seperti seorang tirani yang mendominasi, namun fakta tidak dapat menyembunyikan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou itu tirani yang sangat tahu pekerjaannya untuk memakmurkan rakyatnya sendiri.

"Akashi, tanpa kau beritahu kami apa tujuanmu pun kami sudah bisa menebaknya. Kau itu mudah ditebak terlebih setelah mendengarkan laporan dari Mayuzumi tadi, _nodayo,"_ ujar sang penasehat kerajaan yang bernama Midorima Shintarou tersebut. Pemuda berambut hijau emerald tersebut menaikkan kacamata yang tak melorot itu lebih ke atas. "Kau ingin menaklukkan Seirin karena kau tertarik pada kerajaan tersebut, tidak heran."

Ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh penasehat kerajaan tersebut membuat beberapa orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menganggukkan kepala mereka, setuju akan opini yang Midorima miliki. Mereka sudah bersama dengan Seijuurou sejak lama, sehingga mereka pun sudah sedikit hafal akan sifat serta tabiat dari sang Kaisar. Kelihatannya sang Kaisar akan menaklukkan Seirin karena ia ingin menyelamatkan para penyihir yang tertindas di kerajaan tersebut, namun mereka yang mengenal Seijuurou tahu betul kalau hal tersebut bukanlah alasan yang sebenarnya. Seijuurou ingin menakhlukkan Seirin karena semata-mata ia tertarik pada kerajaan tersebut, serta ia ingin memperluas daerah kekuasaannya. Tamak, mungkin itulah yang ada di dalam benak mereka bila mereka memikirkan mengenai Seijuurou, namun mereka tidaklah peduli akan hal itu selama Seijuurou bisa menjadi raja yang adil seperti sekarang ini.

"Kalau Aka-chin melihat potensial yang besar dari kerajaan itu, aku tidak keberatan untuk membantunya mengambil alih kekuasaan," sahut sang raksasa berambut ungu yang bernama Murasakibara tersebut. Sama seperti biasanya, ia terdengar begitu malas meskipun saat itu dirinya tengah berada di hadapan sang Kaisar.

Baik Kise maupun Aomine sendiri terlihat saling berpandangan ketika mereka mendengar dua rekannya. Sesungguhnya mereka tak ingin menjajah negara lain seperti Seirin, namun setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi di sana seperti pembunuhan massal yang dilakukan kepada masyarakat yang memiliki sihir maka mereka berdua pun menganggukkan kepala setuju. Untuk Aomine, asalkan ia memiliki hiburan yang menarik maka ia pun akan melakukannya, dan hal ini juga tak berbeda dengan Kise yang memiliki paham sama dengan Aomine.

Sang _sorcerer_ berambut pirang keemasan itu memberikan anggukan penuh semangat, bahkan dari keempat orang yang ada di hadapan Seijuurou tersebut hanya Kise yang terlihat begitu antusias.

"Akashicchi...Aku setuju dengan Murasakicchi di sini! Aku bosan terus berdiam diri di Teiko-ssu," ujar Kise dengan penuh antusias, dan ia pun tidak tanggung-tanggung menggaet lengan Aomine dan memeluknya. "Nee, Aominecchi, kau setuju 'kan denganku? Mungkin kita akan menemukan hiburan yang menarik di sana."

Keantusiasan yang Kise bawa tidak membuahkan hasil yang positif meskipun artian dari ucapan Seijuurou yang sebelumnya tak bisa dibantah oleh mereka semua, Seijuurou adalah sang kaisar, pemimpin mereka semua yang artinya tak ada yang bisa membantah ucapannya meski dalam artian balik mereka sangat menginginkan hal itu. Ada sebuah konsekuensi yang tidak sedikit pun akan diberikan bagi mereka yang membangkang perintahnya.

Aomine yang merasa lengannya digelayuti oleh Kise yang terlihat begitu antusias tersebut merasa risih, dan oleh karena itu pemuda tersebut langsung memukul kepala Kise untuk melepaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman maut milik Kise, meski di saat yang sama Aomine harus menghadapi teriakan manja serta air mata buaya yang keluar dari diri Kise.

"Aominecchi kejam-ssu!" Teriak Kise dengan lantang sebelum dirinya menyeka air mata buayanya.

Baik Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Aomine terlihat kesal saat Kise semakin memasuki peran mendramatisir yang sudah sering mereka lihat. Dan kalau pun Murasakibara hanya menatap drama picisan itu dengan ekspresi bosan dan malas, bukan berarti ia tak sama kesalnya dengan Midorima dan Aomine.

"Kise-chin ini berisik sekali~" gumam pemuda berambut ungu tersebut dengan malas, tangan kanannya pun mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan yang berupa makanan ringan dari saku celana yang ia kenakan. "Rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan Kise-chin saat ini juga~"

Ungkapan jujur yang diucapkan dengan nada malas oleh Murasakibara itu pun berhasil menyita perhatian Kise, dan baru saja Kise mau membuka mulutnya untuk protes ia pun kembali menutup mulutnya karena ia merasakan sebuah aura yang sangat mencekam mulai muncul di dalam ruangan itu. Semua orang yang ada di sana tak perlu menjadi orang yang jenius untuk menebak aura siapa yang menyelimuti ruangan tersebut serta mengakibatkan suasana santai berubah menjadi begitu mencekam, dan perhatian mereka berempat pun langsung tertuju pada sang Kaisar berambut merah darah yang saat itu masih duduk di atas singgasananya dengan penuh kuasa serta keeleganan yang ia miliki.

Hanya orang bodoh yang berani bertengkar di hadapan Kaisar Teiko yang terkenal sangat menakutkan tersebut, dan rumor mengenai betapa anehnya juga betapa bodohnya _Kiseki no Sedai_ dalam artian lain ternyata bisa dibuktikan.

"Aku memerintahkan kalian berempat untuk berdiri di hadapanku bukan untuk aku melihat drama picisan yang kalian ciptakan. Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki, dan terutama Ryouta," keempat orang yang namanya meluncur dengan bebas dari bibir Akashi Seijuurou hanya bisa berdoa di dalam hati agar kesabaran sang Kaisar tidak habis. Meskipun mereka telah hidup selama ratusan tahun, mereka masih ingin menikmati hari serta melihat dunia ketimbang tewas di tangan sang Kaisar. "Aku memanggil kalian karena aku memiliki beberapa pekerjaan untuk kalian berempat, aku tidak akan mentolerir kekacauan yang kalian buat di hadapanku serta menghabiskan waktuku secara percuma atau kalian akan mendapat konsekuensi yang besar."

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut sang Kaisar berambut merah darah tersebut mampu membungkam mulut besar Kise dan Aomine serta membuat suasana yang ada di dalam ruangan itu mencekam pada saat yang sama. Sihir dari sang Kaisar itu sangat besar, dan mereka berempat tak ingin mendapatkan hukuman dari orang yang mereka anggap sebagai Kaisar serta seorang diktator tersebut, oleh karena itu membungkam mulut masing-masing adalah solusi yang tepat pada saat itu juga.

Seijuurou melihat kalau ucapannya tadi menimbulkan efek seperti apa yang sudah ia rencanakan, ia pun tersenyum karena perintah (atau kurang lebih disebut sebagai ancaman) mampu mengendalikan suasana di sana, sesuai seperti prediksinya. Melihat hal itu semua ia pun bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi sempat terpotong oleh keantusiasan yang Kise tunjukkan, dan ia tak ingin seorang pun memotong ucapannya lagi.

"Untuk menyerang Seirin kita tidak perlu mengerahkan banyak pasukan karena kita sendiri belum tahu situasi yang ada di dalamnya, aku ingin melihat langsung apa kehebatan Seirin itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dan mempelajari situasi yang ada di sana, oleh karena itu akan memimpin kalian secara langsung," disini Seijuurou mengabaikan tatapan penuh ketidakpercayaan yang _Kiseki no Sedai_ berikan padanya, ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya itu. "Kita akan menyusup ke dalam Seirin, namun tidak sepenuhnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Kita akan melakukannya dengan dalih urusan politik, dan aku akan menjadi duta Teiko untuk Seirin sehingga kita bisa menyusup ke istana dan mempelajari struktur yang ada di sana. Daiki dan Ryouta, kalian berdua akan bertindak sebagai pengawalku, kita akan bergerak secara sembunyi maupun tak sembunyi. Di hadapan Raja Seirin serta pembesarnya kita akan bertindak sebagai manusia biasa, jadi aku tidak ingin kalian menggunakan sihir sedikit pun di sana, kalau perlu aku akan merantai sihir kalian berdua.

"Dan untuk Shintarou, kau adalah penasehat kerajaanku sehingga kau memiliki tanggung jawab untuk memimpin Teiko selama aku pergi melakukan misi. Awasi terus para tetua dewan, kalau ada yang mencurigakan kau bisa membunuh mereka," seringai kecil pun muncul di bibir Seijuurou kala ia menemukan tatapan yang menyuarakan kekesalan yang Midorima berikan padanya, namun sang Kaisar yakin kalau Midorima pasti akan mematuhi perintahnya. "Tenang saja, Shintarou, kau akan ditemani oleh para jendral Rakuzan yang sangat kupercayai sebagai kaki tanganmu di sini. Dan untuk Atsushi, aku ingin kau menyusup di lapisan masyarakat Seirin, cari tahu bagaimana situasi kerajaan tersebut dari sudut pandang masyarakatnya. Apa kalian semua mengerti akan tugas masing-masing?!"

Tidak ada yang bersuara saat Seijuurou mengumandangkan perintah bagi keempatnya, bahkan Aomine yang terlihat kesal karena sugesti yang Seijuurou berikan mengenai bagaimana sihirnya akan dirantai pun tak mau menyuarakan pendapat karena ia tahu betul Seijuurou tak suka dibantah maupun disela ucapannya. Murasakibara yang ada di sana hanya memberikan anggukan malas, namun ia mengerti akan tugasnya dan tidak akan membangkang, untuk Kise sendiri ia malah mengangguk dengan penuh antusias kala mendengar ia akan keluar dari Teiko dan melakukan misi penyamaran. Hanya Aomine dan Midorima yang mengangguk secara ogah-ogahan, namun di akhir kalimat mereka menyetujui hal itu juga.

Semuanya sudah sesuai dengan rencana yang Seijuurou berikan, dan melihat keempat ksatrianya tersebut memberikan persetujuan mereka pun sudah mampu membuat sang Kaisar menjadi senang. Berbicara mengenai Seirin, sang Kaisar berambut merah darah itu sedikit penasaran dengan negeri tersebut. Dari apa yang ia dengar dari Mayuzumi Chihiro mengenai Seirin, kerajaan tersebut sangat menarik dan tepat untuk dijadikan perluasan wilayah bagi Teiko, namun Seijuurou memiliki firasat ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih menarik dari semua itu, dan firasatnya itu tidak pernah mengecewakannya selama ini. Apapun yang akan ia temui di Seirin nanti, Seijuurou merasa dirinya tak sabar untuk membuka tabir misteri serta 'harta' yang tersaji di hadapannya, miliknya.

* * *

Taman istana Seirin adalah sebuah taman yang sangat indah, begitu megah serta ditumbuhi oleh berbagai macam mawar yang sangat cantik. Di sana terdapat kolam ikan yang begitu jernih, gazebo yang begitu megah namun elegan, dan semua orang yang melihat penampilan dari taman tersebut pasti mengatakan kalau taman tersebut adalah taman surga yang diturunkan oleh Tuhan ke dunia ini. Berlebihan mungkin, namun pada kenyataannya semua pelayang serta tamu-tamu penting istana yang berkunjung ke taman istana selalu mengutarakan kekaguman mereka terhadap taman tersebut.

Semua bunga mawar yang tumbuh di sana selalu dirawat oleh tangan sang Ratu sendiri, bahkan semua itu adalah hasil kerja keras dari sang ratu dalam kurun waktu dua tahun terakhir ini. Sang Ratu selalu menghabiskan hari-harinya di tempat ini daripada berada di kamar mewahnya, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk merawat bunga-bunga miliknya di tengah jadwalnya yang padat sebagai seorang Ratu kerajaan Seirin dan juga 'istri' dari sang Raja sendiri.

Ia adalah Kagami Tetsuya, Ratu dari Seirin dan juga seorang _carrier_ dari kerajaan ini. Meskipun Tetsuya adalah seorang laki-laki, statusnya sebagai seorang _carrier_ inilah yang menjadikannya sebagai seorang Ratu karena _carrier_ itu memiliki status yang sama seperti seorang perempuan, mereka dapat melahirkan keajaiban di dunia ini dan membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tidak ada yang protes ketika sang Raja menikahi seorang _carrier_ bernama Tetsuya dan menjadikannya sebagai seorang Ratu, tidak hanya Tetsuya ini mampu melahirkan keturunan untuk sang Raja ia pun juga memiliki kualitas sebagai seorang Ratu meski dirinya dilahirkan dari kalangan rakyat jelata.

Pemuda manis yang baru menginjakkan kakinya pada usia 19 tahun tersebut tampak terlihat duduk di atas rerumputan hijau tak beralaskan apapun. Di tangan Tetsuya ia memegang sebuah gunting kecil sementara tangan lainnya terlihat membawa setangkai bunga mawar merah yang ia potong duri-durinya. Ia terlihat begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, merangkai beberapa bunga mawar dan menjadikannya sebuah buket yang cantik yang ingin ia hadiahkan kepada suaminya. Pekerjaannya itu memang terlihat mudah, namun sesungguhnya bila orang-orang tak memiliki tangan terampil seperti Tetsuya maka pekerjaan yang terlihat begitu mudah itu pun akan menjadi pekerjaan yang sangat sulit. Ia begitu fokus pada pekerjaan merangkai buket mawarnya tersebut, bahkan kehadiran Momoi Satsuki yang berstatus sebagai pelayan pribadinya itu tidak ia sadari.

"Ah..." bibir mungil itu terbuka sedikit saat sebuah duri dari mawar menusuk jari telunjuknya sampai berdarah.

"Tetsu-sama!" Momoi Satsuki yang duduk di samping sang Ratu pun terlihat begitu panik ketika kedua matanya melihat jari Tetsuya tertusuk oleh duri bunga mawar sampai mengeluarkan darah segar. "Tetsu-sama, saya akan segera mengambil perban dan obat-obatan untuk Anda!"

Momoi yang terlihat akan berdiri pun langsung ditahan oleh Tetsuya, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sang pelayan pribadi dan memberikan sebuah gelengan singkat dari kepalanya.

"Momoi-san, ini hanyalah luka ringan, kau tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu," ujar Tetsuya dengan kalem, kedua matanya pun menatap bagaimana sebulir darah yang mengalir dari lukanya itu menetes dan jatuh kepada mahkota mawar putih yang ada di atas pangkuannya, mengubah warna putih dari sang mawar menjadi merah.

Kedua mata merah muda milik Momoi Satsuki pun melebar saat ia melihat setetes darah tadi mengubah mawar putih tersebut menjadi merah darah keseluruhannya, tak ada warna putih lagi pada setangkai mawar itu karena mahkotanya kini berubah menjadi merah seluruhnya. Sihir, itulah yang terlintas dalam benak Momoi, tidak ada logika yang mampu menjelaskan hal itu kecuali sihir dan ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia melihat keajaiban sihir terjadi pada dirinya saat ia bersama dengan sang Ratu Seirin. Momoi pun terduduk lagi di samping Tetsuya, ia melihat bagaimana kedua mata biru langit milik sang Ratu tersebut berubah menjadi panik sebelum rasa takut yang dalam muncul di wajahnya. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau sang Raja membenci sihir, bahkan di dalam kerajaan ini terdapat peraturan kalau mereka terbukti memiliki sihir maka mereka pun akan dihukum mati, tidak terkecuali untuk keluarga kerajaan. Dan kini Tetsuya yang berstatus sebagai Ratu pun terbukti memiliki sihir.

"Tetsu-sama," gumam Momoi dengan suara lirih, disentuhnya pundak Tetsuya dengan lembut dan ia pun melihat bagaimana Tetsuya berjengit dari sentuhannya tersebut. Ratu-nya yang malang, Momoi merasa kasihan terhadap pemuda manis yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

Bila sang Raja mengetahui sang Ratu memiliki sihir, apakah ia akan dipenjara sebelum dihukum mati seperti yang lainnya? Momoi harap rasa cinta sang Raja itu besar sehingga Ratu-nya yang tercinta tidak akan mengalami nasib buruk seperti itu. Sihir, itu adalah rahasia terbesar dari Kagami Tetsuya dan selain Momoi tidak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya atau Tetsuya akan berada dalam bahaya.

Senyuman getir muncul di bibir Tetsuya, pemuda itu menutup lukanya dengan jemarinya yang satunya sehingga darah akibat tusukan duri mawar tersebut tidak akan merubah warna tumbuhan yang tersentuh oleh darahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Momoi-san, aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Tetsuya dengan lirih, senyuman kecil yang sedikit dipaksakan itu ia tunjukkan untuk menghibur pelayannya yang setia tersebut, namun sejujurnya senyuman itu keluar untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Ia takut, hal itu sudah jelas terlihat meski topeng datarnya masih tersaji di wajahnya. "Ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan, aku janji hal yang seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Tetsuya melihat bagaimana Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya, senyuman kecil pun kini mulai muncul di bibir sang gadis muda berambut merah muda tersebut sebelum dibarengi oleh gelengan kepala.

"Tetsu-sama tak perlu meminta maaf pada saya, dan Anda tak perlu cemas karena saya akan menjaga rahasia ini sampai mati," kata Momoi dengan suara yang kini bisa terbilang ceria. Gadis itu pun kini mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru langit seperti warna rambut serta bola mata dari Tetsuya, ia pun mengambil tangan Tetsuya yang terluka sebelum luka itu pun ia balut menggunakan sapu tangan tersebut. "Nah, sekarang Tetsu-sama tidak perlu merasa takut, lukanya sudah saya balut menggunakan kain ini sehingga darahnya tak akan keluar lagi."

"Terima kasih, Momoi-san," gumam Tetsuya, kelembutan yang terpancar dari sosoknya itu membuat sang pelayan merona dan senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya berubah menjadi lebih lebar. Gadis itu tak akan meninggalkan sisi Tetsuya dan berjanji akan selalu melayaninya, Tetsuya itu sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri meski status keduanya saat ini begitu berbeda layaknya bumi dan langit.

Tetsuya menatap jarinya yang kini sudah terbalut oleh sapu tangan yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu, rasa-rasanya ia ingin kembali pulang ke rumah dan mengurung dirinya sendiri karena kejadian ini. Dirinya ini tidak hanya terlahir sebagai seorang yang aneh karena dapat mengandung, namun ia juga terlahir dengan sihir. Sepertinya takdir senang sekali mempermainkan takdirnya sebelum melemparkannya ke jurang, dan berada di istana seperti ini tentu adalah cara takdir untuk mempermainkannya. Pemuda berambut biru langit itu menghela nafas panjang, ia adalah seorang Ratu sekarang ini dan ia harus kuat meski dengan rahasia besar seperti ini. Tidak hanya Tetsuya merahasiakan kalau dirinya memiliki sihir dari masyarakat, namun ia juga merahasiakannya dari suaminya sendiri. Tetsuya mungkin sangat mencintai Taiga, namun ia takut akan apa yang Taiga lakukan nanti bila ia mengetahui Tetsuya memiliki sihir.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berusaha untuk melupakan semua kejadian ini dan menguburnya jauh-jauh. Pemuda itu mengambil bunga mawar yang kini sudah berubah warnanya itu dari pangkuannya, lagi-lagi ditatapnya bunga itu dengan seksama sebelum diberikannya bunga itu kepada Momoi.

"Momoi-san, tolong buang bunga ini," rasanya Tetsuya tidak rela bunga tersebut dibuang secara percuma, namun ia tak memiliki pilihan lain karena bunga tersebut terlihat begitu abnormal bila dibandingkan dengan bunga mawar merah yang lainnya. "Aku tak ingin mereka menemukan bunga itu."

"Tetsu-sama," gumam Momoi yang menerima bunga mawar tersebut. Melihat raut wajah yang Tetsuya berikan padanya itu rasanya Momoi tak sanggup menolak permintaannya, oleh karena itu ia pun memberikan anggukan singkat. "Baik, akan saya laksanakan."

Tersenyum sedikit, Tetsuya pun memberikan anggukan mantap sebelum dirinya mengambil buket bunga mawar yang tadi ia susun tersebut dari atas rerumputan hijau. Ia pun segera berdiri dengan buket tersebut berada pada kedua tangannya.

"Aku akan memberikan buket ini kepada Taiga-kun, aku harap Taiga-kun menyukainya," kata Tetsuya, rona merah muda pun muncul di pipi putihnya saat ia menatap buket mawar yang ia pegang serta membayangkan suaminya pada saat yang sama.

"Saya rasa Yang Mulia Raja akan menyukai buket yang Anda buat, Tetsu-sama, Anda tak perlu ragu lagi," kata Momoi dengan mantap, ia pun juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk berdiri di samping sosok sang Ratu. "Saya akan menemani Anda."

"Terima kasih," ujar Tetsuya dengan raut wajah yang tenang sebelum dirinya beranjak dari sana dengan Momoi mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan melalui koridor panjang istana, dalam perjalanan untuk menuju kamar sang Raja mereka pun bertemu dengan beberapa bangsawan serta pelayan, dan sapaan sopan pun diberikan kepada sang Ratu yang dibalas dengan begitu sopan oleh Tetsuya. Sambil berjalan Tetsuya menuju kamar pribadi Taiga, Tetsuya pun terlihat begitu menikmati pemandangan yang diperlihatkan oleh istana Seirin, ia mengakui kalau istana Seirin itu adalah istana terindah yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Mungkin dirinya belum pernah keluar dari Seirin dan melihat istana dari kerajaan lain, namun Tetsuya berani bersumpah kalau di dunia ini tak ada istana terindah seperti yang Seirin miliki, keindahan inilah yang membuat Tetsuya mencoba membetahkan dirinya untuk tinggal di tempat ini. Dirinya yang seorang rakyat jelata dan putra dari seorang tabib pun tak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan menjadi seorang Ratu serta tinggal di sebuah istana megah seperti istana Seirin ini.

 _Seperti dunia mimpi saja, sebuah fantasi yang sering aku bayangkan di masa kecil,_ pikir Tetsuya dengan senyuman kecil terpatri di bibirnya saat mereka tak melihatnya. _Dan semua ini karena Taiga-kun melamarku secara tiba-tiba._

Cinta pada pandangan pertama, itulah yang terjadi di antara Taiga dan Tetsuya dua tahun yang lalu sebelum mereka menyatukan diri ke dalam ikatan suci yang bernama pernikahan tersebut. Kebahagiaan serta rasa cinta yang besar pun memenuhi hati kecil Tetsuya, meski takdir selalu mempermainkannya sejak dirinya dilahirkan namun menjadi istri dari seorang Kagami Taiga ini adalah hal terbaik yang terjadi dalam hidup Tetsuya.

 _Dan kebahagiaan kami akan lengkap kalau aku bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Taiga-kun,_ pikir Tetsuya lagi namun kali ini sedikit ada nada sendu di dalamnya. Tetsuya adalah seorang _carrier_ yang artinya ia bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Taiga dan kerajaan Seirin ini, namun sejak mereka berdua menikah selama dua tahun ini tidak ada tanda-tanda Tetsuya akan memberikan keturunan untuk sang Raja.

"Tetsu-sama, kita sampai," ujar Momoi yang membuyarkan lamunan sendu Tetsuya.

Ratu dari Seirin itu pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di depan pintu besar yang menghubungkan koridor tersebut ke kamar pribadi Raja Taiga, di kedua pintu kamar pribadi Raja Taiga itu berdiri dua orang pengawal yang menjaga kamarnya, dan mereka pun memberikan salam hormat ketika Tetsuya berada di sana.

"Apakah Raja Taiga-kun ada di dalam kamar?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan sopan. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Kedua pengawal yang menjaga kamar raja itu pun saling berpandangan satu sama lainnya sebelum mereka menatap sosok Tetsuya dengan sedikit keraguan yang ada di sana, seperti ada yang ingin mereka sampaikan kepada Tetsuya namun mereka tak tahu bagaimana menyampaikannya tanpa membuat sang Ratu merasa marah atau sedih.

"Apa ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan? Kalian tak perlu takut padaku, aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja," ujar Tetsuya lagi, tatapannya yang netral kali ini sedikit gusar namun ia mencoba untuk bersikap positif.

Pengawal yang berdiri di sisi kanan pintu kamar tersebut akhirnya memberikan anggukan singkat dan menyampaikan pesan dari sang Raja. "Raja Kagami ada di dalam kamar, Yang Mulia Ratu, namun beliau mengatakan tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Beliau tengah sibuk dengan selir Furihata di dalam kamar."

Dunia Tetsuya serasa berputar, pegangannya pada buket mawar itu sedikit mengerat karena emosi yang kuat itu tiba-tiba menghantamnya dalam satu waktu yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan tadi serta bayangan yang ia miliki tentang menghabiskan waktu dengan suaminya pun kandas sampai di sini, sepertinya suaminya tersebut tengah bersenang-senang dengan selirnya sehingga ia tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Tetsuya pun memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum membukanya lagi, ia masih terlihat tenang seperti tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana, dan ditatapnya lagi pengawal yang memberikan berita itu padanya.

"Ah... jadi Taiga-kun sedang bersama Furihata-kun, kurasa aku tak bisa bertemu dengan Taiga-kun sekarang ini," gumam Tetsuya, membuat ketiga orang yang berada di sana menjadi iba melihat sang Ratu. "Tolong berikan buket ini kepada Taiga-kun nanti."

Tetsuya pun memberikan buket bunga mawar yang ia susun tadi kepada sang pengawal tersebut sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari sana, diikuti oleh Momoi yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Kehidupan di dalam istana itu bukanlah kehidupan indah seperti apa yang tertulis dalam dongeng pengantar tidur dimana raja dan ratu akan mendapatkan akhir bahagia mereka sampai maut memisahkan. Raja yang memerintah sebuah kerajaan itu sangat mutlak, dan mereka bisa mengambil selir sebanyak apapun untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka karena itu adalah hak mereka. Pendamping mereka hanyalah sebuah pajangan saja, mereka tak boleh memprotes keinginan sang Raja, dan karena itu Tetsuya pun tak pernah melarang Taiga untuk memiliki bersenang-senang dengan orang lain ataupun memiliki selir. Terlebih punya hak apa Tetsuya melarangnya? Ia hanyalah seorang rakyat biasa yang kebetulan diangkat menjadi ratu, dan meskipun dirinya seorang _carrier_ ia tidak mampu memberikan keturunan bagi Taiga, tidak heran kalau Taiga memilih untuk mendapatkan putra dari selir-selirnya yang lain, dan Furihata Kouki adalah selir favorit dari sang Raja.

Meskipun Tetsuya merasakan hatinya hancur seperti orang yang baru saja dikhianati (dan itulah yang terjadi sebenarnya), ia tak boleh menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya di hadapan orang-orang sebab menunjukkan perasaan seperti itu adalah kelemahan dan sebagai seorang ratu Tetsuya ditutut untuk menjadi orang yang kuat.

Pemuda manis itu menghiraukan tatapan sedih yang Momoi berikan padanya, ia pun segera memasuki kamarnya yang besar dan memerintahkan Momoi untuk meninggalkanya sendiri. Ia tahu kalau Momoi tak ingin meninggalkan Tetsuya yang sedang patah hati seorang diri, namun gadis muda itu tak memiliki pilihan lain mengingat status Tetsuya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Suara pintu kamar yang tertutup pun menjadi tanda bahwa Momoi sudah meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan besar itu, hanya Tetsuya seorang diri berada di sana tanpa ada teman. Tetsuya menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya sebelum meringkuk di sana, ia pun lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal sebelum air matanya yang sedari tadi tertahan pun tumpah ke bantal tersebut.

Ia sendirian dan ia pun bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri, di tempat ini Tetsuya bukanlah Kagami Taiga maupun ratu dari kerajaan Seirin, tapi dirinya hanyalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia bebas untuk menangis serta membuang topeng netralnya jauh-jauh, dan semua ini terima kasih kepada suaminya tersebut. Tetsuya sangat mencintai Taiga dan ia juga tahu kalau Taiga sangat mencintainya, namun situasi yang mereka miliki saat ini sungguh berbeda dari dua tahun yang lalu. Tetsuya pernah bertanya-tanya kenapa Taiga memilih untuk memiliki selir dan tidur dengan orang lain ketimbang dirinya, apa mungkin Taiga sudah tak mencintai Tetsuya lagi? Namun secepat pertanyaan itu muncul maka cepat pula Tetsuya menepisnya sampai tak bersisa. Ia sangat yakin kalau Taiga masih mencintainya.

"Ibu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak bisa menjaga suamiku," gumam Tetsuya pada dirinya sendiri, mengadukan nasibnya kepada sang ibu yang kini sudah tiada.

Mungkin Taiga akan meninggalkan selir-selirnya tersebut kalau Tetsuya bisa memberinya keturunan, namun takdir sepertinya berkata lain, sudah berbagai cara mereka lakukan namun Tetsuya tetap tak bisa memberinya keturunan. Apa mungkin Tetsuya memiliki dosa besar di masa lalu sehingga Tuhan menghukumnya seperti ini? Tidak ada orang yang rela melihat suaminya tidur dengan orang lain, terlebih memiliki anak dari orang lain tersebut, begitu pula dengan Tetsuya, namun pemuda manis itu hanya bisa menahan rasa sakitnya seorang diri karena ia tak ingin duka laranya diketahui oleh orang-orang.

Air mata Tetsuya pun masih mengalir, dan tubuhnya yang letih serta dikombinasikan dengan sakit hati di dalam dirinya pun membuat pemuda bermata biru langit tersebut menangis sampai dirinya tertidur.

" _Seorang ratu sejati, mereka selalu bersikap tegar meskipun semua yang ada di sekitarnya menyakiti dirinya."_

* * *

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan Tetsuya pun bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun kepada dirinya meskipun dalam hati ia masih menangis, bahkan ketika dirinya disajikan pemandangan yang tak senonoh yang dilakukan oleh Taiga. Sang Ratu hanya bisa menampilkan kebutaaan di sisi lain dan menganggap semua itu tak pernah terjadi, meski hal itu sulit sekali untuk dilakukan ketika obyek yang menjadi dalangnya tengah berada di hadapannya.

Tetsuya merasakan nafsu makannya menghilang ketika ia melihat suaminya tengah bermesraan dengan Furihata, _carrier_ yang juga menjadi selir dari sang Raja Seirin. Awalnya Tetsuya dan Taiga tengah menikmati makan siang berdua saja di ruang makan istana, namun suasana romantis yang mereka berdua miliki pun pergi begitu saja ketika Furihata Kouki datang menghadap atas perintah suami Tetsuya. Rasanya Tetsuya ingin segera pergi dari hadapan mereka, terlebih bila di depan matanya ia melihat Taiga terlihat bermanja-manja dengan sang selir seperti Tetsuya tak ada di tempat itu bersama mereka, namun perasaan sakit serta kemarahan pun harus Tetsuya tahan melihat dirinya tak boleh pergi tanpa perintah dari sang Raja.

Sang Ratu Seirin tersebut menulikan pendengarannya serta membuatakan pandangannya dari mereka berdua, berpura-pura keduanya tak ada di hadapannya, namun siapa Tetsuya sampai ia bisa membodohi dirinya sendiri? Rencananya itu tak bisa berjalan, yang ada hatinya pun bertambah merasa sakit melihat bagaimana Furihata tengah memberi suami Tetsuya itu ciuman di bibirnya. Tuhan, rasanya Tetsuya ingin hengkang dari sana saja dan itulah yang ia lakukan. Menggunakan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, Tetsuya pun meninggalkan Taiga berdua saja dengan Furihata di ruang makan itu, dirinya sangat yakin mereka berdua tak akan menyadari kalau Tetsuya sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dirinya terus berjalan melewati koridor, memanfaatkan hawa keberadaannya yang begitu tipis untuk menghindari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tetsuya pun menghambur keluar dari bangunan istana untuk menuju ke arah taman istana yang merupakan taman pribadinya, ia terus berjalan sampai dirinya tiba di sebuah kolam ikan jernih yang ada di tengah istana. Tetsuya yang tak mampu menahan perasaannya pun langsung terduduk di pinggir kolam, sosok mungilnya tenggelam dari pemandangan luar karena tanaman yang ada di sekitarnya langsung meninggi sedikit demi menyembunyikan sosoknya. Sihir Tetsuya bekerja tanpa ada kontrol, namun sihir yang sangat ia takuti itu melindunginya dan membuatnya nyaman untuk saat ini.

"Ibu, rasanya sakit sekali," gumam Tetsuya pada dirinya, ditatapnya sosok yang terpantul pada air kolam itu dalam-dalam. Pemuda yang ada di sana itu seperti bukan dirinya, terlalu banyak kesedihan yang terkumpul pada matanya, namun semua perasaan itu tak bisa terlampiaskan karena sebagai seorang ratu ia tak diperbolehkan untuk mengeluarkan kelemahan sedikit pun. Namun, sampai kapan dirinya mampu bertahan seperti ini?

Tetsuya tidak tahu berapa lama dirinya berada di taman istana itu seorang diri, merenung di sana dan bersembunyi dari orang-orang serta realita yang nampak. Pemuda yang memiliki paras manis itu pun memejamkan kedua matanya ketika angin semilir berhembus ke arahnya, memberikannya keteduhan untuk sementara waktu dan memulihkan suasana hatinya. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya ia pun merasa sedikit baikan, pemandangan yang Taiga ciptakan bersama selirnya di ruang makan tersebut perlahan-lahan mampu Tetsuya pendam sampai semuanya menghilang, tersimpan rapi di belakang kepala sampai Tetsuya merasa baikan. Gemuruh yang ada di dalam dadanya pun kini tak lebih dari dentuman kecil, hatinya yang telah terobati dari rasa sakit itu pun membuat Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan-lahan.

Betapa terkejutnya Tetsuya saat ia menatap refleksi dirinya yang terpantul dari air kolam itu ia malah menemukan sosok seorang pemuda asing di sana tengah berdiri di samping sosoknya yang terduduk. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit lebih tua darinya, mungkin berusia sekitar 25 tahunan dan memiliki rambut pendek berwarna merah darah yang sangat menyala. Parasnya yang sangat tampan itu membuat Tetsuya sedikit tertegun, namun bukan itu yang membuat Tetsuya merasa kagum pada sosok pemuda itu. Sepasang mata berwarna merah-emas milik pemuda itu lah yang membuat Tetsuya tak mampu berpaling dari refleksi pemuda tersebut, kedua mata itu menatapnya begitu lekat dari refleksi air kolam dan perlahan pula Tetsuya menjauhkan tatapannya dari air kolam untuk menoleh ke samping, dan ia pun menemukan pemuda yang refleksinya ia lihat di air kolam kini tengah berdiri tepat di samping Tetsuya yang masih duduk di tepi kolam.

"Ah..." suara kecil itu terucap dari bibir mungilnya ketika ia menatap sosok pemuda berambut merah darah itu secara langsung, dan kedua mata heterokrom itu juga balik menatapnya.

Tetsuya tak tahu siapa pemuda itu dan bagaimana ia bisa berada di taman istana, namun tatapan yang begitu tajam dari pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut tak mampu membuatnya berpaling dari sosok yang menawan itu. Rasanya seperti dirinya terhipnotis, dan apakah itu sebuah seringai yang Tetsuya lihat terpatri di bibir pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut? Tetsuya menganggap itu semua adalah tipuan cahaya saja, dan ia pun pada akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok pemuda misterius tersebut. Waktu ia melakukan itu, Tetsuya tak melihat kalau pemuda itu semakin melebarkan seringainya dan menatapnya dengan penuh ketakjuban di kedua mata unik tersebut sebelum mereka menghilang dari sana.

"Anda pasti Ratu Seirin yang terkenal itu," sebuah suara yang begitu merdu dan terdengar sangat menggoda tersebut keluar dari bibir pemuda itu, semuanya ditujukan kepada Tetsuya yang balik menatap ke arahnya. "Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda di tempat ini."

Tetsuya yang merasa sedikit gelagapan karena suara itu membuatnya begitu merinding dengan segera mengontrol dirinya, ia pun beranjak dari posisinya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Tetsuya, ia penasaran kenapa ada orang asing boleh memasuki istana seperti ini.

Kedua mata biru langit milik Tetsuya melebar saat ia melihat bagaimana pemuda itu menatapnya dengan begitu kalem sebelum tangan kanannya diambil oleh pemuda itu dan kecupan kecil pun didaratkan pada punggung tangannya.

"Seijuurou, duta besar dari kerajaan Teiko, senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda," ujar pemuda berambut merah darah itu.

Rasanya aneh berada di dekat pemuda yang baru saja mencium tangannya itu, sihir yang berada di dalam dirinya seperti tengah menari dengan kegirangan, dan untuk rasa horror Tetsuya menemukan sihirnya mencoba untuk meraih pemuda yang bernama Seijuurou itu. Tetsuya harap Seijuurou tak merasakan hal itu, dan ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena Seijuurou masih menggunakan tatapan tenang miliknya saat berada di hadapan Tetsuya.

"Ah..." Lagi-lagi Tetsuya tak mampu menemukan suaranya untuk menggumamkan sepatah kata apapun, rasanya dirinya kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya saat sepasang mata heterokrom tersebut menatapnya dengan erat, menarik dirinya ke dalam pesona mereka dan serasa mereka tengah menelanjangi Tetsuya pada saat itu juga. Dalam hati Tetsuya menampik fakta tersebut, ia pun dengan segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman sang pemuda yang bernama Seijuurou itu.

Tubuh sang Ratu Seirin itu terasa sedikit membeku saat ia merasakan sebuah belaian tangan menyentuh pipi kirinya, mengusap pipinya yang basah akan air mata dan mengusir linangan tersebut supaya tak menyentuh dirinya.

"Seorang ratu mungkin tak boleh mengeluarkan emosinya maupun memperlihatkan air matanya kepada orang lain, namun seorang ratu sejati adalah mereka yang mampu menahan rasa sakit serta dapat berkorban untuk orang-orang yang ia cintai meski itu artinya mereka harus merasakan sakit yang begitu parah," perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Seijuurou itu membuat Tetsuya lagi-lagi terkejut dan tercengang pada saat yang sama. Ia tak mengenal pemuda yang bernama Seijuurou tersebut, namun pemuda itu adalah orang pertama yang mampu mengutarakan hal itu seperti ia begitu mengenal Tetsuya dengan baik. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Yang Mulia Ratu."

Tetsuya tak mampu mengutarakan apapun, baik dirinya maupun lidahnya masih membeku di tempat. Ia hanya bisa melihat sosok pemuda dengan aura yang begitu berkuasa tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi sosok Tetsuya yang masih mematung di samping kolam ikan di dalam taman istana tersetbut. Pemuda yang misterius itu, entah kenapa sihirnya sangat menyukai pemuda itu, ini kali pertama terjadi di dalam hidupnya dan Tetsuya tak tahu apakah ia menyukai perasaan ini atau tidak.

Sosok misterius dari pemuda bernama Seijuurou baru bisa Tetsuya lihat sekali lagi saat mereka semua berada di ruang tahta dimana dirinya duduk di atas singgasananya di samping milik Taiga. Tetsuya menatap sosok Seijuurou berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan dua orang pemuda yang memiliki postur tinggi berada di sebelah kiri dan kanannya, dan ketiganya menatap sosok raja dan ratu Seirin dengan begitu netral.

"Kaisar dari Teiko memerintahkan saya untuk mewakili beliau sebagai perwakilan Teiko di Seirin, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada Raja Kagami karena telah menerima kami di dalam rumahnya yang indah ini di Seirin," kata Seijuurou dengan mulus. Meski ia tengah mengatakan hal itu kepada suami Tetsuya, sang Ratu merasa tatapan dari sepasang mata heterokrom tersebut mengarah padanya sejak tadi.

Tatapan yang begitu intens dari duta besar kerajaan Teiko itu membuat sihirnya merasa tak terkendali, dengan sekuat tenaga Tetsuya mencoba untuk mengontrol sihir yang ada di dalam tubuhnya untuk tetap berada di bawah kendalinya, ia tak ingin orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu menyadari ada yang tidak normal dari sosok Tetsuya dan pada saat yang sama Tetsuya juga merasakan ketakutan yang besar mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Ia takut suaminya menemukan fakta kalau Tetsuya memiliki sihir, mungkin ia harus menghindari berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Seijuurou karena sepertinya sihir yang ada di dalam dirinya menyukai sosok misterius dari Seijuurou tersebut.

Duduk di atas singgasananya di samping Taiga, Tetsuya menghiraukan semua yang ada di sana dan berkonsentrasi untuk mengendalikan semuanya, ia meremas kain celananya dengan sangat erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya secara perlahan, dalam hati ia berdoa agar keberadaannya dilupakan oleh mereka semua, namun sayangnya takdir yang kejam itu tidak memberinya jeda sedikit pun, dari awal sampai akhir Tetsuya akan tetap merasakan Seijuurou terus menatapnya meskipun sang duta besar tersebut tengah berbicara kepada Taiga.

* * *

Permainan kucing dan tikus tersebut terus dilakukan oleh Tetsuya dan Seijuurou. Bila Tetsuya menyadari Seijuurou berada di ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya, pemuda yang memiliki paras manis itu akan terus menghindari sosoknya dan hal yang seperti ini terus terjadi selama seminggu lebih. Tetsuya merasa tingkah lakunya ini membuat sang duta besar merasa terhibur, ia berani bersumpah kalau ia masih bisa merasakan sepasang mata heterokrom dari Seijuurou tersebut masih mengamatinya sampai sosoknya menghilang dari sana. Ia tak tahu perasaan apa yang tengah ia rasakan, dan Tetsuya pun berani bersumpah kalau Aomine dan Kise yang merupakan pengawal dari Seijuurou serta Momoi mengetahui akan hal ini.

Permainan yag mereka lakukan ini membuat Tetsuya sedikit melupakan permasalahannya serta depresi yang ia rasakan bila dikaitkan dengan suaminya, ia terlalu sibuk menghindari Seijuurou sampai perasaan sakit hati kepada Taiga yang bermesraan dengan selir-selirnya pun terlupakan.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Tetsuya begitu gundah, bingung, serta takut pada saat yang sama. Hal itu merupakan sihirnya yang tiba-tiba tertarik begitu saja kepada Seijuurou yang notabene baru saja ia kenal tidak lebih dari seminggu ini, rasanya seperti ia mengenal sosok pemuda itu sudah lama sekali, namun hal yang terakhir ini langsung Tetsuya tepis begitu saja karena itu semua tidak mungkin terjadi. Dirinya bersama Momoi pun terus berjalan menyusuri koridor utama, tujuannya adalah ruang singgasana dimana ia tahu kalau Taiga tengah berada di sana. Izuki yang merupakan salah satu petinggi di istana pun memberitahunya kalau sang Raja tengah menunggu Tetsuya di sana, dan sebagai suami yang baik pun Tetsuya langsung beranjak dari dalam kamarnya untuk menemui Taiga bersama dengan Momoi yang masih setia mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Akhir-akhir ini Anda terlihat begitu lelah, Tetsu-sama, apa Anda kurang beristirahat?" Tanya Momoi yang mulai penasaran dengan gelagat sang Ratu tersebut.

Tetsuya yang masih memasang topeng netral di wajahnya itu tak menjawab untuk beberapa saat lamanya, tak mungkin ia menjawab kalau semua ini adalah salah dari duta besar kerajaan Teiko yang bernama Seijuurou tersebut. Pemuda berambut merah darah itu selalu menerornya meski itu dalam mimpi saja, keberadaan Seijuurou yang terlalu mengintimidasi itu membuat Tetsuya takut, dan jangan lupakan akan bagaimana sihirnya yang selalu tak terkendali bila mereka berdua berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Tetsuya tak bisa memberitahu hal ini kepada Momoi karena ia tak ingin Momoi menuduhnya berselingkuh di belakang sang Raja Seirin.

"Aku hanya tak bisa tidur saja, Momoi-san, banyak pikiran yang terus kupikirkan," jawab Tetsuya singkat, mereka berdua pun pada akhirnya sampai di depan pintu ruang tahta.

Gadis muda itu tak mengucapkan apapun lagi, tatapan penuh simpati adalah apa yang ia berikan kepada Tetsuya seolah mengerti akan apa yang Tetsuya alami. Sepertinya Momoi masih berpikir kalau sang Ratu tak dapat tidur karena ia merasakan tekanan baik dari sang Raja maupun pihak dewan istana yang terus menghakiminya kenapa sampai sekarang Tetsuya tak bisa memberikan keturunan kepada sang Raja. Tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Tetsuya, Momoi pun tak mengucapkan banyak kata dan memilih untuk mengikuti langkah sang Ratu.

Pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mereka bisa dikatakan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merasa terkejut atau mungkin bisa menimbulkan rasa jijik. Duduk di singgasana milik raja adalah Taiga, itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat normal dan mampu diterima oleh akal, namun yang membuat emosi Tetsuya meledak adalah sosok Furihata yang ada di atas pangkuan Taiga dengan tubuh yang tak berbalut sehelai benang sedikit pun dan tengah melakukan hubungan intim dengan sang raja di ruangan sakral seperti ruangan tahta seperti ini.

Emosi Tetsuya yang sejak dulu selalu dilapisi oleh es tipis pun kini tak bisa dibendung, ia marah dan semua itu tak bisa dilukiskan oleh apapun. Bagaimana perasaan seseorang bila mereka melihat pasangannya tengah melakukan hubungan badan dengan orang lain yang bukan mereka? Sakit, tentu saja hal itu menjadi nyata. Marah? Jangan ditanya lagi.

"TAIGA-KUN!" Baru pertama kali ini Tetsuya berteriak sehisteria itu.

Teriakan yang dibuat oleh Tetsuya itu membuat pasangan yang tengah berbuat mesum itu menghentikan aksinya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Tetsuya serta Momoi yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Tetsuya melihat bagaimana Furihata langsung memucat melihat kedatangannya di tempat itu, ia pun langsung beranjak dari pangkuan sang Raja dan menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan tangannya.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini? Kau lancang sekali menggangguku ketika aku tengah sibuk!" Taiga terlihat marah, tangan kekarnya mengambil mantel yang teronggok di atas singgasana kosong milik Tetsuya dan memakaikan mantel tersebut untuk menutupi tubuh polos Furihata. Tak lupa Taiga pun segera mengenakan celananya sebelum menghadapi suaminya.

Emosi yang meledak-ledak dari Tetsuya itu membuat sang Ratu menjadi gelap mata.

"Sibuk katamu? Apa itu namanya sibuk dengan meniduri Furihata-kun di depan mataku, Taiga-kun? Apa Taiga-kun tidak memahami bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau melakukan ini?" Tetsuya pun langsung menghampiri sosok suaminya dan selir Taiga itu dengan langkah yang diselimuti oleh kemarahan.

"TETSUYA, JAGA PERKATAANMU?!" Teriak Taiga, ia membentak sosok suaminya dengan suara keras, membuat Tetsuya merasa terkejut karena ini adalah pertama kali Taiga membentak dirinya seperti itu.

Tetsuya mengggit bibir bawahnya, ia ingin mengatakan kalau di sini tidak ada yang bisa dijaga lagi dan tidak ada alasan untuk melakukannya. Ia sudah cukup lama merasa tersakiti, untuk apa dirinya harus menjaga perkataannya? Apa mungkin karena Tetsuya adalah seorang ratu?

Merasa tak terima dengan perkataan Taiga, Tetsuya pun memberikan tatapan ganas kepada suaminya sendiri sebelum ia mengembalikan tatapan itu ke arah sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang sejak dulu selalu mengambil kebahagiaan yang ia ciptakan bersama suaminya. Tetsuya menatap sosok Furihata dengan seksama, ia menghiraukan bagaimana Furihata semakin menutupi dirinya dengan mantel milik Taiga dan mencoba membuat dirinya sekecil mungkin. Ia tak pernah punya keberanian bila sudah berada di hadapan Tetsuya.

Kedua mata biru langit Tetsuya yang berkilat penuh bahaya itu tiba-tiba memicing saat ia melihat sebuah liontin yang tergantung pada leher Furihata, liontin itu adalah perhiasan kebesaran milik Seirin yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh Ratu Seirin, namun Tetsuya tak pernah mendapatkan hal itu dari Taiga dan setiap kalia Tetsuya bertanya pada suaminya ia selalu mendapat jawaban kalau benda tersebut hilang ketika ibunya meninggal. Dan semua kebohongan itu terbongkar, apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik Tetsuya kini tergantung di leher pelacur yang berkedok sebagai selir dari Taiga tersebut, orang sama yang menghancurkan kebahagiaan yang Tetsuya bangun bersama Taiga, rumah tangga mereka. Dan jangan katakan kalau Furihata akhirnya mengandung anak Taiga juga, Tetsuya tak akan bisa menerima hal ini.

Tanpa mengucap banyak kata Tetsuya langsung menarik liontin yang tergantung di leher Furihata sampai putus, ia pun mengabaikan teriakan penuh kesakitan yang Furihata keluarkan.

"TETSUYA!" Teriakan dari Taiga itu begitu menggelegar, dan detik kemudian Tetsuya menerima sebuah pukulan di pipinya dari suaminya sendiri.

Momoi menutup mulutnya saat ia melihat ratu-nya disakiti seperti itu, tidak hanya secara mental namun juga secara fisik. Ia ingin memeluk Tetsuya dan membawanya pergi dari sana, namun Momoi hanyalah pelayan biasa yang tak memiliki kuasa apapun, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berdiri di sana sambil melihat tragedi itu terjadi di hadapan matanya.

"KEMBALILAH KE KAMARMU DAN PIKIRKAN KESALAHANMU, TETSUYA! AKU INGIN KAU MEMINTA MAAF PADA KOUKI ATAS PERBUATANMU INI!" Suara dari Taiga masih menggelegar, Momoi yakin semua orang yang ada di dalam istana mampu mendengarnya. Skandal keluarga kerajaan adalah hal menarik yang bisa dijadikan gosip. "Berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal seperti itu, Tetsuya, apa kau tak tahu kalau Kouki tengah mengandung putraku?!"

Kejutan demi kejutan pun dilemparkan ke arah sosok mungil seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Jemari tangannya yang masih memegang liontin tersebut meremasnya dengan begitu erat, rembesan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya pun ia hiraukan, begitu pula dengan rasa perih yang ia derita pada pipinya. Ia mengangkat dagunya, memberikan tatapan ganas yang bercampur akan kesedihan di sana. Mimpi buruk Tetsuya terjadi, dan ia tak bisa bangun lagi.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa aku harus meminta maaf pada seorang pelacur yang sudah merebut suamiku, Taiga-kun? Bukankah harusnya Furihata-kun yang meminta maaf padaku karena ia sudah tidur dengan suamiku?" Tanya Tetsuya, suaranya terdengar pecah, dan beberapa bulir air mata pun mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Apa salahnya kalau aku marah karena suamiku tengah berselingkuh dengan orang lain? Apa aku tak boleh merasakan marah dan cemburu untuk suamiku sendiri?"

Tangis dari Tetsuya pun pecah, kedua matanya yang sembab mengeluarkan air mata yang terus berjatuhan ke pipinya dan berlinangan di sana, mengukir ekspresi menyedihkan pada wajahnya.

"Taiga-kun, apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa aku saja tidak cukup untuk membahagiakanmu lagi sampai kau harus bersama dengan orang lain untuk mencari kebahagiaan?" Suaranya yang pecah itu membuat Momoi tak mampu menahan tangis.

"Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu dan kau tahu itu. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau memiliki selir adalah hak dari seorang raja, terlebih kau tak mampu memberikanku anak seperti apa yang sudah kau janjikan dua tahun yang lalu padaku!" Perkataan yang awalnya manis dan memberi harapan pada Tetsuya itu berubah menjatuhkannya, seperti seekor burung yang jatuh dari ketinggian. "Kouki adalah ibu dari anakku, dan aku ingin tahu dan menerima kalau aku juga mencintai Kouki."

Tangan kiri Tetsuya menyentuh dada kirinya, hatinya terasa begitu hancur atas kalimat yang Taiga ucapkan padanya. Suaminya yang sangat ia cintai telah menghamili selirinya, tidak hanya itu saja namun suaminya juga mencintai ibu dari calon anaknya. Apa yang harus Tetsuya lakukan saat ini? Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh, seperti boneka yang talinya putus saat drama pertunjukan tengah berlangsung. Hal apa yang Furihata miliki dan tidak dimiliki oleh Tetsuya sehingga suami Tetsuya lebih memilih selirnya ketimbang ratu-nya sendiri?

 _Tuhan, bunuh aku saat ini juga?!_

"Sebagai raja-mu aku memerintahkanmu untuk minta maaf kepada Kouki, Tetsuya. Lakukan sekarang juga!" Perintah yang keluar dari mulut Taiga itu seperti tak puas-puasnya telah menghancurkan hati Tetsuya, dan sekarang ia seperti menginjak-injak harga diri Tetsuya begitu saja.

 _Aku tidak kuat dengan semua ini._

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Tetsuya pun melempar liontin yang ia pegang itu ke wajah Taiga.

"Taiga-kun, kau jahat sekali padaku. Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini semua padaku, kau jahat!" gumam Tetsuya, ia menahan sesenggukan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya.

Pemuda yang memiliki paras manis itu memberikan tatapan penuh luka kepada Furihata sebelum mengarah pada Taiga, dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi ia pun segera memutar tubuhnya sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruang tahta, menghiraukan terikan yang diberikan oleh Taiga yang memerintahnya untuk kembali. Bahkan ia pun menghiraukan Momoi yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Drama picisan yang tersaji di ruang tahta itu akan menjadi gosip yang hangat di kerajaan Seirin tersebut, sebuah skandal memalukan yang tak akan bisa ditutupi lagi. Keluarga kerajaan sepertinya tak bisa dipertahankan lagi.

Mereka yang ada di ruang tahta itu terlihat panik karena kepergian sang Ratu, sehingga mereka pun tak menyadari adanya seorang pemuda berambut merah darah dan bermata heterokrom yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pilar raksasa di ruang itu. Pemuda itu melihat drama yang tersaji di hadapannya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa diartikan oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya, ia terlihat terhibur namun pada saat yang sama juga terlihat marah, hal ini terlihat dari kepalan tangannya yang begitu erat.

"Kagami Taiga, dia adalah raja bodoh yang melepaskan seorang ratu sejati demi seorang selir rendahan. Benar-benar menyedihkan," gumam Seijuurou kepada dirinya, seringai tipis pun kini terulas kecil di bibirnya. "Kurasa Seirin itu memang menarik, terutama sang Ratu itu sendiri. Apa yang hilang dari genggaman Taiga, akan segera menjadi milikku."

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfic sederhana ini

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari menulis fanfic ini

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Slash, Infidelity, Mpreg, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Pairing: Akakuro, slight! Kagakuro, KagaFuri

* * *

 **THE TRUE EMPRESS**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Sebuah drama yang terjadi dalam kehidupan itu tidak akan pernah padam dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, apalagi bila drama tersebut mengakibatkan sebuah skandal yang sangat besar dan pelaku dari skandal tersebut adalah keluarga kerajaan dimana raja dan ratu dari sebuah kerajaan menjadi tokoh utamanya. Berita tentang kecemburuan Ratu Seirin sampai ia melakukan perbuatan kasar terhadap selir Furihata pun menyebar begitu cepat dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Tidak ada orang yang tidak tahu akan berita tersebut setelahnya, apalagi bila di dalamnya terdapat kemarahan sang Raja Seirin kepada ratu-nya karena sang Ratu sendiri begitu lancang dalam mengganggu waktu pribadinya dengan sang selir itu sendiri. Menjadi seorang raja dari sebuah kerajaan artinya ia bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan memiliki selir sebanyak apapun orang-orang tak berhak protes kepadanya, dan ratu adalah orang yang masuk dalam kategori itu. Sehingga perbuatan yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan kecemburuan pun sama sekali tidak bisa diterima, terlebih pelaku dari hal itu adalah sang Ratu sendiri.

Pujian serta kehangatan yang orang-orang tunjukkan kepada Ratu Tetsuya pun kini berubah menjadi cemooh serta sindiran. Mereka mengecap bahwa Ratu Tetsuya tak bisa membawa dirinya sendiri, apalagi sampai ia berani membentak sang Raja serta selir istana seperti kejadian malam itu, sebuah perbuatan yang tidak mencerminkan harga diri seorang ratu. Harusnya sang Ratu bersikap layaknya ratu, membutakan matanya serta beranggapan bahwa itu adalah hal yang normal, selalu berlaku penuh dengan kewibawaan yang tinggi dan tidak mengurusi urusan raja. Para pesaing ratu, khususnya dari pihak selir dan keluarganya pun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjatuhkan sang Ratu. Semua itu mampu diambil oleh sang Ratu yang sudah menenangkan dirinya dengan baik, namun sepertinya ia tak mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan komentar pedas dari sang Raja sendiri yang merupakan suaminya.

"Mungkin ini dikarenakan Tetsuya tidak memiliki darah bangsawan dan tidak dididik tata krama yang benar saat ia masih kecil, perbuatannya itu benar-benar membuatku marah dan ingin menghukumnya. Kalau saja aku tidak masih mencintainya, sudah aku batalkan pernikahan kami!"

Ucapan dari Raja Kagami Taiga itu menjadi bumerang utama yang tak dapat diterima oleh sang Ratu, namun dengan bijak Tetsuya pun mencoba untuk tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun sebab ia tak ingin memperkeruh suasana di antara dirinya dengan sang suami pada saat itu juga. Tetsuya sendiri mengakui kalau perbuatannya di ruang tahta beberapa hari yang lalu itu sedikit keterlaluan serta tak mencerminkan posisinya, sebagai seorang ratu ia harusnya bisa menerima kalau sang Raja memiliki selir serta orang lain untuk membahagiakannya, tidak seharusnya ia marah apalagi memperlakukan selir Furihata seperti itu. Namun Tetsuya yang keras kepala tidak akan mau meminta maaf kepada Taiga maupun Furihata, meskipun ia seorang ratu yang seharusnya tak boleh cemburu akan kegiatan suaminya pun ia tak bisa melakukannya. Tetsuya adalah manusia yang juga punya hati, ia bukanlah seorang boneka yang mampu menerima perbuatan suaminya yang tidur di belakang dirinya. Meski ia menerima kegiatan Taiga, sampai kapan pun Tetsuya tidak akan rela membagi suaminya dengan orang lain.

Kekanakan, desisan itulah yang sering Tetsuya dengar dari belakang namun ia menghiraukan semua itu. Ia menulikan telinganya untuk menghindari komentar pedas. Perilaku bar-bar karena sang Ratu berasal dari masyarakat rendahan, putra dari seorang tabib yang namanya saja tidak dikenal, Tetsuya juga tidak mengambil hati karena olokan tersebut.

Tiga hari telah berlalu namun berita miring tentang Tetsuya pun tidak reda begitu saja, banyak pihak yang sekarang berada di pihak selir Furihata, bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang memiliki spekulasi besar kalau Raja Taiga akan menggantikan posisi Tetsuya sebagai Ratu Seirin dengan Furihata Kouki, terlebih sang selir sendiri saat ini tengah mengandung anak dari Kagami Taiga yang diyakini adalah seorang putra mahkota yang nanti dapat meneruskan tahta sang Raja. Banyak kekurangan yang dilebih-lebihkan oleh pihak yang tidak menyukai sang Ratu. Mereka menganggap kalau Kagami Tetsuya itu adalah orang yang kekanakan, ia tak berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, temperamennya sangat rendah serta pembangkang, dan yang utama adalah Tetsuya sampai sekarang belum mampu memberikan keturunan untuk sang Raja.

"Aku merasa kasihan kepada Ratu Seirin, berita buruk tentang dirinya semakin menyebar dan tak padam-padam-ssu!" Ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan yang menatap sosok sang Ratu dari jendela kamar milik sang duta besar kerajaan Teiko.

Kedua mata topaz milik Kise terus mengamati bagaimana sosok mungil dari sang Ratu Teiko itu masih terduduk di atas rerumputan hijau yang ada di taman istana, ia tak melakukan apapun kecuali merangkai bunga yang tersebar di sekitarnya bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sangat Kise kenal.

"Aku senang Momoicchi tidak meninggalkan sisi sang Ratu ketika ia sangat membutuhkan bantuan moral, rasanya aku ingin menghajar Kagami Taiga itu dengan tanganku-ssu!" Tangan kanan Kise mengepal dengan erat, buku-buku jemarinya memutih dan ia pun memukul dinding keras yang ada di samping dinding jendela, membuatnya retak namun tak sampai hancur. "Akashicchi, apa aku bisa mengubah si Kagami itu menjadi katak-ssu? Tanganku gatal."

Mungkin misi mereka bertiga adalah memata-matai bagian dalam istana Seirin dan mencari tahu kelemahan musuh dari dalam, sehingga skandal heboh yang terjadi di dalam istana ini tentu saja saja tak akan luput dari perhatian mereka bertiga, dan Kise yang merupakan orang paling sensitif di antara ketiganya mau tak mau mengeluarkan opininya serta menuangkan kemarahan serta menggumamkan ketidakadilan yang terjadi. Semuanya sudah jelas kalau dari mereka bertiga Kise Ryouta adalah orang yang mendeklarasikan dirinya akan berada di pihak sang Ratu, dari dulu Kise tak pernah bisa menerima yang namanya ketidaksetiaan apalagi bila hal tersebut terjadi di dalam pernikahan yang merupakan hal sakral dan harus dihormati oleh kedua pihak yang terkait di dalamnya. Kise tidak peduli apakah memiliki selir itu hak raja atau tidak, namun yang jelas ia tak menyukai ini.

"Aku akan memotong tanganmu bila kau ketahuan menggunakan sihir, Ryouta," jawab dari sang Kaisar berambut merah yang menyahuti pertanyaan Kise, kedua mata heterokromatik milik sang Kaisar beralih dari sosok ksatria kuningnya dan mengarah pada sosok Aomine Daiki yang masih tiduran di atas tempat tidur miliknya dengan beralaskan lengannya sebagai bantalnya. "Daiki, pastikan Ryouta tidak berbuat bodoh atau kau akan aku hukum juga!"

Perintah yang keluar dari Kaisar (yang masih menyamar menjadi duta besar Teiko untuk Seirin) Teiko itu membuat pemuda berkulit kecoklatan tersebut mau tidak mau menghembuskan nafas panjang, kedua matanya pun langsung memberikan tatapan ganas pada Kise yang mengatakan kalau ia tak ingin terlibat pada masalah yang Kise buat. Hanya saja melihat siapa partnernya itu, Aomine yakin dirinya tak akan bebas dari apa yang namanya masalah dan di akhir kalimat baik dirinya serta Kise akan mendapat hukuman dari Seijuurou.

Menghiraukan protes yang Kise berikan padanya, pemuda berambur biru gelap itu memberikan anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban dari perintah sang Kaisar.

"Terserah apa katamu, Akashi," ujar Aomine dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan, untungnya Seijuurou tak mempermasalahkan hal itu atau ia akan menemukan dirinya terbakar pada saat ini juga. Elemen api yang merupakan andalan dari sang Kaisar itu sangat berbahaya. "Oi, Kise... Jangan berbuat bodoh, aku tak ingin mendapat masalah dengan Akashi!"

Lagi-lagi tangisan penuh protes yang Kise berikan pun dihiraukan oleh Seijuurou maupun Aomine, tidak ada gunanya mendengarkan suara cempreng yang protes seperti itu.

"Aominecchi bodoh-ssu, aku tak mungkin membuat masalah!"

Seijuurou yang duduk di atas sofa yang tak jauh dari sosok Kise yang masih berdiri di ambang jendela pun hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar argumen di antara Aomine dan Kise, ia pun menghiraukan mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat kemudian untuk menganalisa apa yang terjadi belakangan ini di istana utama Seirin dimana ia dan kedua ksatria-nya tengah berada saat ini. Skandal kerajaan seperti ini bukanlah yang kali pertama terjadi dalam kehidupannya, bisa ia katakan ini adalah yang kesekian kalinya terjadi meski Seijuurou sendiri bukanlah pelaku utamanya, dan ia pun tak akan mau menjadi tokoh utama dalam drama picisan yang tak ada untungnya seperti itu. Seijuurou ingat sewaktu ia kecil dirinya sering melihat kedua orangtuanya bertengkar karena masalah sang ayah yang memiliki selir begitu banyak sehingga membuat ibunya menderita, sebuah skandal dalam keluarga kerajaan Teiko sering sekali terjadi saat ia masih kecil, terima kasih kepada sang ayah yang memiliki hidup seperti seorang Casanova, bahkan Seijuurou kecil tak dapat menghitung sudah berapa banyak wanita dan _carrier_ yang ayahnya bawa ke tempat tidurnya untuk ditiduri. Perbuatan sang ayah itu tentu membuat Ratu Imperial Teiko geram serta marah, bahkan Akashi Shiori itu disebut sebagai wanita paling berbahaya sepanjang sejarah karena ia terkenal tidak takut oleh sang Kaisar Teiko pada saat itu, bahkan tidak jarang pula ibu dari Seijuurou tersebut menggunakan sihir untuk menghabisi para selir yang tidak disukainya dan ia tak takut akan opini publik mengenai dirinya. Akashi Shiori, naga merah dari Teiko itu adalah _sorcerer_ terkuat pada masa itu, bahkan ayah Seijuurou sendiri tak berani menentang Shiori secara terang-terangan. Kehidupan keluarga kerajaan dimana sang Raja memiliki lebih dari satu istri itu adalah kehidupan yang kelam, satu alasan kenapa Seijuurou menolak untuk memiliki selir, bila ia memiliki permaisuri yang akan ia jadikan ratu maka orang itu adalah yang satu-satunya bagi Seijuurou. Pemuda berambut merah darah itu adalah seorang Kaisar, ia mutlak dan apapun yang menjadi keinginannya tidak bisa ditentang, ia memiliki darah naga merah Teiko di dalam nadinya. Ibunda Akashi Seijuurou ini adalah ratu yang sejati di mata pemuda itu, ia berani namun rela berkorban untuk orang-orang yang dicintainya, dan perbuatannya itu didasari oleh rasa cintanya kepada sang putra karena ia tak ingin keluarganya berantakan akibat sikap kekanakan dari suaminya. Seijuurou sangat mencintai sang ibu.

Buku yang terbuka di atas pangkuan sang Kaisar itu terabaikan begitu saja, pikirannya melayang jauh ke masa lalu dimana dirinya masih kecil dan masih tinggal dengan sang ibu, sebuah ingatan yang sangat berharga baginya dan tak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Melihat Tetsuya pada hari itu, pemuda berparas manis itu mengingatkannya kepada Akashi Shiori. Ia lembut dan penyayang, namun ia memiliki sisi lain yang membuat dirinya kagum pada diri Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang merupakan Ratu Seirin dan diharapkan tunduk pada perintah suaminya itu sangat berani mengeluarkan pendapatnya, bahkan ia pun tak menanggapi opini publik yang mengecap dirinya sebagai orang bar-bar karena itu. Bagi Seijuurou, Tetsuya itu sudah melebihi perkiraannya dan bisa dikatakan sebagai ratu sejati, begitu mirip dengan mendiang ibunda Seijuurou.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya, kau adalah orang yang menarik,_ pikir Seijuurou kepada dirinya. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai tertarik pada pemuda manis itu, namun yang jelas baik dirinya maupun sihir yang tinggal di dalam tubuhnya tersebut tertarik pada sosok ratu yang bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut, dan bila Raja Seirin bodoh itu benar-benar melakukan apa yang orang-orang prediksikan, yaitu mengganti kedudukan Tetsuya dengan Furihata Kouki maka Seijuurou akan dengan senang hati mengambil sosok pemuda berparas manis tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. Memikirkan hal ini saja sudah cukup membuat seringai tipis kembali muncul di bibir Seijuurou, sampai saat itu tiba Seijuurou akan sabar untuk menanti. Mungkin bukan hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang akan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya, namun kerajaan ini juga akan menjadi miliknya.

Seijuurou begitu percaya diri, berita yang Murasakibara bawa untuknya kemarin itu sudah mampu membuat sang Kaisar berambut merah darah itu merasa puas, masyarakat kelas bawah tidak puas akan pemerintahan Kagami meskipun mereka tak menyuarakan protes tersebut secara langsung karena mereka takut akan hukuman yang akan diberikan sang Raja. Bahkan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari tiga minggu Seijuurou berada di istana ini ia sudah melihat beberapa orang dihukum mati baik itu dengan dipenggal maupun dibakar hidup-hidup, kesalahan mereka itu hanya satu yaitu terbukti melakukan sihir meski beberapa dari mereka bukanlah penyihir dan kesalahan itu hanyalah dugaan belaka. Sihir adalah hal yang terlarang, dan ketakutan akan sihir yang melanda negara ini sungguh menggelikan bagi Seijuurou. Sepertinya Kagami Taiga tak mengetahui kalau istrinya itu memiliki sihir, Seijuurou penasaran akan apa yang Taiga lakukan bila ia mengetahui Tetsuya memiliki sihir.

"Menarik," gumam Seijuurou dengan seringai kecil yang masih terpatri dengan elok di wajahnya.

Gumaman kata itu menarik perhatik Kise serta Aomine yang membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah Seijuurou, namun tentu saja hal itu dihiraukan oleh Seijuurou. Mereka melihat bagaimana Kaisar Teiko tersebut menutup buku yang tadi ia buka dan meletakkannya di atas sofa, ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya tersebut.

"Ryouta, Daiki," kedua pemuda yang namanya disebut oleh Seijuurou langsung menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, namun keduanya pun tidak berani mengungkapkan secara langsung karena sihir Seijuurou menyelubungi kamar tersebut dengan begitu erat. "Aku memiliki pekerjaan untuk kalian berdua."

Aomine pun segera bangkit dari posisinya, ia pun berjalan menghampiri Seijuurou dengan Kise yang menyusulnya, kedua berdiri di hadapan sang Kaisar untuk menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

"Atsushi sudah memberikanku berita yang menarik mengenai masyarakat Seirin, ia tengah menyamar menjadi pemilik toko roti di dalam kerajaan ini, aku ingin Ryouta bergabung dengan Atsushi dan yakinkanlah beberapa orang yang memiliki sihir di kerajaan ini untuk melakukan protes besar-besaran. Hasut mereka, yakinkan mereka untuk membangkang perintah Taiga," ujar Seijuurou, kedua mata heterokromatiknya menilik bagaimana Kise memberikan anggukan setuju dan ekspresi penuh keseriusan pun terlihat di wajah tampan itu. "Dan untuk Daiki, aku ingin kau berjaga di istana ini bersamaku. Kau adalah orang yang dekat dengan Satsuki, aku ingin kau mengambil sebanyak mungkin informasi dari mata-mata kita tentang Ratu Seirin."

Pekerjaan yang diberikan Seijuurou kepada Aomine itu tidaklah seberat yang diberikan kepada Kise, namun keduanya merasa sedikit penasaran akan motif Seijuurou tentang mengapa ia begitu tertarik dengan Ratu Seirin yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut. Mereka berdua tidak perlu menjadi orang yang jenius untuk melihat ketertarikan yang Seijuurou tunjukan kepada sang Ratu, dan entah kenapa baik Kise serta Aomine memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak mengenai hal itu.

"Baiklah, kurasa Satsuki tidak akan keberatan untuk berbagi informasi mengenai Ratu Seirin kepada kita," kata Aomine dengan santai.

Anggukan singkat pun Seijuurou berikan kepada mereka berdua. "Aku tidak menerima kegagalan sedikit pun dan kalian, aku akan menunggu hasil dari kerja kalian."

Kedua _sorcerer_ dari kerajaan Teiko itu memberikan anggukan dan kesanggupan yang diucapkan secara lisan kepada Seijuurou, mereka menjanjikan keberhasilan dan tidak akan membuat sang Kaisar kecewa. Semua ini untuk Teiko serta kemenangan, mereka tidak akan gagal dengan tugas kecil yang diberikan. Terlebih keduanya pun lebih senang melakukan pekerjaan secara langsung seperti menyusup ke sarang musuh dan melakukan aksi ketimbang melakukan pekerjaan di balik meja seperti apa yang Midorima lakukan saat ini, mengingat bagaimana penasehat kerajaan itu yang saat ini tengah mengerjakan dokumen kerajaan itu membuat kedua _sorcerer_ tersebut tak bisa menahan tawa. Aksi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, dan siapa Kise serta Aomine untuk menolak akan hal itu? Seijuurou sepertinya mengenal betul para _Kiseki no Sedai_ dengan baik, termasuk kepribadian mereka serta kebiasaan yang aneh tersebut. Kaisar Teiko itu selalu tahu bagaimana untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan dari para ksatrianya.

Setelah pemuda berambut merah darah itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan memberikan penjelasan pada Aomine dan Kise, sebuah ketukan dari arah pintu pun terdengar, membuat perhatian dari ketiga pemuda itu tersita ke arah pintu yang tengah diketuk tersebut serta siapa yang berani mengetuk kamar Seijuurou pada jam-jam seperti ini.

Sang Kaisar Teiko tersebut memiliki sebuah ide akan siapa yang tengah mengetuk pintu kamarnya serta alasan yang dibawanya, namun pemuda itu tidak mengucapkan apapun kecuali memberikan perintah kepada mereka berdua untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan sihir, yang tentunya disanggupi oleh Kise dan Aomine yang dengan seizin Seijuurou menggunakan sihir untuk pergi dari sana, meninggalkan sang Kaisar seorang diri. Sepeninggal keduanya, Seijuurou pun langsung beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya dan kemudian membuka pintu tersebut, menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam den memiliki postur tubuh tinggi berdiri di ambang pintu. Itu adalah Izuki Shun, tangan kanan dari Raja Taiga.

"Selamat siang, Seijuurou-sama, maafkan saya yang sudah lancang mengganggu waktu istirahat Anda. Saya di sini membawakan pesan dari Yang Mulia Raja, beliau menginginkan Anda untuk segera menemuinya," kata Izuki Shun dengan tenang, ia memberikan apa maksud kedatangannya di ambang pintu kamar Seijuurou pada saat itu.

Seijuurou memberikan anggukan singkat untuk menanggapi pesan yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu, ia sudah memprediksikan bahwa Taiga cepat atau lambat akan memanggilnya untuk menghadap, semua itu sudah ia pikirkan termasuk bahasan apa yang menjadi topik kali ini. Sepertinya Taiga mulai penasaran dengan kerajaan Teiko yang menurut berita menggunakan sihir di dalam pemerintahannya. Bibir Seijuurou melengkung singkat membentuk sebuah cerminan seringai yang sempurna, sepatah kata tidaklah tertaut jelas untuk menjelaskan akan ekspresinya kali ini, dan ia tak akan heran bila tuan sekretaris kerajaan semacam Izuki Shun ini akan menemukannya sedikit menakutkan. Persona Seijuurou sebagai Kaisar tengah muncul meski itu dalam jumlah kecil.

"Aku akan segera menemui Yang Mulia Raja Taiga sekarang, kau bisa memberitahunya, Izuki-san," jawab Seijuurou dengan tenang tanpa menunjukkan secercah emosi pada wajah tampan itu.

Melihat Seijuurou yang tak bisa ia baca sedikit pun, Izuki pun memberikan anggukan mengerti. Ia pun segera undur diri setelah tugas yang diberikan oleh Raja Seirin kepadanya sudah selesai, terlebih pemuda itu tak mau dekat-dekat dengan duta besar kerajaan Teiko tersebut. Orang mengatakan kalau seseorang yang sangat berbahaya itu bisa dikenali dari auranya, dan dari apa yang Izuki lihat pemuda berambut merah darah ini adalah orang yang berkali lipat bahanya, atau bahkan lebih dari apa yang ia duga sebelumnya. Sedikit yang Izuki ketahui kalau pemikirannya mengenai Seijuurou itu tidaklah meleset sedikit pun, pemuda berambut merah darah yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Seijuurou kepada Seirin adalah seorang Kaisar Teiko yang berusia lebih dari 1700 tahun dan terkenal sebagai Kaisar paling berbahaya di dunia ini.

Pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut tidak beranjak dari ambang pintu meski sekretaris kerajaan Seirin sudah pergi dari sana, ia malah menyandarkan bahunya pada daun pintu dengan kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dadanya, ia menatap koridor panjang untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya tertata sempurna menjadi tak beremosi sedikit pun. Beberapa skenario sudah tertata pula di dalam kepalanya, akan apa yang ingin Taiga bicarakan padanya sampai sang Raja Seirin repot-repot menyuruh Izuki Shun untuk memanggilnya, apapun itu kelihatannya lumayan penting. Sesungguhnya Seijuurou tidak suka ada orang lain yang memerintahnya, biasanya mereka yang berani melakukan hal itu tidak akan menemukan nasib baik karena nyawa mereka pasti akan melayang kurang dari 10 menit setelahnya, namun demi penyamaran sempurna miliknya ini Seijuurou harus menurunkan sedikit egonya sebagai seorang Kaisar dan memenuhi panggilan tersebut. Pemuda bermata heterokromatik itu pun menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia melangkah maju meninggalkan kamarnya, pintu kamar yang terbuka itu secara otomatis tertutup dari belakang dan terkunci kemudian menggunakan sihir yang Seijuurou tinggalkan di sana.

Sang Kaisar Teiko ke-15 itu pun terus berjalan menyusuri koridor, dalam perjalanan ia pun menghiraukan beberapa tatapan penuh godaan dari para wanita serta _carrier_ bangsawan yang ada di sana maupun sapaan dari mereka. Seijuurou tak punya waktu untuk meladeni para wanita dan _carrier_ tersebut, ia memiliki urusan yang jauh lebih penting daripada menyahuti mereka satu persatu, terlebih lagi perhatian Seijuurou saat ini hanya tertuju pada sosok seorang ratu yang memiliki rambut secerah langit di musim panas, tidak ada orang lain lagi yang mampu menggantikan sosok di itu di mata Seijuurou. Katakan saja sang Kaisar memiliki obsesi yang tidak sehat terhadap Kuroko Tetsuya, ia tak peduli akan hal itu.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya pun akhirnya tiba di hadapan pintu besar yang menuju ruang tahta, dimana tempat itu dijaga oleh dua pengawal kerajaan yang salah satunya membukakan pintu bagi Seijuurou untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tuan Seijuurou, duta besar kerajaan Teiko telah tiba!" Kata salah satu penjaga pintu yang tidak membukakan pintu tersebut, mereka mempersilakan Seijuurou untuk memasuki ruang tahta.

Tanpa mengucap apapun kepada mereka berdua, sang Kaisar Teiko itu pun memasuki ruangan besar tersebut dengan kewibawaan serta kekuatan yang menyelimuti sosoknya tersebut. Ia pun terus berjalan tanpa memberikan anggukan maupun tanggapan terhadap beberapa orang yang sudah menempati ruangan tersebut dengan Kagami Taiga yang duduk di atas singgasananya. Pemandangan biasa yang sering ia lihat pada dewan kerajaannya sendiri, namun di tempat ini ada sebuah pemandangan lain yang dari biasanya ketika Seijuurou memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan bila pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut merasa terkejut maka ia pun melakukan pekerjaan baik dengan tidak menampakkan emosi tersebut seperti orang yang tidak terpengaruh oleh apapun. Duduk di samping Taiga dan di atas singgasana sang Ratu bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya, melainkan Furihata Kouki.

 _Oh... dia berani juga melakukan hal itu, benar-benar hal yang menakjubkan,_ pikir Seijuurou saat mata heterokromatik miliknya bertemu pandang dengan mata kecoklatan milik selir kesayangan raja tersebut. Bibir pemuda berambut merah itu melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum yang menampakkan kepuasan saat ia mendapati bagaimana selir tersebut berjengit sebelum meringkuk sedikit karena perasaan takut. _Bahkan dia pun tak berani bertemu pandang denganku, sangat berbeda dengan Tetsuya. Kagami Taiga, perbuatanmu ini membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk mendapatkan Tetsuya, tak kubiarkan tangan kotor itu menyakiti ratu-ku lebih dari ini._

Tatapan tajam yang Seijuurou miliki saat ia menatap selir Furihata (yang membuat sang selir sendiri ketakutan setengah mati namun berusaha untuk tegar) pun terputus saat Taiga menyapanya dengan sopan, secara tidak langsung mengalihkan tatapan Seijuurou ke arah sang Raja yang ada di hadapannya. Wajah sang Kaisar yang diliputi oleh topeng netral itu pun membentuk sebuah senyum sopan yang terlihat natural meski itu adalah senyum palsu untuk menyapa sang Raja.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya ketika Anda memanggil saya ke sini, Yang Mulia Raja," kata Seijuurou dengan mulus, ia pun memberikan anggukan singkat tanpa membuat senyuman palsu itu luruh begitu saja. "Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa yang ingin Anda diskusikan dengan saya sampai Anda menyuruh Izuki-san untuk memanggil saya ke tempat ini?"

Seijuurou melihat bagaimana Taiga tertawa penuh humor ketika sahutan formal dari Seijuurou membuatnya sedikit lucu, ia pun menatap sosok Seijuurou yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan netral sebelum mengatakan maksud sebenarnya mengapa ia memanggil pemuda itu untuk datang ke ruangan ini.

"Tuan duta besar, aku ingin kau menceritakan padaku tentang negerimu. Aku dengar Teiko itu adalah negara yang sangat makmur di bawah pemerintahan sang Kaisar," ujar Taiga yang mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

Ucapan itu tidak meleset dari apa yang Seijuurou prediksikan, sebuah senyuman pun bermain di bibirnya. "Anda benar sekali mengenai Teiko, Yang Mulia Raja. Teiko adalah negara yang berbentuk kerajaan dan berada di bawah pemerintahan Kaisar Teiko ke-15, Kaisar Akashi memerintah Teiko mencapai kejayaannya selama beberapa tahun dan menjadikan Teiko menjadi kerajaan besar yang Anda kenal sekarang ini. Pendidikan, pertambangan, pertanian, pelayaran, dan kesenian sangat berkembang pesat di bawah pemerintahan Kaisar Akashi."

Teiko adalah sebuah negara besar yang pernah ada, meskipun semua orang mengetahui bagaimana jayanya Teiko tersebut, mereka tidak terlalu mengetahui kehidupan di dalam kerajaan tersebut sebab negara tersebut sangat terisolasi dari dunia luar serta memiliki hubungan yang terbatas dengan negara-negara lain, hanya beberapa kerajaan saja yang terpilih mampu menjangkau wilayah Teiko sehingga kerajaan ini bisa dikatakan kerajaan mimpi yang tak bisa dijangkau oleh siapapun. Bagaimana Kaisar Teiko mengembangkan wilayahnya sampai sepesat ini masih menjadi rahasia yang sangat besar bagi khalayak umum, dan tentu saja melihat wajah Kagami Taiga saat Seijuurou menceritakan bagaimana jayanya Teiko itu membuat sang Raja memiliki sebuah keantusiasan khusus.

"Menurutmu apa Seirin bisa bekerja sama dengan Teiko, Seijuurou?" tanya Taiga dengan keantusiasan yang terkandung di dalam nadanya, membuat sang Kaisar berambut merah darah dari Teiko tersebut merasa terkesan karena celetukan yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Saya rasa Seirin bisa bekerja sama dengan Teiko, saya akan menyampaikan hal ini kepada Kaisar Akashi melalui surat yang nanti akan saya kirimkan kepada beliau," ujar Seijuurou dengan mulus, perannya sebagai duta besar tersebut sangat mulus sehingga tak ada orang yang menyadari bahwa duta besar Teiko ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang Kaisar Teiko sendiri. "Dari apa yang saya tilik, kelihatannya Kaisar Teiko memiliki ketertarikan untuk menjalin persahabatan dengan Seirin, saya bisa menjaminnya dengan dikirimnya saya ke tempat ini untuk Seirin."

"Ah iya, aku harap Seirin bisa menjalin persahabatan dengan Teiko, aku rasa dari persahabatan ini kita bisa mengambil keuntungan yang sama dan yang terbaik bagi kerajaan," ujar Taiga dengan pemikiran yang matang, ia meremas jemari sang selir yang duduk di sampingnya dengan lembut dan melemparkan pandangan kepada entitas manis tersebut. Senyuman kecil pun terkembang di bibirnya, membuat Furihata yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan tajam dari Seijuurou akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan memberi senyuman yang cukup manis kepada sang Raja. "Bagaimana, sayangku, kau setuju dengan pendapatku 'kan?"

Furihata mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Taiga, ia mencoba mengusir perasaan takut serta teror saat kedua mata berbeda warna dari sang duta besar itu menatapnya seketika, sebuah tatapan yang serasa dirinya tengah dihakimi karena dosa yang ia perbuat serta menusuk ke dalam jiwanya itu. Pemuda berparas manis tersebut tidak tahu siapa Seijuurou dari Teiko itu sebenarnya, namun yang pasti ia tak ingin bersama dengan pemuda berambut merah darah itu dalam waktu yang lama di satu ruangan yang sama, ia bisa mati bila dirinya melakukan hal seperti itu. Panggilan Taiga yang diarahkan kepada Furihata itu membuatnya lega, seperti Taiga ini adalah penyelamatnya dan secara langsung sang selir itu pun memberikan perhatian penuh kepada sang Raja Seirin. Diremasnya jemari yang menggenggam miliknya itu dengan lembut, Furihata pun tersenyum kecil dan memberikan anggukan kepalanya.

"Keputusan apapun yang Anda ambil saya rasa akan menjadi yang terbaik, Yang Mulia," jawab Furihata, jawabannya itu membuat Taiga puas sehingga sang Raja pun memberikan senyuman lebar sebelum mengecup jemari mungil yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Taiga tidak peduli akan status Furihata yang berperan sebagai selir, ia mencintainya dan terlebih lagi sang _carrier_ tengah mengandung putra mereka, mungkin Taiga bisa memberikan mahkota ratu kepada pemuda manis ini bila perlu.

"Terima kasih, sayang."

Pemandangan yang begitu manis tersaji dihadapannya, Seijuurou merasa sedikit kasihan kepada Tetsuya karena suaminya memiliki pikiran untuk memberikan posisi ratu kepada sang selir yang bukanlah seorang permaisuri tersebut. Meski Seijuurou merasa kasihan, dalam hati pemuda itu merasa sangat puas dengan pemandangan tersebut, dengan begini ia bisa mengikat sosok manis dari Kuroko Tetsuya itu dengan dirinya karena ia yakin bila melihat sifat Tetsuya yang sangat mirip dengan Akashi Shiori pasti pemuda berambut biru langit itu tak akan tahan dengan semua ini. Tetsuya memiliki jiwa pemberontak serta keras kepala dibalik pesona kalemnya itu, tak akan ada yang bisa menduganya sampai beberapa hari yang lalu dimana Tetsuya dengan lantangnya menyuarakan protes kepada sang Raja tanpa ada rasa gentar maupun takut sedikit pun, sebuah karismatik yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh ratu. Seorang ratu bukanlah sekedar simbol sebagai pendamping raja, tapi seorang ratu harusnya individual yang pintar dan mampu mengimbangi sifat dari sang raja, mereka adalah suara kedua sehingga opini dari mereka sangat diperlukan untuk membangun kerajaan yang mereka pimpin menjadi besar. Dari apa yang Seijuurou amati selama tinggal di tempat ini mengenai sang Ratu Seirin, Tetsuya telah lulus dalam kategori tersebut, namun sayangnya selama ini sang Ratu selalu menyembunyikannya karena ia tak ingin membuat sang Raja membencinya. Mungkin kalau Tetsuya menjadi Ratu Teiko suatu saat nanti, Seijuurou tentu akan membimbingnya untuk menjadi individual yang tak pernah takut seperti sebelumnya, ia menyukai sifat tersebut dari Tetsuya. Begitu natural dan apa adanya.

Kembali kepada realita yang ada di hadapannya, _sorcerer_ berambut merah darah itu pun memiliki sebuah senyuman kecil yang palsu ada di bibirnya, ia melihat bagaimana interaksi sang raja dengan selirnya tersaji dengan jelas di hadapannya, dan melihat bagaimana Furihata tengah melindungi perutnya dengan tangan kirinya itu Seijuurou jadi semakin yakin kalau sang _carrier_ yang duduk di atas singgasana ratu tersebut memang tengah mengandung bayi dari Kagami Taiga. Entah kenapa pemandangan romantis yang tersaji tersebut mengingatkan Seijuurou pada sosok seorang Kaisar yang pernah ia akui sebagai ayah tak bertanggung jawab beratus tahun yang lalu, sebelum Seijuurou menebas leher ayahnya sendiri dan mengambil singgasana kerajaannya. Apa yang Kagami Taiga ini perbuat begitu mirip sekali dengan apa yang Akashi Masaomi lakukan, perbuatannya itu akan menjadi faktor kejatuhannya suatu saat nanti.

"Saya ucapkan selamat untuk selir Furihata dan Anda, Yang Mulia," kata Seijuurou dengan mulus, memberikan selamat mereka berdua karena keajaiban yang kini tengah bersemayam di dalam rahim Furihata.

Taiga kelihatan begitu bahagia karena ucapan Seijuurou, bahkan bila mungkin ia terlihat begitu bercahaya karena kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan itu. Sepertinya sang Raja begitu senang karena pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan momongan yang sangat ia idam-idamkan sejak dua tahun yang lalu, bila ia tak mampu mendapatkannya dari sang Ratu maka Taiga pun cukup puas mendapatkan anak dari Furihata yang notabene adalah seorang selir. Meski anak yang terlahir dari Furihata itu tidak pantas disebut sebagai Putra Mahkota nanti, namun Taiga tak peduli, ia akan mengakui anak itu sebagai anaknya dan menjadikannya sebagai penerus tahta Seirin yang telah ia bangun selama dua tahun lebih ini. Sepertinya Taiga sangat yakin kalau Ratu Seirin yang merupakan adalah permaisurinya itu tak akan bisa memberinya keturunan.

"Aku sangat senang dengan keajaiban yang Kouki berikan padaku, dengan begini Seirin akan memiliki seorang penerus dan aku pun bisa menjadi lega. Untuk merayakan berita bahagia ini aku akan melakukan _Joust_ dua hari lagi, aku harap kau bisa berpartisipasi sebagai salah satu ksatria yang akan menjadi pesertanya, Seijuurou, karena aku berharap bisa berduel denganmu di arena kerajaan," kata sang Raja dengan senyum lebar yang masih terpatri di bibirnya.

Seijuurou pun memberikan anggukan kepala kepada sang Raja sebagai tanda persetujuan dari dirinya. Ia tak merasa keberatan menjadi peserta olahraga populer macam _Joust_ ini, terlebih ia ingin mengalahkan Raja Seirin dalam adu pedang tumpul di dalam arena berkuda pada saat ini juga, dan kesempatan itu akan ia gunakan sebaik-baiknya. Sebuah seringai kecil pun terulas di bibir Seijuurou setelah undangan dari sang Raja diberikan padanya, ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya untuk menjadi lawan Anda dalam arena _Joust,_ Yang Mulia," jawab Seijuurou dengan tenang. "Ah iya, saya memiliki sebuah keinginan dan saya harap Anda mau mendengarkannya."\

"Tentu, apa itu?"

Dan bisa dilihat seringai kecil yang terpatri di bibir Seijuurou bertambah lebar karena hal itu.

* * *

Cercaan yang diucapkan secara tak langsung kepadanya itu akan mampu membuat siapa saja merasa goyah, hancur dengan perlahan dari dalam sebelum garis depresi pun menggerogoti mereka dari dalam. Dan semua itu diperparah dengan perlakuan dingin yang suaminya perlihatkan padanya sejak kejadian di ruang tahta tempo hari itu terjadi, sang Raja masih menuduhnya bersifat kekanakan dan selama Tetsuya belum meminta maaf kepada selir Furihata karena menghinanya itu maka sang Raja akan terus memberinya perlakuan dingin seperti itu. Andai saja Tetsuya bukanlah orang yang kuat pada hatinya, bisa dipastikan sang Ratu pun akan hancur secara perlahan-lahan. Tetsuya, tidak peduli akan statusnya sebagai seorang ratu pun tak akan pernah sudi untuk meminta maaf pada Furihata meski dirinya tahu kalau itu adalah murni kesalahan di pihak Tetsuya sendiri. Furihata hanyalah seorang selir yang tak dapat menolak perintah raja untuk tidur dengannya, namun sebagai seorang pendamping hidup dari Taiga itu ada perasaan tak rela yang merasuk ke dalam, terlebih ia terang-terang mengaku iri karena Furihata dapat mengandung putra mahkota sementara dirinya sama sekali tak bisa memberikan keturunan kepada Taiga, bahkan bila itu adalah seorang anak perempuan sekali pun.

Berbagai spekulasi pun pernah ia dengar, mulai dari sang Ratu itu sebenarnya mandul karena selama dua tahun ia dan Taiga bersama tak sekalipun mereka dikarunia oleh seorang anak, namun Taiga yang barus bersama dengan Furihata selama tiga bulan pun sudah bisa hamil seperti itu. Tetsuya berani bersumpah kalau ia tidak mandul, bahkan ketika Taiga mengungkit hal itu setelah ia mengunjungi tempat tidur Tetsuya sebulan yang lalu dengan berani Tetsuya mengatakan kalau ia tidak mandul seperti spekulasi yang ada. Mereka berdua hanya belum beruntung saja, dan bila mereka mencoba untuk berhubungan badan lagi mungkin Tetsuya akan memberikan Taiga keturunan. Meski demikian Tetsuya ragu akan ide itu, ia ragu dirinya mau disentuh oleh Taiga yang sudah tidur dengan banyak orang. Andai peristiwa itu tak ia lakukan, mungkin Tetsuya akan bersikap kalau seolah-olah dirinya buta akan perihal tindakan yang suaminya lakukan di belakangnya.

Menghela nafas yang panjang, Tetsuya mengakhiri doanya di dalam kapel istana yang khusus dibangun untuk dirinya itu. Ia pun mengistirahatkan punggungnya di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di sana dan menatap ke arah langit-langit istana megah yang berhiaskan lukisan malaikat di dalam kapel tersebut, tatapannya yang sendu serta terlihat lelah itu sudah bisa mengatakan beban apa saja yang tengah dipikul oleh sang Ratu, bahkan Tetsuya sendiri tidak heran kalau beberapa hari ini ia tak memiliki tidur yang nyenyak dan tak jarang menemukan dirinya terjaga sampai pagi. Ia selalu menghindari tatapan yang Momoi berikan padanya, dirinya ini sangat menyedihkan dibalik persona kuatnya tersebut, Tetsuya harus kuat dengan segala cobaan yang Tuhan berikan padanya.

"Apa... Raja Kagami membiarkan selir Furihata duduk di atas singgasana sang Ratu?" sebuah pekikan yang terdengar pelan itu membuat Tetsuya menegakkan punggungnya, kelihatanya pelayan yang tengah berdoa di dalam kapel istana itu lupa kalau sang Ratu juga ada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan mereka. "Seorang selir tak seharusnya bertingkah sebagai seorang ratu dan duduk di atas singgasananya. Ya Tuhan, aku terkejut mendengar ini."

"Iya, bahkan berita itu menyebar dengan cepat di istana. Aku sangat heran kalau kau tak mendengar berita ini sebelumnya, bahkan saat Raja Kagami menerima Tuan Seijuurou kemarin aku melihat beliau mempersilakan selir Furihata itu untuk duduk di singgasana Ratu," teman dari pelayan itu ikut bergosip dan menimpali ucapan dari temannya, lagi-lagi mereka tidak sadar kalau di bangku tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk ada Tetsuya yang ikut mendengarkan dalam diam. "Kau tahu, kemarin aku berpapasan dengan Lord Furihata, ayah dari selir Furihata Kouki, dan ia terlihat sangat senang. Fraksi keluarga Furihata bahkan tidak ragu lagi menyebut anaknya akan menjadi Ratu Seirin dan menggantikan Ratu Tetsuya, lancang sekali ucapan Lord Furihata, namun kelihatannya beberapa petinggi istana yang menjadi dewan raja kali ini ada di pihak keluarga Furihata untuk menjadikan selir Furihata sebagai Ratu Seirin. Dan dari apa yang aku dengar dari penjaga kamar Raja Taiga, beberapa anggota deman pun mengaliansikan diri mereka ke dalam pihak fraksi keluarga Furihata."

"Itu kejam sekali, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa melakukan hal seperti ini kepada Ratu Tetsuya. Beliau sangat baik dan juga lembut, seharusnya hal-hal yang seperti itu tidak boleh melanda sang Ratu."

"Kehidupan di keluarga kerajaan itu sangat keras, Naomi, aku juga bersimpatik dengan Ratu Tetsuya namun kita ini hanyalah pelayan yang tak bisa berbuat banyak. Terlebih selir Furihata itu tengah mengandung bayi yang diyakini adalah putra mahkota dari kerajaan Seirin yang sudah didamba-dambakan itu, kalau bayi yang lahir tersebut adalah laki-laki maka posisi dari Ratu Tetsuya pun akan semakin berbahaya dan diambang kehancuran."

"Kau sangat benar, kasihan sekali sang Ratu. Aku sangat bersyukur tidak dilahirkan dalam keluarga kerajaan, aku tak akan tahan memiliki suami yang tidur dengan orang lain seperti itu..."

"Hush... jangan sampai ada yang mendengarmu mengucapkan itu, Naomi, nanti kau bisa dihukum mati karena menghina keluarga kerajaan."

Percakapan dari dua pelayan yang ada di kapel itu membuat Tetsuya menghela nafas, andai saja dua tahun yang lalu ia tak menerima tawaran dari Taiga untuk menikah mungkin ia tak akan berada di posisi seperti sekarang ini, namun ia tak akan menyesali keputusan yang telah ia buat di masa lalu karena Tetsuya tak ingin hidup di dalam penyesalan seperti apa yang almarhumah ibundanya katakan padanya. Mereka harus hidup tanpa ada penyesalan, baik maupun buruk nasib yang melanda mereka adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah diambil di masa lalu, tak selayaknya disesali apalagi dikutuk sejauh apa yang bisa mereka pikirkan. Jadi, meskipun Kagami Taiga menghancurkan cinta serta hati dari Tetsuya ia pun tak akan menyesali keputusan untuk memberikan persetujuannya dalam upacara pernikahan mereka berdua dua tahun yang lalu. Dan setidaknya Tetsuya masih bisa bersyukur kalau seorang raja hanya boleh memiliki satu orang ratu dan tak bisa menikah dengan orang lain sementara pendampingnya yang sah masih hidup atau masih menjadi istrinya, jadi meskipun Furihata tengah mengandung ia tak akan bisa menjadi istri dari Taiga selama Tetsuya masih hidup.

Perhatian Tetsuya yang terfokus pada pembicaraan dua pelayan itu pun terputus saat ia mendengar pintu besar menuju kapel itu terbuka, dan siapapun yang memasuki bangunan itu saat ini sangat sukses membungkam mulut kedua pelayan yang tengah bergosip tadi. Tetsuya tidak butuh untuk membalikkan dirinya maupun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang serta memasuki kapel istana tempatnya berada saat ini, dari auranya saja Tetsuya sudah mampu menduganya siapa orang tersebut, dan jangan lupakan dengan bagaimana sihirnya menggumamkan nada bahagia ketika langkah kaki dari orang itu datang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ratu Tetsuya," suara yang begitu merdu dan menggoda itu memanggil nama Tetsuya, membuat dua pelayan yang bergosip tadi terkejut setengah mati karena mereka baru saja menyadari kalau sang Ratu tengah bersama dengan mereka sejak tadi, yang artinya ia pasti mendengar gosip yang mereka bicarakan untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Seperti biasanya Tetsuya tidak tersinggung bila orang-orang melupakan keberadaannya di sini, hal ini bukanlah kesalahan mereka kalau Tetsuya terlahir dengan kemampuan alami seperti itu, berkah atau sebuah kutukan ia tidak tahu namun yang jelas ia mensyukuri semua yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya. Pemuda yang memiliki paras sangat manis itu pun menoleh ke arah Seijuurou yang tengah berdiri di samping sosoknya yang masih terduduk di bangku kapel, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kedua mata heterokromatik indah milik sang duta besar Teiko tersebut menyambutnya dengan hangat serta emosi aneh yang tak dapat Tetsuya artikan.

"Tuan Seijuurou-kun," gumam Tetsuya, menanggapi panggilan yang Seijuurou berikan padanya. Ia pun menerima uluran tangan dari pemuda berambut merah darah yang diberikan padanya, dan begitu jemari mungil sang Ratu mengarat pada telapak tangan itu milik sang Ratu pun langung digenggam dengan lembut oleh Seijuurou.

Perasaan aneh pun menyerang Tetsuya, rasanya sedikit malu padahal gerakan singkat itu sering sekali ia terima dari orang lain ketika mereka membantunya untuk berdiri maupun naik ke dalam kereta kuda, namun ia tak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berpacu sedikit kencang saat Seijuurou melakukan hal sederhana seperti ini kepadanya. Mungkin Tetsuya tengah tak enak badan sehingga ia tak bisa berpikir jernih, pemuda berparas manis itu pun menyimpulkan pemikirannya sendiri. Anggukan singkat pun Tetsuya berikan, ia membiarkan Seijuurou membantunya berdiri dari posisi duduknya sebelum membawa jemari mungil itu ke arah kepalanya dan menyentuh kulit halus tersebut dengan belahan bibirnya, mencium jemari sang Ratu sebagai ungkapan hormat dari seorang _gentleman._

"Maafkan saya yang telah membuat Anda terlalu lama menunggu sendirian di sini, dan saya ucapkan terima kasih karena Anda bersedia menemani saya untuk berkeliling ke luar istana," kata Seijuurou dengan mulus, bibirnya melengkung sedikit untuk membentuk sebuah senyum menawan yang mampu menyulap siapapun untuk takluk di hadapannya, sayangnya hal itu tak begitu berarti di mata Tetsuya yang balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tidak masalah, Seijuurou-kun, Taiga-kun lah yang menyuruhku untuk menemanimu," jawab Tetsuya, ia membiarkan dirinya dituntun keluar dari kapel istana oleh Seijuurou. "Dan kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, Seijuurou-kun, rasanya aneh mendengar kalimat formal darimu yang ditujukan padaku."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari kapel istana, tak sekalipun pandangan dari Seijuurou lepas dari sosok menawan yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya, bahkan ia pun tak melepaskan jemari sang Ratu karena ia malah menuntunnya untuk memegang lengan Seijuurou ketika mereka berdua berjalan bersama.

"Hoo... jadi kau tak ingin aku terlalu formal kepadamu?" seringai tipis muncul di bibir Seijuurou, terutama saat ia menemukan rona merah muda menghiasi pipi bersih milik sang Ratu. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Aomine dan Kise tengah bersiteru di samping sebuah kereta kuda kerajaan yang akan membawa Seijuurou dan Tetsuya keluar istana, melihat kondisi masyarakat yang ada di Seirin secara langsung. "Kalau begitu boleh aku memanggilmu dengan 'Tetsuya', Yang Mulia Ratu?"

Anggukan pun lagi-lagi diberikan oleh sang Ratu atas pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya itu, ia tidak keberatan bila ada orang memanggilnya menggunakan namanya tanpa disertai embel-embel apapun, membuatnya rindu akan masa kecilnya dimana Tetsuya masih menjadi seorang anak dari keluarga biasa tanpa dikenal oleh orang-orang penting seperti sekarang ini. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah kereta kuda yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Seijuurou untuk mereka tersebut, dan karena itu sang Ratu pun tak melihat senyuman yang terukir di wajah tampan Seijuurou maupun tatapan penuh akan kepuasan yang diberikan kepadanya, namun karena hal itu tidak ia lakukan Tetsuya sedikit tersentak karena sihirnya terasa begitu bahagia secara tiba-tiba atas respon yang ia berikan tadi, seperti mereka senang dirinya berada di dekat Tuan duta besar Teiko tersebut.

Tetsuya adalah orang yang tidak terlalu mengerti tentang sihir meski dirinya memiliki sihir bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya sejak ia dilahirkan di dunia ini, namun lingkungan tempatnya tinggal serta posisinya sebagai Ratu kerajaan Seirin tersebut membuat Tetsuya tak peka terhadap sihirnya, atau lebih tepatnya dilarang untuk mempelajarinya karena memiliki sihir di tempat seperti ini artinya adalah mati di tangan raja. Ingin sekali Tetsuya hidup bebas tanpa ada kekangan yang mengikatnya seperti sekarang ini, namun kelihatannya keinginan itu hanyalah keinginan biasa yang semu akan kenyataannya, sebuah mimpi yang tak akan pernah terjadi di kehidupan nyata. Sang Ratu Seirin itu harus menelan ludah untuk menerima kenyataan kalau sampai mati pun kehidupannya akan terus seperti ini.

Datangnya sosok Seijuurou dan Tetsuya yang ada di sampingnya itu membuat adu mulut yang dilakukan oleh dua pengawal setia Seijuurou berhenti, mereka memberikan hormat kepada dua pembesar tersebut sebelum Kise membukakan pintu kepada mereka berdua. Sementara itu Aomine mengambil tempat duduk di depan kereta kuda, tempat di mana kusir akan bertugas.

"Silakan naik, Tetsuya," ujar Seijuurou dengan nada perintah berada di dalam suaranya, namun hal itu tidak terlalu digubris oleh Tetsuya yang mempersilakan Seijuurou untuk membantunya masuk ke dalam kereta kuda tersebut.

Meski risih dan ingin protes kalau ia bisa masuk ke dalam kereta, Tetsuya berpikir kalau alangkah baiknya ia tidak memberikan nada protes pada saat ini juga kepada Seijuurou. Meski pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut terlihat sangat mengintimidasi, Tetsuya tidak terpengaruh akan hal itu sedikit pun, bahkan perasaan takut pun tak nampak pada ekspresinya karena menurut Tetsuya untuk apa ia merasa takut kepada Seijuurou, mereka berdua itu sama-sama manusia.

Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tetsuya tersebut tentu tidak luput dari penglihatan tajam milik Seijuurou, membuat sang Kaisar itu memberikan sebuah senyum untuk sang Ratu Seirin yang sukses membuat Kise hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ini pertama kali bagi Kise untuk melihat senyuman tulus terkembang di bibir sang Kaisar yang sudah ia layani selama ratusan tahun itu, biasanya yang sering ia lihat adalah senyuman manipulatif, senyuman licik, serta senyuman kebahagiaan karena ia akan membuat seseorang menderita, dan masih banyak lainnya namun berada dalam artian negatif sampai Kise tak ingin mengingatnya. Dan layaknya Seijuurou mampu membaca apa yang tengah Kise pikirkan itu, pemuda berambut merah darah yang ada di sampingnya itu langsung memberinya sebuah tatapan dingin yang akan menjanjikan kesakitan kalau Kise masih meneruskan jalan pikiran. Merasakan keringat dingin muncul dari pori-pori kulitnya karena tatapan yang mematikan itu, _sorcerer_ dari Teiko yang merupakan idola di kerajaannya itu pun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya di samping pintu kereta kuda untuk bergabung dengan Aomine yang tengah memegang tali kendali kuda, Kise menghiraukan tatapan penuh pertanyaan yang Aomine lemparkan padanya sebelum ditangkis oleh pemuda berambut kuning keemasan tersebut.

 _Aku akan menghukumnya nanti,_ pikir Seijuurou sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kereta kuda dan menemani Tetsuya yang sudah masuk duluan ke dalamnya. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan sang Ratu yang masih memfokuskan pada pemandangan yang bisa ia lihat dari jendela kecil yang tersaji di sana. Ketika pintu kereta kuda itu tertutup, kereta kuda yang ditumpangi oleh mereka pun mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan halam istana, membawa mereka semua untuk mengelilingi kerajaan Seirin atas permintaan Seijuurou kepada Taiga.

"Seirin sungguh indah, sedikit berbeda dengan Teiko," kata Seijuurou secara tiba-tiba, ia ingin memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua sehingga selama perjalanan pun tidak ada kecanggungan, terlebih Seijuurou ingin mengenal calon ratu-nya dengan baik dalam pendekatan secara tidak langsung seperti ini.

Sepertinya pembicaraan mengenai Seirin itu membuat perhatian Tetsuya tertuju pada sang Kaisar Teiko yang tengah duduk di hadapannya tersebut tanpa pernah melewatkan setiap gerak-gerik yang Tetsuya buat. Entah kenapa tatapan dari sepasang mata hetrokromatik milik Seijuurou tersebut membuat Tetsuya malu dengan sendirinya, namun ia tepis semua perasaan itu sehingga ia mampu bertemu pandang dengan mata milik Seijuurou secara sekilas.

"Seirin adalah negara yang sangat indah, Seijuurou-kun, aku rasa kau akan betah tinggal di dalamnya seperti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Wilayah Seirin yang dikelilingi oleh laut memberikan panorama yang sedap dipandang mata, dan tidak sedikit masyarakat yang tinggal di kerajaan ini mendapatkan penghasilan dari melaut. Mungkin aku bisa menunjukkan Seijuurou-kun beberapa pantai indah yang ada di sini serta beberapa tempat menarik yang aku ketahui, aku harap Seijuurou-kun tidak keberatan akan hal itu," sahut Tetsuya dengan wajahnya yang masih datar, namun Seijuurou bisa menilik kalau pemilik dari mahkota rambut berwarna biru langit ini begitu antusias saat menceritakan tentang Seirin, tempat tinggalnya selama ini.

Jawaban yang diberikan oleh Tetsuya pun membuat Seijuurou tersenyum dalam hati, dan ia pun gantian menceritakan Teiko kepada Tetsuya, hal ini membuat suasana yang ada di dalam kereta kuda yang tengah berjalan itupun tidak menjadi canggung. Obrolan singkat serta ringan yang terjadi di antara keduanya pun benar-benar mencairkan suasana, dan mereka pun terus bertukar pikiran mengenai kedua negara serta politik yang ada di negara masing-masing, dan ketika kereta kuda yang membawa mereka berdua pun tiba di tengah kota pun Seijuurou dapat mengatakan kalau dirinya benar-benar terjerat ke dalam pesona Ratu Seirin yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Benar-benar tak bisa diterima, namun tali jerat itu benar-benar membuat Seijuurou semakin terpesona pada sosok seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kita sampai di tengah kota Seirin yang menjadi ibukota kerajaan ini. Tempat ini adalah pusat industri yang ada di kerajaan, dan aku rasa kita akan melihat pasar kecil yang ada di tempat ini," kata Tetsuya yang kembali menjelaskan. Ia pun terlihat begitu bersemangat dengan ide menjelajahi tempat ini bersama Seijuurou, sepertinya ratu yang malang ini sangat jarang keluar dari istana kecuali bila ia memiliki urusan penting bersama sang Raja yang terus mendampinginya. Tentu kesempatan ini tidak akan Tetsuya sia-siakan begitu saja.

Pemuda berambut biru langit itu sedikit terkejut saat ia melihat Seijuurou menyodorkan sebuah mantel senada dengan warna rambut Tetsuya kepadanys, ia menatap sang pemuda berambut merah darah itu untuk meminta penjelasaan akan kenapa ia diberi mantel seperti itu, namun hanya sebuah senyuman kecil yang diberikan Seijuurou padanya untuk beberapa saat lama.

"Kau adalah ratu di negeri ini, Tetsuya, tidakkah kau harus menyembunyikan identitasmu ketika berjalan-jalan di kota agar tak ada yang mengenalimu?" Ujar Seijuurou dengan tenang, mantel yag ada di dalam genggamannya pun kini sudah berpindah pada tangan Tetsuya.

"Mereka tak akan mengenaliku maupun menyadari keberadaanku, Seijuurou-kun, aku memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis seperti yang kau lihat tadi di kapel istana. Terima kasih."

Mantel berwarna biru langit itu pun langsung Tetsuya kenakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya, tidak lupa ia pun mengenakan kerudung mantel tersebut untuk menutupi rambutnya sehingga orang-orang tak akan sadar kalau itu adalah dia. Sejujurnya Tetsuya mengagumi atas tindakan cerdik yang Seijuurou lakukan, dan dirinya tak perlu mengucapkan hal itu secara langsung karena Tetsuya memiliki firasat kalau Seijuurou sudah tahu akan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat itu. Pemuda berambut merah darah ini sangat tajam dan luar biasa pintar dalam membaca situasi, ia memiliki firasat seperti itu meski Tetsuya tidak mengenal Seijuurou dengan baik. Pembawaan yang Seijuurou miliki begitu dominan, bahkan Tetsuya mengakui kalau suaminya sendiri kalah bila disandingkan dengan sosok pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya tersebut.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan mantel itu, Tetsuya," kata Seijuurou dengan nada usil yang ada di dalamnya, namun ucapannya itu sukses membuat sang Kaisar mendapatkan hadiah berupa tatapan ganas dari sang Ratu.

Pemuda berambut merah darah itu menyeringai saat ia sadar dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh sang pujaan hati, namun ia pura-pura tak melihatnya dan malah terlihat sibuk dengan membuka pintu kereta kuda yang jalannya sudah berhenti di tengah kota tersebut. Seijuurou pun turun duluan sebelum ia menatap ke arah Tetsuya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Seijuurou.

Mungkin karena ucapan Seijuurou tadi sedikit menohok hati sang Ratu, Tetsuya pun mengabaikan uluran tangan yang Seijuurou berikan padanya dan memilih untuk turun seorang diri tanpa bantuan, membuat Seijuurou memutar kedua matanya namun ia tidaklah merasa marah. Kekehan kecil pun lolos dari bibir Seijuurou melihat hal itu, ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya karena melihat kelakukan kekanakan yang sang Ratu tunjukkan di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memanggil Tetsuya manis lagi, jadi jangan marah kepadaku," kata Seijuurou, ia masih setiap untuk mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sang Ratu agar Tetsuya mau menyambutnya dengan hangat.

Rengutan yang terpaut di bibirnya itu akhirnya menghilang, "Meski aku seorang _carrier,_ aku masihlah seorang laki-laki yang jantan, Seijuurou-kun. Jadi jangan panggil aku manis," jawab Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Seijuurou membiarkan dusta yang Tetsuya lontarkan mengalir begitu saja karena uluran tangannya pun akhirnya disambut oleh sang Ratu, dan ia pun merasa sedikit senang karena itu. Tetsuya mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat jantan dan kuat, namun Seijuurou tak punya hati untuk mengatakan kalau semua itu tidaklah benar, Kuroko Tetsuya yang ia lihat di hadapannya ini memang kuat dalam menghadapi kerasnya hidup, namun ia terlihat lebih manis ketimbang jantan maupun perkasa yang kali ini dilontarkan oleh mulut mungilnya. Melirik ke arah kedua ksatria yang ia bawa, Seijuurou pun mengisyaratkan kepada Kise kalau mereka akan mengunjungi toko kue yang Murasakibara buka di kota ini, dan perintah itu pun disambut oleh anggukan singkat dari Kise yang segera pergi untuk melakukan perintahnya.

Apa yang Seijuurou lakukan itu mungkin membuat Tetsuya sedikit terkejut, namun pemuda berambut senada dengan warna langit cerah di musim panas itu tidak melontarkan pertanyaan apapun kepada Seijuurou maupun menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan semua itu, tidak... Tetsuya terlihat tenang dan menyimpan semuanya sendiri dan Seijuurou senang akan hal itu. Keduanya mulai bergerak dari tempat semula untuk menuju toko kue baru milik Murasakibara yang beberapa minggu lalu buka di tengah kota Seirin.

Tetsuya terlihat begitu menikmati perjalanannya bersama dengan Seijuurou, rasanya sangat nyaman meskipun lengannya saat ini tengah digandeng oleh pemuda yang bukan suaminya sendiri. Mungkin ini dikarenakan sang Ratu mendapatkan kebebasan yang ia dambakan, atau mungkin karena sihirnya begitu mengapresiasi akan keberadaan Seijuurou yang dekat dengannya. Apapun itu, Tetsuya tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karena ia begitu menikmati hari itu. Jauh dari kehidupan istana yang dipenuhi oleh segudang masalah pun cukup membuat hati Tetsuya serasa ringan. Keduanya terus berjalan menyusuri kota, keadaan kota itu memang teratur dan indah, namun Tetsuya tak dapat menahan sedikit rasa penyesalan ketika ia melihat beberapa orang menangis ketika mereka menerima sebuah selebaran, dan tak jarang ia melihat plakat kayu tertancap di halaman rumah beberapa rumah penduduk yang mengatakan kalau rumah itu akan disita oleh kerajaan karena mereka belum membayar pajak.

Sang Ratu Seirin tak perlu menjadi orang yang sangat jenius seperti Seijuurou untuk mengetahui alasan mengapa mereka menangis karena selebaran. Fenomena sihir yang menjadi hal terlarang di kerajaan ini pasti adalah apa yang menjadi alasannya, mereka yang menangis itu adalah keluarga orang yang tengah ditangkap oleh pihak kerajaan karena mereka diduga sebagai penyihir dan patut dihukum mati di alun-alun kerajaan. Ada sebuah perasaan ganjil yang menyelimuti hati Tetsuya, dan semua ini berhubungan akan fenomena sihir tersebut. Ia merasa bersalah karena dirinya menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Tetsuya adalah seorang penyihir, namun di saat yang sama ia malah melihat rakyatnya yang memiliki keadaan sama dengan dirinya dihukum mati oleh sang Raja karena kesalahan yang sesungguhnya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Apa yang akan mereka katakan pada Tetsuya kalau mereka tahu sang Ratu Seirin ternyata adalah seorang penyihir? Akankah mereka meludahinya? Mengolok-ngolok dirinya? Mengutuknya? Atau bahkan merasa senang dirinya dihukum mati? Membayangkan hal yang terakhir itu membuat tubuh Tetsuya bergetar sedikit karena takut, ia tak ingin mati pada saat ini.

"Tetsuya?" Panggilan yang berasal dari pemuda berambut merah darah itu membuat fokus Tetsuya terbagi, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya serta konsentrasinya dari tempat penuh depresi itu untuk menatap Seijuurou yang memberinya tatapan penuh kekhawatiran di sana.

Tercengang akan emosi yang berpendar pada manik heterokromatik milik Seijuurou, Tetsuya pun memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil nan tipis sebelum dirinya menggeleng.

"Aku tak apa, Seijuurou-kun, kau tak perlu khawatir," sahut Tetsuya yang menjawab ungkapan kecil Seijuurou berikan padanya. "Bisa kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita, Seijuurou-kun?"

Sang Ratu Seirin tahu kalau pemuda yang tengah menggandengnya itu tidak percaya akan kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya tersebut, namun ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya agar ia tidak termakan akan umpan ketakutan yang sejak dulu terus menari di dalam kehidupannya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau merasa lelah dan ingin beristirahat kau harus memberitahuku, Tetsuya," itu bukanah sebuah permintaan yang Seijuurou ucapkan, melainkan sebuah perintah mutlak yang tak dapat dibantah.

"Iya, Seijuurou-kun," jawab Tetsuya yang mau tak mau bernafas lega karena pemuda ini tidak mempersulit dirinya lagi dengan memaksa Tetsuya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang semula.

Semua ini adalah masalah yang Tetsuya miliki, dan dirinya tak ingin menyeret siapapun untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Perjalanan pun dilanjutkan, dan barulah mereka berdua berhenti ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di sebuah bangunan baru yang terkesan nyaman di sana. Toko kue Maiubo adalah apa yang tertulis di plakat, sebuah toko kue yang harus Tetsuya akui sangat mengesankan baik itu namanya maupun eksterior yang ada di luar. Melihat dari ekspresi Seijuurou, Tetsuya menyimpulkan kalau pemuda berambut merah darah ini kenal dengan siapapun yang menjadi pemilik toko kue baru tersebut.

"Milik kenalanmu, Seijuurou-kun?" tanya Tetsuya saat Seijuurou menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam toko kue tersebut, dari dekat Tetsuya bisa mencium aroma harum dari kue yang tengah dipanggang di oven. Benar-benar menggiurkan.

Anggukan singkat pun diberikan, "Iya. Pemilik dari toko kue ini adalah salah satu temanku dari Teiko yang pindah ke sini untuk sementara waktu, Murasakibara Atsushi adalah namanya," jawab Seijuurou seraya membuka pintu untuk mereka berdua, suara bel berdenting ketika pintu terbuka pun mulai muncul. "Aku rasa kau akan menyukai kue buatan Atsushi, ia terkenal sebagai pembuat kue yang handal di Teiko sebelum pindah ke sini."

Dan sepertinya Tetsuya menyetujui ucapan yang Seijuurou katakan itu, sebab ketika mereka berdua memasuki toko kue milik Murasakibara tersebut sang Ratu Seirin mampu mencium aroma kue vanilla yang tengah dipanggang, dalam sekali lihat Tetsuya jadi ingin mencicipi kue yang menjadi kesukaannya tersebut. Kelihatannya timing mereka berdua untuk berkunjung pas sekali dengan jadwal Murasakibara memanggang kue vanilla yang menjadi kesukaan sang Ratu. Pemuda yang memiki rambut berwarna biru langit tersebut membiarkan Seijuurou untuk menuntunnya ke salah satu meja dan kursi yang tak jauh dari etalase kue yang tersusun rapi di dalamnya, dan Tetsuya pun di salah satu kursi sambil menunggu pemilik toko kue keluar dari dalam dapurnya. Seijuurou pun ikut bergabung dengan Tetsuya di sana.

Mereka berdua tidak perlu menunggu dalam waktu lama sebelum seorang pemuda tinggi dengan warna rambut hitam keluar dari dalam dapur dengan membawa sepiring kue yang baru matang dari oven. Kedua mata hitam dari pemuda itu menatap sosok Seijuurou sebelum mereka mengarah pada Tetsuya yang sudah menurunkan kerudung mantel yang dikenakannya, membuat kedua manik tersebut terbelalak lebar saat melihat sosoknya dan hampir saja pemuda berwajah manis itu menjatuhkan piring yang tengah ia bawa itu ke lantai kalau saja bukan sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pundak kecilnya.

"Tetsuya-kun," gumam pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, ia pun memberikan senyuman menenangkan khas miliknya dan menghampiri dua orang yang sudah duduk di dalam toko kue milik Murasakibara tersebut. "Atau mungkin harus kupanggil Yang Mulia Ratu Tetsuya sekarang?"

Tidak hanya pemuda berabut hitam itu yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Tetsuya di dalam toko milik Murasakibara, namun Tetsuya sendiri juga tak bisa menampik fakta kalau dirinya ikut terkejut dengan kemunculan pemuda tersebut.

"Himuro-kun, hallo," ujar Tetsuya dengan sopan, membuat dirinya dan Seijuurou langsung menoleh untuk melihat pemuda yang barusan datang dari dapur dengan disertai seorang raksasa mini berambut ungu yang mengenakan baju khas koki. "Himuro-kun tetap bisa memanggilku Tetsuya, tak perlu seformal itu."

Himuro Tatsuya adalah kakak angkat dari Kagami Taiga, seorang _carrier_ sama seperti Tetsuya namun dirinya tak memiliki sihir seperti sang Ratu. Tetsuya menganggap pemuda itu seperti kakak sendiri, tidak hanya mereka berdua adalah tetangga ketika mereka masih tinggal di desa kecil yang ada di kawasan Seirin, mereka adalah teman sepermainan pula. Dari Himuro sendiri Tetsuya bisa mengenal Taiga, bahkan karena Himuro juga mereka berdua bisa menikah meski pernikahan yang awalnya bahagia itu sekarang tidak lebih dari kenangan, terlebih bila melihat ada banyak kekuarangan serta kesenjangan dari pihak Tetsuya dan Taiga kelihatannya pernikahan keduanya sudah berada di ambang kehancuran meski Tetsuya tak rela hal itu akan terjadi.

Pemuda berambut biru langit tersebut menyimpan kenangan getir itu di balik kepalanya untuk memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada Himuro yang kali ini tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan sepiring kue hangat yang baru keluar dari oven.

"Senang rasanya bisa melihatmu di sini, Tetsuya-kun, aku pikir Taiga tak akan membiarkanmu untuk keluar dari istana melihat betapa posesifnya anak itu," kata Himuro dengan kalem. Diletakkannya sepiring kue vanilla yang masih berasap itu di atas meja di antara tempat duduk Tetsuya dan Seijuurou, ia pun lantas menggandeng lengan besar milik raksasa berambut ungu yang ada di sampingnya, membuat pemuda berambut ungu sebahu itu mau tak mau mendekat ke arah mereka. "Sudah tiga minggu aku bekerja di toko kue ini, dan perkenalkan ini adalah Murasakibara Atsushi, temanku serta pemilik toko kue ini. Dan Atsushi, perkenalkan ini adalah adik angkatku yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya atau Kagami Tetsuya sekarang ini, Ratu Seirin."

Seijuurou menatap sosok Murasakibara dengan pandangan netral, dan tatap keduanya bertemu untuk sejenak kala Himuro masih memperkenalkan sosok Murasakibara kepada Tetsuya yang menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh minat. Seijuurou memang menyuruh Murasakibara untuk menyamar menjadi pemilik toko kue di Seirin, namun sepertinya ia tak terlalu terkejut kalau _sorcerer_ berambut ungu itu akan mendapatkan seorang pekerja secepat itu, dan terlebih keduanya terlihat begitu dekat seperti sekarang ini. Seringai kecil muncul di bibir Seijuurou sebelum hal itu diikuti oleh gelengan kepala singkat dari sang Kaisar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Murasakibara-kun," ujar Tetsuya dengan sopan yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Murasakibara, lehernya sedikit pegal karena mendongak terlalu lama. Murasakibara itu terlalu tinggi, membuat Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang karena perbedaan tinggi tubuh di antara keduanya yang sangat mencolok tersebut. "Aku di sini karena harus menemani Seijuurou-kun yang merupakan duta besar dari Teiko untuk berkeliling, Himuro-kun, Taiga-kun sendiri yang memerintahkanku untuk melakukan itu."

Sebuah kerutan imajiner muncul di kening Himuro saat dirinya mendengar ucapan yang Tetsuya berikan, rasanya seperti bukan Taiga saja yang membiarkan istri kesayangannya keluar bersama dengan pria lain seperti ini, namun harus ia akui kalau adik angkatnya yang bernama Kagami Taiga itu memang menjadi laki-laki yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sejak ia naik tahta menjadi Raja Seirin dua tahun yang lalu. Kalau rumor mengenai kabar Raja Seirin dengan selirnya itu memang benar, maka Himuro pun benar-benar menaruh simpatik kepada Tetsuya. Pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 19 tahun ini terlalu polos dan baik untuk disakiti, mungkin Himuro harus berbicara langung kepada Taiga mengenai hal ini, tapi Himuro sendiri ragu bila perkataannya itu akan didengarkan oleh adik angkatnya yang pertama itu.

Menghela nafas, pemuda berambut hitam itu pun memberikan anggukan singkat kepada Tetsuya sebelum ia bergabung dengan dua orang pemuda yang ada di sana, ia pun duduk di salah satu kursi. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak bertegur sapa seperti ini dengan tetangga mungilnya yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini.

"Ah... aku mengerti, Tetsuya-kun," kata Himuro dengan lembut, melihat sosok mungil dari sang Ratu yang duduk di sampingnya ini membuat Himuro ingin membungkus Tetsuya menggunakan selimut dan menyimpannya sendiri sehingga dunia tak akan menyakitinya, namun sayangnya semua itu adalah bayangan belaka karena ia mengenal betul siapa Tetsuya tersebut. "Dan Anda pasti Seijuurou yang Tetsuya maksud 'kan?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kini mengamati sosok seorang Seijuurou yang Tetsuya singgung tadi. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah darah yang menyala, wajahnya sangat tampan, dan sepasang mata heterokromatik yang sangat memikat namun luar biasa berbahaya. Himuro merasakan kekuatan yang besar datang dari sosok pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut, pembawaannya yang kelewat _regal_ tersebut membuat Himuro ragu kalau Seijuurou ini hanyalah seorang duta besar saja, seharusnya orang seperti ini bisa menjadi raja seperti Taiga, bahkan aura Taiga saja tidak sekuat seperti Seijuurou. Kedua mata Himuro Tatsuya tiba-tiba terbelalak lebar saat mengingat apa yang Tetsuya katakan, Seijuurou adalah duta besar dari Teiko dan dari apa yang Himuro dengar dari Murasakibara kalau Kaisar yang memerintah Teiko memiliki nama Akashi Seijuurou, apa mungkin...

"Hallo, Aka-chin... senang Aka-chin mau berkunjung ke tempat ini~" ujar Murasakibara dengan nada khasnya tersebut. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi di atas normal itu mengambil sebuah kue vanila dari atas piring sebelum melahapnya. "Kuro-chin, ayo makan kue-nya, baru matang dari oven dan rasanya enak sekali."

Dia adalah Kaisar Teiko yang ke-15, Akashi Seijuurou.

Himuro membeku ditempat, tertegun dengan apa yang ia ketahui dalam waktu yang sangat dekat, dan melihat dari ekspresi yang Akashi Seijuurou tunjukkan itu (para yang kalem dengan seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya) Himuro memiliki firasat kalau sang Kaisar tahu akan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Himuro Tatsuya merasakan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang, tidak hanya ia memiliki Ratu Seirin berkunjung ke tempat dirinya bekerja, namun ia juga memiliki seorang Kaisar Teiko berada di sini dan duduk di sampingnya. Dan bila melihat dari ekspresi yang tertera di wajah Tetsuya serta cara mengenalkan Seijuurou ke hadapannya, Himuro berani bertaruh kalau adik angkatnya yang kedua ini tak mengetahui kalau duta besar Teiko ini sesungguhnya adalah seorang Akashi serta Kaisar Teiko yang terkenal itu, Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan untuk mampir dan membaca fanfic sederhana ini.

Author: Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Dan lagu "If you loved me for me" adalah milik Mattel. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari menulis fanfic ini

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Slash, Infidelity, Mpreg, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Pairing: Akakuro, slight! Kagakuro, KagaFuri

* * *

 **THE TRUE EMPRESS**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Kereta kuda yang membawa Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kini sudah meninggalkan wilayah ibukota setelah mereka mengunjungi toko kue milik dari Murasakibara Atsushi serta bercengkerama dengan sang pemilik dan pelayannya, kali ini mereka tengah menuju ke sebuah desa yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari ibukota Seirin, desa itu merupakan desa tempat Tetsuya dilahirkan. Atas permintaan sang Ratu sendiri, Seijuurou pun mengabulkan permintaan itu dan mereka berdua pun kini mencoba untuk mengunjungi tempat Tetsuya dilahirkan serta menghabiskan masa kecilnya sebelum ia tinggal di dalam istana Seirin. Jalanan yang mereka lewati saat ini bisa dikatakan sangat mulus dan tertata rapi meskipun mereka telah memasuki wilayah pedesaan, banyak bentangan sawah yang terlihat di sana serta pemandangan alam yang begitu menyejukkan mata, pesona alam khas pedesaan pun adalah daya tarik utama dari desa tersebut bahkan sekalipun kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi belum sepenuhnya memasuki desa. Tetsuya mau tak mau tersenyum sedikit ketika kedua mata biru langitnya menatap pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat tersebut, ia begitu merindukan kampung halamannya ini.

"Apa kau tak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini lagi setelah kau menikah dengan Raja Taiga, Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuurou, memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua saat kereta kuda yang mereka berdua tumpangi tengah berjalan pelan. Meski keduanya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan diam, bukan berarti diam yang tercipta tersebut mengakibatkan rasa canggung di sana, hal seperti itu tidaklah terjadi karena baik Seijuurou dan Tetsuya lebih menyukai kesendirian daripada berada di suasana yang ramai. Damai yang nyaman pun tercipta di antara keduanya.

Perhatian Tetsuya yang tertuju pada pemandangan asri dari luar jendela kereta kuda tersebut pun kini menuju ke arah pemuda berambut merah darah yang tengah duduk di hadapannya itu. Tetsuya menemukan Seijuurou tengah menatapnya dengan lekat, meski kedua mata heterokromatik tersebut terlihat begitu dingin serta tak sedikit pun emosi yang tergambarkan di sana namun Tetsuya dapat melihat setitik emosi yang terpetak di kedua mata berbeda warna yang menawan tersebut. Rasa penasaran yang terlindungi oleh rasa kalem serta kebanggaan yang tinggi, Tetsuya tersenyum dalam hati ketika ia menyadari hal itu meski bibirnya tak mengucapkan apapun mengenai apa yang telah ia temukan di sepasang mata heterokromatik milik Seijuurou.

Tetsuya rasa berita mengenai sang Ratu yang tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya lagi ke tanah kelahirannya setelah menikah dengan sang Raja sudah menjadi rahasia umum, semua orang yang tinggal di kawasan kerajaan Seirin sudah tahu betapa posesifnya sang Raja kepada sang Ratu sehingga pemuda yang memiliki paras manis tersebut tak pernah diberi izin untuk mengunjungi desa tempatnya dilahirkan, bahkan ide dengan pengawalan ketat pun juga tak diindahkan oleh Taiga. Tetsuya tak pernah keberatan dengan sikap posesif suaminya, karena ia tahu Taiga melakukan itu karena ia sangat mencintai Tetsuya. Senyuman getir pun tiba-tiba saja terulas begitu saja pada wajah manis Tetsuya, mengingat bagaimana sikap suaminya yang dulu kepada dirinya dimana Taiga selalu menunjukkan kasih sayang kepada Tetsuya serta memperlakukan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya orang yang ada di dalam hidupnya membuat Tetsuya tersenyum getir. Hal yang dulu terjadi sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat pada saat ini, bahkan selama setengah tahun ini Tetsuya tak pernah merasakan belaian hangat dari suaminya, bahkan ketika mereka bercinta sekali pun. Sang Ratu bukanlah menjadi orang satu-satunya di dalam hati seorang Kagami Taiga.

Ia tak ingin terlalu larut pada pemikiran yang membuatnya getir, oleh karena itu bayang-bayang akan hubungannya yang entah itu masih ada apa tidak bersama Taiga pun segera Tetsuya tepis demi memfokuskan tatapannya pada Seijuurou. Meski demikian, pemuda yang memiliki nama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya atau Kagami Tetsuya tersebut menatap lututnya yang terbungkus oleh celana berbahan kain, ia tak berani menatap sepasang mata heterokromatik milik Seijuurou karena sang Ratu tak ingin dirinya yang lemah ini dilihat begitu saja oleh sang duta besar Teiko tersebut.

"Setelah aku menikah dengan Taiga-kun, aku tidak pernah diberi izin untuk mengunjungi tempat ini," ujar Tetsuya dengan tenang, meskipun nada yang diucapkan itu begitu tenang namun apa yang dikatakan secara verbal begitu bertolak belakang dengan secercah emosi yang terpatri di kedua mata biru secarah langit musim panas tersebut. "Jadi di kesempatan ini aku ingin mengunjungi desa tempatku dilahirkan, aku harap Seijuurou-kun tidak keberatan dengan permintaanku yang terkesan egois ini."

Bila Seijuurou mendapati hal yang aneh pada diri Tetsuya saat ini, ia tidaklah membahasnya serta berpura-pura tak melihatnya, sebuah hal yang Tetsuya hargai pada saat ini.

Kedua mata heterokromatik milik Seijuurou melembut kala mereka menatap sosok lembut milik sang Ratu yang terlihat begitu melankolis tersebut. Andai saja Tetsuya tidak tengah terikat hubungan dengan Taiga, mungkin saat ini juga Seijuurou akan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada sosok mungil tersebut sebelum menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat untuk melindunginya. Sosok sang Ratu mungkin terlihat begitu kuat di dalam persona rapuhnya, namun Seijuurou tahu hati yang ada di dalam diri Tetsuya menginginkan kebebasan serta kebahagiaan seperti orang pada umumnya, dan menikah dengan Taiga bukanlah jawaban yang bisa menjadi jalan keluarnya. Bahkan kalau bukan karena sang Raja Seirin pasti Seijuurou bisa melihat betapa bebasnya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya itu.

"Aku ingin melihat tempat Tetsuya tinggal, kurasa mengunjungi desa kecil yang Tetsuya maksud itu bisa kita masukkan ke dalam agenda," jawab Seijuurou dengan senyum kecil yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. Ucapan yang berasal dari lubuk hati terdalam itu mau tidak mau membuat Tetsuya tercengang, membuat sang Ratu Seirin yang sedari tadi menemukan lutut kakinya lebih menarik dari apapun langsung terperangah dan bertemu pandang dengan pemuda berambut merah darah itu. "Kau bisa mengunjungi tempat kelahiranmu, dan aku pun bisa melihat seberapa indah desa tempat Tetsuya dilahirkan serta dibesarkan. Kurasa kita akan sama-sama untung di sini."

Senyuman getir yang terpatri di bibir Tetsuya pun kini luntur dan tergantikan oleh senyuman polos yang terbingkai oleh kelegaan serta kebahagiaan di wajah Tetsuya. Senyuman yang terjadi sangat singkat itu mampu membuat suasana berpendar hebat, bahkan Seijuurou yang menatapnya pun menemukan dirinya terperangah seolah dirinya tengah menatap seorang malaikat yang baru turun dari surga dan menghadiahinya dengan kehadiran yang begitu sempurna. Begitu manis dan ringan, seperti seorang anak kecil yang tak memiliki beban kehidupan, dan juga begitu menggoda untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou meski semua fakta yang ditimbulkan oleh senyuman manis milik Tetsuya itu tak disadari oleh si empunya. Sang Ratu masih memiliki senyum tersebut meski ia tak mengerti mengapa Seijuurou menatapnya seperti itu.

"Seijuurou-kun, terima kasih," gumam Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Senyuman lembut yang terpatri pada wajah manis Tetsuya tanpa sadar mampu menyulap suasana hati Seijuurou tanpa ia sadari sendiri, sang Ratu terlalu gembira akan jawaban yang Seijuurou berikan sampai ia melupakan satu hal yang penting mengenai tata krama kerajaan yang ditanamkan kepadanya sejak Tetsuya masuk ke dalam keluarga kerajaan Seirin. Seorang keluarga bangsawan itu harus mampu menjaga emosi mereka, baik itu emosi yang berupa kesedihan maupun kegembiraan, dan selama ini Tetsuya selalu berhasil menggunakan topeng tak berekspresinya itu yang sangat sangat jarang retak di muka umum. Dan ini kali kedua Seijuurou melihat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya mampu mengekspresikan dirinya secara penuh tanpa ada topeng es yang selalu menyelimuti wajah manisnya tersebut, hal yang pertama adalah apa yang terjadi di ruang tahta beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Tetsuya melancarkan sebuah protes dan mengekspresikan kemarahannya kepada Taiga yang tengah bermesra-mesraan dengan seorang Furihata Kouki. Dan yang kedua adalah emosi kebahagiaan yang Tetsuya pancarkan saat ini hanya dengan alasan sederhana yang berupa persetujuan Seijuurou untuk mengunjungi desa tempat Tetsuya dilahirkan. Sebuah emosi yang bertolak belakang itu mampu Seijuurou tangkap dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu, dan pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut dapat mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar terlahir sebagi orang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena mampu menangkapnya dengan jeli. Dengan hal sederhana yang sering terjadi di sekitarnya ini Seijuurou jadi berkeinginan untuk menangkap Tetsuya serta melihat seberapa banyak emosi yang mampu terlintas pada wajah datar nan manis tersebut, mungkin dirinya akan mampu melihatnya di masa depat setelah sang Kaisar dapat memperistri sang Ratu yang tengah duduk di hadapannya ini. Sampai waktu itu tiba, Akashi Seijuurou akan sabar untuk menunggu.

"Tetsuya tak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih padaku, seperti apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya kalau aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin melihat tempat itu. Tidak hanya itu saja, aku juga ingin membuat perjalanan mengunjungi desamu sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kau mau menemaniku hari ini untuk melihat tempat yang ada di luar istana," ujar Seijuurou dengan senyum penuh kepuasan terpajang di bibirnya.

Anggukan singkat pun diberikan oleh Tetsuya, meski singkat namun datar Seijuurou mampu menangkap secercah emosi yang terpatri di kedua mata jernih yang menjadi objek pandangannya tersebut. Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda ini benar-benar menjadi sosok yang mengagumkan di mata Seijuurou, tak peduli betapa jauhnya jarak yang terpaut di antara mereka berdua namun Seijuurou tak dapat membantu dirinya untuk tidak dapat mengagumi sosok manis itu. Anda saja Tetsuya bukanlah Ratu Seirin serta istri sah dari seorang Kagami Taiga, mungkin tanpa menunggu banyak waktu Seijuurou akan meminta Tetsuya untuk menjadi permaisurinya serta ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

Lamunan tentang masa depannya dengan Tetsuya kelak pun buyar seketika saat suara dari Kise yang berasal dari luar memberitahukan mereka berdua kalau mereka telah memasuki desa yang Tetsuya maksud sebelumnya, dan kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi pun mulai menurunkan kecepatannya sebelum berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah desa. Mungkin tempat mereka berhenti kurang begitu strategis karena kereta kuda yang memiliki ornamen kerajaan akan mengundang banyak perhatian dari masyarakat sekitar, namun baik Tetsuya maupun Seijuurou sepertinya tidak terlalu keberatan atau mungkin memang tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Bagi mereka berdua yang terpenting adalah bisa berkunjung saja ke tempat ini sudah cukup, dan itulah apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Pintu kereta kuda pun dibuka secara perlahan oleh Aomine dengan Kise yang berdiri di sampingnya, senyuman dari _sorcerer_ berambut pirang keemasan itu membuat Tetsuya mau tak mau ikut menyunggingkan senyuman kecil pada bibirnya sendiri, sukses menyulap wajah putih kise berubah merah dan membuahkan sikutan dari Aomine pada perutnya. Menghiraukan kedua anak buahnya itu, Seijuurou pun turun dari kereta kuda terlebih dahulu sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Tetsuya seperti apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya, mencoba membantu sang Ratu untuk turun dari kereta kuda meskipun ia tak perlu melakukannya. Namun, sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dimana tindakan Seijuurou itu akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa protes dari Tetsuya, kali ini Tetsuya mengambil bantuan yang Seijuurou berikan tanpa mengutarakan sedikit nada protes, bahkan senyuman kecil yang mampu menyulap dunia menjadi lebih indah pun masih terpatri dengan manisnya di bibir sang Ratu. Kelihatannya kebahagiaan karena bisa mengunjungi tanah kelahirannya itu membuat Tetsuya sedikit kehilangan keras kepala yang selama ini ia miliki, meskipun hal itu hanya akan berlangsung secara sementara saja.

Tubuh mungil dari sang Ratu pun sudah keluar dari kereta kuda, sosoknya pun kini menjejaki tanah keras yang ada di tengah-tengah desa Kuroko, sebuah desa yang dibangun oleh sang ayah dimana mayoritas penduduk yang mendiami desa ini bermata pencaharian sebagai seorang tabib. Sosok Tetsuya yang muncul di tengah kerumunan masyarakat desa kecil pun membuat beberapa penduduk tercengang sebelum senyuman serta sorak-sorai penuh kegembiraan muncul dari tubuh penduduk. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah sosok yang dicintai oleh penduduk desa, bahkan sebelum ia menjadi seorang Ratu Seirin. Tidak hanya ia adalah putra dari Kuroko Hideki yang merupakan tabib handal serta kepala desa yang terkenal akan kedermawanannya, Tetsuya ini juga seorang primadona desa Kuroko, jadi tidak heran bila seorang raja muda seperti Kagami Taiga langsung jatuh hati pada Tetsuya dalam pandangan pertama serta mempersuntingnya dalam pertemuan yang kedua.

"Kalian bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya, jangan pedulikan aku ada di sini. Aku hanya ingin melihat tempat ini setelah lama tak berkunjung," ujar Tetsuya dengan suaranya yang selalu tenang tersebut, senyuman kecil pun kini kembali merekah di bibir merah muda miliknya. "Kalian bisa menganggap aku tidak ada di sini."

Ungkapan yang Tetsuya ucapkan itu mungkin akan menuai banyak protes melihat ia telah menjadi istri dari seorang raja saat ini, menjadi seorang ratu lebih tepatnya, namun penduduk desa Kuroko ini sangat mengenal bagaimana kepribadian sang Ratu sejak ia masih kecil sehingga mereka pun menghormati keputusan Tetsuya dengan baik. Beberapa tetua yang hadir di tempat itu terlihat ingin protes, namun mereka tak mampu membantah perintah yang diberikan oleh Tetsuya sehingga mereka pun memberikan anggukan, hal ini pun juga berlaku dengan mereka yang hadir di tempat tersebut. Dan lima menit kemudian pun Tetsuya dapat bernapas dengan lega karena pasalnya para penduduk desa kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka lagi, meninggalkan sang Ratu untuk mengurusi urusannya sendiri sesuai dengan titah yang diberikan olehnya. Sepasang mata biru langit milik Tetsuya pun kini mengarah pada tiga orang pemuda yang masih setia menunggui dirinya.

"Seijuurou-kun, Aomine-kun, dan Kise-kun, mari ikut denganku. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjadi pemandu kalian selama ada di sini 'kan?" Kata Tetsuya untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka berempat. "Aku akan mengajak kalian berkeliling."

Kise maupun Aomine saling berpandangan sebelum mereka memberikan anggukan setuju akan usul yang Tetsuya berikan tadi, hal itu pun juga berlaku untuk Seijuurou melihat sang Kaisar yang tak mengucapkan apapun sedari tadi langsung menjajari langkah Tetsuya yang telah berjalan duluan, membuat mereka berdua berjalan saling beriringan satu sama lain. Dalam setiap langkah perjalanan, Seijuurou mengetahui bahwa hawa keberadaan tipis yang Tetsuya miliki tidak terlalu berguna di tempat ini, mungkin ini diakibatkan status Tetsuya saat ini serta kehadiran Seijuurou dan kedua temannya, meski demikian ia memperhatikan kalau sang Ratu tidaklah keberatan akan hal itu. Tetsuya terus memandu mereka bertiga untuk mengelilingi tempat itu, bahkan tak jarang selama perjalanan ia pun bertegur sapa dengan beberapa penduduk yang ia temui serta mengelus beberapa kepala dari anak kecil yang datang mendekat untuk mengagumi sosok sang Ratu. Di sini Seijuurou bisa melihat kalau Tetsuya begitu mencintai serta peduli kepada penduduk desa, dan satu hal yang Seijuurou ketahui dengan pasti adalah Tetsuya sangat mencintai anak-anak.

Seijuurou tak perlu menjadi orang yang jenius untuk melihat kenyataan itu, sebagai seorang _carrier_ sudah menjadi sifat mereka untuk mengasihi serta mencintai anak-anak, dan tak bisa memiliki buah hati dari dalam rahimnya sendiri pasti sangat menyiksa batin sang Ratu dari dalam. Seijuurou dapat melihat sekelebat emosi tersebut dari balik mata indah milik sang Ratu, tanpa diucapkan pun Seijuurou bisa membacanya dengan jelas. Semuanya adalah masalah waktu, mungkin Taiga bukanlah belahan jiwa dari Tetsuya sehingga ia tak mampu menghamili sang Ratu, sebab dari apa yang Seijuurou ketahui mengenai seorang _carrier_ yang memiliki sihir di dalam tubuhnya mereka tak akan hamil begitu saja dengan sembarang orang. _Carrier_ adalah tipe manusia yang begitu istimewa, terlebih bagi mereka yang memiliki sihir serta penggunanya, rahim seorang _carrier_ yang memiliki sihir baru akan berfungsi bila pasangan mereka juga memiliki sihir yang cocok dengan sang _carrier,_ artinya hanya belahan jiwa mereka saja yang mampu membuahi mereka. Dan bila teori ini benar terjadi, maka Kagami Taiga bukanlah belahan jiwa dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, dan fakta yang Seijuurou temukan tersebut secara langsung membuatnya begitu senang.

 _Aku tinggal melihat tato carrier yang Tetsuya miliki di tubuhnya, kalau di tubuhnya ada tanda kepemilikanku berarti ia adalah apa yang ditakdirkan untukku. Namun, tanpa melihatnya pun aku sudah memiliki perasaan kalau Tetsuya itu memang milikku, dan aku tak pernah salah dalam mengartikannya,_ pikir Seijuurou saat kedua mata heterokromatiknya menatap sosok sang Ratu yang berjalan di sampingnya tersebut.

Mereka pun terus berjalan dengan sesekali Tetsuya menjelaskan mengenai desa ini kepada tiga orang dari Teiko tersebut, dan mereka pun terus bertukar kata sampai kaki mereka tiba di hadapan sebuah rumah tua yang cukup besar ada di pinggiran desa. Plakat kayu yang tertancap di depan rumah tersebut menunjukkan kalau rumah itu adalah rumah dari keluarga Kuroko, yang dalam artian lain adalah rumah dari Tetsuya saat pemuda berparas manis itu masih tinggal di desa ini. Seijuurou bisa mengartikan kalau keluarga Tetsuya ini berada dalam lapisan masyarakat kelas menengah, rumahnya tidak terlalu besar maupun terlalu kecil dengan kebun yang ditumbuhi oleh beberapa tumbuhan liar di dalamnya. Melihat keadaannya ia dapat menyimpulkan kalau tempat ini sudah lama tak ditinggali oleh seseorang semenjak Tetsuya meninggalkannya.

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan kalem, sebuah pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari si pemilik untuk mengetahui kalau tempat ini adalah milik Tetsuya.

Dan anggukan singkat pun menjadi jawaban dari sang Ratu, jemari mungilnya mengusap plakat kayu tersebut dengan sayang sebelum ia menoleh ke arah sang Kaisar Teiko. "Aku tinggal di tempat ini selama 17 tahun, Seijuurou-kun. Ayo, kalian bisa masuk ke dalamnya."

Tetsuya pun membuka pagar yang terkunci di hadapan mereka, mempersilakan dirinya beserta ketiga tamunya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mungil milik dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Melihat bagaimana 'terawatnya' bangunan tua tersebut, Seijuurou menyimpulkan kalau Tetsuya tidak memiliki sanak saudara yang tinggal bersamanya, atau kalau pun ada kemungkinan besar saudara Tetsuya sudah tidak tinggal di tempat ini sejak Tetsuya pindah ke istana. Seijuurou sudah mengklarifikasi semua informasi yang Momoi miliki, orangtua Tetsuya sudah meninggal sejak pemuda manis itu berusia 15 tahun karena sakit keras. Sebelum Tetsuya masuk ke dalam istana maupun mengenal Taiga, sang Ratu hidup di tempat ini dan menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan bekerja sebagai seorang tabib desa, kemampuannya dalam dunia medis itu patut diacungi jempol karena tak ada yang bisa menandinginya di tempat ini, hanya saja tidak semua orang tahu bagaimana Tetsuya mampu melakukan hal tersebut melihat ia bukan lah tipe seorang tabib klasik yang suka meracik obat-obatan di laboratorium. Dari penyelidikan Momoi, Tetsuya melakukan sihirnya secara diam-diam untuk melakukan pekerjaan tersebut, sepertinya sang Ratu memiliki tipe sihir penyembuh daripada penyerang, benar-benar kemampuan langka yang pernah Seijuurou dengar sampai saat ini.

Keempatnya pun terus berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah milik Tetsuya yang sudah tak teratur tersebut, meski demikian tidak ada yang memberikan komentar apapun karena keempatnya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing serta melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Kebun rumah yang Tetsuya miliki itu sepertinya sering digunakan untuk menanam tanaman obat serta bunga, terlihat sekali dengan tipe tanaman yang tumbuh di sana begitu familiar bagi Seijuurou namun sayangnya semua tumbuhan obat yang ada di sana berada dalam keadaan yang tak sehat karena lama tak dirawat oleh tangan-tangan manusia.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di rumah ini, Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuurou yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka berempat, membuat Tetsuya yang tengah memegang gerendel pintu pun langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Seijuurou-kun bisa mengatakan demikian, namun seharusnya tempat ini ditinggali oleh teman baikku selama aku pergi, aku menitipkan bangunan ini padanya," ujar Tetsuya, ia pun membuka pintu rumahnya untuk mereka. "Tapi melihat bagaimana penampilan rumah ini, kurasa Ogiwara-kun sudah lama pergi dari sini, entah ke mana dia sekarang ini aku tidak tahu. Maaf kalau keadaan rumahku sangat berantakan."

"Tak apa, Tetsuya, kau tak perlu meminta maaf karena masalah teknis seperti itu," ujar Seijuurou dengan maklum, pemuda berambut merah darah itu pun langsung menghampiri Tetsuya dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas bahu sang Ratu. "Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam karena kurasa hujan akan turun sebentar lagi."

Dan perkataan yang Seijuurou berikan itu benar adanya mengenai hujan, sebentar lagi hujan akan turun karena langit biru yang awalnya terlihat pun kini sudah berganti warna menjadi kelabu dan temaram, bahkan awan yang menyelimutinya pun juga sudah berganti warna, penampilan mereka tersebut membuat keadaan menjadi sedikit lebih gelap ketimbang yang tadi. Tetsuya yang menyadari akan hal itu langsung memberikan anggukan singkat sebelum ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan mudah, ia pun memperlebar bukaan pintu rumahnya untuk ketiga tamu yang ia miliki.

Setelah mempersilakan masuk untuk ketiganya, sang Ratu Seirin pun segera melangkah ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Akashi, apa Ogiwara yang dimaksud oleh sang Ratu itu adalah Ogiwara Shigehiro?" tanya Aomine yang sebenarnya masih penasaran, ekspresi yang terpatri di wajahnya membuat kedua kawannya tersebut tidak mengikuti sang Ratu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tua tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan itu, Daiki?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Aomine, sang Kaisar pun malah memberikan sebuah pertanyaan ulang untuk mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan Aomine, bahkan Kise yang sedari tadi diam juga terlihat memucat secara tak sadar.

"Aku mendapat informasi dari Satsuki kalau salah satu tahanan yang akan dihukum mati dua minggu lagi adalah seorang pemuda yang bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro," jawab Aomine dengan tenang, kedua mata biru gelapnya tersebut menyapu ke arah Kise yang memberikan anggukan persetujuan akan apa yang Aomine ucapkan.

"Benar, Akashicchi. Kau tahu kan kalau Raja Kagami Taiga tidak menyukai sihir dan mengatakan kalau iblis adalah yang mendalangi dari kemunculan fenomena ini, ia mengatakan kalau mereka yang terbukti memiliki sihir harus dihukum mati untuk memurnikan jiwa mereka," Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya, ekspresinya sedikit panik. "Dan setahun yang lalu seseorang dari kerajaan melaporkan kalau Ogiwara Shigehiro terlihat melakukan sihir hanya karena ia menyembuhkan seseorang dari sakit kerasnya-ssu. Mereka mengatakan kalau apa yang Ogiwara lakukan adalah sihir, raja pun terlihat murka dan memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk menangkapnya."

Kedua mata heterokromatik milik Seijuurou melebar untuk beberapa saat sebelum mereka kembali tenang, seolah berita yang mengejutkan tersebut tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Ia memiliki asumsi kalau benar Ogiwara Shigehiro itu terbukti melakukan sihir dan Taiga tidak dengan segera menghukum mati pemuda itu, pasti ada alasan lain yang mendalanginya. Seperti sebuah penangguhan serta permohonan dari Tetsuya sendiri, namun sang Ratu Seirin terlihat tak memiliki ide tentang teman baiknya yang ditangkap oleh suaminya sendiri karena pemuda berparas manis tersebut terlihat bingung saat mengetahui keadaan rumahnya yang kotor seperti ini. Seijuurou yang awalnya tak terlalu peduli mengenai teman baik Tetsuya tersebut sekarang jadi penasaran, seseorang bukan berarti seorang penyihir hanya karena mereka bisa menyembuhkan orang sakit dengan cepat, mereka bisa menggunakan obat-obatan herbal yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Salah tangkap kah? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain.

Sang Kaisar yang ke-15 dari Teiko pun kini melontarkan pandangannya ke arah Aomine yang masih menatapnya dengan tenang, ia senang karena Aomine telah memberitahunya informasi yang begitu sensitif ini meski kelihatannya sangat sepele, Seijuurou memiliki firasat kalau penangkapan Ogiwara yang dilakukan Taiga ini akan menuntun Seijuurou untuk mendapatkan hati Tetsuya.

"Daiki, aku ingin kau mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin mengenai Ogiwara Shigehiro ini dari Satsuki. Cari tahu mengapa ia belum juga dihukum mati oleh Taiga meski kejadian penangkapannya sudah berlalu selama setahun lebih, aku memiliki firasat kalau hal ini akan menuntun kita pada kemengangan," perintah Seijuurou yang segera mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Aomine Daiki.

 _Sorcerer_ berambut biru gelap tersebut langsung memberikan hormat kepada Kaisar-nya sebelum menggunakan sihir untuk menutupi tubuhnya sendiri, ia pun memanggil inti sihirnya dan menggunakannya untuk berpindah tempat dari hadapan Seijuurou menuju ke tempat di mana Momoi Satsuki tengah berada saat ini, meninggalkan Seijuurou dan Kise berdiri di ambang pintu berdua saja. Sepeninggal Aomine, Seijuurou pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ksatrianya yang berambut kuning keemasan tersebut.

"Dan untukmu, Ryouta, aku ingin kau mencari informasi dari penduduk desa mengenai Tetsuya dan orang yang bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro. Aku menunggu laporanmu malam ini bersama dengan milik Daiki! Aku akan memanggilmu lagi saat kami akan kembali ke istana, kau akan menggantikan tugas Daiki untuk memandu kereta kuda."

Kise pun memberikan hormat kepada Seijuurou, "Baik-ssu!" Dan setelahnya pun ia juga melangkah pergi meninggalkan Seijuurou sendirian di tempat itu.

Sang Kaisar yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka tersebut menatap langit kelabu yang ada di atas sana. Ekspresi yang terpatri di wajah tampannya itu tak bisa diartikan, tak terbaca sepenuhnya karena mereka begitu datar serta tertutup layaknya buku terlarang yang tersegel. Ada begitu banyak rencana serta pikiran yang muncul di dalam kepalanya, mereka semua berhubungan dengan rencana penaklukan Seirin yang tengah ia susun pada saat ini. Dan bila Ogiwara Shigehiro tersebut terbukti dirinya sebagai penyihir atau bukan, keduanya akan sama-sama menjadi kunci bagi Seijuurou untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari sang Ratu sendiri. Seringai tipis pun kini terulas tipis di bibirnya, rencana yang matang pun akhirnya sudah tersusun dengan sempurna, yang perlu ia lakukan untuk saat ini adalah menunggu informasi yang akan dibawa oleh Aomine dan Kise, ia tak sabar untuk mengetahui fakta yang ada di kerajaan Seirin.

Suara dari denting piano yang mengalun pelan dari dalam rumah pun kini menyita perhatian Seijuurou, memaksa sang Kaisar untuk menyimpan semua rencana liciknya di tempat terdalam yang ada di dalam kepalanya untuk memfokuskan pikirannya pada si pemain piano yang ada di dalam. Tetsuya adalah sang pemain, hanya sihir dari sang Ratu saja yang Seijuurou rasakan di dalam tempat ini dan tidak ada yang lain, dan karena penasaran akan apa yang Tetsuya lakukan maka ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan ini setelah ia menutup pintu yang terbuka tersebut. Bersamaan dengan simfoni yang tengah Tetsuya mainkan, hujan deras pun mulai turun dari langit dan membasahi bumi yang mulai tandus dengan kesegaran yang dibawanya. Musik dan hujan, entah kenapa Seijuurou menemukan dua fakta yang disandingkan berdua itu seperti kata ironi, meski demikian bukan berarti Seijuurou tidak menyukainya.

Langkah kakinya pun semakin ia percepat, membawanya ke arah sumber suara lantunan lagu yang dipetik menggunakan grand piano yang tengah dimainkan oleh sang Ratu Seirin sendiri. Dan ketika kedua kaki jenjang sang Kaisar tiba di ruang tengah, kedua matanya pun menangkap sosok mungil dari Kuroko Tetsuya tengah duduk di depan sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam dengan kedua jemari tangannya menari dengan elegan di atas tuts berwarna hitam-putih tersebut. Parasnya yang begitu elok itu membuat Seijuurou tak sampai hati untuk menghampirinya dan membuyarkan konsentrasi yang Tetsuya perlukan untuk memainkan musik merdu tersebut, ia tak perlu mendekat untuk melihat ekspresi yang tengah terpatri pada wajah yang sering terlihat datar tersebut.

Dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, senyum kecil yang mereka di bibir mungil merah muda, serta ekspresi damai lah yang terlukis di wajah manis sang pemain. Rasanya seperti Tetsuya tengah berada di dunianya sendiri seiring dengan lantunan simfoni yang tengah ia bawakan, bahkan Seijuurou sangat yakin kalau sang Ratu tidak menyadari kalau ia memiliki seorang penonton yang tengah menikmati permainan simfoni yang tengah ia bawakan tersebut. Melihat sosok manis dari sang Ratu Seirin tersebut membuat Seijuurou ikut tersenyum juga, sosok sang Ratu benar-benar terlihat rapuh namun kuat pada saat yang sama. Ia penasaran akan apa yang bisa Tetsuya lakukan dengan jemari lentiknya itu selain memainkan lagu menggunakan piano, mungkin jemari lentik tersebut mampu merawat bayi-bayi mereka di masa depan. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang merupakan Kaisar Teiko itu merasakan cinta, dan tambatan dari perasaan cinta tersebut tak lain adalah seorang Ratu yang masih memiliki seorang suami. Sungguh, sebuah ironi yang tak pernah Seijuurou prediksikan sebelumnya benar-benar terjadi.

Ketika permainan piano yang Tetsuya bawakan itu sudah mencapai klimaksnya, sang Kaisar pun kembali mengambil langkahnya untuk mendekat ke arah sosok sang Ratu yang masih terdiam di hadapan grand piano berwarna hitam tersebut. Tanpa mendapatkan persetujuan, Seijuurou pun menempatkan dirinya di samping sosok manis sang Ratu dan duduk di sampingnya, menghadap ke arah piano sebelum ia menoleh untuk melihat kedua mata yang begitu cerah milik sang Ratu terbuka secara perlahan-lahan.

"Lagu yang sangat manis," gumam Seijuurou dengan lembut, tak sekali pun sapuan matanya beranjak dari sosok sang Ratu yang duduk di sampingnya tersebut.

Rona merah yang begitu indah pun muncul di kedua pipi putih dari Tetsuya ketika ia mendengar pujian yang Seijuurou lontarkan, ia pun menoleh sedikit untuk mempertemukan mata keduanya dan menjawab ungkapan yang Seijuurou berikan padanya. Namun, belum juga Tetsuya membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ia merasa nafasnya terasa tercekat saat ia menatap kedua iris yang begitu indah tersebut diselimuti oleh sebuah emosi yang tak dapat ia definisi secara pasti. Sebuah emosi yang membuat lidah Tetsuya kelu serta tak mampu mengucapkan apapun. Rona merah yang tercetak di kedua pipi halusnya tersebut semakin menggelap, dan ia pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan intens yang diberikan oleh sang Kaisar kepada dirinya.

Tetsuya pun merasakan bagaimana jantungnya yang tersembunyi di dada kirinya berdetak begitu cepat, sebuah perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya saat sihirnya terasa tertarik ke arah Seijuurou yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu intens. Tak pernah sekali pun sang Ratu merasakan hal yang seperti ini, bahkan dengan suaminya yang ia cintai pun ia tak merasakan hal yang ia rasakan ketika Seijuurou mendekatinya. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Tetsuya meraung di dalam hati.

Jalan pikiran itu tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Tetsuya merasakan sebuah jemari tangan tiba-tiba memegang dagunya dan membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya, membuat dirinya kembali bertemu dengan mata indah milik sang pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut. Desiran darahnya semakin kencang, membentang dan membuat pipinya serasa lebih panas terlebih saat tangan itu mulai membingai wajahnya dengan begitu lembut. Sang Ratu mencoba mengusir perasaan itu, ia tak boleh merasakannya karena ia sudah memiliki seorang suami, namun seberapa keras pun Tetsuya mengusir perasaan itu ia sama sekali tak berhasil. Seijuurou terus menatapnya dengan intens dan tanpa jeda, sebuah tatapan yang membuat lututunya terasa lemas dan tak bisa digerakkan sedikit pun. Ia merasa senang dirinya tengah duduk saat ini, karena bila tidak maka sudah bisa dipastikan Tetsuya tak akan mampu menompang berat badannya sendiri ketika tatapan itu terus mengarah padanya.

"Seijuurou-kun..." gumam Tetsuya, memanggil nama Seijuurou dengan perlahan namun gerakan bibirnya itu dihadang oleh jari telunjuk yang menyentuh belahan bibirnya, secara tak langsung menyuruhnya untuk diam. Dan itulah apa yang Tetsuya lakukan, tubuhnya tak mampu ia kendalikan dengan baik karena semua panca inderanya sudah berada di bawah jaring-jaring kuasa yang telah ditebar oleh pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou tersebut.

Tetsuya pun kembali memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia merasakan perlakuan hangat yang Seijuurou berikan padanya sebelum ia kembali membuka kedua matanya, dan hal pertama yang Tetsuya lihat ketika ia melakukan hal ini adalah senyuman lembut yang terpatri di bibir Seijuurou, penuh ditujukan untuk sang Ratu.

"Maukah Tetsuya bernyanyi untukku?" tanya Seijuurou dengan lembut, bingkaian tangan yang ia berikan pada pipi kiri Tetsuya pun terlepas dan senyumannya pun semakin melebar kala ia menemukan sang Ratu memberinya anggukan sebagai tanda persetujuannya.

Sang Kaisar berambut merah darah itu pun kini mengamati tuts hitam dan putih yang terbentang di hadapannya, dengan perlahan ia pun menyentuh beberapa tuts tersebut serta menghasilkan suara yang begitu indah dari dalam grand piano. Rangkaian nada yang dihasilkan oleh piano yang Seijuurou mainkan itu pun menciptakan sebuah simfoni berangkai yang begitu lembut, sebuah lagu yang sangat Tetsuya kenal tanpa perlu ia mencoba mengingatnya. Lagu itu adalah lagu yang pernah dimainkan oleh kedua orangtuanya ketika dirinya masih kecil.

Saat permainan mencapai pada titik awalnya, tanpa sadar Tetsuya pun ikut terbuai dan bibirnya yang tertutup rapat pun kini ikut terbuka sebelum ia menyanyikan bait pertama lagu lembut yang tengah Seijuurou mainkan menggunakan grand piano itu.

" _Once a lass met a lad. You're gentle one, said she. In my heart I'd be glad, if you loved me for me,"_ untaian bait lagu pun terucap dari bibir Tetsuya, menyuarakan lirik lagu yang tengah Seijuurou mainkan menggunakan piano. Kedua mata sejernih langit di musim panas itu pun kini terbuka dan menatap ke arah sang pianis yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. _"You say your love is true, and I hope that it will be."_

Untaian bait lagu pun kini tersambung dengan denting piano yang tengah Seijuurou mainkan, dan ketika sang pianis sadar akan tatapan mata yang diarahkan padanya pun ia langsung membalasnya dengan mengarahkan tatapanya ke arah sang Ratu. Senyuman lembut pun Seijuurou lemparkan seraya ia membalas lirik lagu yang Tetsuya nyanyikan, _"I'd be sure, if I knew that you loved me for me."_

" _Could I be the one you're seeking? Will I be the one you choose?"_ Lantunan bait lagu pun membentuk sebuah tanda tanya dibawakan oleh Tetsuya, lagu yang diiringi oleh permainan piano tersebut membuat suasana semakin menarik karena sihir keduanya bersatu padu secara tak sadar. Tetsuya tak tahu kenapa ia melakukan ini, namun yang jelas hati serta jiwanya mengingingkan hal ini. Bibirnya pun kembali terbuka, membawakan bait lagu yang selanjutnya. _"Can you tell my heart is speaking? My eyes will give you clues."_

Lantunan melodi yang tercetak jelas dari permainan piano yang Seijuurou bawakan itu semakin membuat keduanya semakin mendekat, baik itu secara kasat mata maupun tak kasat mata.

" _What you see may be deceiving. Truth lies underneath the skin,"_ balas Seijuurou, jemarinya terus menari untuk mengiringi lagu yang tengah keduanya bawakan. Meski sang Kaisar mengucapkan perasaannya melalui lagu dan sang Ratu tak akan menyadarinya dengan pasti, ia terus melakukannya.

" _Hope will blossom by believing."_

Dan keduanya pun mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sama penuh akan makna baik itu mereka sadari maupun tidak, _"The heart that lies within."_

Baik Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya terus melakukan duet dan saling menimpali dalam bait nada yang mereka bawakan, tanpa sadar kalau hati keduanya saling bertautan menjadi satu dan sihir keduanya pun terikat dengan satu sama lain, membuat sebuah harmoni yang sangat indah yang kala itu bisa disadari oleh Seijuurou dengan sangat jelas. Senyuman yang terulas di bibir sang Kaisar pun semakin melebar saat ia melihat sebuah kupu-kupu bersayap biru muda dengan motif mahkota berwarna merah tiba-tiba muncul di antara keduanya saat jari kelingkingnya menekan tuts terakhir untuk mengakhiri melodi tersebut.

 _Sudah kuduga kalau Tetsuya itu adalah milikku,_ pikir Seijuurou saat ia melihat bagaimana kupu-kupu sihir tersebut hinggap di leher kiri Tetsuya sebelum menyatu dengan kulit lembut itu, dan ketika sang kupu-kupu tersebut menghilang secara ajaib yang tersisa pun adalah sebuah tato yang tercetak dengan jelas di leher kiri Tetsuya. Sebuah tato dengan bentuk yang sama dengan kupu-kupu sihir tadi, menandakan kalau hubungan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya telah diberkati oleh sihir keduanya, dan menandakan kalau belahan hati dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Akashi Seijuurou, Kaisar ke-15 dari kerajaan Teiko yang melegenda itu.

* * *

Ibunya pernah mengatakan kalau ia akan bahagia dengan orang yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuknya, dalam artian singkat adalah seorang belahan jiwa yang mau menerima dirinya secara keseluruhan dengan ikhlas. Setelah Tetsuya menyadari dirinya adalah seorang _carrier,_ sang Ratu selalu memimpikan kalau ia akan mendapatkan seorang pendamping hidup yang merupakan belahan jiwanya, dan selama ini pula ia menganggap kalau Kagami Taiga yang berstatus sebagai suaminya tersebut adalah belahan jiwanya. Namun hal itu sepertinya tidak akan terjadi melihat suami yang ia nikahi bukanlah orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya, tidak heran kalau Tetsuya tidak bisa mengangung anak dari sang Raja Seirin meski mereka sudah sering melakukan hubungan intim sampai semuanya berubah dengan kehadiran Furihata Kouki satu tahun yang lalu dan Akashi Seijuurou kurang dari sebulan lalu.

Perasaan sang Ratu Seirin pun diliputi oleh kegundahan yang begitu hebat, di satu sisi ia mencintai Taiga namun di satu sisi lagi ia juga mulai memiliki perasaan kepada Seijuurou. Hatinya benar-benar bimbang saat ini.

Sebagai seorang ratu ia tak boleh berpaling kepada laki-laki lain, Tetsuya adalah orang yang setia dan ia sudah memiliki seorang suami yang mencintainya (atau itu yang ia pikirkan), untuk itu ia tak boleh memiliki perasaan terlarang ini kepada Seijuurou. Meski otaknya sudah mengingatkan Tetsuya untuk tak terbuai dalam perasaan terlarang ini, hatinya terus memberontak. Berbagai pertanyaan pun muncul di dalam dirinya saat ia sendirian, seperti apakah Tetsuya mampu hidup tanpa Seijuurou setelah ia mengetahui kalau pemuda berambut merah darah itu adalah belahan jiwanya? Dan di sisi lain pertanyaan yang bertolak belakang pun juga muncul seperti apa ia bisa berpaling dari Taiga mengingat Taiga adalah raja-nya serta suaminya yang sah. Meski pemuda berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam itu sering sekali menyakitinya secara psikis, Tetsuya tak bisa meninggalkan Taiga begitu saja melihat ia adalah seorang Raja Seirin dan Tetsuya adalah Ratu Seirin. Kuroko Tetsuya memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar terhadap rakyat, artinya ia harus mendampingi sang Raja dalam memerintah negaranya dan tak boleh berbuat seegois itu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Tetsu-sama," ujar Momoi yang sepertinya tahu akan permasalahan yang tengah dialami oleh sang Ratu tersebut, membuat Tetsuya yang sedari tadi terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri menoleh ke arah gadis cantik itu.

"Aku harap kau benar, Momoi-san," balas Tetsuya dengan tenang.

Kedua mata biru langitnya kembali menatap ke arah depan, ke arah lapangan yang tersaji di hadapannya di mana di sekelilingnya sudah dipadati oleh para bangsawan serta masyarakat yang ingin menyaksikan _Joust_ kerajaan yang diadakan oleh Taiga.

Saat ini Tetsuya tengah duduk di atas singgasananya yang ada di atas podium kerajaan bersama Momoi yang berdiri di sampingnya dan mendampinginya. Mereka berdua tidaklah sendirian berada di sana, karena kursi yang seharusnya ditempati oleh Taiga pun kini diisi oleh sosok sang selir istana yang bernama Furihata Kouki dan juga pelayan setianya yang tengah mengambil posisi sama seperti Momoi. Tetsuya mengacuhkan situasi dimana dirinya dan Furihata bisa duduk berdampingan tanpa membuat Tetsuya lepas kendali, bahkan ia juga berada dalam satu podium bersama kelima selir lainnya. Ini adalah kali pertama sihirnya merasa tenang ketika dirinya duduk berdampingan dengan selir-selir istana, bahkan Tetsuya tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengekang sihirnya agar tak lepas kendali karena sejak ia menyadari dirinya memiliki perasaan kepada Seijuurou dan memiliki tanda kupu-kupu bersayap biru muda di lehernya pun sihir Tetsuya menjadi selaras serta tenang. Apapun yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, Tetsuya merasa bersyukur ia tidak lepas kendali dan menyerang Furihata baik itu secara verbal maupun fisik. Ia adalah seorang ratu, dan sebagai seorang ratu ia harus bersikap penuh akan kebanggaan serta mampu mempertahankan personanya dengan baik. Terlebih di tempat ramai seperti ini Tetsuya yakin kalau orang-orang mengharapkan dirinya lepas kendali dan menyerang sang selir kesayangan Taiga, dengan begitu mereka akan mendapatkan hiburan yang layak dan tak sedikit pula membuktikan kalau Tetsuya tak layak untuk duduk di atas singgasana Ratu Seirin.

Dari ujung sebelah kiri lapangan _Joust_ Tetsuya bisa melihat Taiga yang telah menggunakan baju zirah ksatrianya tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Hyuga dan Izuki, mereka bertiga terlihat begitu sibuk karena mempersiapkan Taiga sebagai salah satu pesertanya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok sang suami, Tetsuya pun menoleh ke arah ujung kanan lapangan _Joust_ dan ia pun menemukan pemandangan yang sama. Seijuurou akan menjadi lawan dari Taiga dalam turnamen ini, namun berbeda dengan Taiga yang terlihat begitu antusias dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan, Seijuurou terlihat begitu tenang saat ia mengenakan baju zirah tersebut. Bahkan tak jarang sang Kaisar itu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Tetsuya yang tengah duduk dengan manis di atas podium, membuat sang Ratu mencoba mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak menampilkan rona merah di wajahnya. Sepertinya setelah kejadian di rumah lamanya itu Tetsuya semakin awas dengan perasaannya sendiri, meski demikian ia masih terus menghindar karena ia tak ingin terbawa suasana sehingga akan menyakiti semua orang.

Tetsuya adalah orang pertama yang memutus pandangannya dengan Seijuurou, ia menoleh ke arah Furihata yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Sang selir terlihat begitu manis dengan balutan baju kerajaan serta liontin yang Taiga berikan padanya, dan pesona lembut yang ditampilkan oleh sang selir pun semakin bertambah dengan kondisinya yang tengah mengandung putera dari sang Raja. Mereka berdua, Furihata dan Taiga benar-benar terlihat sangat serasi bila disandingkan bersama. Meski Tetsuya merasa sedikit iri karena fakta yang ia temui, ia merasa jauh lebih terkejut karena ia tak menemukan perasaan marah karena suaminya telah mengkhianatinya dengan orang lain. Menghela nafas panjang, sang Ratu pun memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum kembali fokus ke arah lapangan saat kedua ksatria berjalan ke arah podium.

"Furihata-kun, bagaimana dengan kondisi bayi yang ada di dalam kandunganmu?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan kalem, pertanyaan yang terlontar itu memecah ketegangan serta kesunyian di antara mereka.

Furihata yang terkejut karena Ratu Tetsuya tiba-tiba melemparkan pertanyaan seperti itu padanya langsung menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Tetsuya dengan kedua matanya yang begitu lebar, tanpa sadar pun Furihata langsung meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas perutnya yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut sebagai tanggapannya, seolah ia takut kalau sang Ratu akan langsung menghantam tubuhnya serta melukainya di muka publik. Sebuah kekhawatiran yang terlalu berlebihan melihat Tetsuya masih terlihat tenang dan datar seperti biasanya di atas tempat duduknya, tak mengindahkan beberapa tatapan yang ditujukan kepada dirinya. Tetsuya tak akan menyalahkan Furihata bila pemuda manis berambut cokelat itu melakukan hal seperti ini, bagaimana juga Tetsuya dulu pernah melukai Furihata dengan manarik liontin yang dikenakannya sampai putus, meski demikian sang Ratu tak akan pernah meminta maaf akan perbuatan yang pernah ia lakukan dulu karena ia merasa tidak salah di sini. Bila Taiga masih bersikap dingin karena itu, maka Tetsuya pun akan mengabaikannya.

Sepertinya yang terkejut dengan tindakan Tetsuya ini bukanlah Furihata seorang, pelayan setia dari sang selir yang merupakan kakak ipar Furihata pun juga ikut terkejut, begitu pula dengan beberapa selir yang ada di sana serta beberapa bangsawan yang sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka. Tetsuya sangat sadar kalau Taiga akan mendengar hal ini dari berbagai kalangan, mengenai pembicaraannya dengan sang selir di atas podium saat ini namun sang Ratu tidak membawa dirinya untuk peduli akan hal itu.

"B-bayi kami baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia Ratu," ujar Furihata yang pada akhirnya mampu berucap meskipun kalimatnya diucapkan dengan terbata seperti itu.

Bibir Tetsuya berkedut sebentar sebelum ia memberikan anggukan singkat sebagai tanggapan, pemuda berwajah manis tersebut tidaklah bodoh untuk tidak menangkap kata 'kami' yang diucapkan oleh Furihata tadi. Kata 'kami' di sini artinya menggambarkan bayi itu adalah milik Taiga dan Furihata saja, mereka tak mengikutkan nama sang Ratu di dalamnya, dan secara tidak langsung mengindikasikan kalau Furihata ingin memberikan penekanan akan maksud yang terselubung, Tetsuya mengerti itu serta maklum akan ungkapan yang Furihata ucapkan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Furihata-kun, aku harap bayi dari Taiga-kun yang ada di dalam kandunganmu bisa berkembang dengan baik dan nantinya lahir dengan sehat," sahut Tetsuya lagi, nada yang ia gunakan begitu netral serta terdengar tegar seperti hal tersebut tidak lagi mengganggunya. "Taiga-kun sudah menunggu lama untuk memiliki seorang momongan, aku harap Furihata-kun bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

Kedua mata Furihata melebar mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir manis itu, mungkin semua orang merasa terkejut dengan perubahan sikap yang sang Ratu perlihatkan, bahkan Momoi yang berdiri di samping singgasana tempat Tetsuya duduk pun juga menatap sang Ratu dengan rasa ketidakpercayaan yang kentara di matanya.

"Yang Mulia Ratu..." belum sempat Furihata menyelesaikan ucapannya, Tetsuya pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyuruh sang selir untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Tak apa, Furihata-kun. Taiga-kun adalah seorang raja yang sangat besar dan agung, ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan termasuk mendapatkan keturunan dari Furihata-kun di sini. Aku sudah menerima semuanya, bila aku tak mampu memberikan penerus tahta untuk Taiga-kun maka Taiga-kun bebas memilih calon ibu yang baik untuk putranya. Asalkan Taiga-kun bahagia, aku juga merasa bahagia."

Untaian kalimat yang Ratu Tetsuya ucapkan itu mampu menyihir orang-orang yang mendengarkan percakapan di antara dirinya dengan Furihata. Tidak ada orang yang setegar Tetsuya melihat suaminya bermain di belakang dirinya serta mencoba mendapatkan anak yang tidak berasal dari rahimnya. Tetsuya mampu mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri demi orang yang ia cintai, tak peduli kalau ia merasakan sakit ia pun akan terus mempersembahkan cintanya pada sang suami meski sang suami sendiri tak bisa melihatnya. Satu hal yang Momoi pikirkan mengenai sosok Kuroko Tetsuya, sang Ratu benar-benar seorang Ratu sejati seperti seorang ratu berambut merah yang dulu pernah ia kenal. Akashi Shiori, jiwa wanita itu benar-benar indah seperti jiwa Kuroko Tetsuya.

 _Tetsu-sama dan Akashi Seijuurou-sama akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok di masa depan,_ pikir Momoi dengan senyum kecil yang terpajang di wajah cantiknya.

Berbeda dengan apa yang Momoi pikirkan, beberapa selir lainnya yang mendengarkan ucapan Tetsuya itu merasa tidak puas. Mereka ingin melihat bagaimana sang Ratu Seirin lepas kendali, mungkin merasa marah serta melampiaskannya kepada Furihata seperti apa yang terjadi minggu lalu, namun mereka harus menelan pil kekecewaan saat pemandangan bagaimana Ratu mereka masih terlihat begitu wibawa dengan tatapan penuh pengertian di mata biru langit yang jernih itu. Berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan Momoi dan para selir lainnya, berbeda pula dengan apa yang ada di pikiran keluarga Furihata.

Furihata Takeru yang merupakan ayah dari Furihata Kouki terlihat tidak senang. Mungkin Ratu Tetsuya sudah mampu menerima posisi putranya di hati Raja Taiga, namun sang kepala keluarga itu masih merasa kurang puas dengan hal itu, ia ingin putranya menggantikan posisi Tetsuya sebagai Ratu Seirin. Ia tak sabar untuk melihat upacara penobatan Kouki sebagai seorang ratu dan mendapatkan mahkota di atas kepalanya. Tidak hanya puteranya akan bertindak sebagai seorang ratu, cucunya pun akan menjadi penerus kerajaan Seirin, sehingga hal ini akan menjunjung kewibawaan serta kekuasaan keluarga Furihata. Takeru harus memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk menyingkirkan sang Ratu tanpa perlu membuat tangannya kotor. Ia tak pernah suka dengan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya ini, Tetsuya itu terlahir dalam kalangan rakyat jelata, ia tak berhak untuk menjadi seorang ratu seperti sekarang ini.

"Sayang, ijinkan aku untuk mengenakan lambangmu sebagai ksatria," Taiga yang sudah berada di hadapan mereka semua pun langsung menghampiri Furihata, ia tak menghiraukan ketegangan yang terjadi di dalam podium itu melihat ia terlalu memfokuskan tatapan matanya kepada sang selir tercinta. "Aku akan membawa kemenangan untukmu, atas namamu."

Semua orang yang hadir di sana melihat bagaimana sang Raja membawa jemari tangan kanan Furihata ke dalam tangkupan tangan besar itu sebelum mengecupnya dengan lembut. Mereka pun menatap pemandangan tersebut dengan seksama, lalu dialihkannya perhatian mereka ke arah sang Ratu yang duduk di samping Furihata. Mereka ingin tahu bagaimana Tetsuya menyikapi hal ini. Sang Ratu terlihat begitu tegar duduk di samping Furihata, namun bukan berarti hatinya tidak diliputi rasa sakit melihat suaminya lebih memberikan perhatian kepada sang selir ketimbang dirinya. Bahkan tak sekali pun Taiga menoleh ke arahnya.

Kecupan di bibir Furihata pun diberikan oleh sang Raja sebelum Taiga mengikatkan sapu tangan berwarna cokelat muda ke lengan kirinya, sebuah tanda kalau sang ksatria memilih untuk mempersembahkan kemenangan yang akan ia peroleh kepada si pemilik sapu tangan tersebut.

"Tetsuya, doakan aku untuk menang," ujar Taiga kepada sang Ratu dengan anggukan singkat, dan setelahnya pun sang Raja Seirin langsung beranjak pergi dari hadapan mereka untuk menuju ke arena di mana kudanya telah dipersiapkan.

Tetsuya merasakan dadanya sesak, seharusnya Taiga mengambil sapu tangannya seperti apa yang sering ia lakukan ketika menjadi peserta _Joust_ sebelum-sebelumnya, namun jangankan ia meminta sapu tangan Tetsuya, melirik sang Ratu saja tidak dilakukannya. Bisik-bisik yang terdengar di sana pun Tetsuya hiraukan untuk menatap pangkuannya sendiri, hatinya sakit namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun melihat dirinya tak boleh membantah perintah sang Raja maupun menimbulkan skandal yang lebih hebat. Tetsuya harus menahannya, ia adalah seorang Ratu dan sekuat mungkin ia akan menegarkan hatinya karena perilaku yang diberikan Taiga padanya.

"Yang Mulia Ratu," sebuah suara yang sangat menggoda pun menelisik di telinga Tetsuya, membuat sang Ratu yang sedari tadi menatap pangkuannya sendiri kembali mengangkat dagunya unuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tersebut.

Ketika ia mengangkat dagunya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepasang mata heterokromatik menatapnya dengan lekat sebelum sang pemilik mata itu berlutut di hadapan Tetsuya layaknya seorang ksatria.

"Izinkan saya untuk mempersembahkan kemenangan yang akan saya peroleh untuk Anda, Yang Mulia Ratu," ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Seijuurou itu tidak tepat bila disebut sebagai permintaan, namun lebih tepat bila disebut sebagai perintah yang tak dapat dibantah. Bahkan seringai kecil pun menghiasi setiap inchi bibir sensual milik sang Kaisar ketika ia menatap Tetsuya di hadapannya.

Tak kuasa menolak permintaan (perintah) yang Seijuurou berikan itu, sang Ratu pun melepaskan ikatan sapu tangan berwarna biru langit dari lengan kirinya dan ia pun memberikan benda itu kepada Seijuurou yang langsung berdiri untuk menerimanya.

"Doakan kemenangan saya, Yang Mulia Ratu," ujar Seijuurou yang sejak tadi tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok manis seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia pun segera mengikatkan sapu tangan yang ia terima dari Tetsuya di lengan kirinya, setelah memastikan benda itu tak akan terlepas saat ia menunggang kuda nanti, ia pun segera menyusul Taiga yang sudah menunggunya di lapangan _Joust._

Di dalam arena bermain _Joust_ yang diselenggarakan untuk merayakan kandungan Furihata Kouki, selir kesayangan sang Raja, terlihat dua orang ksatria yang telah mengenakan baju zirah untuk melindungi badan mereka. Masing-masing juga telah mengikatkan sapu tangan sebagai lambang di lengan kiri mereka. Setelah memberikan salam sebagai tanda kehormatan, baik Taiga dan Seijuurou pun melangkah menuju kuda mereka masing-masing serta menungganginya. Mereka berdua berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh antara satu sama lainnya dengan tangan kanan memegang tongkat besar yang terbuat dari besi baja dengan ujung tumpul tongkatnya mengarah pada lawan. Ketika bunyi terompet tanda bahwa pertandingan ini dimulai, kedua ksatria tersebut memacu kuda yang mereka tunggangi untuk menghampiri satu sama lain dengan tongkat berujung tumpul mereka teracung ke depan, siap menjatuhkan lawannya dan mencari siapa yang paling berani serta tangkas di arena. Mereka yang bisa bertahan akan disebut sebagai pemenang, dan mereka yang kalah adalah mereka yang terjatuh dari atas kudanya yang mengakibatkan mereka akan mendapat rasa malu karena semua ini disaksikan oleh rakyat kerajaan Seirin. Pertandingan akbar pun dimulai dimana kedua ksatria saling memaju kuda yang mereka tunggangi lalu bertemu di tengah arena untuk beradu tongkat, saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain, dan memacu kuda mereka masing-masing sebagai tunggangan.

Tetsuya yang mengamati pertandingan itu sejujurnya tak terlalu menyukai olahraga ini, selain bentuknya yang kasar serta menyita banyak tenaga, olahraga ini juga sangat berbahaya. Pernah sekali ia melihat seorang ksatria tewas saat bermain _Joust_ karena ia terjatuh dari kudanya, sang ksatria itu mengalami gegar otak sebelum meninggal. Tetsuya tidak ingin baik Seijuurou maupun Taiga akan mengalami nasib yang mengenaskan seperti itu, dan andaikata Tetsuya boleh berucap di sana maka ia tak akan menyetujui adanya _Joust_ diadakan di lapangan istana seperti ini.

Helaan nafas pun terdengar begitu keras, namun suaranya pun teredam saat sorak sorai dari penonton memenuhi lapangan dari podium bangku penonton. Semua orang kelihatannya sangan antusias dengan pertandingan yang berbahaya ini, kecuali sang Ratu tentunya, bahkan Momoi Satsuki yang berdiri di samping singgasananya pun terlihat begitu antusias. Sang Ratu menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia melihat bagaimana antusiasnya masyarakan Seirin akan perayaan seperti ini, ia harap semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada kendala apapun yang menyertainya. Mengalihkan tatapannya dari keantusiasan sosok masyarakatnya, Tetsuya pun kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah arena, ia ingin melihat bagaimana duel antara Taiga dan Seijuurou berlangsung.

Keduanya sama-sama kuat, bahkan hantaman demi hantaman dari satu sama lain pun tak membuat mereka terjatuh begitu saja dari kuda. Bahkan kuda yang mereka gunakan pun terus mereka pacu secara cepat setelah mereka menarik tali kekang sang kuda untuk memutar haluan dan kembali menyerang lawannya. Pertarungan di antara Raja Seirin dan Kaisar Teiko itu terus berlangsung dengan sengit sampai sebuah pukulan dari tongkat Seijuurou mengenai helm yang Taiga gunakan, membuat Taiga kehilangan keseimbangan dan kemudian terjatuh dari punggung kuda yang tengah ia kenakan, menyegel kemenangan bagi Seijuurou secara mutlak.

"Taiga-kun!" kata Tetsuya, panik menyelimuti badannya saat ia melihat Taiga jatuh tersungkur dengan sangat keras. Beberapa prajurit yang ada di lapangan pun segera membantu sang Raja dan memeriksanya apakah Taiga baik-baik saja apa tidak.

Masyarakat pun panik, dan tak elak mereka yang ada di podium atas juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tetsuya pun mencoba untuk turun dari podium, namun lengan Momoi yang menangkapnya pun menghalau sang Ratu untuk melakukan tindakan bodoh. Di lapangan sudah ada paramedis yang siap menolong sang Raja, dan kehadiran Tetsuya yang ada di tengah lapangan tentu akan mengganggu saja, mengetahui hal itu akhirnya Tetsuya pun kembali ke tempatnya sebelum menoleh ke arah Furihata.

Sang selir istana itu terlihat sangat khawatir, bahkan air mata yang tergenang pada pelupuk matanya pun mulai jatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Furihata terlihat sangat panik melihat Taiga terjatuh dari kudanya, ia tidak siap ditinggal oleh Taiga seorang diri di dunia ini, terlebih bila ia harus membesarkan buah hati mereka seorang diri. Rasa panik yang terbaca begitu jelas pun mampu dilihat oleh siapapun yang ada di sana, bahkan beberapa orang pelayan pribadi Furihata tak mampu meredamkan rasa panik yang sang selir rasakan.

"Furihata-kun, tenangkan dirimu. Kalau kau panik seperti ini bayi yang ada di dalam kandunganmu bisa berada dalam bahaya," sahut Tetsuya yang sudah berada di samping Furihata, sang Ratu mengusap punggung sang selir dengan lembut untuk menenangkan ibu dari calon bayi Taiga itu.

Keadaan di dalam lapangan bertambah pelik melihat paramedis yang hilir mudik, ditambah dengan datanganya dokter istana yang telah bergegas menuju tenda tempat Taiga dibawa untuk beristirahat. Di sisi lain Tetsuya merasa sangat khawatir pada kondisi sang suami, namun ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan sisi Furihata karena pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu tengah mengalami serangan panik akibat bayangan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Kelihatannya Furihata Kouki sangat mencintai sang Raja sampai ia tak peduli dengan kondisinya sendiri, rasanya Tetsuya ingin memarahi Furihata namun ia tak bisa melakukannya.

"AAAKKKH...Bayiku!" teriak Furihata sambil memegang perutnya yang tidak terlalu besar itu dengan erat.

Serangan panik serta stress yang melanda tubuh Furihata itu sepertinya memberikan efek yang sangat besar kepada janin yang ada dalam kandungannya. Tubuhnya bergetar begitu hebat, begitu pula dengan keringan dingin yang merembes dari tubuhnya saat ia menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa berasal dari rahimnya.

"Furihata-kun... " kata Tetsuya yang ikut panik. Ia pun menatap ke sekitar. "Tolong panggilkan dokter istana, suruh ia segera kemari untuk melihat keadaan Furihata-kun!"

Keluarga Furihata yang ada di sana langsung mengerubungi sosok sang selir yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan itu, dan tidak sekali pun Tetsuya meninggalkan sosok Furihata di sana. Sang Ratu memerintah beberapa pelayan untuk segera membawa Furihata kembali ke dalam kamarnya, ia harus segera mendapat penanganan khusus agar mereka tidak kehilangan bayi yang ada di dalam rahim Furihata. Meski beberapa anggota kelurga Furihata tidak menyukai Tetsuya, mereka tidak membantah perintah yang diberikan karena ini juga menyangkut kebaikan sang selir itu sendiri.

"Bayiku...tidak... kumohon bertahanlah..." tangisan pilu pun keluar dari bibir Furihata, dan ia pun kembali berteriak saat ia merasakan sesuatu merembes dari bawah. Kedua mata kecoklatannya terbelalak secara lebar saat ia melihat darah, dan sebelum ia mampu mengucapkan apa pun Furihata langsung pingsan di tempat, membuat beberapa pelayan serta selir berteriak panik.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, dokter Aida sedang melihat keadaan Raja Taiga, beliau tidak bisa dibawa ke sini pada saat ini juga," seorang pengawal pun melapor pada Tetsuya.

Sang Ratu memberikan anggukan singkat sebagai tanda kalau ia mengerti. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Furihata seperti ini karena ini menyangkut nyawa sang ibu dan calon bayinya, pendarahan yang terjadi bisa berakibat fatal, dan dibarengi oleh stress yang diderita oleh tubuh Furihata maka hasilnya bisa fatal. Sebelum menjadi seorang ratu Tetsuya adalah seorang tabib, ia bisa memeriksa Furihata sendiri dan menahan pendarahan yang terjadi itu menggunakan sihirnya. Namun, untuk melakukannya itu berarti Tetsuya harus menanggung semua risiko yang harus ia hadapi, rahasia terbesarnya sebagai seorang penyihir akan diketahui oleh khalayak umum. Ia mungkin bisa selamat, namun dengan bayaran yang sangat mahal berupa nyawa dua orang manusia. Tidak, Tetsuya tak boleh membiarkan semua ini terjadi begitu saja. Ia akan menanggung semua risiko yang ada asalkan Furihata dan bayi dari Taiga bisa selamat.

Tetsuya merasakan sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tangannya, menariknya untuk menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang mengerumuni sosok sang selir yang tengah pingsan tersebut. Saat Tetsuya menoleh, ia menemukan sosok Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya mohon Anda jangan melakukan ini, Tetsu-sama, saya tidak ingin kehilangan Anda," ujar gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Wajah cantik dari sang gadis ternoda oleh ekspresi yang menggambarkan kekhawatiran di sana, rasanya seperti Momoi mampu membaca akan tindakan apa yang nantinya dilakukan oleh Tetsuya.

Sang Ratu memberikan senyuman singkat kepada gadis itu, ia pun juga sempat menepuk pelan kepala Momoi sebelum melepaskan genggaman yang pelayannya lakukan itu. Secara tak langsung Tetsuya memberi isyarat kalau ia tak apa-apa, dan bersiap untuk menanggung semua bayarannya. Ia tak peduli dengan statusnya tersebut. Momoi hanya bisa melihat bagaimana Tetsuya memasuki kerumunan yang menyelubungi sosok sang selir manis yang tengah pingsan tersebut, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa kecuali berdiri di samping singgasana dan melihat semuanya terjadi di sana. Momoi menyaksikan bagaimana Tetsuya memberikan perintah untuk memberinya ruangan, dan mereka pun mematuhi perintah yang sang Ratu berikan padanya. Dengan tak berdaya Momoi pun melihat bagaimana jemari tangan kanan Tetsuya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru langit yang sangat menyejukkan dan ia menempelkan telapak tangan yang bercahaya itu di atas perut Furihata. Tetsuya mentransfer sihirnya, menyembuhkan dan menutup pendarahan yang terjadi sampai bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum singkat yang menandakan kalau baik Furihata dan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya itu selama.

Momoi menahan isaknya saat Furihata Takeru mengacungkan jemari tangannya ke arah Tetsuya sebelum berteriak "Penyihir" ke arah Tetsuya, bahkan pengawal yang tadinya begitu patuh kepada Tetsuya pun kini langsung menghadiahi sang Ratu Seirin dengan tatapan terganas mereka.

"PENYIHIR! RATU TETSUYA ADALAH PENYIHIR!" Teriak Furihata Takeru, suaranya itu menyita perhatian masyarakat yang hadir di dalam arena itu, bahkan raja Taiga yang sudah sadar serta keluar dari tenda untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan ibu calon bayinya itu berhenti di tempat dengan tatapan ganas menghujam ke arah Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tak mempedulikan hal itu, ia ingin memastikan kalau sihirnya mampu mengobati Furihata dan membuat mereka berdua (Furihata dan bayinya) keluar dari zona kritis, bahkan ia pun menghalau serangan dari pengawal yang mencoba menangkapnya menggunakan pelindung tak kasat mata yang Tetsuya pasang. Melihat bagaimana Furihata sudah keluar dari zona kritis, cahaya biru langit yang menyelimuti tangan kanan Tetsuya pun menghilang dan pada saat yang sama pelindung yang ia pasang juga menghilang.

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KALAU RATU TETSUYA MENCOBA MENCELAKAKAN PUTRAKU!" Teriak ayah dari Furihata itu, menuduh Tetsuya tanpa bukti meski mereka semua tahu kalau tindakan sang Ratu adalah menyelamatkan nyawa Furihata dan bayinya.

"PENGAWAL, TANGKAP TETSUYA DAN KURUNG IA KE DALAM MENARA SEIRIN!" Perintah Taiga dengan suara yang menggelegar. Rasa cinta yang tadinya muncul di hati Taiga kini langsung menghilang ketika ia menyadari bahwa ratu-nya tidak lebih dari seorang penyihir yang mencoba untuk mencelakakan putranya.

Perayaan yang dipenuhi oleh suka cita itu pun kini berubah menjadi penuh kekacauan yang dibarengi oleh tragedy, masyarakat harus menyaksikan bawah Ratu Seirin nyatanya adalah seorang penyihir, dan sang Raja yang seharusnya tahu akan tindakan apa yang Tetsuya lakukan itu malah memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk menangkap sang Ratu dan menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara terburuk yang pernah ada.

"Tetsu-sama," gumam Momoi, pipinya banjir dengan air mata kala mereka semua melihat pengawal-pengawal itu memaksa Tetsuya untuk berdiri sebelum menggeretnya keluar dari arena tanpa ada perlawanan dari pihak Tetsuya sendiri. Sang Ratu tahu konsekuensi yang akan ia tanggung dengan menolong Furihata, dan ia merasa tidak menyesal karena telah melakukan semua itu demi tujuan yang mulia, ia tak mungkin membuat Taiga kecewa karena mengetahui bayi yang ada dalam kandungan Furihata keguguran sebab penanganan yang kurang cepat. Untuk menyelamatkan dua nyawa, ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Tetsuya membiarkan tubuhnya dicengkeram oleh dua orang pengawal bertubuh kekar dan menyeretnya menjauh dari arena. Ia sudah pasrah dan siap untuk menghadip pengadilan serta hukuman yang suaminya akan berikan padanya. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang penyihir, dan kali ini rahasia yang telah ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun lamanya pun sudah terkuak, entah apa pandangan masyarakat terhadapanya ia tak peduli akan hal itu. Ia pun dibawa pergi menjauhi podium serta arena, sepertinya tujuan pertama mereka adalah menara Seirin, sebuah penjara yang sangat ditakuti oleh masyarakat Seirin dan merupakan rumah sementara bagi Tetsuya sebelum ia akan dihukum mati oleh sang Raja Seirin yang juga merupakan suaminya itu.

"Tuhan, tolong Tetsu-sama."

* * *

AN: Terima kasih telah mampir dan membaca fanfic sederhana ini, semoga menghibur

Author: Sky


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari menulis fanfic ini

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Slash, Infidelity, Mpreg, character death, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Pairing: Akakuro, slight! Kagakuro, KagaFuri

* * *

 **THE TRUE EMPRESS**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Kagami Taiga tak pernah menyangka hal semengerikan ini akan terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Ia selalu berpikir kalau mengetahui salah satu anggota keluarganya adalah seorang penyihir hanya sebuah cerita yang sering tercetak di dalam sebuah novel yang penuh akan drama maupun berada di dalam mimpi, namun pada kenyataannya hal yang seperti ini harus terjadi di dalam kehidupan yang ia rasa begitu sempurna tersebut. Tetsuya, isterinya yang tercinta adalah seorang penyihir, sebuah makhluk yang keberadaannya sangat Taiga benci lebih dari apapun, dan kemungkinan sang Ratu sendiri sudah mengetahui fakta tersebut sudah sejak lama tanpa sepengetahuan Taiga sampai sekarang ini membuat semuanya bertambah lebih parah. Taiga merasa dirinya sangat bodoh karena ia tak menyadari hal yang sangat penting seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tak sadar dengan keanehan yang terjadi pada diri Tetsuya selama ini saat mereka hidup bersama? Rasa cintanya yang sangat besar telah membutakan hatinya untuk tak melihat keanehan tersebut sampai Tuhan membukakan matanya sekarang ini. Seorang _carrier_ seperti Tetsuya tak bisa hamil, mungkin bisa dikatakan ini adalah hukuman yang Tuhan berikan pada sang Ratu karena ia adalah pengguna sihir yang dilarang tersebut, hal ini juga pertanda untuk Taiga kalau sang Ratu bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk dirinya. Taiga tak mampu mengungkapkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang ini, ia ingin marah kepada Tetsuya namun di satu sisi ia juga ingin marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Taiga sangat mencintai Tetsuya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, namun perasaan cinta tersebut perlahan-lahan telah memudar karena kekecewaan yang Taiga rasakan terhadap Tetsuya yang tak mampu memberikannya keturunan, dan kali ini pun kekecewaan tersebut telah merubah bentuknya menjadi dua buah emosi negatif yang berupa kesedihan dan kemarahan. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, Taiga tak pernah mempercayai akan hal itu karena menurutnya itu adalah cinta palsu yang berlandaskan pada penampilan fisik belaka, namun hal itu nyatanya terjadi pada diri sang Raja Seirin saat ia melihat Tetsuya yang pertama kali di desa Kuroko dua tahun lalu, ia merasa dirinya begitu tertarik pada Tetsuya sampai ia berani mempersuntingnya setelah naik tahta menjadi seorang raja, dan kala itu Taiga merasa dirinya adalah orang paling bahagia karena berhasil mendapatkan seorang isteri yang sempurna di matanya. Nyatanya semua itu tidak lebih dari sebuah ilusi yang menipunya, sampai sang Raja Seirin sendiri pun kali ini merasa ragu dan meruntuki dirinya karena bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang penyihir. Ia bodoh karena matanya telah dibutakan oleh cinta palsu dari Tetsuya, dan ia baru tersadar setelah dua tahun hidup bersama.

" _Sepertinya cinta yang Anda rasakan terhadap Yang Mulia Ratu adalah palsu, Raja Taiga. Saya memiliki teori kalau sang Ratu menggunakan sihirnya kepada Anda dan membuat Anda jatuh cinta kepadanya dalam waktu yang singkat, namun sihir tersebut terpatahkan karena kedatangan cinta sejati Anda dalam bentuk anak saya, Kouki."_

Ucapan dari Takeru itu sangat masuk akal, cinta pada pandangan pertama yang ia rasakan pasti adalah sihir yang Tetsuya lemparkan padanya kala itu, membuatnya jatuh cinta pada sang Ratu yang membodohinya secara diam-diam. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu adalah apa yang terjadi membuat Taiga merasa dirinya diliputi oleh kemarahan besar.

Perasaan sedih yang meliputi hati kecilnya itu telah berubah menjadi sebuah kemarahan serta kebencian yang menyelubunginya, berani-beraninya Tetsuya membodohinya seperti itu, sama sekali tak bisa dimaafkan dan ia butuh diberi hukuman yang setimpal karena itu. Cintanya kepada Tetsuya disebabkan oleh sihir dari pemuda manis itu, artinya Taiga tak benar-benar merasa cinta kepada seorang penyihir seperti Tetsuya, sebuah cinta palsu yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada namun terasa karena bantuan benda laknat itu. Bila memang hal seperti ini terjadi, maka Taiga tak akan ragu lagi untuk memberikan hukuman yang sangat berat seperti apa yang sering Taiga berikan kepada mereka yang terbukti telah melakukan sihir, sebuah hukuman mati.

Dalam kamusnya, status Tetsuya kini sudah berubah dari isterinya yang tercinta menjadi 'si penyihir' laknat. Sihir telah merenggut nyawa sang ibunda tercinta, tidak heran kalau Taiga menganggap mereka yang memiliki sihir adalah makhluk gelap yang patut dimusnahkan dari muka bumi, dan mendapati isterinya sendiri adalah seorang penyihir maka kebencian Taiga terhadap sihir serta penyihir pun semakin besar. Pemuda berambut merah bergradasi hitam tersebut mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan erat, bahkan saking eratnya buku-buku jemari Taiga memutih.

" _Kami mendapat laporan dari penduduk setempat kalau Ogiwara Shigehirou yang merupakan teman baik sang Ratu adalah penyihir, ia mampu menyembuhkan orang dengan begitu cepat."_

Ingatan Taiga pun berputar pada kejadian satu tahun yang lalu ketika Hyuga memberinya sebuah laporan mengenai Ogiwara Shigehiro. Pada saat itu rasanya Taiga tak percaya kalau teman baik dari Tetsuya adalah seorang penyihir, namun saat ia menyelidikinya sendiri Taiga bisa menemukan fakta yang sama dengan berita yang Hyuga bawa mengenai kemampuan dari Ogiwara. Seorang tabib tak mungkin bisa menyembuhkan orang dalam waktu yang begitu cepat seperti apa yang Ogiwara lakukan, dan kemampuan yang pemuda berambut oranye itu lakukan membuatnya menjadi pihak yang terpojok dan semakin membuktikan sebuah teori kalau Ogiwara adalah seorang penyihir. Saat itu Taiga yang tak ingin membuat Tetsuya sedih karena sebuah berita penangkapan Ogiwara yang ia lakukan pun mencoba merahasiakan dari sang isteri, ia memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk menangkap Ogiwara dan mengurungnya di menara Seirin selama satu tahun karena dirinya terlalu pengecut untuk memberikan Ogiwara hukuman mati.

Taiga selalu menampik akan fakta bahwa Tetsuya mengenai hal ini, namun bila mengingatnya sekarang ini rasanya ia ingin menendang dirinya sendiri karena terlalu terbawa akan suasana pada saat itu. Tetsuya tahu kalau Ogiwara adalah penyihir dan begitu pula sebaliknya, dan teori yang pernah ia pendam mengenai kekuatan sang isteri pun sekarang menuju ke dalam puncaknya setelah satu tahun berlalu. Tetsuya adalah seorang penyihir, ia bersalah dan Taiga tak bisa menampiknya lagi.

 _Sesungguhnya aku sudah curiga sejak setahun yang lalu, terlebih setelah aku mendapat laporan mengenai teman si penyihir itu terbukti melakukan sihir. Tapi pada saat itu aku terlalu bodoh, terlalu dibutakan oleh 'cinta' yang si penyihir itu berikan padaku. Sial... kalau saja aku cepat bertindak dulu, mungkin aku bisa menuntaskan permasalahan ini dengan cepat!_ Pikir Taiga pada dirinya sendiri, secara tak langsung mengutuk dirinya karena terlalu buta oleh apa yang dinamakan cinta tersebut.

"Aku menyalahkan si penyihir itu, kurang ajar sekali ia telah menipuku seperti ini!" Ujar Taiga dengan nada yang diselimuti oleh kemarahan yang pekat. Ia pun mengambil sebuah gelas anggur yang berisi penuh oleh minuman beralkhohol dan segera pula ia pun menengguk isinya untuk menenangkan gejolak hatinya yang tak beraturan tersebut. Merasa dirinya masih diselimuti oleh sebuah emosi yang bernama kemarahan, Taiga pun membanting gelas yang ia pegang ke arah dinding, benturan antara gelas dengan dinding keras itu membuat bunyi yang tak mengenakan namun ia menghiraukan hal tersebut. "SIAL!"

Sang Raja Seirin itu terlihat begitu marah, sedih, dan juga bingung pada saat yang bersamaan. Ia marah karena dirinya telah dibohongi oleh seorang penyihir yang juga membohonginya selama dua tahun, ia sedih karena menemukan fakta bahwa perasaan cintanya pada Tetsuya tidak lah nyata, dan ia merasa bingung karena hatinya masih bimbang untuk memutuskan apa yang terbaik di sini. Harus kah ia memberikan hukuman mati kepada Tetsuya yang notabene masih berstatus sebagai isterinya serta Ratu Seirin? Dan apakah ia harus melepaskannya dengan syarat sang Ratu tak boleh menginjakkan kakinya lagi di tanah Seirin? Taiga bimbang, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kenapa semua permasalahan ini harus muncul dimana seharusnya ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan pun muncul di benak sang Raja Seirin, membuatnya pusing dan ingin merusak sesuatu. Andai saja Taiga tahu kalau Tetsuya adalah penyihir sejak dulu mungkin ia tak akan memperistrinya untuk menghindarkannya pada dilema yang seperti ini. Sekejam-kejamnya Taiga, tak mungkin ia membunuh ratunya sendiri di hadapan masyarakat umum, bagaimana pun status keduanya masih suami isteri, kecuali kalau Taiga membatalkan pernikahaan di antara mereka dan mengklaim kalau selama ini pernikahan mereka adalah palsu.

Sang Raja Seirin mengangkat kepalanya, ia memikirkan ide yang barusan muncul di dalam kepalanya. Melihat Tetsuya adalah seorang penyihir maka kemungkinan besar rasa cinta Taiga adalah ilusi belaka yang disebabkan oleh sihir dari Tetsuya, ia yang diperdaya oleh sihir tersebut akhirnya melamar Tetsuya dan menjadikan pemuda manis itu sebagai Ratu Seirin. Kalau perasaan ini benar-benar palsu, berarti selama ini Taiga dan Tetsuya bukanlah pasangan suami-isteri yang sah di mata hukum, ia bisa membatalkan ikatan tersebut dan membebaskan dirinya dari status suami Tetsuya, hal ini juga berlaku pula kepada Tetsuya. Terlebih lagi Kagami Taiga adalah seorang raja, dan sebagai seorang raja ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia sukai. Mungkin setelah Taiga terbebas dari ikatan palsunya dengan Tetsuya, ia bisa menikahi Kouki secara sah dan kemudian mengangkat ibu dari calon bayinya itu sebagai Ratu Seirin yang sah.

Pemikiran mengenai Kouki dan bayi mereka itu menghapus semua pemikiran pahitnya mengenai Tetsuya, ulasan senyum pun muncul di bibirnya dan rasa hangat pun merasuk ke dalam. Penantiannya selama dua tahun untuk mendapatkan seorang putera pun akhirnya terbayarkan, ia merasa bahagia atas hubungannya dengan Kouki. Taiga berniat untuk mengunjungi selirnya setelah ia menghadiri pengadilan istana yang dikhususkan untuk menentukan apakah Tetsuya bersalah apa tidak serta hukuman apa yang pantas diberikan kepada Tetsuya bila ia terbukti bersalah nantinya.

"Si penyihir itu jelas-jelas bersalah karena telah melakukan sihir, tidak peduli apapun tujuannya," ujar Taiga kepada dirinya sendiri, sang Raja Seirin itu pun menghela nafas panjang sebelum dirinya menatap ke arah cermin besar yang terpajang di sana. "Semakin cepat semakin bagus."

Ungkapan terakhir inilah yang mendasari langkah Taiga berikutnya, ia pun segera keluar dari dalam kamarnya untuk menuju ke ruang dewan dimana semua petinggi istana sudah menantikan kehadirannya, sidang penentuan untuk Tetsuya pun akan digelar dan beberapa dewan yang ia tunjuk untuk menyelidiki siapa Tetsuya pun akan mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya di hadapan publik. Dari sini Taiga bisa menentukan hukuman apa yang pantas ia berikan kepada sang Ratu Seirin dan ia harap apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah yang terbaik untuk dirinya serta kerajaannya. Dilema yang ditimbulkan oleh keberadaan Tetsuya tersebut benar-benar membuatnya pusing, bahkan selama beberapa hari ini pun ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak meski Kouki sudah menemaninya di tempat tidur. Mungkin ia akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah ia memutuskan hukuman terbaik bagi Tetsuya dan Ogiwara tersebut.

Semua orang yang melihat Taiga langsung memberikan hormat mereka kepadanya, namun sang Raja yang masih terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri menghiraukan hal itu dan terus berjalan lurus menuju ruang pertemuan dimana para dewan yang telah ia tunjuk sudah berkumpul. Saat dirinya sudah berada di depat pintu besar, seorang pengawal yang bertugas untuk menjaga pintu pun memberikan hormatnya kepada Taiga sebelum membukakan pintu tersebut untuk sang Raja, dan Taiga pun masuk ke dalamnya setelah seruan yang mengatakan kedatangannya, hal ini dibarengi oleh semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut segera berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka untuk memberikan penghormatan kepada Raja Seirin.

"Silakan kalian duduk lagi, aku akan memulai persidangan untuk Ratu Tetsuya secepatnya," ujar Taiga seraya dirinya menuju sebuah kursi kehormatan yang bertindak sebagai singgasana bagi sang Raja, ia pun duduk di atasnya dan menghadap kepada dewan yang telah ia tunjuk untuk membahas pengadilan bagi Tetsuya. "Kita bisa memulainya sekarang."

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan langsung mengambil posisi masing-masing, beberapa dokumen pun ada di depan meja dan mereka menunggu perintah lanjutan yang akan Taiga berikan pada mereka.

"Furihata Takeru, posisimu sebagai Duke Furihata adalah mutlak di sini dan aku telah menunjukmu sebagai kepala pengadilan untuk kasus Ratu Tetsuya," disini Taiga memberikan instruksi kepada ayah dari Furihata Kouki yang tengah duduk di deret kanan meja bundar. "Aku ingin mendengarkan laporanmu."

Furihata Takeru, seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki ambisi besar untuk menjadikan putranya sebagai Ratu Seirin itu memberikan anggukan yang begitu mantap kepada sang Raja yang balik menatapnya. Pria itu pun meletakkan beberapa dokumen yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya di atas meja, ia pun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membacakan laporan yang diminta oleh sang Raja Seirin.

"Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang Anda berikan kepada saya, Yang Mulia Raja," kata Takeru, bibirnya menyunggingkan ebuah seringai yang begitu licik dan membuat Hyuga yang duduk di sampingnya ingin menghapus seringai tersebut, namun Izuki yang berada di samping Hyuga langsung menahannya. "Sesuai perintah yang diberikan oleh Raja Kagami Taiga, saya di sini akan membacakan laporan yang mampu saya kumpulkan mengenai Ratu Tetsuya yang saat ini memiliki status sebagai kriminal karena aktivitas sihir yang telah ia lakukan. Saya rasa kalian semua setuju dengan saya melihat kalian pasti menyaksikan sendiri akan apa yang Ratu Tetsuya lakukan kepada puteraku, dengan sihirnya itu Ratu Tetsuya mencoba mencelakakan putra mahkota beserta ibunya ketika suasana arena tengah dilanda kepanikan akibat musibah yang dialami oleh Raja Taiga. Cahaya yang keluar dari tangan kanan Ratu Tetsuya berwarna biru langit, serta sang Ratu sendiri mampu menciptakan tembok tak kasat mata untuk membentenginya ketika dua pengawal mencoba mendekatinya. Dua hal ini saja sudah mampu membuktikan kalau Ratu Tetsuya adalah seorang penyihir, ia bersalah dan sudah selayaknya sang Ratu dihukum seberat mungkin."

Takeru pun mengambil jeda untuk beberapa saat untuk melihat ke arah Taiga yang tengah duduk di atas singgasananya, ia menunggu perintah dari Taiga apakah ia harus melanjutkan laporanny apa tidak. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari sang Raja, Takeru pun tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai tipis untuk muncul di bibirnya yang langsung ia tutup dengan kertas laporan yang tengah ia baca. Rencananya untuk menyingkirkan Tetsuya sebagai seorang ratu sepertinya berhasil meski peristiwa yang mendalanginya pun cukup mengejutkan bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri. Rencana awal Takeru untuk menyingkirkan Tetsuya adalah menyebarkan isu yang tidak benar mengenai Ratu Tetsuya yang akhir-akhir ini sering menemui Duta Besar Teiko, berita mengenai perselingkuhan sang Ratu pasti akan membuat skandal yang hebat melihat seorang ratu dituntut untuk bersikap setia kepada rajanya, dan skandal tersebut akan menjatuhkan nama baik Tetsuya yang membuatnya akan dihukum seberat-beratnya oleh Raja Taiga. Namun, tanpa menyebarkan berita bohong mengenai sang Ratu dan duta besar pun rencananya tersebut sudah berjalan dengan baik, sangat baik malahan. Terbukti dengan melakukan sihir di kawasan Seirin adalah sebuah tindak kriminal yang tak bisa dimaafkan, bahkan lebih buruk daripada berselingkuh di belakang sang Raja, tanpa perlu memikirkannya secara dalam pun semua orang akan tahu kalau sang Raja Seirin akan memberikan hukuman mati kepada Tetsuya sebelum mencari penggantinya.

"Dari apa yang saya peroleh dari masyarakat yang tinggal di desa Kuroko, Ratu Tetsuya awalnya adalah seorang dokter yang tinggal di desa kecil tersebut. Kemampuannya dalam menyembuhkan penyakit pun bisa dikatakan sangat bagus, melebihi kemampuan dokter Aida. Kemampuan ini bisa dikatakan tidak wajar melihat sang Ratu tidak mengenyam pendidikan tinggi dalam mengobati makhluk hidup, teknik yang dilakukan pun juga terkesan mencurigakan dan saya bisa menyimpulkan kalau sang Ratu adalah seorang penyihir, Paduka Raja."

Mereka yang ada di tempat itu tak pernah tahu mengenai masa lalu dari Ratu Tetsuya sebagai seorang tabib, sehingga mendengarkan laporan tersebut dari mulut Furihata Takeru cukup membuat mereka merasa terkejut. Para anggota dewan tentu tidak melupakan kasus yang menimpa Ogiwara Shigehirou yang saat ini didakwa telah menjadi penyihir, dan melihat kedekatan keduanya pun bisa diartikan kalau Tetsuya memang mengetahui kalau Ogiwara adalah penyihir dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Fakta telah berbicara di hadapan mereka, tidak ada satupun yang berada di ruangan tersebut menyanggah kalau Tetsuya bukanlah seorang penyihir, bahkan orang buta pun bisa menyimpulkan akan hal itu. Meski fakta telah memberatkan sang Ratu, namun semua ini akan dikembalikan lagi kepada sang Raja yang merupakan hakim tertinggi di dalam sebuah kerajaan, artinya Taiga adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memutuskan apakah Tetsuya bersalah apa tidak.

Sebagian besar orang yang ada di ruangan itu bisa menebak kalau Taiga akan memberikan hukuman mati kepada sang Ratu, meski pada akhirnya mereka ragu kalau sang Raja akan memberikan hal sekejam itu kepada isterinya sendiri. Di samping pendapat itu, beberapa orang pun masih memiliki harapan kalau Taiga akan melepaskan Tetsuya. Penyihir atau tidak, mereka menyukai kepemimpinan Tetsuya karena sang Ratu itu sangat baik serta adil, bahkan menurut mereka Tetsuya itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang pantas menjadi ratu di kerajaan Seirin ini, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya. Meski demikian mereka masih memiliki tanda tanya besar akan apa yang Taiga lakukan nanti, mereka takut akan nasib yang Tetsuya miliki di masa depan.

"Kiyoshi," panggil Taiga yang memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Kedua matanya pun menoleh ke arah laki-laki berambut kecoklatan yang duduk di samping Izuki. "Aku ingin kau menemui Tetsuya di menara Seirin dan mengatakan kalau aku membatalkan pernikahan kami. Perasaan cintaku kepada Tetsuya itu tidak nyata, ia telah menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuatku seperti ini, dan kurasa ini sudah saatnya aku bertindak untuk membebaskanku dari belenggu yang ia berikan padaku.

"Setelah aku mendengar semuanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi, mulai detik ini Kuroko Tetsuya tidak lagi menjadi isteriku yang sah, dan ia juga tidak berhak untuk mengenakan mahkota Ratu Seirin yang berharga!"

Tidak ada yang percaya akan apa yang Taiga ucapkan tersebut. Mungkin pencopotan mahkota dari kepala seorang ratu bukanlah kali pertama yang terjadi di dunia ini, namun mereka masih merasa tidak percaya akan hukuman kejam yang Taiga berikan kepada Tetsuya. Mereka tidak yakin kalau Tetsuya menggunakan sihir untuk membuat Taiga jatuh cinta padanya, orang bodoh saja bisa melihat kalau Taiga benar-benar tulus mencintai Tetsuya dan begitu pula sebaliknya, sekiranya mereka bisa menyimpulkan satu alasan mengapa Taiga melakukan ini. Furihata Kouki, nama selir yang tengah mengandung anak dari Taiga berderang penuh hikmat di kepala mereka semua. Mereka tahu kalau Taiga sudah tidak mencintai Tetsuya karena pandangan matanya beralih pada selir cantik yang bernama Kouki tersebut, tidak hanya sang selir istana itu sangat cantik dan anggun sehingga memikat sang Raja, ia pun mampu memberikan keturunan kepada Taiga dimana Tetsuya gagal melakukannya. Tidak heran kalau sang Raja bersikeras untuk mencopot mahkota ratu dari kepala Tetsuya dan akan meletakkan pusaka berharga tersebut di atas kepala sang selir. Bila Tetsuya tersingkir maka Kouki bisa diperistri oleh Taiga, artinya posisi selir pun akan berganti menjadi ratu di sini. Mereka semua tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di dalam kepala sang Raja.

Kiyoshi Teppei yang merupakan penasehat kerajaan pun memberikan anggukan singkat atas perintah yang Taiga berikan padanya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia Raja, saya akan melaksanakan perintah yang Anda berikan kepada saya," jawab sang penasehat kerajaan dari posisi duduknya tersebut.

Sang Raja Seirin yang terlihat berwibawa di atas singgasananya itu pun memberikan anggukan penuh kepuasan, ia bisa mempercayai Kiyoshi untuk menyampaikan berita buruk itu kepada Tetsuya. Sesungguhnya memberikan hukuman kepada Tetsuya adalah hal yang berat untuk dilakukan, bagaimana pun juga sang Ratu adalah isterinya dan tidak mungkin ia bisa berbuat sekejam itu, namun kenyataan yang pahit harus menggantikan mimpi yang pada akhirnya menjadi realita. Tetsuya memiliki sihir, dan semua yang memiliki sihir di dalam tubuh mereka pun harus dihukum seberat-beratnya tanpa peduli status yang menyertai mereka. Bahkan kalau Taiga sendiri terbukti memiliki sihir di dalam tubuhnya ia pun tidak keberatan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Persidangan yang diketuai oleh Furihata Takeru itu pun berjalan lagi, keputusan Taiga untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Tetsuya pun sudah bulat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat, artinya selama ini Tetsuya dan Taiga tidak pernah menikah di hadapan Tuhan sehingga sang Raja pun bebas memperistri orang lain dan menjadikan orang itu sebagai Ratu Seirin yang sebenarnya. Sangsi pertama yang diucapkan Taiga pun sudah ditulis di atas selembar perkamen oleh Hyuga, kali ini mereka akan membahas mengenai keabnormalan yang dimiliki oleh Tetsuya. Perdebatan yang sangat alot pun mulai terjadi, minoritas dari mereka mulai menyuarakan kalau Tetsuya tidak sepantasnya mendapat hukuman mati, namun pendapat itu pun tak begitu didengarkan karena mayoritas dari mereka semua mengatakan kalau mereka bersalah. Tidak hanya itu saja, para anggota dewan mencoba untuk berada di sisi baik Taiga sehingga mereka pun dengan berat hati memberikan jawaban kalau Tetsuya bersalah, mungkin ungkapan itu tidaklah sangat bijak namun mereka tidak ingin membuat Raja Taiga marah kepada mereka karena mereka menganggap Tetsuya tidak bersalah.

"Kami semua mengatakan kalau Kuroko Tetsuya itu bersalah, Yang Mulia Raja," ujar Takeru yang menyampaikan hasil dari persidangan yang telah berlangsung selama tiga jam tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memberikan hukuman kepada Tetsuya," ujar sang Raja, ia pun mengambil sebuah dokumen yang diberikan Izuki kepadanya. Para dewan sudah memutuskan kalau sang Ratu memang terbukti bersalah, statusnya pun kini dinaikkan menjadi seorang kriminal berbahaya. "Hukuman mati biasa pun tak akan bisa menghapus dosa dari seorang penyihir. Aku ingin Tetsuya dihukum mati dengan cara dibakar hidup-hidup, sebuah cara paling ampuh untuk mengantarkan jiwa seorang penyihir kembali ke neraka, dan aku pun ingin Ogiwara Shigehirou yang telah ditahan selama setahun lebih di menara Seirin mendapatkan hukuman yang sama. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Ogiwara Shigehirou akan dibakar hidup-hidup sebagai hukumannya di alun-alun istana dengan disaksikan oleh rakyat kerajaan Seirin. Penyihir tidak akan mendapatkan belas kasihan dariku, keluarga atau bukan mereka semua adalah sama."

Tak ada yang berucap selanjutnya, bahkan bernafas pun terasa begitu sulit saat mereka semua mendengarkan hukuman apa yang Taiga berikan kepada sang Ratu. Dibakar hidup-hidup, sebuah hukuman mati yang sangat kejam karena dibarengi oleh penyiksaan yang begitu menyakitkan sebelum nyawa mereka tercabut dari dalam raga. Mereka merasa bersalah karena telah menyetujui keputusan Taiga, mereka harap Tuhan mampu menyelamatkan Tetsuya tepat waktu.

Meski rasa bersalah menggerogoti hati para anggota dewan, beberapa orang seperti Furihata Takeru terlihat senang akan keputusan yang diberikan oleh sang Raja. Rencananya untuk menyingkirkan sang Ratu akhirnya sukses, tidak hanya Taiga membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Tetsuya, namun ia juga menambahkan hukuman lain yang merupakan hukuman mati. Tidak hanya sekedar hukuman mati tanpa rasa sakit seperti hukuman pancung, namun dibakar hidup-hidup yang notabene adalah hukuman paling kejam. Sepertinya kemenangan memang berada di dalam genggaman fraksi yang Takeru bangun untuk menjatuhkan Tetsuya, dan dengan begini bisa dikatakan Takeru akan menjadi ayah dari seorang Ratu Seirin dan juga kakek dari penerus tahta kerajaan Seirin. Tujuannya sudah terpenuhi, dan halangan pun tak akan menghadang lagi setelah kematian Tetsuya. Seringai lebar pun terulas penuh di bibir Duke Furihata yang bernama Takeru tersebut, ia merasa dirinya berada di atas angin.

* * *

Tuhan itu selalu menyayangi makhluk yang menjadi ciptaan-Nya, Ia selalu menjaga mereka sejak mereka berada di dalam kandungan sang ibunda yang terpilih sampai roh mereka dibuai di atas pangkuanNya ketika waktu mereka telah tiba untuk dipanggil kembali. Meski manusia adalah makhluk yang menjadi kesayangan Tuhan, tidak berarti mereka akan bebas dari apa yang namanya takdir serta cobaan yang menyertai mereka. Jabatan, kedudukan, dan status adalah apa yang bisa dijadikan contoh sebagai cobaan dari Tuhan, baik itu hal yang baik maupun hal yang buruk di mata manusia.

Menjadi seorang Ratu Seirin selama dua tahun bukanlah apa yang Tetsuya sebut sebagai mimpi, ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan yang tak sengaja dilemparkan di atas pangkuannya saat ia bertemu dengan Taiga sampai sekarang ini. Dan memiliki sihir pun juga Tetsuya anggap sebagai hal baik yang Tuhan berikan kepada dirinya meski pada akhirnya sihir itulah yang mengantarkan Tetsuya untuk mendekam di dalam salah satu kamar dingin dan tidak bersahabat yang ada di menara Seirin. Tetsuya tak pernah menganggap kalau nasib buruk yang melanda dirinya adalah kesialan, ia pun juga tak pernah menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang Ia berikan kepadanya itu, semua itu terjadi karena ada alasannya. Memiliki sihir serta diangkat menjadi ratu sampai menjadi tahanan pun adalah takdir untuknya, sebuah takdir yang meski ia tentang sekeras apapun tak akan berubah. Ia tak menyesal atas perbuatannya yang menolong Furihata dan bayinya waktu itu, bahkan Tetsuya pun tak menyalahkan Taiga yang memberinya hukuman seperti ini.

Rasa dingin serta ketakutan yang disebabkan oleh tempatnya ditahan ini pun ia terima dengan lapang dada, kalau mungkin ini adalah nasib yang akan Tetsuya terima kelak maka ia pun akan menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka meski di dalam hatinya ia masih memiliki secercah harapan untuk terbebas dari belenggu yang mengikatnya ini. Sang Ratu Seirin itu duduk di atas tempat tidur dinginnya, kedua mata sebiru langit miliknya tersebut terus memandang langit malam yang terlihat dari balik jendela kecil yang dilapisi oleh jeruji besi. Ia melihat bagaimana kerlipan bintan yang ada di atas langit itu terlihat begitu menggoda, memberikan kata-kata penuh godaan untuk Tetsuya kalau suatu saat nanti ia akan bebas dari semua ini, sebuah harapan yang dibuai baik itu di dalam maupun di luar dirinya. Sembari memejamkan kedua matanya ia memiliki sebuah angan-angan yang entah kenyataan akan menjawabnya apa tidak, ia ingin bebas, meski tak ada jalan keluar yang Tetsuya ketahui mungkin untuk ia lakukan.

Kedua matanya pun terbuka lahir, memandang ke arah pemandangan yang tersaji dari balik jendela kecil yang diselubungi oleh jeruji besi tersebut. Dari apa yang Tetsuya lihat saat memandang jendela kecil yang ada di dalam kamar tahanannya, ini adalah minggu kedua setelah ia ditahan oleh Taiga di dalam menara Seirin yang kelam tersebut. Meski para penjaga tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk padanya serta memberinya kamar tempat Tetsuya berada sekarang ini, mengingat Tetsuya masih berstatus sebagai Ratu Seirin, bukan berarti Tetsuya merasa tenang dengan perasaan yang merasuk ke dalam hatinya maupun melihat situasi yang menimpanya ini. Hampir setiap saat ia berdoa kepada Tuhan agar diberi kebebasan, ia berharap agar Tuhan membukakan mata hati Taiga dan melihat kalau apa yang ia lakukan itu adalah untuk menolong calon putera mahkota Seirin beserta ibunya. Tetsuya tak bermaksud buruk di sini, bahkan pikiran untuk mencelakai Furihata Kouki pun tak pernah muncul di dalam pikirannya meski perbuatan suaminya dengan selir istana itu sudah cukup membuat hati lembut sang Ratu tertoreh dengan begitu menyakitkan. Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan diri dengan menyembunyikan sihirnya, mimpi buruknya itu pun kini telah menjadi kenyataan. Sang Ratu menganggap semua ini sebagai cobaan dari Tuhan untuknya, dan ia pun berharap agar Tuhan memberinya kekuatan serta keteguhan hati untuk menghadapi semua ini.

Mendiang ibundanya pernah mengatakan kalau ia harus menerima semua itu dengan lapang dada, ia tidak salah karena terlahir dengan keistimewaan lain seperti memiliki sihir di dalam dirinya. Sihir yang ia miliki adalah sebuah kelebihan yang bila digunakan dengan baik maka akan memberikan dampak yang baik, dan selama ini Tetsuya yang meski tak terlalu bisa mengendalikannya melihat keterbatasan pengetahuannya pun selalu menggunakan kelebihan yang ia miliki untuk mengobati orang. Tak ada maksud jahat yang ada di dalam jiwanya, bahkan bila orang lain mampu menilai bagaimana Kuroko Tetsuya itu maka tanpa ragu mereka akan menjawab kalau Tetsuya adalah orang yang baik dengan kemauan yang keras. Andai saja Tetsuya terlahir di Teiko mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi padanya, namun Tetsuya tidak menyalahkan keadannya karena dibalik semua kejadian yang menimpa dirinya pasti ada maksud yang tersembunyi. Tuhan itu adil, Tetsuya percaya akan hal itu.

Siang tadi Kiyoshi Teppei mengunjunginya, pemuda berambut kecoklatan yang merupakan penasehat kerajaan itu memberinya semangat setelah ia memberikan kabar terbaru mengenai keputusan yang Taiga ambil. Keputusan yang diambil oleh Taiga itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan bagi Tetsuya, bahkan sebelum Kiyoshi memberitahunya pun sang Ratu sudah menduga kalau hukuman mati adalah apa yang akan ia terima nanti sebagai hukuman final, namun yang tidak membuatnya habis pikir adalah cara hukuman tersebut dilakukan. Dibakar secara hidup-hidup, Tetsuya merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat hanya karena membayangkan sensasi api panas yang akan menjalar pada tubuhnya. Ia hanyalah seorang manusia yang memiliki emosi serta rasa takut dibalik wajah datarnya, ia takut akan api dan tidak ingin dibakar secara hidup-hidup, namun bila itu adalah apa yang Taiga berikan kepadanya maka mau tidak mau Tetsuya harus menjalaninya.

Nafsu makannya yang sudah begitu sedikit pun kini hilang, bahkan bujukan Momoi agar Tetsuya makan pun tak ia indahkan. Keadaannya ini saja sudah membuat Tetsuya kenyang, ia tak butuh makanan mengisi perutnya hanya untuk keluar lagi. Ia akan mati. Meski demikian Tetsuya merasa begitu berterimakasih atas kesetian yang Momoi Satsuki berikan padanya, sejak Tetsuya dikurung di dalam menara ini sang pelayan berambut merah muda itu tak pernah absen untuk mengunjungi serta mengurus semua kebutuhannya. Entah apa yang Tetsuya lakukan di masa lalu sampai ia memperoleh kesetiaan yang begitu besar dari pelayannya ini, Tetsuya merasa berhutang banyak kepada gadis itu. Pikirannya melayang kembali pada pembicaraan yang ia lakukan dengan Kiyoshi, mengenai hukuman yang Taiga berikan kepadanya. Dua buah hukuman kejam yang membuat perutnya mual, ia ingin membayangkan semua ini adalah mimpi buruk belaka sehingga saat ia terbangun semua ini tidak akan menjadi nyata, namun sayangnya keinginan tersebut tak akan bisa terkabul begitu saja. Cobaan yang Tuhan berikan kepada Tetsuya itu sangat besar, dan pemuda yang memiliki paras manis itu hanya bisa berdoa agar Tuhan memberikan bantuan serta jalan keluar kepadanya.

" _Tetsuya-sama, maafkan saya yang baru bisa menjenguk Anda di tempat ini. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya beritahukan kepada Anda, mengenai hukuman yang Raja Taiga putuskan. Paduka Raja menduga kalau Anda menggunakan sihir untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada Anda, karena itu Raja Taiga memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan kalian melihat semua ini adalah ilusi Anda ciptakan, selain itu hukuman utama yang telah Raja Taiga putuskan unuk Anda adalah hukuman mati, Anda akan dibakar hidup-hidup sebagai keputusan Beliau. Hukuman itu akan dilaksanakan tiga hari dari sekarang, Tetsuya-sama, saya harap Anda bisa mempersiapkan diri Anda sampai waktu itu tiba."_

Suara Kiyoshi Teppei yang mendengungkan sebuah hukuman benar-benar membuat tubuh Tetsuya menggigil karena takut serta teror yang tersembunyi di dalamnya, Tetsuya ingin mengusir semua itu dengan memejamkan kedua matanya meski ia tahu usahanya itu adalah sebuah kegagalan besar. Dalam detik ini saja nasibnya tak akan berubah, ia akan mati tiga hari lagi dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan. Mungkin Kuroko Tetsuya adalah ratu pertama dalam sejarah yang mengalami hukuman mati dengan cara dibakar hidup-hidup, kehidupan pemuda manis itu memang dipenuhi oleh ironi yang posisinya begitu permanen, tak dapat diganggu gugat begitu saja.

"Tuhan, kalau Kau mendengar doaku, tolong bantu aku. Berikan aku jalan untuk keluar dari semua ini," gumam sang Ratu dengan suara lembut, kedua matanya yang terpejam secara tak sadar pun kini terbuka lagi. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya di menara Seirin dengan datar, semuanya begitu menakutkan dan fakta itu pun tak bisa dihindari.

Sang Ratu yang sudah mengalami kelelahan baik batin dan fisiknya pun kini sudah tak memiliki tenaga yang tersisa, dengan perlahan ia menempatkan dirinya untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang keras dan dingin sebelum tangan kanannya menarik selimut tipis untuk menutupi tubuh ringkihnya itu. Dinginnya ruangan itu membuat Tetsuya menggigil begitu hebat meski selimut tipis yang ia tarik tadi sudah menutupi tubuhnya sampai di dada, namun semua usahanya untuk menghangatkan diri itu pun terasa percuma karena ruangan tempatnya berada itu memang tidak terlalu bersahabat. Lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di dalam ruangan tersebut mati tertiup angin dari jendela kecil yang ada di sampingnya, membuat ruangan yang temaram itu menjadi gelap gulita tanpa ada cahaya yang meneranginya. Kegelapan tadi juga bersatu dengan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit, sebuah kombinasi yang membuat kesehatan Tetsuya semakin menurun meski hal itu tidak terjadi secara signifikan sekarang ini. Tetsuya mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua matanya setelah memanjatkan doa, ia berusaha untuk menyimpan semua keluh kesahnya di dalam pikirannya yang terdalam dan mencoba untuk tidur, namun sekeras apapun pikirannya masih tak bisa diam sehingga membuat sang pemuda yang memiliki paras rupawan itu pun tak bisa mengantarkan dirinya ke dalam naungan mimpi. Bahkan seandainya ia tidur pun maka bukan mimpi indah yang akan ia alami, melainkan mimpi buruk yang tak ada habis-habisnya.

Tiga jam pun telah berlalun sejak terakhir Tetsuya mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya untuk tidur, dan sampai saat ini pun ia masih belum dapat beristirahat meski tubuhnya begitu lelah, memaksa otaknya untuk segera tidur meski hasilnya adalah percuma. Lima belas menit pun akhirnya berlalu, pikirannya yang terlalu berat serta tenaganya yang terkuras hebat pun kini sudah mampu membuatnya untuk tertidur, namun tidur yang menyelimuti tubuhnya tersebut tak bertahan lama ketika tanpa sadar Tetsuya merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal berada di dalam ruangan itu. Ia tak sendiri di sana, ia merasa kalau dirinya menjadi sebuah objek penglihatan dari sepasang mata asing milik seseorang yang tiba-tiba hadir di dalam kamarnya di menara Seirin ini, yang seharusnya penghuni dari ruangan tersebut adalah Tetsuya seorang.

Dengan perjuangan yang begitu besar untuk menahan rasa kantuk yang akhirnya menyerang pun Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika ia membuka matanya adalah sepasang mata herokromatik berwarna merah-keemasan tengah menatapnya. Sosok gelap yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya itu terus-terusan menatap sosok Tetsuya yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur kecilnya itu. Sang Ratu tak perlu mendapatkan penerangan berlebih untuk mengetahui siapa yang tengah berada di dalam ruangannya itu, hanya satu orang yang Tetsuya kenal memiliki sepasang mata unik seperti ini, dan orang itu adalah...

"Seijuurou-kun?" Panggil sang Ratu dengan lembut, perlahan ia pun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya meskipun pekerjaan tersebut menguras tenaganya, ia membiarkan selimut tipis yang tadi menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya kini jatuh ke atas pangkuannya saat sang pemilik terduduk di sana sambil menatap sang pengunjung tak diundang dengan tanda tanya yang terulas di kedua mata sebening langit biru tersebut.

Pemuda berambut merah darah yang Tetsuya kenal bernama Seijuurou itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap sosok sang Ratu yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur menyedihkan itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Tetsuya artikan. Emosi yang menyelimuti sang duta besar Teiko itu tak mampu Tetsuya baca, dan meski wajah tampan itu terlihat datar serta menakutkan pada saat yang sama, Tetsuya terlihat tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun. Tetsuya bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya akan bagaimana Seijuurou bisa masuk ke dalam menara Seirin yang terkenal akan penjagaannya yang begitu ketat serta alasan kenapa Seijuurou menemuinya di tengah malam seperti ini. Semua pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati kecil Tetsuya itu tampaknya terlihat begitu jelas dari balik kegelapan yang membentang, karena dua detik kemudian Tetsuya merasakan telapak tangan hangat milik pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut menangkup wajahnya, membuat Tetsuya semakin tidak mengerti.

Penampakan sihir yang bukan dari dirinya membuat kedua mata Tetsuya terbuka lebar ketika lilin yang telah padam beberapa jam yang lalu kini menyala lagi secara tiba-tiba. Tetsuya tidak melakukan hal itu, dan satu-satunya orang yang berada di dalam kamarnya adalah dirinya serta Seijuurou, sehingga kemungkinan besar Seijuurou adalah penyihir seperti dirinya.

"Kau terlihat terkejut, Tetsuya," gumam Seijuurou dengan pelan, ia membelai wajah sang Ratu dengan perlahan sebelum dirinya mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir tempat tidur yang Tetsuya tempati itu. Ia terlihat sekali tidak menyukai ruangan ini, terlalu kecil serta tidak nyaman, dan rasanya Seijuurou ingin sekali membawa Tetsuya pergi dari tempat ini pada saat itu juga.

"Tentu aku terkejut," jawab Tetsuya, kedua matanya terpejam untuk beberapa saat lamanya untuk menikmati belaian lembut yang Seijuurou berikan padanya, membuatnya begitu nyaman dan tanpa sadar ia pun meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas tangan Seijuurou yang tengah menyentuh pipinya. "Seijuurou tiba-tiba saja datang mengunjungiku di tengah malam begini, dan tidak lupa ia juga mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah seorang penyihir secara frontal seperti ini."

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu terkejut lagi, Tetsuya, sebagian besar masyarakat yang tinggal di Teiko memiliki sihir di dalam tubuh mereka. Dan aku pun bukanlah pengecualian di sini," melihat tak ada tanda-tanda penolakan maupun protes dari sang Ratu, Seijuurou mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan milik Tetsuya sebelum ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

Taiga telah membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Tetsuya, dan hal itu pun telah ia umumkan kepada masyarakatnya siang tadi. Dalam artian lain apa yang Tetsuya lakukan dengan Seijuurou pun tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai tindakan selingkuh maupun menyalahi aturan, karena bagaimana pun juga Tetsuya sudah tidak terikat pada ikatan suci yang bernama pernikahan. Secara tidak langsung hal ini mengatakan akan apa yang Taiga buang maka akan menjadi milik Seijuurou, dan Tetsuya adalah milik Seijuurou sekarang ini.

Mungkin kehadiran Seijuurou itu mirip seperti cahaya yang menerangi kegelapan di hati Tetsuya, pikirannya yang sedari tadi terbebani itu pun langsung menghilang dengan merasakan pelukan hangat yang belahan jiwanya berikan kepada dirinya. Tetsuya baru tahu kalau Seijuurou itu begitu nyaman untuk dipeluk seperti ini, secara reflek sang Ratu pun langsung menyandarkan keningnya pada bahu Seijuurou saat pemuda berambut merah darah itu mendekapnya dengan erat. Sihir keduanya bertemu dan saling berikatan, menciptakan sebuah harmoni yang indah dimana hanya keduanya saja yang bisa merasakannya saat ini.

"Teiko penuh akan penyihir?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan suara pelan, sepertinya ia ingin melihat negara itu dan bila ia diberi kesempatan yang kedua maka Tetsuya ingin tinggal di sana. "Apa kau bisa menceritakan padaku mengenai Teiko, Seijuurou-kun?"

Dalam remangan cahaya lilin yang memberi ruangan gelap itu penerangan, senyuman kecil pun kini terpatri di bibir Seijuurou ketika mendengarkan permintaan yang Tetsuya berikan padanya. Bagi Seijuurou orang yang tengah ia peluk ini sangat unik, begitu berbeda dengan orang lain. Tidak hanya Tetsuya itu sangat mengagumkan, namun keunikan yang ia miliki itu mampu membuat Seijuurou tercengang sendiri. Bila orang lain berada dalam posisi Tetsuya, kemungkinan besar mereka akan bertanya bagaimana Seijuurou bisa berada di tempat ini melihat menara Seirin memiliki penjagaan ketat dan kamar tempat mereka berada hampir berada di puncak tertinggi, namun tidak dengan Tetsuya karena pemuda manis itu malah meminta Seijuurou untuk menceritakan mengenai Teiko kepada dirinya. Sungguh, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang terunik yang pernah Seijuurou temui, dan Seijuurou tak akan menyanggah kalau ia sendiri sudah terjerat dalam pesona orang unik yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu.

Kedua mata heterokromatik milik Seijuurou ikut terpejam saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada milik Tetsuya, ia menikmati kebersamaan yang pada akhirnya bisa mereka nikmati setelah keduanya terpisah selama dua minggu lamanya. Seijuurou mengambil nafas panjang seraya membuka kedua matanya, direngkuhnya tubuh kecil dalam dekapannya itu dengan erat namun tak menyakitkan sebelum bibirnya terbuka untuk memberitahu Tetsuya mengenai Teiko.

"Teiko adalah negeri yang makmur dan menguasai berbagai sektor. Penyihir dan manusia biasa hidup secara berdampingan, dan keduanya pun masuk ke dalam dewan rakyat yang mendampingi sang Kaisar Teiko dalam memerintah kerajaan. Meski terkadang terdapat kesenjangan sosial di dalamnya, Kaisar Teiko selalu menekankan akan pentingnya hidup bersama demi kejayaan Teiko, dan tak ada yang berani membantahnya. Kaisar Teiko yang kelima belas telah membawa Teiko menuju masa keemasan, membuat Teiko menjadi kerajaan terkuat serta termakmur yang pernah ada seperti apa yang kau ketahui saat ini. Dan kejayaan ini pun sudah berlangsung lebih dar 978 tahun lamanya."

Cara Seijuurou menceritakan mengenai kerajaan Teiko itu membuat Tetsuya berpikir kalau Seijuurou adalah Kaisar dari Teiko sendiri, ide yang ia miliki tersebut membuat Tetsuya merasa terhibur karena tidak mungkin seorang Kaisar besar seperti Kaisar Akashi itu berada di dalam menara bersama dirinya, memeluk Tetsuya seperti sekarang ini. Ia menghela nafas panjang seraya membuka kedua matanya sebelum ia menyandarkan tubuhnya secara penuh pada sosok Seijuurou yang masih mendekapnya dengan erat. Meski Tetsuya tidak terlalu yakin dengan perasaan yang ia miliki sendiri, namun kehadiran Seijuurou ini membuatnya begitu nyaman, sehingga ia pun merasa tak keberatan kalau Seijuurou yang notabene bukanlah suaminya memeluknya seperti ini. Apa mungkin ini adalah apa yang mereka rasakan ketika mereka bersama belahan jiwa mereka?

"978 tahun? Kaisar Akashi pasti orang yang sangat tua, tidak ada manusia yang bisa hidup selama itu kecuali bila mereka memiliki sihir yang sangat besar sehingga sihir tersebut membantu mereka untuk terus hidup dalam waktu yang lama," gumam Tetsuya, ia mendongak ke atas untuk menatap wajah Seijuurou yang begitu dekat dengan miliknya. Saat ia melihat ke arah kedua mata herokromatik milik Seijuurou, Tetsuya merasa ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan di sini.

"Ia adalah seorang _sorcerer,_ tingkatan tertinggi dari seorang penyihir. Tidak heran kalau sang Kaisar memiliki umur panjang dan memimpin Teiko selama ratusan tahun," ujar Seijuurou, keterkesanan di dalam kilatan mata herokromatik miliknya tersebut membuat Tetsuya menyipitkan matanya. "Meskipun usianya itu sangat tua, ia tidak terlihat seperti fosil tua berjalan, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya merasakan dirinya mulai curiga kepada Seijuurou. Ketika ia bertanya mengenai Teiko, Seijuurou menceritakan kerajaannya seperti dirinya adalah seorang raja yang bercerita akan negeri yang ia pimpin, dan ketika Tetsuya memberi komentar mengenai usia Kaisar Akashi yang sangat tua itu Seijuurou malah terlihat begitu terhibur, bahkan seringai tipis pun bisa Tetsuya lihat meskipun keduanya tengah berada di dalam ruangan dengan penerangan yang begitu tipis. Genggaman tangan Tetsuya pada baju yang dikenakan Seijuurou itu semakin erat, ia pun juga sedikit menjauh dari sosok sang pemuda berambut merah darah untuk menatapnya dengan baik.

Himuro Tatsuya terlihat begitu terkejut setiap kali Tetsuya menyebut 'Kaisar Teiko' dalam pembicaraannya ketika mereka mengunjungi toko kue milik Murasakibara, di samping itu Seijuurou sendiri memiliki keberadaan yang begitu kuat seperti dia adalah pusat dari semuanya, terlebih sihir kuat yang menyelubunginya serta karisma yang begitu besar itu membuat otak Tetsuya menemukan sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang bahkan belum terbentuk.

"Seijuurou-kun dan Kaisar Akashi adalah orang yang sama," kata Tetsuya dengan datar. Meski wajahnya datar, emosi yang dipenuhi oleh keterkejutan itu pun jelas terlihat pada kedua bola mata berwarna birunya langit di musim panas tersebut, sebuah emosi yang membuat sang Kaisar berambut merah darah itu menyeringai semakin lebar. "Dan Seijuurou-kun tak perlu menyangkalnya karena aku punya alasan yang kuat kenapa aku mengucapkan hal demikian. Aku tidak tahu mengapa Seijuurou-kun menyembunyikan identitasnya, dan aku tidak akan menanyakan hal itu. Yang ingin aku tahu adalah mengapa Seijuurou-kun yang notabene adalah Kaisar Teiko datang ke Seirin yang merupakan negara kecil ini?"

Seringai tipis yang terulas di bibir Seijuurou tersebut tergantikan dengan senyuman lembut yang selalu ia berikan kepada Tetsuya. Calon ratu-nya ini memang orang yang sangat pintar, ia mampu menyimpulkan fakta dari apa yang ia dengar dari mulut Seijuurou dan menjadikan mereka sebuah kesimpulan yang begitu mengena. Akashi Seijuurou adalah Kaisar Teiko yang ke-15, itulah kesimpulan yang Tetsuya buat di sini dan kesimpulan tersebut tidak cacat sedikit pun.

Menggenggam jemari Tetsuya yang mencengkeram bajunya, Seijuurou pun membawa jemari mungil itu sebelum memberi punggung tangan sang Ratu sebuah ciuman singkat. Ia begitu menikmati rona merah yang muncul di pipi putih Tetsuya dalam cahaya yang tidak terlalu terang, meski rona merah itu tetap tinggal di sana namun raut wajah Tetsuya masih sedatar dinding istana dengan kedua mata yang masih menatap ke arahnya, meminta sebuah penjelasan kepada Seijuurou yang tentunya akan ia berikan nanti.

"Kuucapkan selamat karena tebakanmu itu benar, Tetsuya. Seperti yang kau simpulkan tadi, Kaisar Akashi dan Seijuurou sang duta besar Teiko adalah orang yang sama. Nama lengkapku adalah Akashi Seijuurou, Kaisar ke-15 dari kerajaan imperial Teiko," kata Seijuurou tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan mungil milik Tetsuya tersebut, jeda yang berlangsung selama lima detik pun berlalu ketika sang Kaisar membuka mulutnya lagi. "Ada alasan mengapa aku datang ke tempat ini, Tetsuya, dan dua di antara semua alasan yang kumiliki adalah aku ingin melihat langsung kerajaan Seirin serta melihat perlakuan Raja Taiga kepada masyarakat penyihir. Bayangkan betapa tak menyenangkannya ketika melihat para penyihir yang merupakan rakyatku dijatuhi hukuman mati meski mereka tak melakukan kesalahan kecuali memiliki sihir dalam tubuh mereka, Tetsuya, dan semua itu pun tak sebanding dengan bagaimana perlakuan mereka kepada ratu-ku."

"Ratu dari Seijuurou-kun?" Tetsuya memiliki sebuah ide akan ke mana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut, dan ia bukanlah orang yang naif untuk tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Seijuurou, namun ia tak ingin mengambil ide gila itu sebagai pemikiran berat sebelum ia mendapatkan kepastian dari sang Kaisar sendiri.

Dan Tetsuya pun merasakan kalau dirinya memang benar akan ide tersebut begitu melihat kilatan tajam yang terpatri di kedua mata herokromatik tersebut, menggantikan kilatan jenaka yang Tetsuya lihat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Semua itu juga didukung akan betapa kuatnya sihir Seijuurou muncul di permukaan tubuh mereka, begitu mengikat sampai membuat Tetsuya hampir kehabisan nafas, menandakan kalau Seijuurou tengah murka akan ide ratu yang ia temukan terenggut secara paksa dari tangannya. Dan bila Tetsuya benar, maka ratu yang dimaksud oleh Seijuurou tidak lain adalah Tetsuya sendiri, sang Kaisar telah merencanakan untuk menjadikan Tetsuya menjadi seorang ratu untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini berada di Teiko.

Pemuda yang memiliki marga awal bernama Kuroko itu pun merasakan cengkeraman tangan Seijuurou pada tubuhnya semakin erat, bahkan Tetsuya berani bersumpah kalau ia tadi melihat kilatan keposesifan muncul di kedua mata indah milik sang Kaisar Teiko yang ke-15. Menakutkan, namun juga memberi Tetsuya perasaan aman seperti rumah.

"Kau adalah ratu-ku, Tetsuya, dan tak akan kubiarkan Taiga mengambilmu dari hadapanku ketika aku ada di sini," desis Seijuurou dengan begitu tajam, menyuarakan rasa murkanya kepada sang Raja Seirin yang telah memperlakukan Tetsuya seperti ini. Ia pun menarik tubuh Tetsuya kembali ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tak pernah menyukai bagaimana Taiga memimpin Seirin, ia menggunakan dendam pribadinya karena kesalahan seorang penyihir yang telah membunuh ibunya di masa lalu untuk memusnahkan semua masyarakat penyihir yang ada di bawah kepemimpinannya, dan semua itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang Taiga lakukan kepadamu. Kau tahu, Tetsuya, aku ingin sekali membuat Taiga menderita sampai ia memohon padaku untuk membunuhnya, bahkan kematian pun kurasa tak sebanding atas dosa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu."

Dalam pelukan Seijuurou itu Tetsuya mendengarkan apa yang Seijuurou katakan, jelas kentara sekali kalau Seijuurou ingin membunuh Taiga dan membuatnya menderita, namun Tetsuya memiliki sebuah dugaan kalau apa yang Seijuurou maksud adalah lebih dari itu semua. Seijuurou mengatakan kalau para penyihir yang ada di Seirin adalah masyarakatnya, artinya Seijuurou menganggap Seirin adalah wilayah kekuasaannya meski secara hukum Seirin itu berdiri sendiri, artinya Seijuurou ingin menakhlukkan Seirin dan menyeretnya untuk masuk ke dalam wilayah Teiko.

Penjajahan, kata itulah yang mampu Tetsuya cerna setelahnya, membuat pemuda manis yang berada dalam dekapan hangat sang Kaisar Teiko membeku untuk beberapa saat karena keterkejutan yang ia alami. Bila Seijuurou mencoba menakhlukkan Seirin, itu artinya peperangan yang hebat pun akan terjadi di sini, dan secara langsung hal tersebut akan mengakibatkan banyaknya orang yang tak bersalah menjadi korbannya. Tetsuya tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Seirin adalah negara tempat Tetsuya dilahirkan serta dibesarkan, dan ia tak ingin ambisi Seijuurou membuat Seirin menderita.

Tetsuya mencoba memberontak di dalam pelukan Seijuurou, ia ingin melepaskan diri dari dekapan sang Kaisar Teiko meski semua usaha yang ia lakukan tersebut gagal dan sia-sia belaka, Seijuurou yang sepertinya mengerti akan tindakan Tetsuya itu tak melepaskan dirinya. Rontaan yang Tetsuya berikan semakin keras meskipun mereka berdua tahu kalau usahanya tidak berguna sama sekali, sampai dua menit kemudian tubuhnya yang sedari tadi sudah tak memiliki tenaga pun akhirnya terkulai lemas di dalam pelukan sang Kaisar merah.

Mengerti akan kekhawatiran sang Ratu, Seijuuroun tertawa kecil sebelum tangan kanannya mengusap rambut Tetsuya dengan lembut.

"Tetsuya, sebagai seorang ratu kau pasti tahu kalau apa yang Taiga lakukan itu tidak benar. Ia tak berhak memberikan hukuman mati kepada rakyatnya hanya karena mereka memiliki sihir, terlebih pengadilan yang ia lakukan pun juga tak memenuhi standar yang baik. Memiliki sihir itu bukan berarti kita ini buruk, Tetsuya, sihir yang ada dalam tubuh kita adalah kelebihan yang Tuhan berikan kepada kita dan kita pun harus menerimanya. Tak ada sihir yang buruk kecuali bila si pengguna menggunakannya dengan tujuan buruk, kau dan aku tahu akan hal ini," ujar Seijuurou, ia pun membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang keras dan dingin itu sebelum membawa tubuh mungil sang Ratu untuk berbaring di atasnya, menggunakan dada bidangnya sebagai bantal untuk Tetsuya. "Tetsuya adalah orang yang baik, ia memiliki sihir dan menggunakannya untuk menyembuhkan penyakit orang lain serta menumbuhkan tanaman obat di pekarangan rumahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Tetsuya sedikit terlonjak karena ucapan tersebut karena rahasianya disebutkan begitu santai oleh Seijuurou, namun tubuhnya kembali rileks saat Seijuurou membelai tengkuknya, membuat sang Ratu merasakan tubuhnya merinding untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum dirinya kembali memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sekali lagi. Ia pun mendengarkan ucapan sang Kaisar seraya mendengarkan detak jantung Seijuurou yang berjalan begitu seimbang.

"Seijuurou-kun tahu akan hal itu," gumam Tetsuya yang kini sudah kembali normal.

"Tentu, aku mendapatkan fakta itu ketika kau mengajakku mengunjungi rumahmu, Tetsuya. Rumahmu memiliki residu sihir yang sangat besar, dan semuanya berasal dari kebun milikmu yang ditumbuhi oleh alang-alang dan juga tanaman mati yang tidak lain adalah tanaman obat langka yang hanya bisa tumbuh saat kau merawatnya menggunakan sihir. Aku langsung menyadari akan hal itu, tidak heran kalau Shigehirou menggantikan posisimu sebagai tabib di desamu."

Mendengar nama Ogiwara itu membuat Tetsuya langsung membuka kedua matanya, ia mendongak sesaat untuk menatap sang Kaisar dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Tetsuya tahu kalau ia memberikan izin kepada Ogiwara untuk menggunakan tanaman obatnya tersebut untuk mengobati orang-orang yang membutuhkan, namun yang ia tidak ketahui adalah hubungan Ogiwara di sini dengan yang Seijuurou ungkapkan, bukankah Ogiwara sudah menghilang sejak setahun yang lalu?

Melihat ekspresi polos yang penuh akan tanda tanya dari Tetsuya itu membuat Seijuurou mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pertama pada kening sang Ratu, eskpresinya begitu menggoda.

"Apa Tetsuya tahu kalau Shigehirou sebenarnya berada di tempat ini? Dugaan sebagai seorang penyihir karena mampu mengobati orang dengan begitu cepat menggunakan tanaman sihir adalah alasannya, dan Taiga pun menahannya di menara Seirin selama setahun," kata Seijuurou lagi. "Satu alasan lagi kenapa aku mengatakan Taiga bukanlah raja yang bijak, ia tak mampu membuat keputusan sendiri dan menjatuhkan hukuman kepada rakyatnya meski mereka tak terbukti memiliki sihir."

Tetsuya merasakan otaknya tak mampu berpikir untuk beberapa saat setelah Seijuurou memberikan informasi yang sangat penting. Ia tak pernah menduga kalau Ogiwara yang merupakan kakak lain ayah dan lain ibu dengannya itu harus mengalami penderitaan seperti itu hanya karena ia menggunakan tanaman milik Tetsuya, dan bagaimana Tetsuya tak pernah tahu akan hal ini? Pemuda berparas manis itu lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang, kelihatannya Taiga tak memberikan hukuman mati kepada Ogiwara karena ia tahu Ogiwara adalah teman baik Tetsuya, dan ia tak ingin membuat Tetsuya sedih karena ia memberikan hukuman mati kepada Ogiwara. Namun semuanya itu berubah sekarang ini, Taiga sudah membatalkan pernikahan mereka berdua yang artinya ia tak akan segan-segan untuk menjatuhkan hukuman mati kepada Ogiwara, dan Tetsuya memiliki firasat kalau Ogiwara pun akan dihukum bersama dengannya.

 _Semua ini adalah salahku, Ogiwara-kun jadi terbawa ke dalam masalah karena aku,_ pikir Tetsuya yang untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu dua minggu ini menyalahkan dirinya akibat nasib buruk yang temannya miliki itu.

Sebutir air mata tanpa sadar pun terjun dari pelupuk mata Tetsuya, membuat Seijuurou semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh rapuh milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Sepertinya Taiga masih belum puas untuk menghukum dirinya, tidak hanya ia membatalkan pernikahan mereka serta memberi Tetsuya hukuman mati, namun mantan suaminya itu juga akan menghukum mati Ogiwara Shigehirou yang merupakan saudara angkat Tetsuya tersebut. Ogiwara Shigehirou adalah satu-satunya orang yang Tetsuya miliki setelah ia menjadi yatim piatu, dan sepertinya takdir begitu kejam memisahkan mereka berdua dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Seijuurou-kun..." Tetsuya tak kuat menahan gejolak emosi yang ia derita ini, dan ia pun langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Seijuurou untuk menghilangkan semua emosi yang mencekiknya tersebut. Ia ingin tertidur dan terbangun lagi untuk menemukan kalau fakta ini hanyalah mimpi kosong belaka.

Isakan lembut dari sang Ratu pun teredam oleh dada Seijuurou, dan tangisan itu pun adalah yang pertama terjadi setelah ia ditahan di dalam menara Seirin. Semua ini bukan untuk dirinya, namun untuk seorang pemuda yang merupakan kakak angkatnya yang karena kesalahannya itu pun ia harus dihukum mati. Tetsuya merasa sakit pada dadanya, semua emosi serta perasaan ini begitu menyakitkan, dan ia pun terus menangis sampai tubuhnya tak memiliki tenaga sedikit pun yang pada akhirnya membuatnya tertidur.

Sang Kaisar yang masih memeluk tubuh mungil Tetsuya itu masih terjaga, ia menggunakan belaian lembutnya untuk mengusap kesedihan yang Tetsuya miliki meski hal tersebut tak ada gunanya, bahkan Seijuurou pun juga menggunakan sihirnya untuk membungkus tubuh calon Ratu imperial Teiko tersebut. Semuanya berasal dari dalam, Seijuurou tak bisa menjangkaunya secara langsung, dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Seijuurou merasakan dirinya diliputi kemarahan yang luar biasa. Berani-beraninya manusia rendahan seperti Kagami Taiga membuat calon permaisurinya seperti ini, benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan.

"Tungguhlah sebentar, Tetsuya, aku akan melepaskanmu dari belenggu yang mengikatmu. Bersabarlah, sayang," gumam Seijuurou sebelum ia memberikan kecupan singkat pada kening, hidung, dan pada akhirnya bibir Tetsuya.

* * *

Waktu yang telah dijanjikan oleh Taiga pun akhirnya tiba, tiga hari setelah pengumuman mengenai hukuman mati untuk Tetsuya diumumkan kepada rakyat Seirin pun akhirnya hukuman tersebut akan dilakukan siang ini. Semalaman penuh Tesuya tak bisa tidur mengingat nasib yang akan ia terima di siang nanti ketika matahari terbit, ia tak akan mampu melihat hari esok yang cerah maupun dapat bersanding dengan Seijuurou di bangku pelaminan. Ia akan menyusul kedua orangtuanya serta Ogiwara di surga, mungkin itu adalah hal terbaik yang akan Tetsuya terima setelah penderitaan yang tiada henti selalu mengujinya.

Ogiwara telah mendahului Tetsuya untuk menyusul orangtuanya di surga, pemuda itu mendapatkan hukumannya kemarin dengan dibakar hidup-hidup di depan publik. Bahkan Tetsuya tak mampu memberikan salam perpisahan untuk kakak angkatnya karena semua itu berjalan dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Tetsuya sangat bersyukur ia tak bisa melihat prosesi hukuman mati yang Ogiwara terima karena ia yakin dirinya tak akan bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak masuk ke dalam kobaran api demi menyelamatkan Ogiwara, dan ia sangat menyesal akan hal ini. Andai saja Tetsuya meluangkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi Ogiwara di masa lalu, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi pada pemuda berambut oranye tua tersebut.

Duduk di atas kursi kayu yang berhadapan dengan jendela kecil di ruangan itu, Tetsuya menatap matahari dan menikmatinya untuk yang terakhir kali. Beberapa jam lagi ia tak akan bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari mengenai kulitnya maupun melihat betapa indahnya langit biru yang cerah itu, karena sebentar lagi adalah giliran Tetsuya untuk menghadapi hukumannya. Sang Ratu Seirin tersebut tak perlu menoleh ke samping untuk melihat Momoi yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan ekspresi sayu serta penuh akan kesedihan terpancar di sana, pelayan setianya itu akan terus mendampingi Tetsuya sampai saat yang terakhir, bahkan Momoi akan menyaksikan bagaimana orang yang dicintainya itu akan kehilangan nyawanya dengan cara yang begitu tragis. Mengingat hal itu langsung membuat Momoi menitikkan air matanya lagi, namun ia langsung mengusapnya karena ia tak ingin membuat sang Ratu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Mereka berdua menikmati ketenangan yang terjadi itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan tak perlu ada suara yang mengiri di antara keduanya pun semua itu sudah cukup. Tak sanggup melihat betapa tegarnya orang yang ia kagumi itu meski orang tersebut tengah menderita, Momoi pun langsung ambruk dan terduduk di lantai. Wanita muda itu tanpa ragu melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang langsung Tetsuya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada paha sang Ratu, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Tetsu-sama, tolong jangan tinggalkan saya. Saya mohon..." isakan tangis yang bercampur dengan suara sengau dari Momoi itu membuat Tetsuya memberikan senyuman sayu di sana. Dengan tangan kanannya Tetsuya membelai helaian panjang merah muda milik pelayan setianya tersebut.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Momoi-san. Kau adalah gadis yang kuat, jangan menangis hanya karena masalah yang aku hadapi ini," ujar Tetsuya yang mencoba untuk menenangkan.

Perkataan lembut yang begitu menenangkan dari sang Ratu itu malah membuat Momoi terisak lebih keras lagi, ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia kagumi ini begitu saja, ia tak ingin Tetsuya dihukum mati oleh sang Raja Seirin. Momoi harap sang Kaisar Teiko bisa menyelamatkan Tetsuya, namun Momoi tak tahu apakah janji dari Seijuurou untuk menolong Tetsuya itu hanya sebuah janji kosong belaka saja.

Untuk menenangkan pelayannya itu akhirnya Tetsuya pun menggumamkan senandung lembut yang sering ibunya senandungkan ketika ia masih kecil. Lantunan melodi yang berupa senandung lembut itu membuat suasana tegang yang sedari tadi merambat kini tergantikan oleh ketenangan, bahkan isak tangis Momoi yang tak luput dari pendengaran Tetsuya pun kini sudah mulai tenang sampai sang wanita muda itu menghentikan tangisnya. Tetsuya terus menyenandungkan lagu tersebut sampai sebuah ketukan pintu pun terdengar, membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu untuk melihat Kiyoshi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tetsuya-sama, kereta kuda yang akan membawa Anda ke alun-alun kota sudah siap, kami sudah menunggu Anda," ujar Kiyoshi dengan kalem, ekspresinya mungkin terlihat tenang namun kedua matanya menyorotkan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Mereka semua akan kehilangan seorang ratu yang hebat hari ini, dan mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun karena itu.

Anggukan singkat pun Tetsuya berikan sebagai balasan.

"Kiyoshi-san," panggil Tetsuya dengan pelan, ia pun segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya setelah Momoi beranjak dari sana. "Aku akan mengambil kesempatan yang Raja Taiga berikan padaku, aku akan membuat pengakuan di publik sebakai kata-kata terakhir sebelum api yang disiapkan membakarku sampai tak tersisa."

"Baik, Tetsuya-sama. Saya akan menyampaikan permintaan Anda kepada Yang Mulia Raja," kata Kiyoshi yang disertai oleh anggukan. "Mari, Tetsuya-sama, saya akan mengantarkan Anda menuju alun-alun kota."

"Iya."

Tetsuya pun menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah Momoi membantunya mengenakan mantel untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari dalam ruangan itu dengan dipandu oleh Kiyoshi yang sudah berjalan di depan mereka berdua. Dua orang pengawal yang menjaga pintu ruangan Tetsuya pun langsung mengikuti sang Ratu dan pelayannya dari belakang, sebuah penjagaan ketat untuk mengantisipasi kalau Tetsuya kabur pun dilakukan. Sungguh, secara tak langsung hal ini membuat Tetsuya sakit hati, ia tak akan lari dari hukuman yang diberikan oleh Taiga tersebut. Adanya pengawal atau pun tidak, Tetsuya akan tetap mengikuti Kiyoshi menuju alun-alun kota dimana altar kematiannya sudah disiapkan.

Secara reflek Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan sinar matahari yang sangat banyak menyinarinya saat ia keluar dari dalam menara Seirin. Begitu lama Tetsuya dikurung di dalam menara ia tak pernah sekali pun merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari, dan ini adalah kali pertama ia merasakannya dalam waktu dua minggu ini. Tetsuya sangat bersyukur ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan sementara dari sang surya sebelum tubuhnya akan menjadi abu dan jiwanya ditarik oleh Tuhan. Ia terus berjalan mengikuti Kiyoshi sampai mereka pun tiba di halaman menara dimana sebuah kereta kuda telah menanti merek semua. Sang penasehat kerajaan Seirin pun membukakan pintu bagi Tetsuya, yang kemudian menyuruh sang Ratu untuk segera masuk ke dalamnya. Baik Tetsuya dan Momoi pun segera masuk ke dalam kereta kuda serta mengambil tempat duduk di sana, dan tidak lama kemudian kereta kuda yang membawa mereka semua dari pelataran menara Seirin menuju alun-alun kota pun berjalan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, dan rasanya akan bohong sekali kalau Tetsuya tidak merasakan takut sedikit pun. Sesungguhnya ia merasa takut menghadapi kematian yang diarasemenkan oleh mantan suaminya sendiri, dan ekspresi apa yang harus Tetsuya perlihatkan kepada Taiga saat mereka berdua bertemu lagi dalam detik-detik sebelum pembakaran dirinya? Dalam hati Tetsuya terus memanjatkan doa, ia mencoba untuk tegar dan tidak memperlihatkan ketakutan yang ia rasakan.

"SELAMATKAN RATU TETSUYA!"

"TUHAN AKAN MELINDUNGIMU, YANG MULIA!"

"RATU TETSUYA!"

"TOLONG JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMI, YANG MULIA!"

Teriakan demi teriakan yang mengelu-elukan nama Tetsuya pun terdengar begitu kencang, membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh ke arah jendela yang berbalut jeruji besi itu untuk melihat barisan yang dibentuk oleh rakyatnya saat mereka menyambut kedatangannya. Mereka yang hadir di sana mengenakan baju berkabung berwarna hitam meski sang Raja telah melarang rakyatnya untuk mengenakan pakaian berkabung untuk Tetsuya, kelihatanya mereka semua terlalu mencintai sang Ratu sampai mereka memberontak kepada raja.

Isak tangis pun terdengar semakin keras, dibarengi oleh ucapan-ucapan doa dari orang-orang ketika kereta kuda yang membawa sang Ratu pun berhenti dan Tetsuya keluar dari dalam kereta tersebut. Senyum penuh ketegaran yang terpatri di bibir Tetsuya tidak meredup, ia seperti memiliki kekuatan untuk menghadapi ini semua meski ia sudah tak memiliki masa depan lagi. Altar yang mempersembahkan kematiannya pun sudah disiapkan di hadapannya, dan ini adalah saatnya.

Para wanita serta beberapa laki-laki yang hadir di alun-alun kerajaan pun tak sanggup untuk menahan air mata mereka, nama Tetsuya terus dielu-elukan dengan penuh harum di antara suara tangis mereka, bahkan ketika Tetsuya berjalan lurus untuk menuju panggung kematiannya pun beberapa orang yang ada dalam barisan depan mencoba untuk menggapai sang Ratu untuk menyentuhnya, memberikan dukungan moral.

Aroma kematian yang berada di tempat itu tercium begitu kental, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau panggung kematian yang Taiga persiapkan itu akan mengakhiri semuanya dalam sekali tebas, nyawa Tetsuya sudah tak tertolong lagi. Berhadapan dengan altar itu, ia meminta Momoi membantunya untuk melepaskan mantel yang tengah ia kenakan, menyisakan Tetsuya yang hanya terbalut oleh kemeja sederhana berwarna putih dan celana polos berwarna hitam, sebuah pakaian sederhana yang Tetsuya kenakan untuk menyambut kematiannya. Pemuda berambut biru langit tersebut tak lagi menoleh ke belakang setelah ia menaiki tangga pendek untuk menuju panggung kematianya. Di atas sana Tetsuya bisa melihat sebuah pasak besar terpasang di antara sekumpulan kayu dalam jumlah yang banyak, pasak itu akan dipergunakan untuk mengikat Tetsuya saat hukuman itu dilakukan.

"Yang Mulia, Anda bisa memberikan kalimat terakhir Anda kepada publik sebelum kami melakukan prosesi hukuman ini," ujar seorang laki-laki yang Tetsuya yakini adalah algojo yang akan mengikat tubuh Tetsuya pada pasak di detik-detik kehidupannya tersebut.

Sang Ratu memberikan anggukan singkat. Ia menatap ke arah podium kerajaan dimana ia bisa melihat Taiga duduk di atas singgasananya dengan mengenakan pakaian cerah, begitu berbeda dengan rakyatnya yang mengenakan pakaian gelap untuk berkabung. Kelihatannya Taiga sudah tidak peduli apakah Tetsuya hidup atau tidak, pemikiran yang seperti ini membuat Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya, dan apakah Taiga harus menggenggam tangan sang selir yang bernama Furihata itu tepat di hadapannya seperti itu? Tak ingin berlama-lama melihat pemandangan itu, sang Ratu pun menatap ke arah mereka yang sedari tadi menyuarakan agar Tuhan memberikan perlindungan kepada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya pun memberikan senyuman kecil kepada mereka sebelum menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Ia pun membuka mulutnya.

"Rakyat Seirin yang aku cintai, aku berdiri di sini untuk menyambut kematian yang diberikan padaku, yang menurut keputusan hukum aku telah bersalah dan patut untuk mendapatkan hukuman mati ini. Aku tidak akan memberikan penyanggahan atas hukuman ini serta tak akan menuduh siapapun untuk bertanggung jawab," Tetsuya pun menelangkupkan kedua tengannya secara bersamaan dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya, bibirnya melengkung kecil membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. "Meski demikian aku ingin mendoakan raja agar Tuhan selalu memberikan perlindunganNya pada Beliau serta kejayaan dalam pemerintahan kerajaan Seirin karena Beliau adalah raja yang besar dan patut untuk mendapatkan belas kasih dari Tuhan. Aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia dan kepada rakyatku, aku harap kalian semua mau berdoa untukku juga."

Ucapan terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Tetsuya itu mendapatkan reaksi yang begitu besar dari masyarakat, tangisan pun mulai terdengar dan tak jarang dari mereka meneriakkan nama Tetsuya serta berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Tetsuya mendapatkan belas kasih.

"SELAMATKAN RATU TETSUYA!"

"TUHAN SELALU BERSAMA ANDA, YANG MULIA RATU."

Dan masih banyak lagi.

Algojo berbadan kekar yang mempersilakan Tetsuya untuk mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tadi pun kini menuntun Tetsuya untuk menuju ke arah sekumpulan kayu serta sebuah pasak besar yang tertancap di tengah panggung tersebut. Kedua mata Tetsuya pun ditutup menggunakan kain berwarna hitam yang terikat di kepalanya, dan tubuhnya pun dirantai pada pasak besar yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak maupun melarikan diri. Nasib dari seorang Kuroko tetsuya sudah berakhir di tempat ini, dan ia pun akan segera menyusul kedua orangtuanya dan Ogiwara di surga sana, Tetsuya harap kesakitan sementara yang nanti akan ia rasakan tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

"BERIKAN PENGHORMATAN TERAKHIR KITA KEPADA RATU TETSUYA!" Seseorang berteriak, dan masyarakat serta prajurit yang hadir di sana (minus keluarga kerajaan dan petingginya) langsung berlutut untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Ratu Sejati dari Seirin.

Api yang dibuat oleh algojo tadi pun kini mulai menyebar pada sekumpulan kayu yang mengelilingi tubuh Tetsuya, rasa hangat yang berubah panas pun mulai Tetsuya rasakan meski itu semua belum menyakitkan.

 _Sepertinya ceritaku akan berakhir di sini. Maafkan aku, Seijuurou-kun, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu untuk mendampingimu,_ pikir Tetsuya saat ia merasakan kehangatan dari api mulai bertambah intens.

Saat Tetsuya merasakan api mulai menyentuh dirinya, sesuatu yang ajaib pun terjadi di sana, sebuah hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi. Api yang menyala dan akan membakar tubuh mungil Ratu Seirin itu tiba-tiba saja diselimuti oleh es abadi, begitu pula dengan rantai yang mengikat tubuh sang Ratu dan mengakibatkan benda itu putus dengan begitu ajaib. Namun, semua itu tak sebanding dengan munculnya petir besar dari langit dan berwarna merah yang menyambar panggung kematian Tetsuya tersebut, dan saat petir tadi menghilang mereka semua bisa melihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki aura penuh akan kekuatan serta keregalan tersebut berdiri di depan sosok sang Ratu. Sepasang mata heterokromatik yang begitu dingin itu mengarah pada sang Raja Seirin yang kala itu tengah duduk di singgasananya. Pemuda itu menggenggam sebuah pedang yang tak biasa, dan ia pun mengarahkan tangannya yang terbebas ke arah langit sebelum memerintahkan petir merah tadi untuk menghancurkan panggung kematian yang menurutnya sangat bodoh itu.

Mereka semua tercengang atas kemunculan pemuda yang merupakan duta besar kerajaan Teiko tersebut, tidak hanya sang duta besar itu berani menantang raja dengan menggagalkan hukuman mati untuk sang Ratu, namun ternyata ia adalah seorang penyihir.

"Taiga, tidakkah kedua orangtuamu mengajarkan agar kau tidak mengganggu naga yang tengah tertidur?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan seringai tipis, ia pun membantu Tetsuya untuk berdiri dan melepas ikat kepala yang menutupi kedua mata yang sangat ia sukai itu. "Atau mungkin kesombonganmu itu sudah membutakanmu sampai kau berani mengusik naga yang tengah tertidur itu dengan mengambil apa yang berharga baginya?"

Dan pada saat itu juga peperangan pun akhirnya meletus di antara kubu Taiga dan kubu Seijuurou di tengah acara pembakaran sang Ratu yang telah digagalkan oleh Kaisar Teiko yang bergelar Naga merah dari Teiko itu sendiri. Tak mungkin sang Kaisar tak akan bertindak melihat calon permaisurinya mendapatkan ketidakadilan seperti ini.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir ke cerita sederhana ini dan membacanya.

Author: Sky


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari menulis fanfic ini

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Slash, Infidelity, Mpreg, character death, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Pairing: Akakuro, slight! Kagakuro, KagaFuri

* * *

 **THE TRUE EMPRESS**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

 _Semuanya ini adalah mimpi buruk, bukan sebuah kenyataan yang benar-benar terjadi._ Teriak Tetsuya dalam hati. _Namun, kenapa hatiku terus bergemuruh keras dan mendapati semua ini adalah sebuah kesalahan belaka?_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan pun mengiringi pertanyaan utama yang terlintas pertama kali, kedua matanya terlihat kosong namun keduanya itu terus menerawang ke arah singgasana sang Raja Seirin sebelum beranjak ke arah pemuda yang tengah berdiri di sampngnya, yang ia ketahui adalah Kaisar ke-15 dari Teiko dan juga penolongnya. Kedua pemimpin kerajaan yang berbeda tersebut bertatapan satu sama lain, begitu sengit dan saling menyerang dalam diam meski sang Ratu Seirin berada di antara keduanya, berdiri dan hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian. Tetsuya ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu, atau mungkin setidaknya kalau ia mati terbakar oleh api yang algojo nyalakan tadi untuk membakarnya ia akan tenang di alam sana. Hanya saja pemikiran itu pun langsung terpotong saat Seijuurou muncul dan membekukan api yang akan menyelimutinya, memotong rantai yang mengekang tubuh mungil Tetsuya serta menyelamatnya sebelum memberikan tatapan terdingin yang pernh Tetsuya lihat kepada Taiga. Dan peristiwa hampir terbunuhnya Tetsuya adalah alasan utama yang memicu kemarahan sang Kaisar terhadap sang Raja Seirin, ia tak perlu untuk menjadi orang jenius untuk mengartikan tatapan dari kedua petinggi Seirin dan Teiko tersebut.

Tetsuya hanya bisa berdiri di sana, tubuhnya yang terlalu lemas karena adrenalin akibat hampir terbunuh dalam sebuah hukuman mati pun membuatnya tak mampu bergerak banyak, bahkan ia tahu dirinya akan jatuh ke lantai andai saja Seijuurou tidak memeluk pinggangnya sekarang ini. Pemandangan yang sangat memalukan menurut Tetsuya, ia dipeluk oleh laki-laki lain yang bukan suaminya dan mereka tengah berada di depan mata publik dengan beribu-ribu pasang mata tengah menyaksikan semua ini. Hukuman mati yang Taiga persiapkan untuk Tetsuya tidak terlaksana, dan sebagai gantinya sesuatu yang sangat besar pun terjadi sebentar lagi. Tetsuya harap apa yang Seijuurou lakukan ini tidak akan memicu sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dari ini, sesuatu yang akan mengakibatkan pertumpahan darah serta mengorbankan banyak manusia tak berdosa hanya untuk menebus kesalahan dari beberapa orang. Bila semua ini terjadi maka Tetsuya adalah orang pertama yang akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi siapalah Tetsuya untuk berharap demikian, dirinya bukanlah seorang cenayang yang mampu menebak pemikiran lawannya dalam sekali lihat, terlebih Tetsuya memiliki firasat buruk mengenai ini semua. Sang Kaisar Teiko perbah berkata padanya kalau ia menginginkan Seirin, dan apa yang ia inginkan pasti akan ia dapatkan meski itu ada sebuah pengorbanan dari orang. Dan bila Tetsuya benar mengenai firasatnya ini, maka kesempatan ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk merebut tampuk kekuasaan Seirin dari tangan Taiga.

Pemikiran Tetsuya yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya pun terpotong saat ia merasakan sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya, membuatnya semakin menempel pada Seijuurou dengan beribu-ribu pasang mata menyaksikan mereka semua.

Para penduduk yang menyaksikan semua itu masih tercengang, membeku di tempat karena melihat hukuman mati untuk Ratu Tetsuya digagalkan oleh seseorang dengan menggunakan sihir, dua buah penghinaan yang dipukulkan ke arah sang Raja Seirin. Tidak hanya Ratu Tetsuya diselamatkan, namun penyelamatan yang menggunakan sihir itu sudah cukup membuat malu Raja Taiga. Dan apa yang menjadi pikiran mereka semua pun bisa terlihat dengan jelas pada ekspresi wajah geram yang Taiga perlihatkan, menunjukkan betapa murkanya seorang Kagami Taiga karena ada seorang penyihir yang berani menampakkan dirinya di mata publik seperti ini.

"PENGAWAL... TANGKAP DAN BUNUH KEDUA ORANG ITU!" Ujar Taiga dengan lantang, memerintahkan para prajurit untuk menangkap Tetsuya dan Seijuurou yang masih berdiri di altar kematian yang Taiga ciptakan untuk Tetsuya. "Berani-beraninya kau menentang keputusanku, Tetsuya. Tidak hanya kau menentangnya secara terang-terangan seperti ini, namun kau juga berani berselingkuh di hadapanku!"

Wajah Kagami terlihat begitu merah, ia murka dan sangat ingin membunuh dua orang yang tengah berada di panggung kematian tersebut dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, kemurkaan yang baru pertama kali ia tunjukkan kepada sang Ratu di hadapan masyarakat yang ia pimpin. Para prajurit istana yang menjaga ketat tempat itu pun langsung bergerak ke arah panggung kematian sang Ratu, tombak serta pedang yang mereka bawa pun terayun ke depan saat mereka semua menghampiri dua orang yang ada di sana, siap untuk menusuk serta mencabik sang Ratu dan sang Kaisar.

Tetsuya menatap semua itu dengan kalem, ia sesungguhnya sedikit ragu dengan tuduhan yang Taiga tujukan kepadanya dan kemudian memerintahkan para prajurit untuk menangkap serta membunuhnya. Mungkin selamat dari hukuman mati yang tengah berlangsung itu adalah sebuah penghinaan yang sangat besar kepada seorang Raja yang telah memerintahkan hukuman tersebut untuk dijalankan, ini berarti Tuhan telah mengutus seseorang untuk menyelamatkan orang itu, menganggap sang terdakwa sebenarnya tidak bersalah. Dalam artian kata lain Tetsuya yang selamat dari hukuman ini telah mempermalukan Taiga di hadapan masyarakat yang ia pimpin, menjatuhkan harga diri Taiga dengan aksi penyelamatan yang Seijuurou lakukan, dan terlebih lagi Seijuurou menggunakan sesuatu yang paling Taiga benci untuk menyelamatkan Tetsuya. Alasan ini bisa Tetsuya terima karena menurutnya itu sangat masuk akal meski sesungguhnya Tetsuya tidaklah menentang perintah raja, ia sudah ikhlas untuk kehilangan nyawanya karena hukuman tersebut. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat Tetsuya tak habis pikir di sini. Bagaimana mungkin Taiga menuduh Tetsuya berselingkuh dengan orang lain bila pada kenyataannya Taiga sendiri sudah mengklaim kalau pernikahan keduanya tidak sah di mata hukum dan Tuhan sebelum membatalkannya, membuat hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama ini terputus, yang artinya baik Taiga maupun Tetsuya bebas memilih orang lain untuk dijadikan kekasih tanpa mendapatkan status selingkuh di sini.

 _Apa mungkin Taiga-kun cemburu pada Seijuurou-kun?_ Tanya Tetsuya dalam hati, kedua mata biru langitnya tak pernah terlepas dari sosok sang mantan suami yang masih betah menatap mereka berdua dengan kemurkaan yang terpetak secara jelas pada wajah tampannya itu. Bila Taiga merasa cemburu, itu artinya ia masih mencintai Tetsuya, namun Tetsuya tidak terlalu yakin akan hal itu meski sesungguhnya dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam Tetsuya merasa senang sekali. Ia boleh berharap, sebab pada dasarnya Tetsuya itu selalu peduli kepada Taiga meski sang Raja sudah tak menganggapnya seperti orang yang ia kasihi lagi.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa dengan kelakarmu yang tidak lucu itu, Taiga. Bukankah kau sudah membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Tetsuya? Bukankah itu artinya kau membebaskan Tetsuya untuk memilih orang lain sebagai pendampingnya?" Sahut Seijuurou yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka, membuat Tetsuya menoleh ke arah sang Kaisar yang masih betah menyunggingkan seringai kecilnya tersebut ke arah Taiga. "Apa mungkin kau merasa kesal karena aku bisa memeluk Tetsuya seperti ini sementara kau tidak bisa melakukannya? Bukankah itu kehendakmu sendiri di tempat pertama?"

Sang Ratu menatap Seijuurou dengan kalem, belahan jiwanya itu terlihat begitu tenang meski ia tengah menghina Raja Seirin secara halus, menantang Taiga untuk mengakui perasaannya yang terdalam serta mempermalukannya secara langsung di hadapan mata rakyatnya. Tetsuya bukanlah seorang cenayang ataupun orang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan, namun yang jelas sang Ratu sudah bisa menebak ekspresi apa yang tengah terpasang di wajah mantan suaminya itu setelah Seijuurou memprovokasinya dengan ucapan yang secara tak langsung mengatakan kalau Taiga adalah pengecut. Perang secara verbal antara Taiga dan Seijuurou terus berlangsung bersamaan dengan para prajurit Seirin sudah mengepung mereka berdua di atas panggung kematian tersebut, meski demikian Seijuurou tidaklah terlihat panik melihat dirinya bersama Tetsuya tengah dikepung oleh orang banyak sementara suasana yang ada di alun-alun kerajaan tersebut sudah berubah menjadi ricuh, para penduduk yang sedari tadi melihat prosesi hukuman mati pun kini terlihat panik dan menghambur pergi, menyisakan beberapa orang tinggal di tempat dengan membawa beberapa alat pertanian seperti garpu pertanian, cangkul, dan tongkat. Kelihatannya masyarakat yang sudah mempersiapkan diri mereka dengan senjata ini siap untuk mengikuti perang yang akan terjadi.

Taiga yang kelihatan begitu murka itu langsung menyuruh para prajuritnya untuk meringkus Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, dan perintah seorang raja adalah mutlak sehingga mereka pun mematuhinya. Ketika para prajurit hendak menaiki panggung kematian tersebut, serangan demi serangan yang tak tertuga pun terjadi di belakang barisan prajurit. Para masyarakat Seirin yang sudah siap bertempur sejak tadi langsung menyerang para prajurit yang hendak menangkap sang Ratu.

"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI?!" Teriak Taiga dari atas podium, ia menghiraukan beberapa petinggi kerajaan mulai meninggalkan tempat untuk menuju ke tempat yang lebih aman, bahkan ia pun menghiraukan kalau calon istrinya tersebut dibawa oleh Takeru untuk keluar dari sana.

Seorang laki-laki yang berhasil menghalau serangan dari salah seorang prajurit pun memberikan tatapan ganas kepada Taiga, ia tak takut akan ancaman seorang raja yang menurut mereka sangat lalim tersebut.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan kami, Raja Taiga, tapi kami tak ingin melihat ratu kami mendapatkan ketidakadilan yang Anda berikan kepada Beliau. Kami tidak melihat letak kesalahan Ratu Tetsuya sehingga Yang Mulia Ratu harus menerima hukuman, kami lelah berdiam diri selama ini dan sekarang ini adalah saatnya kami untuk membela ratu kami!" Jawab salah seorang petani yang begitu berani, membuat Tetsuya, Taiga, dan beberapa petinggi kerajaan yang mampu mendengarkan suara lantang petani yang tak diketahui namanya itu terperangah.

"Apa kalian bodoh?! Dia adalah seorang penyihir, dan seorang penyihir itu pantas untuk dihukum karena mereka akan membawa kesialan kepada negeri ini!" Sahut Taiga yang sudah tertelan oleh api kemarahan, ia tak pernah membayangkan kalau rakyatnya sendiri akan menyerangnya seperti itu.

Para masyarakat yang mengikuti pertempuran pun terus menyerang para prajurit, sehingga kedua belah pihak tersebut saling menyerang satu sama lain dengan dua alasan yang berbeda. Para masyarakat Seirin percaya kalau Tetsuya tidaklah bersalah meskipun mereka tak memungkiri akan keajaiban berupa sihir yang dipegang oleh sang Ratu, mereka semua tidaklah dibutakan oleh amarah dan menganggap semua sihir adalah benda terkutuk. Baik dan buruknya sihir itu tergantung oleh siapa penggunanya, masyarakat yang telah memberikan julukan _Saint Queen_ kepada Tetsuya pun mempercayai kalau Tetsuya adalah orang yang baik, bahkan parasnya saja sudah mampu menunjukkan kalau Tetsuya tak mampu melukai seekor lalat sekali pun. Mereka semua melakukan ini demi sang Ratu serta keadilan, selain itu mereka juga melakukan pemberontakan ini juga dikarenakan sebuah alasan lain yang. Mereka yang memberontak adalah keluarga para narapidana yang anggotanya sudah dihukum mati oleh sang Raja akibat tuduhan sebagai penyihir, mereka tak ingin melihat seorang keluarga kerajaan yang juga memimpin Seirin meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan seperti seekor binatang yang dibakar menggunakan api.

"Apa sebegitu dangkalnya pemikiranmu, Taiga?" Tanya Seijuurou yang menjawab ungkapan dari Taiga, pemuda berambut merah darah itu terlihat begitu tenang saat ia melihat para prajurit mulai mengepung mereka lagi. "Kau menganggap semua penyihir adalah jahat lalu menghukum mati mereka tanpa ada pengadilan, bahkan kau pun tak tahu apakah mereka yang kau hukum mati itu benar-benar penyihir apa tidak. Kau, Kagami Taiga, tak lebih dari seorang bodoh yang matanya telah dibutakan oleh dendam di masa lalu."

Beberapa panah yang dilemparkan oleh beberapa prajurit ke arah Seijuurou dan Tetsuya itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, siap untuk membunuh keduanya di tempat. Namun sebelum anak panah tersebut mampu menyentuh mereka maupun membunuh keduanya, sebagian anak panah itu tertebas tak bersisa yang menyisakan debunya saja dan lainnya langsung menabrak dinding tanah yang muncul dari bawah. Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyuman penuh kepuasan saat ia merasakan sihir dari para ksatrianya berada di tempat itu, kelihatannya mereka semua datang dengan tepat waktu.

Tetsuya melihat bagaimana Aomine dan Kise muncul secara bersamaan setelah menghancurkan anak panah yang ditujukan kepada sang Ratu serta sang Kaisar, dan dari gundukan tanah yang menjadi tameng mereka tadi muncul Murasakibara.

"Cih, benar-benar pengecut dengan menyerang Kaisar kami dari belakang," ujar Aomine, ia mengambil pedangnya dari dalam sarung pedangnya sebelum menatap para prajurit itu dengan tajam. Kedua mata biru tuanya tersebut bertemu dengan milik Tetsuya untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum Aomine memberikan senyuman singkat kepada Ratu Seirin. "Syukurlah si bodoh itu belum mengeksekusimu, Tetsu."

"Aominecchi bodoh-ssu, sang Ratu sudah hampir dieksekusi tahu. Untung Akashicchi muncul tepat waktu!" Protes dari Kise, ia pun menghantamkan pangkal bawah tombak yang ia pegang ke atas lantai dengan suara keras.

"Ratu-chin, Muro-chin pasti senang karena kau selamat~" sahut Murasakibara dengan sebuah pocky rasa cokelat masih berada di mulutnya. Raksasa ungu tersebut menatap peperangan yang berlangsung di depannya dengan bosan, anggukan kecil pun diberikan oleh Murasakibara kepada dua pemimpin beda negara tersebut.

Meski mereka bertiga muncul dan mengelilingi Seijuurou serta Tetsuya, prajurit Seirin terus memadati alun-alun kerajaan dan siap untuk menyerang mereka semua pada saat itu, meski demikian mereka tidak terlihat takut padahal jumlah mereka tidaklah banyak. Para rakyat Seirin yang melakukan pemberontakan atas nama keadilan itu sudah mampu dibekukan oleh pihak kerajaan tepat di depan mata mereka semua, membuat Tetsuya yang notabene adalah alasan mereka semua berada di tempat ini merasa sangat bersalah. Sang Ratu tidak menginginkan adanya pertumpahan darah karena dirinya, bahkan ia pun rela mengorbankan dirinya agar rakyatnya selamat dan bisa keluar dari Seirin. Sejak dulu Tetsuya tak pernah mendukung keputusan Taiga mengenai menghukum para penyihir dengan hukuman mati, semua itu sangat salah dan begitu kejam. Namun sekeras apapun Tetsuya menentang Taiga, sang Raja Seirin terus mengabaikannya, bahkan ia pun tak tanggung-tanggung menghardik Tetsuya karena sang Ratu sudah ikut campur akan urusan kerajaan.

Tetsuya mungkin adalah Ratu Seirin, namun julukan itu tidak lebih dari sebuah julukan saja karena pada kenyataannya julukan Ratu Seirin tidak lebih dari simbol tanpa ada kekuasaan di genggaman tangannya. Bagaimana Tetsuya masih bisa bersabar menghadapi sifat dari mantan suaminya itu masih menjadi misteri untuk orang-orang. Kedua mata secerah birunya langit di musim panas itu menatap bagaimana para rakyat pemberontak dihabisi di tempat, darah bercucuran di sana akibat serangan para prajurit yang menggunakan senjata tajam mengoyak tubuh para pemberontak. Jumlah para pemberontak itu tidaklah banyak, mereka yang masih bertahan untuk mendukung Tetsuya adalah mereka yang berani saja, bahkan kelihatannya mereka semua tak peduli kalau nyawa adalah taruhannya. Mereka semua tahu kalau mereka bukanlah lawan yang seimbang untuk pasukan elit dari Seirin yang terlatih, sebab bagaimana pun juga mereka hanyalah petani yang menuntut keadilan dari Raja Taiga, tidak lebih dari itu.

Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di sana, warna merahnya darah yang mengalir membuat sang Ratu merasa tertekan sampai ia tak merasakan kalau tubuhnya didekap oleh kedua lengan kekar dari Seijuurou. Sebuah tangan diletakkan di belakang kepala Tetsuya, menyuruhnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pemandangan mengerikan yang tersaji begitu mengerikan di hadapannya, dan itulah yang Tetsuya lakukan secara tak langsung. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Sang Ratu tak terlalu mendengarkan instruksi yang Seijuurou berikan kepada para ksatrianya, bahkan ia pun tak menyadari kalau ketiga ksatria terkuat Teiko yang dijuluki sebagai _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu mulai menyerang para pasukan Seirin yang mencoba membunuh mereka. Tetsuya baru saja tersadar ketika kedua telinganya menangkap sebuah suara nyaring dari terompet besar, bunyi tersebut diikuti oleh suara hentakan kaki kuda dalam jumlah banyak dan juga teriakan dari seorang yang tidak ia kenal mengatakan keberadaan mereka.

"UNTUK KAISAR TEIKO, TAKLUKKAN SEIRIN!"

Tetsuya terperanjat akan teriakan tujuan yang diberikan tersebut. Pasukan berkuda tadi adalah pasukan dari kerajaan Teiko yang dipimpin oleh jenderal utama mereka, Nijimura Shuzo, yang meneriakkan ungkapan tadi. Tetsuya menatap bagaimana pasukan dari Teiko dan pasukan dari Seirin saling menyerang, menjadikan alun-alun Seirin sebagai medan pertempuran yang pertama kali terjadi sejak 20 tahun yang lalu. Semuanya terlihat seperti mimpi buruk saja bagi Tetsuya, namun sekeras apapun Tetsuya mengatakan kebohongan itu kepada dirinya, semua ini akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang mengerikan. Ia menjadi saksi peperangan dengan Seijuurou yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Tetsuya merasa dirinya ditarik semakin dalam ke pelukan Seijuurou saat sang Kaisar membawanya menghindar dari serangan yang diberikan oleh salah seorang prajurit Seirin, dan dengan kedua matanya sendiri Tetsuya melihat betapa mudahnya Seijuurou menghindari serangan tersebut sebelum mengayunkan pedangnya secara diagonal dan menebas prajurit tersebut, hal yang sama pun dilakukan berulang kali sebelum sang Kaisar sendiri menciptakan pelindung tak kasat mata di sekeliling mereka berdua untuk mencegah para prajurit untuk menyerang mereka. Darah yang menetes dari pedang milik Seijuurou tersebut membuat Tetsuya merasa mual, dan pemandangan berdarah tersebut sama sekali tidak membantu perasaannya.

Satu hal yang terlintas di dalam benak Tetsuya, ia harus menghentikan peperangan ini atau penderitaan yang berkepanjangan akan melanda negerinya ini.

"Seijuurou-kun, kumohon tarik mundur pasukanmu. Aku tak ingin ada peperangan di tanah Seirin, aku tak ingin melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini," pinta Tetsuya, kedua jemari mungilnya menggenggam baju yang Seijuurou kenakan, membuat sang Kaisar yang ke-15 itu langsung memberinya sebuah tatapan yang tak dapat ia artikan.

Genggaman tangan Tetsuya itu langsung direngkuh oleh Seijuurou, membuatnya semakin ragu untuk mengartikan akan apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh sang Kaisar serta emosi yang tertanam di balik sepasang mata heterokromatik tersebut. Seijuurou adalah orang yang komplek menurut Tetsuya, oleh karena itu dirinya harus benar-benar bisa memahami Seijuurou sebelum mampu membaca pemikiran sang Kaisar seperti apa yang sering Tetsuya lakukan kepada orang lain.

"Tetsuya tahu sendiri kalau aku ke sini selain untuk menyelamatkan Tetsuya juga untuk mengambil pemerintahan Seirin. Aku tak ingin masyarakat penyihir yang berada di wilayah kerajaan ini terus mengalami kepunahan karena tak mendapat keadilan dari Taiga, aku rasa aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Tetsuya yang ini," jawab Seijuurou dengan tatapan lembut yang diberikannya kepada calon permaisurinya itu. "Tetsuya tenang saja, aku sudah memberikan instruksi kepada para prajurit serta jendralku untuk tidak membunuh prajurit elit milik Taiga kalau mereka tak memaksa. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk membunuh maupun menghancurkan kerajaan Tetsuya, tapi ingin memperbaikinya untuk menjadi yang lebih baik."

Ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Seijuurou tersebut membuat Tetsuya terdiam, mencerna ungkapan serta makna yang terkandung di dalamnya. Meski Seijuurou mengatakan kalau mereka tak akan membunuh para prajurit Seirin maupun orang-orang yang tak bersalah, namun yang namanya perang itu akan menimbulkan kesengsaraan di mana-mana. Tak peduli bagaimana tujuan perang itu dimulai, semuanya akan berakhir sama yaitu pihak yang kalah akan menanggung semua penderitaan. Melihat lawan dari Seirin adalah kerajaan Teiko yang terkenal sangat kuat, Tetsuya tak perlu melihatnya lagi untuk mengetahui kemenangan akan direnggut oleh kerajaan Teiko, dan ia pun tak ingin kesengsaraan menimpa Seirin meski status Tetsuya saat ini bukanlah Ratu Seirin lagi.

"Aku tak bisa tenang kalau melihat negeriku dijajah, Seijuurou-kun. Kumohon jangan lakukan ini, aku sangat berterima kasih karena Seijuurou-kun mau menolongku tadi, namun aku tak akan memaafkan Seijuurou-kun kalau ia menjajah negeriku!"

Keras kepala, lugas, dan tak kenal takut adalah pendeskripsian yang tepat untuk diberikan kepada Kuroko Tetsuya. Bahkan di hadapan sang Kaisar yang terkenal akan kekejamannya itu pun Tetsuya terlihat tak gentar untuk menghadapinya, ia sangat berani mengucapkan kalimat itu secara gamblang tanpa peduli posisinya saat ini.

Baik Seijuurou dan Tetsuya saling berpandangan untuk melihat kesungguhan masing-masing, keduanya masih berdiri di tengah medan pertempuran dan untuk beberapa saat keduanya menghiraukan semua itu namun satu sama lainnya. Tetsuya masih teguh akan pendiriannya, ia tak masalah telah disakiti oleh Taiga, namun ia tak rela negerinya dijajah oleh Teiko meskipun Teiko berada di bawah pemerintahan Seijuuru. Di satu sisi Seijuurou begitu menginginkan negeri ini untuk jatuh ke dalam tangannya, namun ia sendiri tak ingin membuat perasaan Tetsuya terluka akibat penolakannya. Bila Seijuurou mengambil tindakan yang gegabah, rencananya untuk menjadikan Tetsuya sebagai permaisuri imperial Teiko hanya akan menjadi mimpi saja, dan hal itu pun tidak bisa terjadi. Untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi, Seijuurou pun memutar otaknya untuk mencari jalan keluar agar keinginan keduanya bisa terwujud tanpa harus menyakiti satu sama lain.

Taiga membenci penyihir dan tak ingin para penyihir untuk menginjakkan kaki mereka di negeri ini, melihat fakta itu akhirnya Seijuurou pun menemukan sebuah solusi yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini.

"Tetsuya," panggil Seijuurou dengan kalem, ia terus menatap sosok sang Ratu tanpa berkedip sekali pun. "Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar itu membuat Tetsuya terkesiap, pasalnya ia tak memikirkan kalau sang Kaisar akan melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Dan untuk apa Tetsuya harus percaya dengan Seijuurou yang akan menyerang Seirin? Otaknya berteriak padanya, sebuah pertayaan yang sangat rasional itu memang masuk akal untuk dilontarkan meski di dalam diri Tetsuya terjadi sebuah pertentangan kecil. Hati kecilnya menyuruh Tetsuya untuk percaya kepada Seijuurou, laki-laki berambut merah darah itu tak akan mengkhianati kepercayaannya melihat selama ini Seijuurou selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik tanpa memberinya sebuah paksaan.

Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika gejolak hatinya terjadi, namun perilaku tersebut langsung terhenti saat ia merasakan ibu jari tangan kanan Seijuurou menyentuhnya, secara tak langsung meminta sang Ratu untuk melepaskan gigitannya pada bibir bagian bawahnya. Tak sekali pun Tetsuya menunjukkan rona merah pada wajahnya ketika sang Kaisar melakukan hal itu, bahkan ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah manisnya tersebut masih datar meski ada isyarat kekhawatiran di sana.

"Aku berjanji akan meninggalkan Seirin serta menarik pasukanku setelah aku melakukan pembicaraan dengan Taiga. Namun, sebagai gantinya aku ingin Tetsuya berjanji padaku," ucapan Seijuurou ini mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari sang Ratu, membuat Tetsuya memfokuskan seluruh konsentrasinya kepada sang Kaisar. "Aku ingin Tetsuya untuk pergi ke Teiko bersamaku."

Mengucapkan keinginannya tanpa ada rasa malu itu adalah hal yang sangat vulgar menurut Tetsuya, namun Tetsuya sendiri tak bisa memprotes maupun menilai Seijuurou secara negatif melihat dirinya sendiri terkadang suka melakukan hal yang sama. Untuk pergi bersama Seijuurou dan meninggalkan Seirin, apakah Tetsuya bisa melakukan hal itu? Selama hidupnya ia tak pernah pergi dari Seirin, ia terlalu mencintai kerajaan ini untuk dapat meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia dilahirkan di Seirin, maka ia pun harus tinggal di kerajaan tempat asalnya, namun bila Tetsuya mengikuti apa kata hatinya ini maka bisa dipastikan Seijuurou akan membinasakan Seirin tanpa sisa sebelum menjajahnya sebagai daerah kekuasaan. Hal yang terakhir ini sama sekali tak ia inginkan, dan bila artinya meninggalkan Seirin serta ikut dengan Seijuurou ke Teiko bisa menyelamatkan Seirin, maka pilihan itu pun akan Tetsuya ambil.

"Aku memegang janji Seijuurou-kun ini," jawab Tetsuya dengan tegas, kedua matanya tak menunjukkan sedikit pun rasa takut maupun perlawanan yang begitu kentara. Pengorbanan yang ia lakukan itu sepertinya sepadang. Asalkan negerinya bisa selamat maka ia pun akan melakukan ini, pergi ke Teiko bersama Seijuurou.

Sebuah tepukan di kepala pun Seijuurou berikan pada Tetsuya, membuat calon permaisurinya itu menatapnya untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ia memberikan anggukan paham kepada sang Kaisar. Kaisar merah itu pun melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh sang Ratu dan kemudian menatap peperangan yang ada di sana dengan datar, ia tak mengucapkan apapun lagi selain mengambil nafas panjang dan mengumpulkan sihirnya dari dalam inti tubuhnya. Sang Kaisar mentransfer aura penuh mengintimidasi yang memecah keramaian tersebut dan mengubah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh suara pertempuran menjadi hening. Bahkan angin yang lewat pun langsung membeku di tempat akan tekanan sihir dahsyat yang berasal dari Seijuurou. Keberadaan sang Kaisar Teiko tersebut menjadi faktor utama bagi mereka yang berhati lemah langsung pingsan di tempat, tekanan yang dipenuhi oleh kekuatan tersebut memberikan hambatan serta kesusahan bagi mereka untuk bergerak. Kedua matanya menatap tidak sedikit prajurit yang berada di sana pingsan di tempat, bahkan beberapa petinggi kerajaan Seirin yang berhati lemah pun tak sanggup menghadapi semua itu, hal ini hanya menyisakan segelintir orang-orang saja termasuk Taiga.

"Melihat kekuatan yang kau kerahkan ini, Taiga, kurasa kau akan merasakan pahitnya kekalahan bila aku tidak menghentikan prajuritku serta prajuritmu itu, dan kau pun akan menjadi bahan lelucon di dunia karena telah dikalahkan di bawah kaki Kaisar Teiko," ujar Seijuurou dengan lantang, kepercayaan diri yang begitu besar dari Seijuurou tersebut terlihat dengan jelas dari caranya mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Tanpa perlu aku mengucapkan semua ini kurasa kau tidaklah bodoh untuk tidak mengetahuinya, Taiga."

Berdiri di atas podium dengan Hyuuga, Izuki, serta Kiyoshi berada di sampingnya ia pun menatap sosok Seijuurou dan Tetsuya dengan dingin. Taiga itu tidak bodoh, ia tahu betul kalau Teiko yang berada di bawah kepemimpinan Kaisar Teiko itu sangat kuat, bahkan negara-negara lain pun harus berpikir berulang kali bisa mereka hendak menyerang kerajaan tersebut. Menyerang Teiko berarti kehancuran di pihak lawannya, Teiko akan menghancurkan mereka tanpa sisa sebelum merebut daerah kekuasaan mereka. Dan melihat bagaimana pasukannya tak berdaya menghadapi gempuran dari pasukan kerajaan Teiko, kehancuran adalah jawaban yang akan diterima Taiga bila ia tak menuruti perintah Seijuurou. Semua ini tak akan terjadi kalau ia tak memberikan hukuman mati kepada Tetsuya, dalam sekali lihat Taiga bisa melihat kalau Seijuurou itu memiliki perasaan lebih kepada Tetsuya dan akan melakukan apapun untuk penyihir tersebut.

Dalam artian lain, mau tak mau Taiga terpaksa harus mematuhi perintah Seijuurou bila ia tak ingin kehilangan kerajaannya secara tak terhormat seperti itu.

"Katakan apa maumu, Akashi!" Ujar Taiga yang tak kalah tegasnya, setelah ia mengetahui identitas Seijuurou ia pun mulai menggunakan nama Akashi ketimbang Seijuurou. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh Seijuurou karena pemuda itu sudah berani membodohinya seperti ini.

"Aku memiliki banyak kemauan yang harus kau kabulkan, Taiga. Perdamaian ini tidaklah kuberikan secara percuma seperti yang kau duga, namun akan lebih baik kalau kita melakukan pembicaraan ini di tempat lain," kedua mata heterokromatik milik sang Kaisar menatap Tetsuya dengan lembut untuk beberapa saat lamanya, betapa Seijuurou ingin melihat ekspresi yang begitu manis dari sang Ratu setiap harinya, mungkin keinginan tersebut akan terkabul setelah ia membereskan semua masalah ini dengan Taiga. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai tajam yang tak elak menyuarakan kemenangan yang ia terima ini, Seijuurou pun kemudian menoleh ke arah podium kerajaan dimana Taiga masih berdiri dengan kedua mata tajam itu menatap sosok Seijuurou dan Tetsuya dengan penuh kemarahan. "Kau tidak ingin 'kan seluruh rakyatmu tahu betapa menyedihkannya raja mereka?"

Remasan yang Taiga berikan pada pinggiran penghalang di podium kerajaan itu terlihat sangat jelas di mata mereka semua, mengisyaratkan betapa marahnya Taiga pada keputusan sepihak serta penghinaan yang Seijuurou ucapkan dari mulut berbisa itu. Namun semua juga tahu kalau melontarkan protes pada saat ini artinya kerajaannya itu akan berada dalam masalah besar, Teiko keluar sebagai pemenang meski perang sepihak yang ia canangkan beberapa saat yang lalu berhasil dipadamkan oleh Seijuurou. Satu hal yang ia benci ketika melawan seorang pengguna sihir adalah mereka dapat melawan menggunakan sihir dengan sangat mudah sementara di sisi lain mereka juga mampu menggunakan kekuatan fisik, keuntungan ini menjadi kerugian untuk lawannya, seperti apa yang terlihat di hadapan Taiga saat ini.

 _Warlock, tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi kalau Kaisar Teiko adalah seorang Warlock. Tak kusangka kalau monster seperti itu akan muncul di hadapanku, bahkan dalam mimpi buruk pun aku tak pernah menduganya,_ pikir Taiga.

Nasib Seirin berada di ujung tanduk, bila Taiga mengambil keputusan yang salah maka nasib kerajaannya akan berubah menjadi buruk dan semuanya akan berakhir. Kerajaan ini bukanlah milik Taiga seorang, dan sebagai seorang raja ia harus memikirkan nasib rakyatnya juga. Pemikiran tersebut masih terngiang di dalam kepalanya bahkan ketika ia menatap langsung sosok mantan isterinya yang berada di dalam pelukan sang Kaisar. Ia tak merasakan apapun mengenai Tetsuya, namun tatapan memelas yang tercetak di wajah Tetsuya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Taiga paham. Mantan ratu-nya itu adalah alasan kenapa sang Kaisar menghentikan serangan brutal ini serta menciptakan ide yang dilontarkan oleh Seijuurou.

Taiga menatap ke arah Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi, kedua orang kepercayaannya itu memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang menggaung di dalam benak Taiga, bahkan sebelum ia mengucapkannya pun dua pemuda itu sudah memberikan jawaban yang menjadi keputusannya saat ini.

"Melihat aku tak memiliki cara lain untuk menghindarkan Seirin dari kehancuran, aku menerima permintaanmu itu, Akashi," kata Taiga dengan keras, rahangnya masih mengeras yang menandakan kalau sesungguhnya Taiga tak menyukai keputusan ini. "Kita bisa membicarakannya di ruang pertemuan."

Hening melanda alun-alun istana, tak ada satu pun individual yang berani mengucapkan satu patah kata setelah keputusan terakhir diberikan oleh sang Raja Seirin. Tidak hanya ucapan dari Seijuurou dan Taiga yang sebelumnya membuat mereka semua berhenti melakukan adu pedang serta saling membunuh, sihir yang Seijuurou lepaskan dari tubuhnya pun juga mengambil bagian untuk menghentikan peperangan dalam skala kecil yang terjadi di dalam alun-alun. Meski tanah berubah menjadi lautan merah dan banyak mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan baik itu dari warga sipil yang ikut memberontak maupun para prajurit, semua hal itu dihiraukan untuk beberapa saat lamanya untuk fokus kepada pembicaraan dua orang pemimpin yang berada di sana.

"Keputusan yang baik," ujar Seijuurou dengan kalem, kepuasan menyelimuti dirinya pada saat itu juga.

Keheningan yang menyelimuti alun-alun kerajaan pun tak bertahan lama, sorak sorai dari prajurit Teiko pun mulai terdengar dengan begitu jelas saat mereka mengetahui kalau mereka berada dalam pihak yang menang. Semua orang tahu betapa kuatnya Kaisar mereka, baik itu dalam bertarung maupun menyusun strategi perang. Mereka datang untuk menang, dan meskipun kemenangan ini akan didapatkan melalui jalur politik mereka pun tetap merasa optimis akan kemenangan mereka.

* * *

"Aku akan melakukan perundingan dengan Taiga saat ini, Tetsuya, dan kau bisa kembali ke dalam kamarmu yang ada di istana. Aku akan menyuruh Ryouta dan Satsuki untuk mengawalmu," ujar Seijuurou dengan lembut kepada sosok mungil yang masih berada dalam dekapannya tersebut. Ditatapnya sepasang mata indah milik Tetsuya untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi sang Ratu. "Sekembalinya aku dari perundingan nanti, aku harap Tetsuya siap untuk meninggalkan Seirin."

Seijuurou menatap sosok sang Ratu yang berada dalam dekapannya itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Tubuh Tetsuya yang memang telah kurus kini semakin kurus lebih dari biasanya, bahkan kulitnya yang berwarna putih itu terlihat semakin pucat akibat kekurangan sinar matahari akibat dikurung di dalam menara Seirin selama dua minggu lebih. Dalam artian singkat Tetsuya butuh istirahat yang cukup, dan itulah yang ingin Seijuurou perintahkan kepada calon permaisurinya yang begitu keras kepala ini. Meski secara tidak langsung Seirin sudah bertekuk lutut di hadapan Seijuurou, bukan berarti ia mempercayai pihak Seirin begitu saja dengan Tetsuya, bisa saja mereka akan menusuk dari belakang dengan melukai Tetsuya. Dan hal seperti inilah yang tak bisa Seijuurou biarkan, oleh karena itu ia menyuruh Momoi dan Kise untuk mengawal Tetsuya. Momoi adalah pelayan dari Tetsuya, ia rasa gadis berambut merah muda tersebut sudah tahu tugasnya dengan baik, dan Kise adalah tambahan pengamanan untuk Tetsuya di sini.

"Apa aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu, Seijuurou-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya, ia merenggangkan pelukan yang keduanya miliki tersebut untuk mendongak sedikit, menatap ke arah sang Kaisar dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya, aku harus menolak permintaanmu kali ini," ucapan yang menjadi jawaban dari Seijuurou tersebut membuat wajah Tetsuya tertekuk oleh kekecewaan, namun ekspresinya sedikit berubah saat Seijuurou membelai pipi kirinya dengan lembut. "Tetsuya saat ini tengah berada dalam kondisi yang buruk. Aku ingin kau beristirahat di dalam kamarmu, terlebih lagi pembicaraan yang akan aku lakukan dengan Taiga akan membuat tubuhmu terlalu stress."

Elusan tangan yang diberikan oleh Seijuurou ditepis oleh Tetsuya dengan perlahan, kedua mata biru langit tersebut menatapnya dengan tajam, menantangnya secara langsung tanpa perlu mengisyaratkan maksud yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Itu tidak penting, Seijuurou-kun. Aku adalah seorang ratu, sudah sewajarnya kalau aku hadir dalam perundingan yang akan kalian lakukan itu. Meski aku tidak terlahir dalam keluarga bangsawan, aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak mengetahui mengenai politik, Seijuurou-kun."

Bibir Seijuurou berkedut sedikit ketika dirinya mendengar ungkapan tersebut, namun ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung saat kata-katanya disanggah seperti itu serta sentuhannya ditolak oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda berparas manis ini benar-benar membuatnya semakin tertarik, baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menolak perintahnya.

"Aku tak melarang Tetsuya untuk ikut dalam perundingan, namun kau harus tahu kalau kau harus mendapatkan perawatan terlebih dahulu setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa minggu terakhir ini," kata Seijuurou yang sifatnya seperti kalimat final. "Aku akan memberitahumu keputusan yang akan kami buat nanti, kau percaya padaku 'kan, Tetsuya?"

"Tapi aku ini seorang ratu-"

"Tetsuya bukan lagi Ratu Seirin, kau ingat kalau Taiga sudah tak menikah lagi denganmu," potong Seijuurou dengan nada penuh kepuasan, terlebih ketika hasilnya tersebut membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah berupa delikan ganas dari sang Ratu.

"Ratu Teiko," ujar Tetsuya yang menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia mungkin bukan lagi seorang Ratu Seirin karena statusnya yang sudah terputus dengan Taiga, namun bila Seijuurou mempersuntingnya kelak berarti Tetsuya ini bebas menyebut dirinya sebagai Ratu Teiko, bukan?

Secara tak langsung ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil sang terkasih tersebut membuat bibir Seijuurou menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil. Lamaran secara tak langsung darinya tempo hari itu kini sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari Tetsuya ketika sang Ratu menyebut dirinya sebagai Ratu Teiko. Kelihatannya Tetsuya sudah sadar dimana tempatnya saat ini. Sang Kaisar bahagia mendengarnya, namun ia tak bisa mengizinkan Tetsuya untuk mengikuti perundingan ini melihat bagaimana keadaan tubuh ringkih tersebut. Ia tak ingin melihat sang Ratu pingsan di tempat karena terlalu keras kepala untuk mengikuti perundingan serius, dan meskipun ia akan senang untuk mendapatkan Tetsuya duduk di sampingnya saat perundingan nanti namun Seijuurou tak akan mengizinkannya.

"Kau adalah Ratu Imperial Teiko, namun aku masih tak akan mengizinkanmu untuk ikut," dikecupnya kening Tetsuya dengan perlahan sebelum ia mengisyaratkanya Momoi dan Kise untuk mendekat. "Semua ini kulakukan demi Tetsuya juga, aku harap Tetsuya tidak protes lagi."

Dari sudut matanya Seijuurou dapat melihat Momoi dan Kise datang mendekat sebelum keduanya berhenti tepat di belakang Seijuurou, menunggu perintah selanjutnya untuk membawa Tetsuya pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Pandangannya pun beralih dari sosok pengikutnya untuk menuju pada Tetsuya, jelas sekali sang Ratu masih ingin memberikan protes kepada Seijuurou namun sang Ratu langsung menahan protesnya yang ingin keluar tersebut. Tetsuya adalah orang yang keras kepala, sudah menjadi personalitasnya meski selama dua tahun ini ia tak menunjukkannya secara langung, dan sepertinya setelah bertemu dengan Seijuurou sifatnya tersebut semakin terlihat lebih jelas. Seijuurou akan menikmati hal ini di masa depan, ia tak ingin memiliki seorang permaisuri yang tak bisa membawa dirinya sendiri, dan Tetsuya adalah orang yang sempurna untuk menjadi isterinya kelak. Selain hal itu, fakta mengenai keduanya memiliki sihir yang saling berikatan satu sama lain adalah bonus yang Seijuurou terima.

"Tetsuya," panggil Seijuurou, ia ingin kali ini Tetsuya menuruti perintahnya karena ini untuk kebaikan mereka berdua juga.

Ia melihat bagaimana sang Ratu menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat, anggukan pun terlihat kemudian yang mengisyaratkan kalau Tetsuya akan menaati perintah yang Seijuurou berikan padanya. Ketika Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya lagi, ia pun langsung melemparkan tatapan yang penuh akan keseriusan kepada Seijuurou.

"Baiklah, Seijuurou-kun. Aku akan menunggu Seijuurou-kun di kamar, dan aku harap Seijuurou-kun mau memberitahuku nanti mengenai keputusan yang Seijuurou-kun dan Taiga-kun buat," kata Tetsuya dengan pelan, kedua matanya masih terus menatap sosok pemuda berambut merah darah yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku akan pergi dulu kalau begitu."

Sosok mungil calon Ratu Teiko tersebut terlihat begitu manis di hadapan sang Kaisar, bahkan ketika Tetsuya sendiri memperlihatkan keberaniannya tersebut ia masih dapat mengeluarkan aura yang membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Dewa cinta benar-benar telah melepaskan panah cintanya pada diri Seijuurou, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Seijuurou mengakui kalau dirinya tengah jatuh cinta pada sosok mungil yang kuat di hadapannya ini. Kedua mata heterokromatik Seijuurou terbuka sedikit melebar saat Tetsuya tiba-tiba menarik sosoknya mendekat dan kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibir Seijuurou, sebuah ciuman polos tanpa ada dasar nafsu yang mengiringinya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku serta mengabulkan permintaanku, Seijuurou-kun," ujar Tetsuya dengan pelan sebelum dirinya melemparkan sebuah senyum kecil kepada Seijuurou untuk yang terakhir kali, dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun ia langsung melangkah ke depan untuk menghampiri Kise dan Momoi.

Seijuurou yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok calon permaisurinya yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Seijuurou. Sebuah senyuman kecil pun diberikan oleh Tetsuya kepada dan kemudian pemuda berparas manis tersebut kembali berjalan bersama Kise dan Momoi yang berada di sisi kanan serta kirinya, meninggalkan panggung kematian yang bersimbah darah untuk menuju ke arah istana utama. Seijuurou yang masih berdiri di sana hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya perlahan dengan ekspresi yang menggambarkan ketenangan serta keterkesanan akan tingkah Tetsuya, calon permaisurinya tersebut memang penuh akan kejutan untuknya.

Saat sosok Tetsuya yang dikawal oleh Momoi dan Kise menghilang dari pandangannya, sang Kaisar pun kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada apa yang terjadi di hadapannya, dan saat ini yang harus ia lakukan adalah menuju tempat perundingan yang Taiga pilih untuk membahas semua ini.

"Atsushi, aku ingin kau mengawal penduduk yang ingin meninggalkan Seirin ke sisi gerbang utara. Kita akan membawa mereka pergi dari wilayah Seirin," tanpa menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut ungu pun Seijuurou sudah bisa menebak akan ekspresi apa yang diberikan oleh Murasakibara. Raksasa ungu tersebut tanpa banyak protes langsung mematuhi perintahnya. "Shuzou, bersihkan kawasan ini dari para prajurit Taiga. Siapkan skenario untuk kejadian terburuknya andaikata perundingan ini gagal untuk dilakukan. Dan untuk Daiki, aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ketiga bawahannya itu Seijuurou segera berjalan keluar dari kawasan itu dengan diikuti oleh Aomine yang mendapatkan perintah untuk mengikuti Seijuurou. Kemenangan di pihak Teiko itu sudah mutlak dan tak dapat diganggu gugat, sebagai seorang raja yang sudah berpengalaman dan begitu kuat Seijuurou mampu menaklukkan negeri ini tanpa perlu menggunakan kekuatan militer sepenuhnya. Mereka memiliki sihir yang mampu mendukung kemampuan mereka, dengan kata lain bila Seijuurou mau maka mereka bisan menguasai Seirin pada detik ini juga. Namun Seijuurou tidak melakukan hal itu karena ia menghormati permintaan yang Tetsuya berikan padanya, tak mungkin ia membuat calon permaisurinya kecewa maupun sedih karena Seijuurou terlalu egois dan menjajah negerinya. Ia ingin sang Ratu mencintainya dan menerima tawarannya untuk bersanding di samping Seijuurou tanpa ada rasa kebencian di sana, dan bila salah satu syarat untuk memenangkan hati Tetsuya adalah membiarkan Seirin tanpa menjajahnya maka Seijuurou pun akan melakukannya. Meski Seijuurou akan menyanggupi permintaan Tetsuya, bukan berarti ia akan melakukannya begitu saja tanpa memikirkan kerajaannya sendiri. Seijuurou adalah orang yang licik dan terlampau pintar, ia akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar dari semua ini, dirinya sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Selama ia berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan besar yang tak jauh dari alun-alun kerajaan, Seijuurou dan Aomine menghiraukan semua tatapan penuh ketakutan serta kebencian yang dilontarkan oleh petinggi istana ke arah mereka berdua. Meski demikian bukan berarti Seijuurou akan tinggal diam begitu saja.

Pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut menggunakan kekuatan penuh intimidasinya untuk membuat mereka semua yang ada di sana bertekuk lutut ke arah Seijuurou saat pemuda itu berjalan melalui koridor sampai dirinya tiba di sebuah ruangan besar di mana sebuah meja bundar dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar terletak di tengah. Di bagian kepala meja tersebut Taiga sudah duduk di sana dengan didampingi oleh dua orang kepercayaannya serta sekretaris kerajaan. Seijuurou menatap keempat orang tersebut dengan santai, tak ada perasaan takut maupun gentar yang terlintas di benaknya, ia lebih superior dari mereka semua sehingga bila ada yang bertanya siapa yang harus merasakan ketakutan berlebih kepada Seijuurou maka jawabannya adalah orang-orang Seirin ini.

Sang Kaisar memberikan sebuah anggukan singkat kepada mereka semua sebelum dirinya mengambil sebuah tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Taiga, sementara itu Aomine yang bertindak sebagai penjaga di sana tidak mengambil tempat duduk, melainkan ia berdiri di samping sosok Seijuurou.

Meski mereka tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun semenjak Seijuurou dan Aomine memasuki ruangan pertemuan tersebut, mereka semua dapat merasakan ketegangan serta tekanan dari kehadiran seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang memaksa mereka berempat untuk patuh dan berlutut di hadapan sang Kaisar, namun untungnya mereka berampat telah duduk dan menempati bagian meja bundar tersebut sehingga keinginan untuk menjatuhkan kedua lutut mereka ke atas lantai pun dapat ditahan. Meski sosok Seijuuou itu kecil bila dibandingkan dengan mereka, ada satu hal yang membuatnya jauh lebih regal ketimbang Raja Seirin, yaitu kekuatannya.

Kiyoshi yang bertindak sebagai pembuka perundingan ini pun berdiri dan menyampaian topik bahasan dengan suara yang sedikit dipaksakan, dan ketika formalitas sambutan awal sudah dilakukan maka inti dari perundingan antara Seijuurou dan Taiga pun dimulai.

Taiga yang bertindak sebagai Raja Seirin pun melontarkan pertanyaan mengenai alasan kenapa Teiko menyerang Seirin padahal kedua kerajaan tersebut tak pernah berselisih sebelumnya, namun jawaban yang tak diduga pun terlontar dari bibir Seijuurou. Taiga dan yang lainnya menduga kalau alasan Seijuurou menyerang Seirin itu tidak jauh dari ingin menguasai Seirin untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaannya, namun jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Seijuurou sedikit berbeda dari dugaan mereka semua.

"Meskipun tujuan untuk menguasai Seirin itu sangat menarik, namun bukan itulah tujuan utamaku menyerang kalian," kedua mata heterokromatik milik Seijuurou berkilat penuh bahaya ketika mereka menatap sosok sang Raja Seirin yang diapit oleh Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi. "Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikku, itu menjadi alasan utamaku kenapa aku menyerang Seirin."

'Sesuatu yang menjadi milik Seijuurou' di sini tidak jauh dari sosok sang Ratu Seirin yang sudah menjadi mantan isteri Taiga, membuat Taiga mendelik pada sosok Seijuurou yang terlihat duduk dengan begitu angkuhnya.

"Aku tak peduli akan anggapan kalian mengenai diriku. Aku adalah orang yang keluar sebagai pemenang di sini, dan sebagai seorang yang kalah maka sudah sewajarnya kalian tunduk di hadapanku," ujar Seijuurou, ia menghiraukan protes yang dikeluarkan oleh Hyuuga dan terus mengucapkan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui kalau aku tidak menghancurkan Seirin karena ini adalah permintaan Tetsuya. Sudah sewajarnya kalian berterimakasih kepada ratu kalian tersebut, namun sayangnya pengorbanan sang Ratu terlalu sia-sia di mata kalian. Meski demikian bukan berarti aku akan melepaskan kalian dengan mudahnya, aku akan meninggalkan kerajaan menyedihkan ini dengan dua syarat. Yang pertama aku menginginkan Kuroko Tetsuya, dan yang kedua aku akan membawa rakyatku keluar dari wilayah kerajaan Seirin."

Seijuurou tak perlu mendapatkan pengakuan dari Seirin agar permintaannya yang kedua terkabul. Pada detik ini juga dunia akan tahu kalau Seirin sudah takluk di hadapan Teiko, berita mengenai Teiko itu akan mudah untuk tersebar mengingat betapa besarnya kerajaan tersebut, dan semuanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dunia mengetahui apa yang terjadi mengenai Ratu Seirin.

Perhatian Seijuurou kembali tertuju kepada Taiga ketika sang Raja menggebrak meja bundar yang ada di hadapannya dengan kasar, kedua matanya mengisyaratkan kemarahan yang cukup menarik bagi Seijuurou tanpa perlu ia mengucapkannya. Untuk ukuran manusia biasa yang tak memiliki sihir, keberadaan Kagami Taiga itu sangat menarik karena kemampuannya dalam bertarung serta memimpin itu cukup baik, kemungkinan besar Taiga ini bisa mengimbangi Aomine ketika ksatrianya tersebut tak menggunakan sihir dalam bertarung.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Tetsuya, Akashi?! Aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk membawanya pergi dari Seirin, ia adalah kriminal yang harus dihukum-" Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Taiga terputus ketika aura dingin yang begitu menusuk jantungnya tersebut terasa, membuatnya menggigit lidahnya sendiri sampai tak sepatah kata pun kembali dilanjutkan. Aura yang mencekam menyelimuti ruangan besar itu.

Di satu sisi dimana Seijuurou duduk, sang Kaisar terlihat sangat tenang dengan menopang dagunya di atas kedua tangannya yang bertautan di atas meja. Sepasang mata milik sang Kaisar terus menatap sosok Taiga, menghakiminya secara tak verbal, dan memerintahkannya untuk diam lewat tatapan mata tersebut.

"Kuroko Tetsuya adalah milikku, Taiga. Aku tak suka ucapanku dibantah oleh orang rendah sepertimu. Bukankah kau sudah memutuskan hubungan kalian di hadapan hukum? Bukankah itu artinya ia menjadi orang bebas yang dapat memilih siapapun untuk menjadi pasangannya?" Seringai tipis pun muncul di bibirnya sebelum senyuman penuh cemooh itu terlontar dengan begitu jelas. "Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Kagami Taiga, Tetsuya tidaklah bersalah. Tuduhan yang Duke Furihata ucapkan itu tidak lebih dari sebuah kebohongan belaka, bahkan seharusnya kau harus berterima kasih pada Tetsuya karena ia bisa menyelamatkan penerus kerajaan kecil ini. Tanpa Tetsuya, kurasa Kouki sudah akan kehilangan bayi kalian pada saat itu."

Seijuurou melihat bagaimana Taiga ingin menyuarakan protes dan mengungkapkan kalau Tetsuya tidak menyelamatkan bayinya, melainkan mencoba membunuh bayi yang tak bersalah tersebut. Namun semua itu disanggah oleh Seijuurou yang mulai menjelaskan kronologi kejadian pada saat turnamen _Joust_ serta sihir yang Tetsuya gunakan. Semua yang Taiga ketahui mengenai Tetsuya tidak lebih dari sebuah kebohongan belaka, tuduhan bohong itu hampir membuat sang Raja Seirin membunuh Tetsuya.

"Dan kau tahu kenapa mereka semua mengatakan Tetsuya bersalah padahal mereka tahu kalau ia sama sekali tidak bersalah? Itu karena ambisimu, Taiga. Mereka semua tahu kalau kau ingin menikahi Kouki dan membuatnya menjadi Ratu Seirin, dan jalan satu-satunya untuk mewujudkan itu adalah kematian Tetsuya."

Hening pun melanda setelah penjelasan singkat yang Seijuurou berikan. Mereka yang telah memvoting bahwa Tetsuya bersalah akan kejadian tersebut langsung menundukkan kepala mereka untuk menahan malu karena ucapan Seijuurou tersebut tidak salah. Mereka mengatakan Tetsuya bersalah karena mereka takut kepada Taiga, sehingga sang Ratu pun mereka korbankan untuk memenuhi ambisi yang Taiga miliki, dan ketika Seijuurou membeberkan semua itu dengan nada tenang semua itu terdengar begitu kejam. Mereka malu dan juga merasa bersalah, bahkan Taiga yang merupakan si pemberi hukuman pun terlihat terpaku saat Seijuurou mengatakannya yang sebenarnya.

Taiga telah memberikan hukuman mati kepada sang penyelamat bayinya, dan perasaan bersalah itu pun kini mulai ia rasakan sedikit demi sedikit. Ekspresi yang tergambar jelas di wajah tampan sang Raja Seirin tentu tidak Seijuurou lewatkan, kalau pun Seijuurou tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyiksa Taiga serta Seirin secara fisik maka bukan berarti ia tak diperbolehkan untuk melakukannya secara mental, bukan? Dan itulah apa yang Seijuurou lakukan saat ini.

Perundingan di antara Teiko dan Seirin pun berlangsung kurang lebih selama satu jam, keputusan terakhir pun jatuh di tangan Seijuurou yang mendapatkan keinginannya tersebut dipenuhi oleh Taiga. Seijuurou berjanji tak akan mengusik Seirin asalkan Seirin tidak membuat masalah dengan kerajaannya, dan itu pun Seijuurou sanggupi sebagai kompensasi akan dua permintaannya yang ia sebutkan sebelum ini. Kemenangan telak berada di dalam genggaman Seijuurou.

Pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut telah bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan mengunjungi Tetsuya, namun ketika ia baru saja akan berdiri Seijuurou langsung terduduk lagi saat ia merasakan sakit yang begitu intens menyerang tubuhnya. Sihirnya menekan tubuhnya, membuatnya tak bisa bernapas untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum semua itu sirna namun digantikan oleh sesuatu yang berkali lipat lebih menyakitkan. Seijuurou merasakan sakit yang luar biasa melanda jantungnya, seperti ada yang menikam jantungnya menggunakan belati yang sangat tajam dan membuatnya berhenti mendadak.

"Akashi!" Ujar Aomine, ia memegang lengan sang Kaisar dan menopangnya, rasa khawatir pun muncul di wajahnya saat ia melihat ekspresi sang Kaisar yang menahan ras sakit tersebut.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Seijuurou tersebut tak luput dari perhatian keempat orang Seirin yang berada di sana. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"S-sial," erang Seijuurou seraya memegangi kepalanya sendiri. Pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya saat sebuah penglihatan pun muncul di dalam benaknya.

Di dalam penglihatan yang muncul dalam benaknya itu Seijuurou melihat sosok Tetsuya terbaring di atas genangan darah merah yang ada di atas lantai, pakaiannya yang berwarna putih pun berubah warna menjadi merah gelap saat darah yang menggenang di bawah tubuhnya terserap dalam serat kain yang dikenakan sang Ratu. Namun semua itu ia hiraukan karena sebuah mimpi buruk terjadi, Seijuurou melihat bagaimana sebuah belati menancap di dada sebelah kiri Tetsuya, tepat di mana jantungnya berada. Aura kehidupan Tetsuya sirna perlahan-lahan, tetapi yang membuat perhatian Seijuurou terpaku secara sempurna adalah ekspresi kalem dan damai yang tercetak di wajah Tetsuya, bahkan lelehan darah yang mengalir dari sisi mulutnya pun tak mengurangi keindahan sosok yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut. Penglihatan Seijuurou akan sosok Tetsuya yang terbaring di atas genangan darahnya sendiri langung menghilang dengan digantikan oleh rasa sakit pada dadanya selama lima detik.

Seijuurou merasa tubuhnya bergetar hebat, penglihatan yang merupakan gambaran apa yang terjadi itu sudah lama tak ia dapatkan, dan apa yang ia lihat tersebut membuatnya takut. Setelah sang Kaisar mampu mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri, ia pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan semua orang yang menatapnya dengan penuh curiga. Hanya Aomine yang mengerti akan situasi Seijuurou meskipun keduanya tak pernah menjadi sahabat dekat, sebagai seorang _sorcerer_ Aomine tidak asing lagi dengan penglihatan serta sihir yang keluar tak terkendali seperti itu. Oleh karena alasan tersebut ia pun langsung mengikuti langkah sang Kaisar yang telah melesat tanpa banyak kata.

 _Tunggu aku, Tetsuya!_ Kata Seijuurou dari dalam hati, pemuda itu berlari keluar dari dalam gedung itu untuk menuju ke istana utama dimana kamar Tetsuya berada saat ini. Penglihatan yang ia terima itu tak pernah meleset, penglihatan terakhir yang ia terima sebelum ini adalah sosok ibundanya yang terbaring tak bernyawa lagi di atas tempat tidur karena usia tua. Mendapatkan penglihatan mengenai kematian Tetsuya itu membuat jantung Seijuurou berdegup sangat keras, kekhawatiran tercetak begitu jelas di wajah tampannya. Ia harap apa yang ia lihat itu hanyalah sebuah bayang-bayang semu yang tak akan terjadi dan bukannya sebuah kenyataan yang telah terjadi saat ini.

Seijuurou menolak untuk kehilangan Tetsuya setelah apa yang ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan pemuda itu. Ia pun terus berlari sampai kedua kakinya memasuki istana megah milik kerajaan Seirin. Seijuurou terus berlari dan menaiki anak tangga sampai dirinya berdiri di ambang pintu besar yang menghubungkan koridor utama dengan sayap kanan istana yang merupakan kediaman sang Ratu. Seijuurou harap saat dirinya membuka dua pintu besar ini ia akan mendapati Tetsuya tengah menantinya dan kemudian keduanya bisa melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Teiko, ia harap apa yang ia lihat dalam penglihatannya tadi adalah kesalahan.

Sang Kaisar mencoba untuk berpikir optimis di sini meski pikirannya masih tidak tenang setelah mendapatkan penglihatan tadi. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi ia pun membuka kedua pintu besar tersebut dan masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Tetsuya sudah menunggunya di dalam.

Keadaan tempat itu bisa dikatakan sangat buruk dan jauh dari kata rapi. Barang-barang yang rusak berserakan di atas lantai seperti ada angin puting beliung yang membuat seisi ruangan itu berantakan. Beberapa pohon yang seharusnya tidak tumbuh di dalam ruangan pun secara ajaib bisa berada di sana dan hampir memenuhi ruangan itu bersama dengan kristal yang mengoyak tumbuhan di sana, semakin banyak keanehan yang Seijuurou lihat itu sudah cukup untuk membuat perasaan Seijuurou bercampur dengan rasa takut.

Tumbuhan yang muncul di dalam ruangan tersebut memiliki sihir yang sangat Seijuurou kenal, sihir Tetsuya. Namun kristal yang berada di tempat itu anehnya memiliki aura sihir yang sangat kuat namun Seijuurou tak dapat menerka milik siapa itu, rasa-rasanya ia belum pernah bertemu dengan si pengguna kristal tersebut. Kedua matanya menyipit, ia menyimpulkan telah terjadi sebuah pertempuran di dalam ruangan ini bila melihat banyaknya residu sihir yang masih menempel di dalam tempat ini.

"KISE!" Teriak Aomine yang langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut, melewati sosok Seijuurou yang masih menganalisa tempat itu dengan baik.

Teriakan dari Aomine tersebut membuat Seijuurou menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sosok Kise tak sadarkan diri dengan kedua kakinya terkekang dengan kristal berwarna ungu, membuat sang _sorcerer_ berambut pirang itu tak sadarkan diri. Orang yang melakukan ini pasti sangat kuat bila Kise saja bisa sampai tak sadarkan seperti ini. Tidak hanya Kise yang Seijuurou lihat tengah tak sadarkan diri di sana, ia pun juga menemukan sosok Momoi dengan kepala berdarah tengah berbaring di atas lantai. Gadis berambut merah muda itu juga sama tidak sadarkan diri seperti Kise. Pemandangan Kise dan Momoi itu membuat Seijuurou merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk, orang yang membuat kedua orang itu seperti ini pasti adalah orang yang kuat.

"Yang Mulia, kumohon bertahanlah. Yang Mulia..." ucapan permohonan yang dibarengi oleh isakan tangis itu pun membuat sosok Seijuurou terkejut luar biasa, dan tanpa ada satu patah kata terucap dari bibirnya ia pun langsung berlari menuju ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Darah yang menggenangi lantai adalah apa yang ia lihat pertama kali saat ia memasuki kamar milik Tetsuya, namun semua itu tidak sebanding dengan sosok sang malaikat yang sudah Seijuurou klaim sebagai ratu-nya tengah berbaring di atas genangan darah tersebut. Sosok Tetsuya terlihat begitu damai seperti ia tengah tertidur, dan Seijuurou akan mempercayai hal itu bila bukan sebuah belati menusuk dada kiri Tetsuya dan genangan darah menjadi kasur tempatnya berbaring di sana. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah sosok Furihata terduduk di samping Tetsuya dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya tersebu. Penglihatan yang Seijuurou terima beberapa saat yang lalu adalah kenyataan pahit yang tersaji di hadapannya, Seijuurou bisa merasakan kedua lututnya terasa begitu lemas karena itu.

"Tetsuya?!" Seru Seijuurou, ia pun langsung menghampiri sosok sang Ratu yang terbaring di atas genangan darahnya sendiri. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi di sini?!"

Seijuurou merasakan kulit Tetsuya terasa dingin sekali, sihir yang selalu berada di bawah kulit Tetsuya pun sudah menghilang seperti denyut nadinya. Tidak mungkin Tetsuya tewas kan? Tidak mungkin Tetsuya meninggalkan Seijuurou dan mengingkari janji mereka 'kan? Sang Kaisar tak ingin menerima kenyataan ini. Perlahan, ia pun mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya dan mendudukkan tubuh yang bersimbah darah itu di atas pangkuannya, Seijuurou tak peduli kalau tubuhnya mendapatkan balutan warna merah yang berasal dari tubuh Tetsuya. Emosi yang berupa kemarahan serta kesedihan pun menumpuk menjadi satu di dalam tubuhnya, membuat kontrol sihirnya menjadi tak stabil dan menimbulkan angin keras bertiup di dalam ruangan itu tanpa ampun, menghancurkan pohon dan kristal yang tertanam di sana serta menciptakan tekanan yang begitu hebat.

"KATAKAN PADAKU SIAPA YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS SEMUA INI?!" Teriak Seijuurou yang sudah kehilangan kontrol dirinya, sihirnya merasakan kemarahan tuannya dan ikut mengamuk bersama dengan Seijuurou. Teriakan ini membuat Furihata dan Aomine yang ada di sana merasa takut, terutama Furihata yang tengah berada di samping sosok Seijuurou yang tengah memeluk sang Ratu dengan erat.

Seijuurou bersumpah akan menemukan siapa yang melakukan semua ini dan akan menghancurkan orang ini dengan tangannya sendiri. Lebih baik orang itu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Seijuurou dapat mengampuninya.

* * *

 **Informasi**

 _Warlock:_ sebutan untuk seorang laki-laki pengguna sihir dalam jumlah yang sangat besar dan mampu menggunakannya untuk bertarung. Mereka yang dijuluki sebagai _warlock_ adalah mereka yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa, bisa dikatakan sebagai legenda yang hanya muncul dengan persentase 1:1000 dari masyarakat penyihir dalam kelas _sorcerer._ Kemunculan _Warlock_ terakhir menurut buku ' _The Truth about Magic'_ terlahir pada era perak, yaitu 5000 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfik sederhana ini.

Author: Sky


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari menulis fanfic ini

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Slash, Infidelity, Mpreg, violence, character death, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Pairing: Akakuro, slight! Kagakuro, KagaFuri

* * *

 **THE TRUE EMPRESS**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Aura yang menyelimuti ruangan itu sangat mencekam, tak ada yang berani bersuara sedikit pun bahkan bernapas pun terasa sangan sulit ketika sepasang mata heterokromatik milik sang Kaisar diarahkan padanya, menghujaninya dengan tatapan penuh selidik yang mencekiknya secara tidak langsung. Ia merasa sangat menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada Ratu Tetsuya, namun ia tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi bila bernapas saja ia tak dapat. Bagaimana Ratu Tetsuya bisa berpasangan dengan Kaisar Seijuurou yang sangat mengintimidasi ini sungguh tidak bisa ia mengerti, yang jelas Kouki merasa sangat senang karena Taiga tak sebegitu menyeramkan seperti Kaisar Seijuurou karena Kouki sendiri adalah orang yang sangat mudah untuk terintimidasi. Kouki merasa perutnya sakit dengan aroma darah pekat yang ada di sana, darah dari mendiang sang Ratu yang tubuhnya berada di dalam pelukan sang Kaisar itu membuat Kouki merasa mual. Ia ingin pergi dari ruangan itu dan berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari sana, namun kedua kakinya tak mampu menjalankan perintah dari otaknya. Rasa bersalah yang begitu besar itu terus menyerang Kouki sampai ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya bernapas maupun bergerak.

Wajah Ratu Tetsuya yang begitu damai itu membuat Kouki semakin dihujani oleh rasa bersalah, andaikata ia tak mengunjungi sang Ratu mungkin Ratu Tetsuya tidak akan kehilangan nyawanya untuk menggantikan Kouki. Anda saja Kouki memiliki kekuatan untuk memutar waktu, ia bersedia untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan mencegah apa yang terjadi di tempat ini untuk tidak terjadi, bahkan Kouki rela untuk menggantikan posisi Tetsuya untuk tidur di atas genangan darahnya sendiri. Meski sang Ratu sudah mengatakan kalau semua yang terjadi bukan salah Kouki, namun hati kecil Kouki masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, ia tak bisa menerima itu semua. Kouki adalah orang yang menyebabkan Raja Taiga berpaling dari Ratu Tetsuya, bahkan secara tak langsung ia jugalah yang membuat sang Ratu mengalami penderitaan selama ini. Andaikata Kouki tak terlalu menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk menerima permintaan Raja Taiga menjadi seorang selir mungkin sang Ratu tak akan mengalami semua ini.

"Cepat katakan padaku apa yang terjadi atau aku akan memberikan hukuman yang akan membuatmu menyesal sepanjang hidupmu, Furihata Kouki!" Perintah yang terdengar sangat tegas dari Kaisar Seijuurou itu membuat Kouki tersentak, membuatnya menatap sang Kaisar dalam bungkaman kata karena ia tak mampu membuka mulutnya saat ini.

Lidahnya kelu kala ia merasakan tatapan penuh selidik itu tertuju padanya, rasanya seperti Kaisar Seijuurou tengah menuduh Kouki sebagai penyebab semua ini hanya melalui tatapan singkat dari kedua mata tersebut. Mungkin Kouki adalah penyebab semua ini terjadi, namun apa yang terjadi bukan semata-mata salahnya saja, terlebih lagi bukan dirinya lah yang membunuh sang Ratu Seirin. Secara keras Kouki membela dirinya, ia tidak ingin dituduh yang bukan-bukan oleh sang Kaisar, namun sayangnya ia tak bisa membela dirinya secara verbal karena tatapan sang Kaisar itu begitu mengintimidasi dirinya, membuatnya membisu serta tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Sesungguhnya sebesar apa kekuatan sang Kaisar masih menjadi misteri bagi Kouki, namun melihat cara sang Kaisar menghentikan perang di tengah alun-alun beberapa jam yang lalu ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang sangat kuat, lebih kuat dari apa yang ia bayangkan sebelum ini. Satu hal yang Kouki inginkan, ia tak ingin kemarahan sang Kaisar berpusat padanya karena ia sangat yakin dirinya tak akan selamat bila kemarahan itu diberikan kepadanya.

Darahnya berdesir sangat cepat serta diiringi oleh detak jantung yang berjalan tak seirama. Tragedi yang terjadi pada diri sang Ratu membuat Kouki sangat trauma, lututnya terasa begitu lemas sehingga andaikata ia tidak terduduk di lantai pasti dirinya sudah terjatuh. Rasa shock yang mendera tubuhnya itu tentu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan Kouki serta bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya, ia tidak ingin mengulangi apa yang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika turnamen _Joust_ berlangsung. Pada saat itu masih ada Tetsuya yang menolong Kouki sehingga ketika pemuda itu akan mengalami keguguran karena shock berat sang Ratu dengan sigap menolongnya, namun sekarang ini sang selir istana tersebut tak terlalu yakin. Kalau peristiwa hampir kehilangan bayinya terjadi saat ini Kouki sangat ragu kalau Seijuurou mau menolongnya, bahkan bisa dipastikan kalau sang Kaisar tidak akan peduli pada Kouki serta dengan senang hati melihat pemuda manis itu tewas karena kehabisan darah. Bagaimana pun juga Kouki adalah penyebab dari penderitaan sang Ratu secara tidak langsung, dan melihat dari gelagat Kaisar Akashi Seijuurou saja Kouki sudah menduga kalau Seijuurou tidak akan segan membunuh orang yang membuat Tetsuya menderita.

Pemuda berambut cokelat dengan paras manis itu hanya mampu menatap sang Kaisar dengan tatapan lemah, ia ingin menghalau pandangan tersebut dengan menyembunyikan rautan ekspresinya tetapi usaha yang berasal dari hatinya tersebut berakhir dengan sia-sia. Tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menghindari tatapan yang diberikan oleh sang Kaisar Teiko kecuali sang Ratu sendiri. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kouki meningkatkan rasa hormatnya kepada mendiang Ratu Tetsuya, hanya sang Ratu sajalah yang terlihat tidak takut ketika bersitatap dengan Kaisar Teiko yang ke-15 ini.

"Kau memang tidak berguna, melihat aku tidak akan menemukan jawaban dari mulutmu maka mau tak mau aku harus menggunakan itu," ujar Seijuurou dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

 _Apa maksudnya?_ Pikir Kouki dalam hati. Pemuda manis berambut kecoklatan itu tidak paham akan apa yang Seijuurou maksud dalam pernyataannya tersebut, namun pertanyaan yang ia miliki langsung terjawab saat Kouki merasakan sebuah tekanan yang kuat berasal dari tubuh Seijuurou dan menariknya untuk bertemu mata dengan sang Kaisar. Sekelebat bayangan muncul di antara mereka, menciptakan sebuah sensasi aneh seperti sesuatu memasuki pikirannya. Kedua mata kecoklatan milik Furihata Kouki terbuka dengan lebar, tanpa ia sadari ia mulai melihat bayangan masalah lalu akan apa yang terjadi di ruangan milik Tetsuya, sebuah tragedi berdarah yang sesungguhnya ingin ia lupakan namun tubuhnya yang mengkhianati dirinya itu langsung memberikan gambaran yang begitu nyata. Sedikit yang Kouki ketahui kalau sebenarnya Seijuurou tengah menggunakan sihirnya untuk melihat ke dalam pikiran sang selir istana tersebut.

 **Flashback**

Kouki merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Ratu Tetsuya yang merupakan _Saint Queen Tetsuya_ akan dihukum mati dengan cara yang sangat tragis di hadapan masyarakat umum, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar serta ia lihat saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin Taiga bisa sekejam itu kepada Ratu Tetsuya? Pertanyaan mendasar itulah yang Kouki pikirkan kala ia melirik calon suaminya tersebut, sang Raja Seirin tengah duduk di atas singgasananya di podium atas guna menyaksikan hukuman mati mantan isterinya tersebut. Kouki tak ingin mempercayai kalau orang selembut Tetsuya akan mendapatkan hukuman seberat ini hanya karena ia memiliki sihir, dan terlebih lagi Tetsuya menggunakan sihir untuk pertama kalinya di depan umum juga untuk menolong Kouki dan bayinya. Furihata Kouki bukanlah orang yang naive serta berpikiran dangkal, ia tak mempercayai semua orang yang memiliki sihir adalah orang yang buruk, Ratu Tetsuya bisa dijadikan contoh karena tak sekali pun Kouki pernah melihat sang Ratu menyakiti makhluk hidup lain dengan kedua tangannya.

Kouki sudah memberitahu Taiga kalau Tetsuya tidaklah bersalah, ia tidak ingin membunuh Kouki maupun bayinya, melainkan Tetsuya melakukan sihir karena ia ingin menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Harusnya Tetsuya mendapatkan penghargaan besar karena jasanya tersebut dan bukannya dikurung di atas menara terkutuk seperti Seirin serta menghadapi hukuman besar seperti ini. Sudah beberapa kali Kouki mencoba meyakinkan Taiga kalau Tetsuya tidak bersalah namun jawaban dari Taiga sangat singkat.

" _Sayang, kau terkena sihir dari penyihir itu sehingga kau tidak akan tahu kalau dia mencoba menyakitimu. Tenang saja, penyihir itu akan aku binasakan dari muka bumi sehingga kita berdua akan bebas dari pengaruh sihirnya."_

Rasanya Kouki ingin menampar Taiga, namun niat yang terkumpul di dalam benaknya itu langsung ia binasakan saat ia mengingat posisi Taiga sebagai Raja Seirin, tidak terkecuali ayahnya akan memberikan tatapan penuh kekecewaan kalau Kouki bertindak kasar macam itu. Hati pemuda berwajah manis tersebut mencelos hebat, baik ayahnya dan Taiga benar-benar buta dengan fakta yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Berbeda dengan Taiga yang mengucap kalau Kouki terkena sihir ilusi, maka ayahnya hanya menyuruhnya untuk diam dan menurut apa perkataan Taiga, tidak lebih dari itu. Sang ayah memiliki ambisi besar untuk menjadikan Kouki sebagai Ratu Seirin dan menyingkirkan Tetsuya dari muka publik, mungkin kelihatannya sangat sepele namun Kouki mencurigai kalau ayahnya memiliki alasan lain yang lebih dari ingin menjadikan Kouki sebagai Ratu sehingga dengan sekuat tenaga Takeru ingin menghancurkan Tetsuya. Kouki tidak bodoh, ia mampu melihat semua itu dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Teriakan dari beberapa rakyat di luar podium tersebut menarik perhatiannya. Rakyat Seirin sangat mencintai Tetsuya, dan Kouki takut kalau Tetsuya meninggal dengan cara seperti ini maka kemarahan rakyat Seirin tak akan bisa dibendung lagi. Kalau semua ini terjadi bisa-bisa mereka akan protes serta melakukan pemberontakan. Sebuah pemberontakan adalah hal terburuk yang terjadi pada sebuah kerajaan, dan Kouki tidak menginginkan hal itu. Andai Kouki bisa menolong sang Ratu maka ia akan melakukannya pada saat ini juga. Pemuda itu berdoa dalam hati agar Tetsuya tidak tewas dengan cara yang mengenaskan seperti itu, ia berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkan Tetsuya dari amuk api yang akan membakarnya.

"Lihatlah, Kouki, saat api itu membakar hangus tubuh anak sialan itu, maka kemenangan ada di tangan kita," bisik sang ayah kepada Kouki.

Kouki memberikan tatapan penuh intimidasi kepada sang ayah agar ia menutup mulutnya, sang selir istana tak ingin mendengar hal-hal buruk yang ditujukan kepada Tetsuya, bahkan bila orang itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Furihata Takeru sangat membenci Tetsuya sejak dulu, entah karena alasan apa Kouki tidak berhasil mencaritahu meski orang yang dimaksud adalah sang ayah. Melihat ke arah Takeru, Kouki hanya bisa mengernyit dengan penuh kekhawatiran di sana. Takeru terlihat begitu senang seperti ia tengah berada di atas awan, kematian dari Tetsuya akan membawa kepuasan yang begitu besar untuk Takeru, tak hanya itu artinya kemenangan secara sepihak namun ia juga bisa melihat kalau Tetsuya merasakan penderitaan yang begitu besar sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

Pemuda berwajah manis tersebut merasa sangat lega saat Seijuurou datang secara ajaib serta menghentikan semua kegiatan eksekusi tersebut, bahkan Kouki pun merasakan dirinya terkejut setengah mati saat ia mengetahui Seijuurou adalah seorang Kaisar Teiko serta memiliki perasaan kepada sang Ratu. Keduanya adalah pasangan belahan jiwa, ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas tanpa perlu bertanya pada sang ayah. Kejadian hari itu semakin pelik saat pemberontakan serta perang melanda, namun sekali lagi semuanya terhindar karena perundingan yang dilakukan oleh Tetsuya dengan Seijuurou membuahkan hasil yang baik. Apapun yang diberikan oleh Tetsuya kepada sang Kaisar mampu menghindarkan Seirin dari malapetaka besar, dan lagi-lagi Seirin berhutang banyak kepada Tetsuya.

"Kita pergi dari sini!" Ujar sang ayah yang mencengkeram lengan kanannya, membuat sang selir istana menoleh ke arah pria setengah baya itu.

Sang ayah memiliki ekspresi yang tak bisa terbaca, bila tadi Takeru terlihat begitu senang denga pencapaian yang akan ia nikmati maka sekarang ini ia terlihat luat biasa marah serta kecewa karena apa yang terjadi di luar sana tidak seperti apa yang ia harapkan sebelumnya. Entah apa yang ada dalam kepala Takeru tersebut tidak Kouki ketahui secara pasti meski sesungguhnya ia mencoba mencari tahu hal itu, hasilnya sangat sia-sia melihat sang ayah adalah tipe orang yang mampu menyembunyikan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan dibalik topeng apatisnya, begitu mirip dengan sang Ratu. Kouki ingin meminta izin kepada Taiga namun sebelum dirinya mampu melakukan itu sang ayah sudah menariknya untuk pergi dari sana, sehingga mau tak mau Kouki pun mengikuti langkah sang ayah untuk pergi menjauh. Mungkin keputusan untuk pergi dari alun-alun istana adalah keputusan yang baik melihat kondisi Kouki yang tengah berbadan dua seperti sekarang ini tak bisa terlibat dalam kondisi kompleks seperti ini.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Kouki saat ia mengikuti langkah sang ayah yang tak berhenti sedari tadi, tangannya sedikit sakit oleh cengkeraman Takeru yang begitu kuat.

"Kembali ke istana dan ke kamar kita, Kouki. Jangan banyak tanya lagi!" Perintah yang Takeru ucapkan tersebut membuat Kouki semakin bertanya-tanya, namun karena ia tak menginginkan ayahnya menjadi marah karena keingintahuannya tersebut akhirnya Kouki pun membungkam mulutnya sendiri dan menuruti permintaan sang ayah.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menyusuri koridor istana, Kouki mendengar suara teriakan dan sebagainya dari luar. Apa yang terjadi di luar sana membuat Kouki merasa khawatir, apakah pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh para rakyat Seirin sudah berhasil diredakan secara pasti? Ia harap Taiga baik-baik saja, sebab sebelum ia pergi Kouki mendengar Seijuurou meminta Taiga untuk melakukan perundingan dengan dirinya. Meski keadaan di luar istana begitu pelik, sang selir istana yang tengah hamil tersebut merasa senang karena Ratu Tetsuya bisa selamat. Mungkin Kouki harus meminta ampunan kepada Tetsuya agar gemuruh yang ada di dalam dadanya bisa reda, sejak dulu Kouki merasa bersalah karena apa yang ia lakukan secara tak langsung membuat Tetsuya menderita.

Kedua orang dari marga Furihata tersebut akhirnya berhasil mencapai ruangan besar yang merupakan kamar tempat Kouki tinggal di sayap selatan istana. Saat pintu tertutup dan keduanya sudah berada di dalam kamar, Kouki melihat sang ayah langsung berjalan maju dan mundur seperti orang yang bingung, bahkan sesekali pun Takeru terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya karena perasaan kesal yang melanda dirinya.

 _Mengapa ayah begitu membenci Ratu Tetsuya? Sebenarnya apa kesalahan dari sang Ratu sampai ayah ingin sekali menyingkirkan sang Ratu yang baik hati itu?_ Tanya Kouki dalam hati saat ia sudah mengambil tempat duduk di atas ranjang besarnya.

Mungkin karena pemikirannya yang terucap cukup keras secara tak sadar itu langsung membuat sang ayah berhenti berjalan dan langsung menghadiahinya tatapan mengintimidasi yang membuat Kouki ingin bersembunyi di bawah kolong tidur.

"Baik hati katamu?" Ujar Takeru dengan suara lirih, sebuah tawa yang terdengar tak mengenakkan pun keluar dari mulut laki-laki separuh baya itu sebelum ia berjalan menghampiri Kouki dan mencengkeram kedua bahunya. "Siapa yang kau pikir baik hati, Kouki? Kuroko? Jangan membuatku tertawa seperti itu!"

Suara keras yang penuh akan bentakan itu membuat Kouki terhenyak dari tempat duduknya, takut-takut pemuda berparas manis itu langsung mengintip ke arah ayahnya. Dugaannya tepat, sang ayah terlihat begitu murka dengan ekspresi yang dipenuhi oleh amarah terlukis pada wajah Takeru, membuat Kouki ingin membuat tubuhnya sekecil mungkin sehingga ia akan terhindar dari amukan ayahnya sendiri.

"Kuroko Tetsuya itu adalah orang paling jahat yang pernah kau temui, Kouki. Apa kau tak tahu putra siapa Kuroko Tetsuya itu? Bukankah gara-gara dia, kau dan aku ditelantarkan oleh Papamu seperti sampah yang tak terpakai lagi?!" Histeris, itulah yang Kouki dengar dari sang ayah.

Semuanya semakin bertambah rumit setelah Kouki mendapatkan penjelasan dari sang ayah, ia bingung dengan semua ini karena ia tak mengetahui apa hubungannya mereka berdua ditelantarkan oleh Papa-nya Kouki dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Yang Kouki ketahui Takeru adalah seorang _carrier_ seperti dirinya, ia memiliki Kouki dengan seorang laki-laki yang Kouki panggil sebagai Papa namun keduanya berpisah saat usia Kouki menginjak dua tahun dan mereka pun mulai menggunakan nama marga Furihata setelah Takeru menikahi Duke Furihata sebelumnya. Selama ini Kouki tak pernah bertanya-tanya siapa Papa-nya yang sebenarnya sebab ia tak ingin membuat sang ayah merasa sakit karena pertanyaan lugu tersebut, namun sekarang ini ia siap untuk mendengarkan kebenaran yang ada. Alasan mengapa sang ayah sangat membenci sang Ratu serta mengapa Takeru begitu bernafsu untuk menghabisi putera tunggal dari keluarga Kuroko tersebut.

"Ayah... Apa hubungannya sang Ratu dengan Papa?" Tanya Kouki yang sedikit takut, ia harap Takeru mau memberinya jawaban yang jelas sehingga semua pertanyaan yang terlintas di dalam benaknya tersebut akan terjawab dengan baik.

Suara tawa yang keluar dari mulut Takeru terdengar semakin histeris, seperti sang empunya sudah kehilangan akal sehat karena kenyataan yang ada membuat keadaan mentalnya menjadi lebih labil dari biasanya. Kouki meringis sesaat ketika ia merasakan cengkeraman yang diberikan oleh Takeru semakin erat dan membuat kulitnya memanas seketikan, rasanya seperti terbakar namun pada saat yang sama ketika ia ingin melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman tersebut ia tak mampu melakukannya. Tubuh sang selir istana tersebut membeku untuk beberapa saat lamanya, tatapan kedua matanya pun tak mampu berpindah dari sosok sang ayah yang masih tertawa dengan histeris tersebut. Kouki memiliki sebuah perasaan buruk mengenai semua ini, dan ia harap dugaannya mengenai kebenaran itu hanya sebuah dugaan belaka saja.

"APA KAU TAHU SIAPA KUROKO TETSUYA SIALAN ITU, KOUKI? DIA ADALAH ANAK DARI SI PENYIHIR NIJIMURA RETSU DENGAN PAPAMU, KUROKO HIKARU!" Teriak Takeru dengan begitu keras, suaranya yang lantang serta kebenaran yang diungkapkan itu membuat Kouki membelalakkan kedua matanya sebegitu lebarnya. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai semua ini adalah sebuah kenyataan, namun melihat ekspresi yang diberikan oleh Takeru serta betapa histerisnya ayahnya itu maka Kouki pun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mempercayai perkataan sang ayah. "GARA-GARA SI PELACUR NIJIMURA ITU PAPAMU MENINGGALKAN KITA, KOUKI! AKAN SANGAT BAGUS KALAU KETURUNAN TERKUTUK DARI KEDUA ORANG ITU MATI PADA SAAT INI JUGA!"

 _Semua ini mimpi 'kan?_ Tanya Kouki dalam hati, setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari sang ayah meskipun ia juga ikut dibentak tadi ia masih tak bisa menggerakkan anggota badanya, Kouki masih terlalu shock untuk berfungsi dengan baik. Kalau yang Takeru ucapkan itu benar maka sang Ratu dan Kouki memiliki hubungan darah yang sangat erat lebih dari apapun meski artinya mereka setengah saudara kandung, mereka memiliki dua ibu yang berbeda. Tak heran kalau Takeru merasa sakit hati dengan Tetsuya karena suaminya pergi meninggalkan Takeru demi wanita lain, namun apakah perbuatan serta permintaan ayahnya ini adalah benar? Tetsuya tidaklah bersalah hanya karena kedua orangtuanya melakukan dosa besar, dan Kouki tidak percaya kalau Tetsuya bersalah seperti apa yang disampaikan oleh sang ayah.

Orang yang dulu pernah mengasuh Kouki di keluarga Furihata pernah mengatakan kalau pernikahan Takeru yang pertama itu tidak berhasil karena Kuroko Hikaru tidak mencintai Takeru sebab pernikahan itu adalah pernikahan yang dipaksakan oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Bahkan sampai mereka memiliki Kouki pun mereka masih tak bisa sehati, tak peduli kalau mereka adalah sepasang belahan jiwa yang sepadan untuk satu sama lain. Karena perbedaan itu membuat Takeru tidak mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari Hikaru, ia pun main dengan orang lain di belakang Hikaru selama setahun lebih dan ketika semua kebusukan ini terbongkar Hikaru pun membatalkan pernikahan mereka atas seizin Duke Seirin pada saat itu.

Sesungguhnya kesalahan di awal bukanlah murni kesalahan Kuroko Hikaru, namun Kouki juga tak bisa menyalahkan ayahnya bila Takeru menginginkan membalas dendam pada keluarga Kuroko yang tersisa itu. Semuanya bertambah semakin rumit, tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan kepada Kouki siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar, keduanya berlabuh pada bayangan semu yang tak pasti akan jawabannya. Mungkin letak kesalahan berada pada kedua orang tua Kouki dan Tetsuya, namun apakah Tetsuya pantas mendapatkan hukuman akibat dendam dari Takeru? Kouki menerawang langit-langit atap kamarnya seraya memikirkan hal itu. Semua ini tidak benar menurutnya, andaikata ia bisa mengucapkan apa yang tengah ada di dalam pikirannya secara pasti mungkin ia akan mengatakan kalau kedua orangtuanya ini sangat kekanakan, mereka telah membuat seorang anak yang tak berdosa menderita akibat ulah mereka.

 _Dan secara tak langsung aku juga telah masuk ke dalam jerat permainan ayah untuk membuat Ratu Tetsuya meninggal,_ pikir Kouki. Ia merasa bersalah dengan semua ini, dan satu-satunya jalan untuk meringankan perasaan bersalahnya itu adalah meminta maaf kepada sang Ratu secara langsung. Dalam hati Kouki berharap Tetsuya akan mampu memaafkan keegoisan dirinya ini, meski Takeru telah memaksa Kouki untuk mendekati sang Raja namun di akhir cerita semua ini adalah keinginan Kouki sendiri karena pemuda berparas manis itu telah jatuh cinta pada Raja Seirin yang sudah memiliki isteri. Sungguh, ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, ia adalah alat untuk membalas dendam pada anak papanya dan secara tak langsung pula Kouki menikmati hal itu juga meski hatinya mencelos karena pemikiran buruk tersebut.

Ratu Tetsuya adalah orang yang pemaaf, kalau ia menjelaskan semua ini pada sang Ratu pasti Tetsuya akan memaafkannya dengan baik, dan itu adalah apa yang akan Kouki ambil meski ia harus mengambil risiko yang ada. Orang-orang telah melihat Kouki sebagai musuh dari Tetsuya karena mereka menganggap Kouki akan mengambil posisi Tetsuya sebagai Ratu Seirin, meskipun hal itu adalah benar namun Kouki tidak pernah membenci Tetsuya seperti apa yang mereka pikir selama ini. Dan ia rasa tak ada salahnya kalau ia mengunjungi Tetsuya pada saat ini juga. Kouki tak perlu menebak-nebak akan keberadaan sang Ratu sekarang ini, bila tadi ia tak salah dengar Kaisar Seijuurou meminta Tetsuya untuk menunggunya di dalam kamar ratu, dalam artian lain Tetsuya tengah berada di dalam apartemennya sendiri di dalam istana.

Setelah Kouki mengatakan pada ayahnya kalau ia ingin menenangkan dirinya dengan berjalan-jalan sebentar, ia pun segera keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan meninggalkan sang ayah sendiri. Ia sangat mencintai ayahnya, namun ia tak tahan dengan kekangan yang Takeru berikan kepadanya karena itu tidak sesuai dengan kepribadian Kouki sendiri. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor istana dan naik ke lantai tiga dimana apartemen sang Ratu berada. Meski pada awalnya Kouki ingin bertemu dengan Ratu Tetsuya, begitu ia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sang Ratu ia merasa sedikit gugup dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kouki menatap kedua pintu besar yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan diam, perasaannya yang dipenuhi oleh kegelisahan itu semakin tidak membuatnya tenang, dan tidak jarang pula Kouki mengelus perut besarnya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah ia memberanikan dirinya sendiri dan mengambil keteguhan hati, sang selir istana tersebut mengetuk pintu besar ruangan tersebut untuk menarik perhatian penghuninya, ia mengulanginya sebanyak dua kali karena yang pertama tak ada yang menyahuti. Perasaan Kouki semakin bercampur aduk, tangannya berkeringat dingin sementara degupan jantungnya semakin cepat seperti ia akan terserang panik akut. Ia harus berani, Ratu Tetsuya telah melakukan sebuah pengorbanan yang besar padanya dan untuk membalas kebaikan itu setidaknya Kouki harus memiliki keberanian untuk menghadap sang Ratu.

Pintu besar yang menghubungkan koridor utama dengan kamar besar milik Ratu Seirin pun terbuka dengan perlahan, memperlihatkan sesosok seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna pirang keemasan. Pemuda yang membuka pintu kamar tersebut luar biasa tampan, seperti seorang pangeran dengan aura yang berbeda dari semua orang yang pernah Kouki kenal. Dan ketika sepasang mata berwana topaz keemasan milik pemuda tersebut bertemu dengan sepasang iris kecoklatan milik Kouki, pemuda itu langsung memasang wajah dingin sebelum tatapan ganas diberikan pada Kouki. Meski kesannya sangat tak bersahabat serta sangat menakutkan bagi Kouki, sang selir istana yang tengah berbadan dua itu tak ingin rasa takutnya menjadi lebih dominan daripada tekadnya untuk bertemu dengan Tetsuya.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu, Selir Furihata Kouki?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu dengan dingin, pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu seraya menutupi pemandangan Kouki untuk melihat ke dalam.

"Ah... m-maaf-kan saya t-telah mengganggu Anda. S-saya ingin ber-bertemu dengan Yang M-Mulia Ratu," ujar Kouki dengan terbata-bata, jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat seiring dengan perasaan gugupnya itu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia harap pemuda berambut pirang keemasan ini memberinya izin untuk bertemu dengan Tetsuya.

Selama satu menit setelah Kouki memberikan alasan kenapa ia berada di ambang pintu ruangan Tetsuya, pemuda berambut pirang keemasan yang berjaga di sana tak memberikan jawaban apapun maupun masukan sedikit pun, ia hanya berdiri dan menghalangi jalan sambil menatap Kouki dengan tajam, menyelidik tanpa ada perasaan bersalah di sana. Semua yang dilakukan pemuda itu membuat Kouki bertambah gugup, bahkan kedua lututnya yang bergetar sedari tadi sekarang terasa sangat lemas dan ia ingin sekali duduk sebelum jatuh pingsan karena tekanan emosi yang tengah ia alami. Baru saja Kouki akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta izin lagi, seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna merah muda yang Kouki kenal sebagai Momoi Satsuki menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kichan, siapa yang mengunjungi Tetsu-sama?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Momoi sebelum sepasang iris berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya yang cerah itu bertemu pandang dengan milik Kouki. "Oh.. kau rupanya. Untuk apa kau berdiri di sini seperti orang bodoh, Furihata Kouki? Apa kau ingin melakukan penghinaan yang lebih parah lagi karena apa yang terjadi pada ratu kami?"

Jawaban yang sama dingin terucap dari bibir gadis cantik tersebut, hantaman imajiner yang mengarah pada Kouki sekarang bertambah lagi, menghantam mentalnya dengan telak dan mampu membuatnya kelimpungan. Kouki merasakan air matanya yang terkumpul di pelupuk kedua matanya hampir jatuh bersamaan dengan dua tatapan mengadili milik Momoi dan pemuda tampan itu, sesungguhnya ia ingin berteriak kalau ia tak bersalah di sini dan seharusnya mereka tak melakukan pengadilan secara sepihak seperti ini kepadanya.

"Momoi-san, Kise-kun, siapa yang ada di sana?" sebuah suara lembut dari dalam ruangan itu membuat ketiganya terperanjat, dan Kouki hampir saja menitikkan air matanya kalau saja suara itu tak menginterupsi pemikirannya sendiri.

Perlahan Kouki menghapus genangan air matanya yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya menggunakan lengan bajunya sebelum menatap ke depan. Ratu Tetsuya, orang yang sangat ingin Kouki temui pada akhirnya berjalan menghampiri mereka, sepasang iris ceras sewarna langit di musim panas itu tertuju langsung ke arah Kouki untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Di kedua mata itu Kouki tak melihat adanya penghakiman sepihak seperti apa yang Kouki lihat pada mata Momoi maupun Kise, bahkan kemarahan pun tak nampak di kedua mata sang Ratu saat ia menatap sosok sang selir yang masih berdiri dengan kaki bergetar di depan pintu kamarnya tersebut. Kouki merasa malu sendiri ketika tatapan lembut dari sang Ratu mengarah padanya, rasanya ia seperti seorang anak kecil di bawah tatapan seorang ibu yang melihatnya dengan sangat kalem, membuat Kouki merasa malu dan tanpa sadar pipinya mengeluarkan semburat berwarna kemerahan di sana.

"Furihata-kun, ada apa kau mengunjungiku?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan tenang, raut wajahnya masih tak berubah sejak tadi namun ia melebarkan daun pintu untuk memberi celah pada Kouki. "Bagaimana kalau kau masuk ke dalam? Rasanya tidak akan nyaman kalau kita berbincang-bincang di tengah koridor istana 'kan?"

Kouki merasa dirinya begitu terkejut atas undangan yang diberikan oleh Tetsuya padanya, mungkin Kouki sudah menduga kalau Tetsuya tidak akan mengucapkan hal kasar apalagi marah kepadanya, bahkan ia sendiri sudah menduga kalau sang Ratu pasti akan mengundangnya masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya itu, tetapi secara nyata hati Kouki masih belum siap untuk mendengarkan ucapan yang begitu baik itu tanpa ada maksud yang terselubung di dalamnya. Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu mungkin memperlihatkan ekspresi yang dibalut oleh keterkejutan serta ketidakpercayaannya, membuat kedua penjaga yang berada di sisi kanan serta kiri Tetsuya memberinya tatapan ganas, namun semua itu langsung ditampik oleh Tetsuya dengan begitu anggun sebelum anggukan singkat pun diberikan oleh sang Ratu kepadanya.

"Kise-kun, Momoi-san, kalian tak perlu memberikan ekspresi seperti itu kepada Furihata-kun. Ia adalah orang yang baik, dan aku mohon izinkan dia masuk ke dalam," ujar sang Ratu sebelum ia melangkah pergi untuk menuju ruang tengah.

Suara protes baik itu dari Momoi maupun Kise langsung dihiraukan oleh Tetsuya karena sang Ratu telah menganggap Kouki sebagai tamu di dalam apartemen kecil itu.

Perhatian Kouki yang sedari tadi terfokus kepada sosok Tetsuya pun kini beralih pada pemuda bernama Kise yang memberikannya tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku tak terlalu tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ratu-cchi, namun kalau kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh maka jangan salahkan kami kalau kami akan melemparmu keluar dari tempat ini-ssu," ancam Kise dengan suara berat, ia mempersilakan Kouki untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu meski kelihatannya ia masih tak rela dengan keputusan yang diberikan oleh Tetsuya. "Aku tak peduli kalau kau adalah selir ataupun seorang ratu sekali pun, prioritas utama kami adalah keselamatan Ratu Tetsuya-cchi!"

Terperanjat atas ucapan yang Kise berikan padanya, Kouki pun menganggukkan kepalanya secara otomatis. Aura yang menyelimuti Kise ini sangat kuat, seperti ia bukanlah orang biasa maupun manusia normal, dan bila ia adalah ksatria yang melayani Kaisar Seijuurou seperti apa yang Kouki dengar maka Kise ini adalah seorang penyihir seperti Kaisar Teiko yang ke-15 serta Ratu Tetsuya. Tak ingin membuat masalah di depan pintu dengan kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya ini, Kouki langsung segera masuk ke dalam kamar milik Tetsuya untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari tatapan menyelidik yang Kise dan Momoi berikan, bahkan ketika ia sudah berada di dalam kamar pun Kouki masih merasakan mereka membuat lubang di belakang kepalanya dengan kedua mata mereka berdua. Sungguh pengalaman yang mengerikan, Kouki mengatakannya dalam hati. Ia mencari-cari dimana Tetsuya berada, ia pun terus melangkah masuk sampai tibalah dirinya di dalam ruang tengah di dalam apartemen itu, dirinya mendapati sang Ratu tengah duduk di sebuah kursi nyaman seraya menuangkan teh hangat pada dua buah cangkir porseleain di atas tatakannya yang ada di atas meja.

"Furihata-kun, silakan duduk," ujar Tetsuya dengan baik, ia meletakkan teko teh yang terbuat dari porselein itu di atas meja saat ia sudah selesai menuangkan teh di atas cangkir. "Furihata-kun terlihat tegang sekali, bagaimana kalau kau minum teh chamomile ini untuk menenangkan perasaanmu dulu. Rasa gugup serta gelisah yang berlebih akan berpengaruh buruk pada bayi yang Furihata kandung."

Bagaimana Tetsuya bisa bersikap setenang ini di hadapan Kouki masih menjadi sebuah misteri bagi sang selir istana tersebut. Ia merasa salah tingkah sendiri di hadapan Tetsuya, sang Ratu terlihat begitu baik menawarinya tempat duduk serta teh chamomile untuk meredakan kegugupannya, bahkan tak dapat dipungkiri lagi kalau Tetsuya mampu membaca suasana hati yang tengah berkecamuk di dalam hati Kouki. Pemuda berparas manis itu tak mampu menolak tawaran yang Tetsuya berikan padanya, sehingga ia pun menuruti permintaan itu dengan mengambil secangkir teh chamomile yang telah Tetsuya persiapkan sebelumnya dan kemudian menyesapnya sedikit setelah mengambil tempat duduk di samping sang Ratu. Begitu rasa hangat serta manis menyentuh lidahnya, perasaan gundah yang melanda hati Kouki perlahan-lahan menghilang dan tergantikan oleh rasa tentram yang lama tak ia dapatkan, bahkan stress yang melanda dirinya pun langsung menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Harus ia akui kalau Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang sangat hebat dalam meracik tehnya sendiri, Kouki dengar kalau Tetsuya adalah seorang tabib sebelum Taiga melamarnya dan menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai Ratu Seirin, sehingga tak salah lagi kalau racikan teh yang tengah Kouki minum ini adalah racikannya sendiri. Benar-benar orang yang tradisional.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Tetsuya lagi, ia pun juga mengambil cangkir teh miliknya dan ikut meminum teh tersebut sedikit demi sedikit.

Kouki memberikan anggukan, "Te-terima kasih, Yang Mulia Ratu," jawabnya dengan tulus.

"Furihata-kun, kau tak perlu bersikap seformal itu padaku. Aku bukan lagi Ratu Seirin, sehingga kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan panggilan formal yang ditujukan untuk seorang ratu," kata Tetsuya dengan tenang, sebuah senyuman sayu pun muncul di bibir Tetsuya saat pemuda manis itu menatapnya dengan kalem. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, ada alasan apa Furihata-kun sampai mengunjungiku di tempat ini?"

Meski Tetsuya telah menyuruh Kouki untuk menanggalkan panggilan formal untuknya, ia tak bisa melakukan itu sebab bagaimana pun juga Kouki sangat menghormati Tetsuya sehingga ia tak sampai hati untuk memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel kebangsawanan seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. Lamunan yang Kouki milik tersebut langsung terpecah ketika pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir Tetsuya mulai terdengar, ia menanyakan alasan kedatang sang selir ke dalam ruangan ini sampai Kouki melanggar perintah yang Takeru berikan, cukup mengejutkan sesungguhnya. Sepasang iris berwarna kecoklatan bening tersebut menatap sang Ratu untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum mereka kembali menatap pangkuannya sendiri dan tak berani beradu pandang dengan Tetsuya untuk beberapa lama kemudian. Pertanyaan yang terlontar tadi tak Kouki jawab saat itu juga, di dalam pikirannya ia masih mencoba menyusun beberapa patah kata untuk membentuk kalimat permintamaafan tanpa ada unsur pemaksaan di sini. Tujuan utamanya datang ke sini tidak lain adalah meminta pengampunan, namun begitu Tetsuya menyambutnya ia sendiri tak mampu untuk melakukan hal itu karena ia takut Tetsuya tak akan memaafkan perbuatannya serta dirinya akan mendapatkan rasa sakit yang lebih berkali-kali lipat daripada yang ia rasakan sekarang ini.

Sang selir istana tersebut menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, ia berpikir seraya memegang cangkir teh yang ia letakkan di atas pangkuannya, tak sekali pun ia menatap ke arah Tetsuya yang masih sabar menunggu jawaban Kouki yang akan diberikannya itu.

 _Ayolah Kouki, aku yakin kau bisa melakukan ini. Ratu Tetsuya akan memaafkan semua kesalahanmu, ia tak akan memberimu hukuman apapun,_ ujar Kouki pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Setelah memantapkan dirinya untuk melakukan apa kata hatinya itu, Kouki pun dengan perlahan mampu mengangkat dagunya untuk menatap sosok anggun sang Ratu yang masih sabar menanti jawabannya. Senyuman singkat yang diberikan oleh Tetsuya membuat hati Kouki sedikit merasa ringan, ia yakin dirinya bukanlah seorang pengecut ataupun anjing kecil yang kerjanya hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik kaki majikannya ketika ia takut, dan Kouki menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Pemuda berambut kecoklatan tersebut meletakkan cangkirnya yang berisi teh chamomile di atas meja sebelum diikuti dengan dirinya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun ia langsung duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Tetsuya dengan kedua lengannya melingkari kedua kaki Tetsuya yang saat itu masih terduduk di atas sofa single-nya.

"F-Furihata-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya keheranan. Kedua mata bening sewarna cerahnya langit di musim panas itu melebar kala tingkah yang Kouki lakukan itu mengejutkannya, bahkan ia tak mampu melakukan apapun ketika Kouki duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai dengan memeluk kedua kaki Tetsuya seperti orang yang dipenuhi oleh dosa.

Kise dan Momoi yang melihat pemandangan itu saling bertukar pandang, namun keduanya Kouki hiraukan karena ia memiliki permasalahan yang jauh lebih besar serta ingin segera ia selesaikan. Isakan kecil pun keluar dari bibir Kouki sebelum diiringi oleh rembesan air mata dari sudut kedua matanya, semua penyesalan yang ia rasakan saat ini akhirnya mengumpul menjadi satu dan ia perlihatkan di hadapan mereka bertiga, khususnya pada Tetsuya yang ingin sekali ia mintai pengampunan.

"Yang Mulia Ratu... Yang Mulia Ratu..." hanya nama Tetsuya lah yang terucap dari belahan bibir Kouki dan diiringi oleh isakan tangis yang semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi. Pelukan yang Kouki berikan pun juga mengerat, dan tanpa sadar sang _carrier_ berambut cokelat tersebut membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua kaki Tetsuya. "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia Ratu... Maafkan saya."

Ungkapan yang terpotong oleh isakan tangis itulah yang keluar dari bibir Kouki, ia merasa menyesal dengan tindakannya di masa lalu. Andai ia tak menuruti perintah sang ayah untuk menggoda sang Raja mungkin sang Ratu tak akan merasakan penderitaan seperti ini, dan bila semua ini bukan karena Kouki maka sang Ratu tak akan meninggalkan Seirin untuk ikut bersama sang Kaisar Teiko sebagai jaminan. Kouki menyesal, ia ingin dimaafkan oleh Tetsuya lebih dari apapun agar dirinya merasa lega dan tak terbebani oleh beban berat karena rasa bersalah yang tengah ia pikul saat ini. Andaikata Tetsuya meminta Kouki untuk meninggalkan Taiga saat ini, ia akan melakukan permintaan tersebut, Kouki akan pergi dari istana dan keluar dari Seirin. Asalkan Tetsuya mau memaafkan semua kesalahan yang ia perbuat secara tak langsung ini maka ia akan melakukan apapun demi Tetsuya.

Kouki tak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang ia buat saat ini, wajah yang dipenuhi oleh linangan air mata serta ungkapan 'maaf' dan 'Yang Mulia Ratu' terucap secara terus-terusan dari bibirnya. Ia yakin dirinya telah memberikan pemandangan yang tak sedap, namun Kouki tak menghiraukan hal itu. Asalkan dirinya dimaafkan maka semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Kouki.

Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya Kouki ketika ia merasakan belaian lembut pada kepala serta rambutnya. Kedua mata pemuda itu terbuka secara lebar sementara bibirnya berhenti mengucapkan segala permintaan maaf yang secara otomatis tersetting pada otaknya, dan secara hati-hati ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap ke arah Tetsuya yang membelai rambutnya tersebut dengan lembut. Kouki mendapati sang Ratu tengah memberinya sebuah senyuman kecil yang tulus, membuat nafasnya tercekat kala menatap senyuman indah yang tersungging di bibir Tetsuya dan diberikan khusus untuknya.

"Furihata-kun, apa kau mencintai Taiga-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan lembut, perlakuannya pada rambut Kouki tersebut tak juga berhenti dan Kouki pun tak sampai hati untuk memberitahu Tetsuya untuk berhenti, terlebih pemuda itu merasa nyaman atas belaian yang Tetsuya berikan padanya.

 _Apa aku mencintai Taiga-sama?_ Pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Tetsuya padanya itu terulang di dalam benaknya. Tak sekali pun Kouki beranjak dari tempatnya bersimpuh di hadapan Tetsuya maupun melepaskan tatapan yang Tetsuya berikan padanya. _Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan itu? Tapi bagaimana dengan Yang Mulia Ratu sendiri?_

Sesungguhnya jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Tetsuya lontarkan itu sangat mudah dijawab oleh Kouki, bahkan tanpa perlu berpikir terlalu jauh mengenai bagaimana perasaannya itu Kouki sudah tahu akan perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Taiga. Ia sangat mencintai Taiga, bukan karena Taiga itu seorang Raja maupun keturunan dari bangsawan tinggi, namun sebagai Kagami Taiga yang merupakan ayah dari calon bayinya. Mungkin pada awalnya Kouki merasa terpaksa untuk menggoda Taiga atas perintah ayahnya karena ia ingin menyingkirkan Tetsuya, namun seiring waktu berjalan Kouki mula jatuh hati kepada sang Raja muda itu dan pada akhirnya ia berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Ia memang mencintai Taiga, namun cinta Kouki kepada sang Raja itu nyatanya malah membuat sang Ratu sangat menderita sampai perpecahan dalam negara Seirin pun terjadi. Andai saja Kouki bisa memutar waktu ke masa lalu mungkin ia akan meneriaki dirinya di masa lalu untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada sang Raja. Kouki takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Tetsuya lontarkan tadi, ia takut kalau ia menjawabnya dengan sangat jujur ia akan melukai perasaan Tetsuya.

"Furihata Kouki-kun," panggil Tetsuya dengan lembut, belaian yang Kouki terima di kepalanya itu terhenti begitu saja saat Tetsuya mengucapkan namanya, membuat sang selir tak sanggup untuk bertemu mata dengan sang Ratu yang dengan sabar masih menunggunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Jeda singkat yang terjadi di dalam sana langsung terhenti oleh ucapan selanjutnya yang Tetsuya berikan, dan ucapan singkat itu membuat Kouki terkejut luar biasa. "Kakak, jawab pertanyaanku."

Tidak hanya Kouki yang terkejut, namun Kise serta Momoi pun juga sama terkejutnya saat mereka semua mendengar panggilan yang Tetsuya berikan kepada Kouki. Tiga pasang mata pun langsung mengarah kepada sang Ratu yang memberi Kouki sebuah senyuman sedih,

"Yang Mulia Ratu, Anda-" ucapan Momoi yang terlontar itu langsung tak dilanjutkan saat Tetsuya memberi mereka semua sebuah anggukan.

"Furihata-kun, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau dan aku adalah saudara sedarah yang berbeda ibu," ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut. "Pada awalnya aku juga tidak terlalu mempercayai semua ini, namun baik ayah dan ibundaku menceritakan semua kepadaku sebelum mereka meninggal. Setahun sebelum ayah dan ibu menikah, ayah sudah terlebih dahulu memiliki seorang isteri dan anak dari pernikahan mereka. Namun pernikahan ayah yang pertama itu tidak berhasil karena ayah dan isteri pertamanya tak saling mencintai satu sama lain meski keduanya adalah sepasang _soulmate,_ daripada mereka menderita karena kehidupan hambar itu ayah pun memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua sebelum pada akhirnya beliau bertemu dengan ibu dan menikah dengan beliau.

"Awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau isteri pertama ayah yang ibu maksud adalah ayah dari Furihata-kun, namun pada akhirnya aku tahu setelah aku membaca buku harian ibu beberapa minggu yang lalu saat aku berkunjung di desa Kuroko," jawab Tetsuya dengan pelan, menjabarkan mengapa ia memanggil Kouki sebagai kakak. "Karena perbuatan kedua orangtua kita Furihata-kun menderita, dan sebagai seorang saudara aku pun tak bisa membiarkan semua itu berlanjut meski pada awalnya aku tidak ingin terlibat. Itulah alasan mengapa aku rela dikurung di dalam menara Seirin untuk menolong calon keponakanku yang saat ini tengah berada di dalam rahim Furihata-kun. Maafkan aku juga, Furihata-kun. Dan andaikata Furihata-kun memang mencintai Taiga-kun, aku akan melepas ikatan pernikahan kami di mata Tuhan dengan ikhlas. Aku memberi restu kepada Taiga-kun dan Furihata-kun asal Furihata-kun mau mencintai Taiga-kun dengan sepenuh hati, terlebih lagi aku tak ingin calon keponakanku lahir tanpa ada seorang ayah di dunia ini."

Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin ada orang sebaik Kuroko Tetsuya di dunia ini? Mereka bertiga bertanya-tanya dalam hati, terperangah oleh kalimat tulus yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Tak hanya ia begitu menerima Furihata sebagai saudaranya serta meminta maaf kepada Kouki atas perbuatan orangtuanya, namun Tetsuya juga rela dipenjara agar sang calon bayi selamat. Tidak hanya itu saja, ia bahkan rela melepas pernikahannya demi Kouki. Tuhan memberkati Tetsuya, itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Momoi dan Kise.

Kouki sendiri merasa hatinya bergetar mendengar ucapan tulus dari Tetsuya, seharusnya dirinyalah yang meminta maaf karena kesalahan yang ia perbuat selama ini, namun di akhir cerita Tetsuya malah yang meminta maaf serta memberinya restu untuk bersama dengan Taiga. Kouki sangat berterima kasih karena pengorbanan yang Tetsuya berikan selama ini, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di dalam istana dirinya merasa luar biasa lega.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Ratu," gumam Kouki dengan nada gembira.

"Jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku tadi, Furihata-kun?" ujar Tetsuya lagi, kedua mata sebening langit di musim panas tersebut berkilat penuh gembira juga. Ia turut gembira melihat kakaknya gembira, meski ia harus merelakan suaminya untuk sang kakak.

Anggukan penuh semangat pun sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya, namun gerakan positif tersebut juga dibarengi oleh ungkapan verbal yang keluar dari mulut Kouki.

"Saya sangat mencintai Paduka Raja Taiga, Yang Mulia Ratu. Saya berjanji untuk terus mencintai sang Raja sampai akhir hayat saya serta membuat beliau bahagia."

Dan Tetsuya pun tersenyum, "Restuku selalu bersama dengan kalian, Furihata-kun."

Ucapan terakhir yang Tetsuya ucapkan itu membuat Kouki terharu luar biasa, ia tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan restu dari Tetsuya yang notabene adalah mantan isteri dari Taiga, namun melihat pengorbanan yang Tetsuya berikan padanya itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan kalau sang Ratu sangat peduli kepada Taiga dan Kouki, dan bagaimana mungkin Kouki akan melakukan hal-hal jahat kepada orang sebaik ini. Dirinya pun patuh ketika Tetsuya menuntunnya untuk berdiri sebelum mendudukkannya di atas sofa panjang tempatnya duduk tadi, dan bahkan ia tidak mengeluarkan protes sekali pun saat Tetsuya mmbersihkan linangan air mata yang lagi-lagi jatuh dari pelupuk kedua matanya. Perlakuan dari sang Ratu itu membuat Kouki tersentuh sampai-sampai ia tak bisa membendung air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. Untuk beberapa menit ke depan yang bisa Kouki lakukan hanya menangis di dalam pelukan sang Ratu, dan ia pun tak peduli kalau dirinya membuat basah kemeja yang Tetsuya kenakan akibat air matanya tersebut.

Momen-momen pertemuan Kouki dengan Tetsuya itu berlangsung dengan sangat mengharukan, bahkan kemarahan yang melanda hati Momoi dan Kise pun reda saat mereka tahu Tetsuya sudah menerima Kouki dengan tulus ikhlas tanpa ada beban yang menghalangi langkah mereka lagi. Satu hal yang mereka berdua ketahui mengenai sosok seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, sang Ratu benar-benar seorang Ratu sejati, tak ada orang yang sebaik Tetsuya dan mereka yang mendapatkan Tetsuya sebagai pasangan mereka bisa dikatakan sebagai orang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Meski Kise dan Momoi merasa senang atas hubungan Seijuurou dengan Tetsuya, tetapi dalam lubuk hati terdalam mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu rela karena Tetsuya itu terlalu baik untuk Kaisar Teiko yang terkenal akan kekejaman serta kesombongannya itu. Tapi mereka tak punya pilihan lain, asalkan Tetsuya bahagia dengan Seijuurou maka keduanya pun rela juga.

Momen yang mengharukan itu tak berlangsung lama karena baik Momoi serta Kise merasakan sebuah energi yang luar biasa akan muncul di dalam kamar itu, keduanya tak mengerti dari mana asal energi tersebut namun yang jelas mereka tak menemukan energi tersebut baik dan tidak akan menyerang mereka. Gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung berlari menghampiri Tetsuya dan Kouki sebelum kedua tangannya membentang ke kedua sisi, menciptakan sebuah tembok cahaya berwarna merah muda mengelilingi mereka bertiga dari segala penjuru, sebab setelah cahaya itu tercipta kristal tajam yang berwarna ungu tiba-tiba muncul dari menyerang ke segala penjuru arah.

"Momoi-san, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tetsuya

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Tetsu-sama, namun saya harap Anda dan Furihata-san berlindung di belakang saya. Saya dan Kichan akan melindungi Anda," ujar Momoi, ia menahan semua serangan kristal yang muncul entah dari mana dengan dinding pelindung ia ciptakan tadi.

Sementara Momoi melindungi Tetsuya dan Kouki, Kise melepaskan segel dari gelang yang ia kenakan dan mengubah benda itu menjadi sebuah pedang berwarna keemasan. Dengan pedang itu Kise pun langsung menebas semua kristal yang menyerang dan melelehkan benda tersebut dalam sekali sabetan. Ia pun langsung melompat ke belakang saat lantai tempat pijakannya itu berubah menjadi kristal berujung tajam dan menyerangnya. Warna ungu lavender yang berasal dari kristal tersebut membuat Kise sedikit penasaran akan identitas orang yang menyusup masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa mereka deteksi sebelumnya dan kemudian menyerang mereka secara diam-diam. Untung saja baik Kise dan Momoi sigap untuk menangkis semua ini sehingga sang Ratu dan Kouki pun tak terluka pada saat ini.\

Kristal yang ada di lantai tempat Kise berpijak tadi kini berubah menjadi besar, retakan yang pada awalnya tak terlihat kini semakin melebar sampai kristal tersebut hancur berkeping-keping dan memperlihatn sesosok manusia berdiri di tengah-tengah pecahan kristal tersebut. Orang yang keluar dari dalam kristal adalah orang yang menyerang mereka semua, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mereka tahu siapa identitas si penyerang tersebut.

"AYAH!" Teriak Kouki dari dalam dinding pelindung yang Momoi buat.

Tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya kalau ayahnya adalah seorang penyihir, dan tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya kalau sang ayah akan melakukan tindakan serendah ini hanya untuk menyingkirkan sang Ratu dari jalannya. Namun di sinilah Furihata Takeru yang merupakan Duke Furihata itu sekarang, ia berdiri di antara kekacauan yang melanda kamar besar sang Ratu dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada Kouki dan Tetsuya.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku ayah lagi, Kouki, berani-beraninya kau membohongi ayahmu dan malah bertandang ke tempat orang busuk macam Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan jangankan kau mematuhi perintah ayahmu sendiri, kau malah bersujud di kaki si iblis kecil itu sambil meminta maaf," ujar Takeru dengan nada yang dingin. "Kau bisa saja menjadi Ratu Seirin selanjutnya, atau mungkin malah menjadi Ratu imperial Teiko setelah berhasil menggoda Kaisar Akashi, namun kau malah merengek di hadapan iblis itu. Mulai saat ini kau bukan anakku lagi, Kouki, kau adalah pengkhianat kecil."

Ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Furihata Takeru itu sudah mirip seperti belati tajam yang menikam hati Kouki secara bertubi-tubi. Bagaimana mungkin ayah yang selama ini Kouki sayangi dan hormati menyebutnya sebagai seorang pengkhianat hanya karena ia meminta maaf kepada Tetsuya? Semua ini tidak masuk akal di dalam logika yang dimiliki oleh pemuda manis itu.

"Duke Furihata-san, Anda tidak seharusnya mengucapkan hal sekejam itu kepada Furihata-kun. Bagaimana pun juga Furihata-kun adalah putera Anda," ujar Tetsuya yang kini berdiri di samping Momoi.

"DIAM KAU, IBLIS SIALAN!" Dan dengan begitu Takeru menciptakan kristal besar dengan sisi tajam dan benda tersebut melesat ke arah Tetsuya, namun sebelum benda itu bertemu dengan dinding sihir yang Momoi buat Kise pun langsung menghancurkan benda itu dengan sekali tebas.

Kedua mata Kise menyipit penuh bahaya, pedang yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya terlihat begitu berbahaya di mata semua orang.

"Tak hanya kau menghina Ratu Tetsuya-cchi dengan ungkapan kotor, kau juga berani menyerangnya seperti seorang pengecut, Furihata. Kau tak bisa dimaafkan-ssu!" ujar Kise, ia mengambil kuda-kuda dan bersiap untuk menyerang Takeru. "Tapi sebelum aku menebas lehermu menggunakan pedangku, aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Furihata. Aku tak merasakan inti sihir mengalir di dalam tubuhmu, itu artinya kau tidak dilahirkan sebagai seorang penyihir. Dari mana kau mendapatkan kekuatan itu-ssu?"

Takeru tak menjawab pertanyaan yang Kise berikan padanya, ia pun malah membuka telapak tangannya dan mengarahkan kekuatannya untuk muncul di telapak tangan tersebut. Sebuah bola kristal berwarna ungu dengan ujung runcing di segala sisi muncul di sana, ia menatap bola yang terbuat dari kristal itu dengan malas sebelum dirinya menatap sosok Tetsuya yang masih menatapnya dengan datar.

"Kekuatan yang indah bukan, Tetsuya? Kurasa tanpa perlu aku jawab pertanyaan dari anjing kecilmu itu kau sudah tahu jawabannya," sahut Takeru dengan seringai kecil yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Kekuatan yang berpendar dari dalam kristal yang Takeru buat terasa sedikit familiar bagi Tetsuya, ia mencoba mengamati benda itu untuk mengingat-ingat di mana ia pernah merasakan kekuatan dahsyat itu sebelumnya. Dirinya menyelam ke dalam ingatannya yang terdalam sebelum melayang masuk ke ingatan di mana ia masih berada dalam naungan ayah dan ibunya, dari sini tiba-tiba kedua mata Tetsuya terbuka lebar.

"Itu-" ucapan Tetsuya terputus, pemuda berambut biru langit itu tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya tersebut karena ia tak ingin mempercayai apa yang ia temukan sebelumnya.

"Begitu familiar bukan? Kekuatan ini terasa begitu familiar padamu 'kan, Iblis kecil?" Dan dengan ucapan itu berakhir bola kristal tadi terlempar ke depan dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, bahkan Kise pun tak mampu menghalaunya karena kecepatannya yang luar biasa. Kristal tersebut menghantam dinding pelindung yang Momoi buat, membuat keduanya pecah tak tersisa sebelum mengakibatkan Momoi terdorong mundur akibat tekanan yang luar biasa kuat. "Sangat disayangkan sekali wanita sialan itu tak pernah memberitahumu kalau ia adalah seorang penyihir yang hebat, namun kau mampu merasakannya karena secara tak sadar ia pasti pernah menunjukkannya pada dirimu. Kau pikir darimana kekuatanmu berasal kalau wanita itu bukan seorang penyihir?"

Kekuatan yang tengah dipakai oleh Takeru tersebut begitu mirip dengan aura yang selalu berasal dari tubuh ibu Tetsuya. Bagaimana mungkin Takeru bisa memiliki kekuatan Nijimura Retsu masih menjadi tanda tanya bagi Tetsuya, sebab dari apa yang Momoi katakan padanya seorang manusia biasa tak mungkin bisa menghisap kekuatan seorang penyihir begitu saja. Bahkan dengan cara apapun mereka tak akan bisa melakukannya, sebuah pertanyaan besar pun kini berkecamuk di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kalian pasti bingung mengapa aku bisa memiliki kekuatan si pelacur Nijimura Retsu, si bedebah sialan itu," mendengar nama ibu dari Tetsuya tersebut membuat Kise dan Momoi membelalakkan kedua matanya, keduanya bergantian menatap sosok Tetsuya sebelum membayangkan sosok Jenderal Nijimura yang mendampingi Seijuurou dalam peperangan. "Jawabannya sudah jelas, aku mencuri jantung wanita jalang itu dari liang kuburnya dan menggunakannya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku menyuruh seorang penyihir untuk menukar jantung kami berdua sehingga aku pun bisa memiliki kekuatan si pelacur itu untuk membunuh putranya!"

Tawa histeris itu pun langsung terlontar dari bibir Takeru, sosoknya mulai menggila seiring dengan pikirannya yang tak bisa menatap lurus ke depan. Pikiran Takeru sudah diselimuti oleh pikiran membalas dendam, dan setelah bertahun-tahun ia merencanakan untuk membunuh Tetsuya dengan tangannya sendiri akhirnya kesempatan itu pun datang. Akhirnya semua itu bisa terlaksana juga, dan ia pun bisa merasakan kemenangan yang sebentar lagi akan ia genggam dalam kepalan tangannya.

Baik Kouki serta Tetsuya pun berjengit mendengar tawa histeris yang telah diselimuti dengan kegilaan muncul dari mulut Takeru. Kouki tak pernah menyangka kalau ayahnya akan melakukan hal serendah itu dengan mencuri jantung orang mati dan menanamkannya pada dirinya sendiri hanya untuk membalas dendam, ayahnya yang penyayang itu kini sudah tergantikan oleh monster yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Rasanya semua ini sulit sekali untuk dipercaya, namun kenyataan itu selalu lebih menyakitkan daripada angan-angan yang mereka bayangkan, apa mungkin perasaan ingin membalas dendam yang ayahnya miliki sudah mengubah pria tampan dengan masa depan cerah menjadi orang gila yang bahkan tak bisa Kouki kenali ini? Jawabannya adalah iya, Takeru sudah dibutakan oleh rasa balas dendam karena penderitaan yang ia alami akibat kedua orangtua Tetsuya, namun apakah harus sampai sejauh ini? Andai saja semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi maka akan dengan senang hati Kouki akan bangun dari mimpi buruk tersebut.

Di hadapan matanya sendiri Kouki melihat bagaimana ayahnya menyerang Kise dengan membabi buta, tawa pun terus terdengar seraya melakukan penyerangan tanpa ada koordinasi apapun. Memanggil kristal energi, melemparnya, lalu merubah wujudnya menjadi kristal untuk menghindari serangan Kise adalah apa yang Takeru lakukan saat itu. Mereka berdua saling melakukan penyerangan satu sama lain dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan bagi Kouki yang merupakan seorang manusia biasa ia tak bisa mengikutinya dengan baik karena betapa cepatnya mereka berdua saling menyerang. Meski Takeru berubah menjadi orang gila seperti ini, pemuda berambut cokelat itu tidak ingin melihat sang ayah terbunuh. Bagaimana pun juga Takeru masih menjadi ayahnya meskipun orang yang bersangkutan sudah mengatakan kalau ia tak lagi mengakui Kouki sebagai puteranya sendiri.

"Ayah, kumohon hentikan!" pinta Kouki dengan suara keras dan sedikit memelas.

Permintaan Kouki itu tidaklah didengar oleh Takeru, yang ada malah lantai tempatnya berpijak berubah menjadi kristal dan menyerangnya. Untuk saja pada saat itu Tetsuya begitu sigap, ia langsung menarik lengan Kouki dan membawanya ke belakang punggungnya sebelum sang Ratu memanggil kekuatannya secara reflek, membuat akar besar dari tumbuhan muncul dan menangkap kristal itu di dalam jaring-jaring akar, meremukkannya sampai berubah menjadi serpihan di hadapan mereka.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau ibu adalah seorang penyihir, namun bila ucapan Furihata-san itu benar maka kita akan berada dalam masalah besar," ujar Tetsuya, ia membiarkan Momoi melindunginya dengan menghancurkan kristal tajam yang terlempar ke arah mereka menggunakan cambuk berwarna merah muda. "Ibu adalah orang yang sangat kuat tanpa sihir yang mengiringi beliau, maka sudah dipastikan ibu sebagai penyihir adalah pribadi yang menyeramkan."

"Nijimura Retsu adalah puteri kedua dari Jenderal Nijimura dan Haizaki-kun, tidak diragukan lagi kalau ibu dari Tetsu-sama adalah orang yang menakutkan bila menggunakan sihir," ujar Momoi, ia terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya menghancurkan semua kristal yang muncul dari segala penjuru. Kelihatannya Takeru belum dapat mengendalikan kekuatan Retsu sepenuhnya sampai kristal yang muncul tersebut tak beraturan jumlahnya dan terus menyerang mereka meski Takeru sendiri masih sibuk melawan Kise. "Dan aku tak menyangka kalau Retsu-chan akan kabur ke Seirin dan menikah dengan ayahanda Tetsu-sama. Aku tak sabar untuk melihat ekspresi Jenderal Nijimura dan isterinya ketika mereka mengetahui kalau Tetsu-sama adalah cucu mereka."

Baik Kouki dan Tetsuya tak tahu maksud dari perkataan Momoi serta siapa yang ia maksud dengan Jenderal Nijimura tersebut. Tak terlalu pusing memikirkan itu semua, mereka pun terlihat sibuk untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing dari serangan kristal ungu yang terus menerus muncul dan terbang ke arah mereka. Tetsuya sendiri yang tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya pun hanya bisa mengandalkan instingnya untuk menciptakan tumbuhan besar untuk menghalau semua serangan itu, untuk beberapa detik semua yang ia lakukan itu berhasil, namun nasib baik sepertinya tak berpihak kepada mereka saat mereka semua mengetahui kalau Takeru berhasil mengunci Kise menggunakan kristal dan meleparkan ksatria itu menghantam dinding keras dan membuat Kise tak sadarkan diri.

"Kise-kun!"

"Kichan!"

"Kise-san!"

Ketiganya meneriakkan nama Kise secara serempak, namun yang bersangkutan tidak mampu mendengar mereka lagi karena kesadarannya yang sudah hilang, dan Momoi yang perhatiannya tersita karena serangan yang didapatkan oleh Kise pun tak mampu memprediksikan kalau dirinya akan menjadi target berikutnya. Saat Momoi menyadari hal itu semuanya sudah terlambat, kristal memerangkapnya dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak, dan semua itu semakin diperburuk dengan hantakan kristal besar yang dipanggil oleh Takeru, ujung runcing dari kristal yang digunakan untuk menyerang gadis cantik itu mengenai kepalanya dan langsung membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran di tempat. Rambut merah muda milik sang gadis kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah akibat darah yang merembes dari luka kepala yang disebabkan oleh kristal tersebut.

"Momoi-san!" ujar Tetsuya, ia pun langsung menghampiri Momoi dan menangkap tubuh gadis itu, membaringkannya ke atas lantai dengan perlahan sebelum mengecek luka yang dimiliki oleh pelayannya dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Ayah, kumohon hentikan kegilaan ini. Tidak ada gunanya membalas dendam karena masa lalu," ujar Kouki, ia pun mengambil tempat berdiri di hadapan Momoi dan Tetsuya dengan kedua tangannya terlentang ke sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, mencoba untuk melindungi mereka berdua dari serangan yang mungkin saja akan dilancarkan oleh sang ayah.

Suara tawa histeris itu pun kini terdengar lagi dari mulut Takeru, tatapan matanya yang menggila tersebut kini sudah mirip seperti seorang psikopat yang siap menyerang siapapun yang tengah menghalangi jalannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Berhenti katamu? Tidak... aku tak akan berhenti sampai iblis sialan itu mati dengan cara mengenaskan!" teriak Takeru, ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari dalam saku celananya dan membuka sarung belati tersebut sebelum menunjukkannya di hadapan mereka berdua. "Hikaru sudah membuatku menderita karena ia dengan kurang ajarnya meninggalkanku dan menikahi pelacur yang iblis kecil itu sebut sebagai ibu, meski kedua orang itu sudah tiada lagi di dunia ini aku masih tidak akan puas kalau iblis itu tidak enyah dari muka bumi ini. Aku sudah mempersiapkan rencana ini dengan matang-matang, aku menyuruh Kouki untuk menggoda raja tolol itu dan membuat iblis kecil ini menderita. Semuanya sudah sesuai dengan rencanaku, mahkota kerajaan ini akan jatuh ke tangan Kouki dan kau akan dihukum mati, iblis sialan. Namun apakah rencana itu berjalan mulus di akhir cerita? Sama sekali tidak. Dan itu semua dikarenakan kau mengikat hubungan dengan Kaisar adidaya dari negara Teiko, berani sekali kau mengacaukan rencana yang sudah aku buat selama bertahun-tahun, iblis kecil sialan!"

Segala macam umpatan dengan makna yang penuh hinaan pun Takeru lontarkan kepada Tetsuya yang masih membisu, dan Kouki yang mendengar semua itu merasa tak tahan dengan hinaan yang ayahnya lemparkan kepada Ratu Tetsuya. Ia tak tahu kalau kemarahan sang ayah kini sudah membuatnya buta akan konsekuensi serta kenyataan yang ada, dan ia pun juga telah melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan mencuri jantung orang mati dan menanamkannya pada tubuhnya sendiri hanya karena ia ingin membalas dendam. Kouki sudah tak tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah di sini, namun yang jelas Kouki ingin melindungi Ratu Tetsuya dari kekejaman sang ayah yang akan diperlihatkan tersebut. Bahkan bila artinya Kouki harus mati maka ia pun siap menerimanya.

"Papa tidak akan meninggalkan ayah bila ayah tidak berselingkuh di belakang papa!" ujar Kouki dengan lantang, perasaan takut yang sedari tadi bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya itu kini sudah menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, semua ini dikarenakan oleh adrenalin kuat yang ia rasakan semua ini. "Meski papa tak mencintai ayah, namun papa tak akan membatalkan pernikahan kalian andaikata ayah tak mengkhianati jalinan suci pernikahan kalian berdua. Ayah, aku tahu semuanya... orang-orang sudah tahu akan cerita itu, jadi kumohon... kumohon hentikan tindakan gila ini!"

Permohonan yang Kouki ucapkan itu sepertinya tak didengarkan lagi Takeru, suara tawa yang muncul dari mulutnya itu sekarang sudah tergantikan oleh teriakan penuh kemarahan yang. Jeritan itu memekakkan telinga, bahkan Kouki pun tak sanggup untuk tidak menutup kedua telinganya dari mendengar lengkingan jeritan keras yang keluar dari mulut sang ayah. Furihata Takeru sudah tak terlihat sebagai orang yang terhormat lagi di mata Kouki, sifatnya tersebut sekarang sudah mirip seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang mengalami gangguan mental parah akibat stress yang dideritanya selama bertahun-tahun.

"TUTUP MULUTMU, KOUKI!" Teriak Takeru dengan suara lantang. Kedua matanya melotot dengan urat-urat kemerahan muncul di sekelilingnya. "Kau, minggirlah dari jalanku atau kau akan merasakan amarahku juga!"

Takeru mengacungkan belati tersebut ke arah Kouki, namun jangankan merasa takut akan ancaman yang ayahnya berikan Kouki malah diam bergeming di tempat tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tak takut dengan ancaman tersebut, bila sebelumnya Tetsuya sudah pernah menolongnya maka sekarang ini adalah waktunya Kouki untuk menolong Tetsuya meski nyawa adalah taruhannya di sini.

"Aku tak akan pergi, ayah. Maafkan aku karena sudah menjadi anak yang tak menaati perintahmu, namun aku tak bisa membiarkan Ratu Tetsuya terluka karena ambisi ayah di sini," kata Kouki dengan lantang, kedua matanya bertemu dengan milik Takeru.

"SIALAN!"

Akal sehat yang baru saja diterima Takeru langsung lenyap saat ucapan penuh akan tantangan itu diucapkan dari mulut Kouki, ia pun semakin ganas dan semakin bernafsu untuk membunuh kedua orang itu. Namun sebelum ia menghunuskan belati ini ke tubuh Tetsuya, maka yang perlu Takeru lakukan adalah membunuh Kouki karena anak itu menghalangi jalannya. Ia tak peduli kalau Kouki tengah hamil atau Kouki adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya sendiri, pemikiran sehatnya sudah terselimuti oleh nafsu parah yang menyuruhnya untuk membunuh siapapun yang telah menghalangi jalannya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi pun Takeru berlari ke arah Kouki dengan belati tajam yang ia pegang terhunus ke arah anaknya sendiri, ia bersiap untuk menghabisi Kouki yang telah menghalangi jalannya saat itu juga.

Di sisi lain Kouki hanya memejamkan kedua matanya ketika ia melihat sang ayah bersiap untuk menghunuskan belati tajam itu ke arahnya. Ia akan tewas di tempat karena tikaman itu, Kouki sangat yakin kalau masa depannya sudah tak bisa bergulir lagi setelah semua ini terjadi. Ia pun memeluk perut besarnya menggunakan kedua lengannya, ia harap calon bayinya mau memaafkan Kouki karena perbuatan bodoh yang ia lakukan untuk melindungi sang Ratu. Saat Kouki sudah menerima nasibnya yaitu tewas di tangan sang ayah, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah lengan menariknya menjauh dari sana, membuat Kouki membuka kedua matanya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat lamban, ia melihat Tetsuya menariknya menjauh dan menggantikan posisinya, ia pun juga melihat belati yang tajam itu menusuk dada kiri Tetsuya sebelum ekspresi sang Ratu dipenuhi oleh rasa sakit yang begitu berlebih. Darah yang banyak pun merembese dari tempat tusukan yang begitu dalam itu, semuanya tidak berhenti di sana saja sebab kristal yang berujung tajam pun juga ikut mengoyak tubuh Tetsuya sehingga membuat pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan banyak darah, membuatnya diselimuti oleh merahnya darah.

Kouki menangkap tubuh Tetsuya yang limbung, dan karena ia terlalu memperhatikan kondisi Tetsuya ia pun tidak melihat bagaimana akar tanaman besar tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah dan mengikat kedua kaki Takeru, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Di sepanjang akar tersebut muncul beberapa kuncup bunga berwarna putih, kuncup bunga yang menyelimuti akar yang mengikat tubuh Takeru pun mulai bermekaran dan mahkotanya mulai berubah warna dari putih menjadi ungu.

"Yang Mulia..." gumam Kouki pelan, ia melihat bagaimana Tetsuya memutahkan darah yang banyak sebelum ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan jari tangannya ke arah tubuh ayah Kouki yang terikat di tempat. Barulah pada saat itu Kouki sadar kalau sang ayah tengah terikat oleh tumbuhan menjalar yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, apa itu kekuatan Tetsuya? Kouki tak terlalu tahu.

"SIAL... LEPASKAN AKU!" Semakin kuat Takeru meronta maka semakin erat pula akar tumbuhan itu merantai tubuhnya, dan jangan lupakan aroma bunga yang mekar di sepanjang akar yang melilitnya tersebut membuat Takeru pusing, kekuatannya seperti terserap.

" _T-The hammer of judgement w-will fall on the f-foolish. Your blood w-will know the w-we-wight of commitment. I sh-shall use your power t-to return t-those to where they belong, return to your be-belong!"_ Dengan menahan rasa sakit serta menggunakan kalimat yang terbata-bata Tetsuya mengucap sebuah mantra yang pernah ia baca dari buku harian ibunya, sebuah mantra untuk mengembalikan kekuatan ke tempat asalnya. Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu sang Ratu langsung memutahkan banyak darah, ia membiarkan Kouki menahan berat tubuhnya.

Bunga yang bermekaran tadi berubah warna menjadi ungu gelap, dan cahaya yang mirip sinar dari kunang-kunang pun muncul dari dalam bunga-bunga tersebut serta mengitari tubuh Takeru yang terikat. Sang Duke Furihata merasakan kekuatannya menghilang secara sempurna, membuatnya kembali menjadi seorang manusia biasa. Namun belum sempat Takeru mengambil nafas ia merasakan tubuhnya membeku, kristal menjalari tubuhnya. Elemen yang ia gunakan tadi kini malah balik menyerangnya dengan beringas, kekuatan dari Nijimura Retsu kini sudah tak mematuhi perintah Furihata Takeru, elemen tersebut membuat tubuh Takeru sepenuhnya menjadi kristal sampai teriakannya pun teredam. Denyut jantung yang berdekat di dada Takeru secara perlahan-lahan langsung berhenti saat tubuhnya berubah menjadi kristal dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya, namun hal yang mengejutkan adalah akar yang mengikat tubuh Takeru langsung meremas tubuh kristal itu sampai hancur, meninggalkan serpihak kristal berwarna ungu pekat yang merupakan tubuh Takeru. Orang yang berniat untuk membunuh Tetsuya menggunakan kekuatan Retsu kini mati dengan cara yang tragis, tak ada tubuh yang akan dikuburkan.

Kouki tak sempat untuk menyesali semua itu karena ia memiliki hal yang lebih penting, yaitu nyawa sang Ratu yang kini sudah tak terselamatkan lagi.

"Kumohon bertahanlah, Yang Mulia Ratu!" teriak Kouki, ia mencoba membuat Tetsuya untuk tidak memejamkan kedua matanya.

Senyuman kecil yang bertengger di bibir Tetsuya itu membuat Kouki semakin mengguyurkan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Furihata-kun... maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menjadi yatim piatu sebab aku telah membunuh Furihata-san," ujar Tetsuya, suaranya terdengar lemah sekali. "Maafkan aku untuk semuanya, dan sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk Seijuurou-kun. Katakan padanya kalau aku minta maaf karena tak bisa mendampinginya sesuai janjiku, Furihata-kun...M-maafkan aku."

Teriakan yang Kouki ucapkan itu terus bergema seiring dengan isak tangisnya, namun semua itu tak ada gunanya karena ia melihat bagaimana sang Ratu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu tenang ia pun mulai menghembuskan nafas untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan membiarkan jiwanya terlepas dari dalam tubuhnya.

"RATU TETSUYA!"

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu, baik Seijuurou maupun Kouki tak ada yang mampu mengeluarkan suara apapun untuk saat ini, keduanya sedang berada dalam kondisi yang dipenuhi oleh rasa shock akan apa yang mereka lihat. Seijuurou yang menggunakan kekuatannya itu membaca pikiran Kouki untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di tempat ini saat ia tak bersama dengan Tetsuya. Tetsuya-nya adalah orang yang berani dan benar-benar baik hati, ia mau mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan orang yang merebut suaminya sendiri, calon isterinya ini memang orang yang sangat mengagumkan.

Pemuda berambut merah darah itu pun kini memegang belati milik Furihata Takeru yang masih menancap di dada Ratu-nya, dan dengan sekuat tenaha ia pun mencabut belati tersebut dan menggenggamnya. Tangan kanan Seijuurou kini diselimuti oleh api berwarna putih menyala, panasnya api abadi yang keluar dari tangannya itu langsung menghancurkan belati berselimut darah dari tangannya dan cairan besi tersebut merembes ke lantai, tidak ia perhatikan tentunya karena perhatian sang Kaisar semuanya tertuju pada wajah manis milik Tetsuya yang terlihat begitu damai tersebut. Begitu api yang menyala pada tangan Seijuurou padam, ia pun langsung membelai pipi putih kekasihnya tersebut dengan perlahan-lahan sebelum ia mengecup bibir mungil sang Ratu.

"Kau sangat berani, Tetsuya, tak kusangka kalau kau adalah orang yang begitu menakjubkan seperti ini," gumam Seijuurou di sela-sela kegiatannya mencium bibir sang Ratu. "Tak heran kalau rakyat Seirin menyebutmu sebagai _Saint Queen Tetsuya,_ kau pantas mendapatkan sebutan itu, sayang."

Tatapan dari sepasang iris heterokromatik milik sang Kaisar Teiko tersebut mendominasi pemandangan sekitarnya, dan keduanya terus tertuju pada wajah damai milik sang Ratu. Tanpa mengucapkan banyak kata, Seijuurou langsung meletakkan kedua lengannya pada punggung serta bawah lutut Tetsuya, ia pun berdiri seraya menggendong sang Ratu seperti seorang mempelai laki-laki menggendong pengantinnya.

"Daiki, bawa Ryouta dan Satsuki, kita akan kembali ke Teiko," ujar Seijuurou dengan kalem, tak sekali pun ia melirik ke arah Kouki yang masih menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. Ia tak peduli pada pemuda manis berambut kecoklatan itu, bahkan ia tak peduli kalau Kouki adalah orang yang mati di tangan Takeru. "Beritahu Shuuzou untuk membawa Shougo ke kastil Rakuzan, ada seorang _sleeping beauty_ yang harus dibangunkan."

Setelah memberikan perintah kepada Aomine, Seijuurou pun membawa Tetsuya pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan mereka semua dengan tanda tanya besar berada di kepala mereka.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfik ini. Chapter 6 ini juga aku dedikasikan untuk teman-teman yang sudah setia mengikuti seri TTE ini sejak awal, melihat sekarang ini adalah hari istimewaku dan biasanya mereka yang mengalami hari istimewa itu akan mentraktir teman-temannya maka chapter 6 ini adalah bentuk traktiranku untuk kalian semua. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Thank you.

Author: Sky


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari menulis fanfic ini

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Slash, Infidelity, Mpreg, bloods, implisit sex scene, typo, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Pairing: Akakuro, slight! Kagakuro, KagaFuri, NijiHai

* * *

 **THE TRUE EMPRESS**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Kemenangan Teiko terhadap Seirin adalah mutlak dan tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat membantah hal tersebut meskipun penghancuran secara besar-besaran tidak terjadi akibat permintaan dari seorang Ratu, seluruh masyarakat yang ada di Seirin serta Teiko mengetahui berita itu dengan baik bahkan beberapa dari mereka yang terlibat langsung dapat memberikan testimoni mereka dengan baik. Secara tak langsung Seirin takhluk di bawah kuasa kekaisaran Teiko yang agung meski penjajahan yang sebenarnya tidak akan terjadi. Seijuurou sangat menghormati permintaan dari sang Ratu Seirin yang merupakan calon isterinya tersebut, sehingga permintaan para tetua dewan yang mengatakan kalau ia harus menjajah Seirin serta menjadikannya wilayah kekuasaan langsung dibantah habis-habisan oleh sang Kaisar. Mereka semua tak berani memprotes keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh Seijuurou setelah sang Kaisar sendiri bertitah agar mereka tak mengurusi urusannya lagi, sang Kaisar Teiko yang ke-15 tersebut adalah orang yang mutlak dan sangat menyeramkan bila kemauannya dibantah oleh siapapun. Apa yang Seijuurou mau pasti akan ia dapatkan karena sang Kaisar adalah tipe orang yang akan mendapatkan apapun yang menjadi keinginannya. Mereka yang tak mengenal Seijuurou dengan baik pasti akan menganggap semua itu tidak masuk akal, namun para anggota dewan yang menghuni kerajaannya tersebut tidak berani membantah perintah yang Seijuurou berikan meski mereka sesungguhnya tidak menyetujui hal itu. Pernah sekali seorang anggota dewan yang tak tahu apa-apa membantah keputusan yang telah Seijuurou buat, dan sebagai hukumannya itu ia langsung dilempar dari istana serta semua kekuasaan serta harta kekayaannya ditarik kembali ke dalam istana, meninggalkan anggota dewan tersebut menjadi seorang yang tak memiliki harganya lagi setelah melakukan penentangan, ia termasuk orang yang beruntung karena sang Kaisar tak menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di ruang bawah tanah dan menjalani hukuman mati. Mereka yang patuh akan perintah Seijuurou akan mendapatkan hal yang mereka impikan, dan mereka yang membuat sang Kaisar tak senang maka akan mendapatkan penderitaan yang tak bisa dilukiskan lagi sehingga semua orang pun tak berani memberikan pembantahan karena itu. Satu hal yang seluruh masyarakat ketahui mengenai Akashi Seijuurou adalah ia orang yang mutlak, baik itu perintahnya serta perbuatannya.

Keputusan yang Seijuurou buat untuk tidak menjajah Seirin tentu disambut dengan baik oleh masyarakat Seirin, bahkan sang Kaisar sendiri telah membukakan pintu kerajaannya untuk masyarakat Seirin yang memiliki sihir di dalam tubuh mereka untuk pindah ke tanah Teiko. Meski Raja Taiga kalah dari Seijuurou, namun sang Raja masih sulit untuk menerima kehadiran sihir di tanah Seirin sehingga keputusan ini membuat beberapa masyarakat berbondong-bondong untuk pindah ke Teiko. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik tanpa ada kendala apapun, bahkan semua ini diawasi langsung oleh sang Kaisar dengan menempatkan Midorima Shintarou yang merupakan penasehatnya untuk mengawasi perpindahan beberapa masyarakat tersebut. Rumor mengenai kerajaan imperial Teiko akan kebesarannya itu memang benar, suasana yang ada di dalam kerajaan jauh lebih baik dari apa yang mereka temukan di Seirin, dan perpindahan ini pun tak membebani mereka sedikit pun. Baik masyarakat yang memiliki sihir maupun yang tidak semuanya hidup berdampingan di dalam kerajaan imperial tersebut, dan masyarakat yang sebelumnya menghuni kerajaan Seirin pun ditempatkan di wilayah Shutoku yang merupakan salah satu wilayah kekuasaan Teiko yang menjadi tanggung jawab Duke Midorima Shintarou.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, urusan politik yang sempat bersitegang antara Teiko dan Seirin pun kini sudah diperbaiki dibawah pengaruh Seijuurou. Taiga dibuat tak berkutik di bawah kuasa sang Kaisar, bahkan perlawanan kecil yang beberapa saat lalu sempat Taiga lancarkan pun berhasil dipadamkan oleh sang Kaisar. Ilmu politik milik sang Kaisar yang sudah diasah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu sebelum Taiga dilahirkan pun tentu menjadi faktor penentu kemenangan Seijuurou, tidak hanya pengalamannya yang banyak namun Seijuurou sendiri juga seorang politikus yang berlidah tajam. Dibantu dengan Mibuchi Reo serta Himuro Tatsuya (yang memutuskan untuk mengikuti Murasakibara serta Tetsuya ke Teiko) pun perdebatan panjang secara sepihak itu berhasil dimenangkan oleh Seijuurou. Dalam artian singkat, sejara _de facto_ Seirin adalah milik Seijuurou meski arti 'penjajahan' tak ada di sana.

Semuanya akan berjalan dengan sempurna andaikata Tetsuya yang akan dinikahi oleh Seijuurou itu bisa terbangun dan kembali hidup. Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak mereka semua kembali dari Seirin, namun dalam waktu singkat itu Seijuurou tak melakukan apapun kecuali menjaga tubuh Tetsuya agar tidak membusuk meski jiwanya sudah tidak bersemayam di dalam tubuh mungil tersebut. Serangan telak yang Takeru lakukan dua bulan yang lalu membuat Tetsuya tewas seketika karena jantungnya tertusuk. Organ vital yang rusak akan membuat si pemilik tak mampu bertahan hidup, dan ini juga bukan pengecualian untuk sang Ratu yang memiliki tubuh mungil tersebut. Tetsuya meninggal seketika saat benda tajam yang dialiri oleh sihir Takeru (yang awalnya milik ibu dari Tetsuya itu) menusuk jantungnya dan mengoyaknya, dan meski Seijuurou telah berjanji untuk menjaga tubuh Tetsuya agar tidak rusak, ia pun masih mencari cara untuk mengembalikan Tetsuya pada dunia. Bahkan ia pun memerintahkan para cendekiawan yang bekerja di perpustakaan untuk mencari buku Genesis atau mantra yang bisa digunakan untuk menghidupkan orang mati.

Dan semua itu terus berlalu sampai lima bulan lamanya setelah kematian sang Ratu dimana keajaiban pun terjadi. Mereka pada akhirnya menemukan buku sihir milik Ibunda dari Akashi Seijuurou, sebuah buku dengan judul _Genesis_ yang di dalamnya mencantumkan beberapa ilmu pengetahuan yang telah lama menghilang selama ratusan tahun, dan salah satu dari pengetahuan tersebut adalah _Necromancy_ serta penghidupan bagi mereka yang jiwanya sudah terpisah dari wadahnya. Seijuurou tahu kalau ilmu _Necromancy_ tersebut adalah ilmu yang sangat terlarang melebihi apapun, dan menggunakan _Necromancy_ untuk membangkitkan seseorang yang telah mati pun akan membutuhkan bayaran yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit, bahkan tidak sedikit pula bayarannya adalah nyawa dari sang pengguna ilmu itu sendiri. Dari rekaman sejarah yang telah dicatat selama ini, hanya ada beberapa orang yang mampu menguasai sihir gelap ini, dan tiga dari lima orang yang dimaksud tersebut harus membayar apa yang mereka lakukan dengan nyawa mereka sendiri. Meski risiko yang sangat besar itu Seijuurou tak gentar untuk melakukannya, bahkan pemuda berambut merah darah itu terlihat begitu percaya diri kalau ia mampu menggunakan _Necromancy_ untuk membangkitkan Tetsuya dari tidur panjangnya.

"Asalkan kau mengetahui waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya serta tidak ceroboh maka bayaran _Necromancy_ itu tidak akan terlalu bahaya untuk dilakukan," ujar sang Kaisar ketika Midorima mengkonfrontasi dirinya mengenai masalah ini.

Buku _Genesis_ milik Akashi Shiori mungkin telah ditemukan dan kini tengah berada dalam genggaman erat sang Kaisar, namun Midorima yang bertindak sebagai penasehat kerajaan serta teman dekat dari Kaisar Teiko ini tentu khawatir dengan tindakan yang akan diambil oleh Seijuurou, meski pada dasarnya ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkan kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan tersebut secara gamblang. Masih berdiri di dalam kamar luas milik sang Kaisar, Duke Midorima dari Shutoku tersebut menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding kamar sambil menatap sosok sang Kaisar yang tengah mengenakan mantel merahnya. Meski tengah mengenakan pakaian sederhana dan minus akan mahkota kebesaran pun sang Kaisar terlihat regal dan begitu berkarisma seperti biasanya, mungkin semua itu sudah masuk ke dalam pembawaan Seijuurou sehingga dengan atau tanpa mahkota St. Steven yang bertengger di atas kepalanya itu sang Kaisar akan terus terlihat agung di mata orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Dan mengorbankan setengah usiamu itu adalah pilihan yang sangat bijak, _Nodayo?"_ ujar Midorima dengan nada sengit, ia mencoba untuk tidak terbawa emosi saat ini karena keputusan Seijuurou yang ia nilai sangat gegabah.

Sesungguhnya Midorima adalah satu dari beberapa orang yang menentang Seijuurou untuk membangkitkan Ratu Seirin. Menurut Midorima orang yang sudah mati maka mereka harus dibiarkan saja, tidak boleh diusik jiwanya karena ia yakin mereka sudah tenang di alam sana, selain itu menggunakan _Necromancy_ untuk membangkitkan orang yang tidak mereka kenal dengan baik itu sangat berbahaya. Konsekuensi yang harus dipikul itu sangat berat, tidak hanya nyawa saja yang akan menjadi taruhan namun belum tentu mereka yang akan dibangkitkan itu akan merasa tenang. Dan Midorima yang memang belum pernah berinteraksi secara langsung dengan Kuroko Tetsuya itu tentu akan melakukan penentangan akan rencana pembangkitannya, ia tak peduli kalau Tetsuya adalah belahan jiwa dari sang Kaisar, bila membangkitkannya akan mengurangi usia teman baiknya itu tentu Midorima akan menentangnya meski pada akhirnya ia harus tunduk di bawah perintah serta titah dari Seijuurou.

Meski sang penasehat begitu menentang keputusannya itu, bukan berarti Seijuurou akan menuruti kehendak Midorima mengingat Seijuurou adalah Seijuurou yang masih sama seperti dulu. Bila ia menginginkan sesuatu maka ia akan mendapatkannya. Dalam artian lain Seijuurou tidak begitu mempedulikan ungkapan yang diberikan oleh Midorima kepadanya mengenai keputusan ini, semuanya sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya termasuk kensekuensi yang akan ia tanggung nanti.

Selesai mengenakan mantelnya yang berwarna merah marun itu, sang Kaisar pun menoleh untuk melihat sosok sang penasehat yang masih betah mengomentarinya tersebut. Sesungguhnya Seijuurou tahu akan maksud yang dilontarkan oleh Midorima tersebut, namun ia memilih untuk diam selama beberapa saat sampai sang penasehat berhenti memberinya ceramah lagi. Keputusannya untuk menghidupkan Tetsuya itu sudah bulat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi, terlebih Seijuurou pernah mengatakan kalau ia tidak takut dengan semua konsekuensi yang akan ia tanggung di kemudian hari dengan membangkitkan Tetsuya. Tetsuya adalah belahan jiwanya, orang yang sudah ia nanti sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ibaratnya sang Ratu itu adalah air untuk orang yang telah berkelana untuk mencari air di tengah padang pasir yang tandus. Dan ketika Seijuurou sudah menemukan Tetsuya, ia tak akan membiarkan apapun untuk menghalanginya meski apa yang menghalanginya itu Midorima Shintarou.

Menoleh singkat ke arah sang penasehat yang masih setia menunggunya itu, Seijuurou memberikan tatapan tajam dari kedua matanya yang berbeda warna tersebut, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung untuk menyuarakan akan ketidaksenangannya pada sikap ikut campur dari Midorima itu sihirnya pun mulai keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan mengintimidasi setiap makhluk hidup yang ada di dalam kamarnya itu. Ia tak peduli bagaimana pemuda berkacamata itu membelalakkan kedua matanya, bahkan ia tampak tak ragu-ragu untuk membuat Midorima bertekuk lutut di hadapan Seijuurou tanpa perlu sang Kaisar menggunakan kekerasan di sana. Mendiang ibunya pernah mengatakan kalau sihir yang Seijuurou miliki itu sangat besar serta sangat mengintimidasi, mendiang Ratu Imperial Teiko tersebut pun juga berucap kalau Seijuurou tidak mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya itu maka sebuah bencana besar bisa saja terjadi, dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah sang pemuda mampu membunuh orang tanpa perlu ia mengucapkan mantra pembunuh maupun melakukan kekerasan. Sihirnya itu sangat liar, dan untuk ukuran orang seperti Seijuurou mampu mengendalikan ledakan ombak sihir yang liar itu adalah hal yang sungguh luar biasa. Oleh karena itu Seijuurou tidak terkejut lagi ketika ia mengeluarkan aura mengintimidasinya yang disebabkan oleh sihirnya itu mengalir dengan deras, ia menemukan Midorima menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan kedua lututnya untuk bertumpu di hadapan Seijuurou.

"Shintarou, aku sangat menghormatimu sebagai seorang ksatria serta penasehat kerajaan, bahkan aku tidak tanggung-tanggung mengangkatmu sebagai temanku. Meski aku telah memberimu kebebasan untuk berpendapat di hadapanku, bukan berarti aku ingin kau mencampuri semua urusanku," kata Seijuurou, pemuda itu pun kini bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menghampiri Midorima yang masih memiliki masalah dengan kesulitan bernafas serta tersungkur di hadapannya itu. Kedua kaki Seijuurou berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda berambut hijau itu. "Bila aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri, itu artinya aku memiliki alasan yang tepat mengapa aku melakukannya, termasuk menghidupkan Tetsuya kembali. Aku tahu konsekuensinya dan aku tahu untuk mengatasi semua itu, jadi bantulah dirimu agar tetap hidup dengan menutup mulutmu itu!"

Seijuurou tidak perlu membuat suaranya terdengar keras ketika ia mengucapkan ancaman serta peringatan kepada Midorima, ia hanya perlu memberi penekanan di sana-sini sehingga maksud yang ia ucapkan itu mampu dicerna dengan baik oleh sang penasehat kerajaan. Dan kedua mata heterokromatik milik Seijuurou pun terlihat puas saat ia melihat Midorima memberinya anggukan mengerti meski apa yang dilakukan oleh sang penasehat itu terlihat begitu terpaksa. Benar-benar orang yang susah untuk diatur, pikir Seijuurou dalam hati.

Sang Kaisar Teiko tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk sesaat, ia pun meletakkan tangan kanannya di bawah dagu milik Midorima dan mencengkeramnya dengan keras, membuat sang penasehat mau tidak mau mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu mata dengan milik sang Kaisar.

"Kau tahu, Shintarou, aku paling tidak suka dengan mereka yang dengan lancangnya mengendus urusanku layaknya seekor anjing tak terdidik sebelum bertindak sok pahlawan dengan memaksakan egonya padaku untuk mencampuri urusanku tersebut," gumam Seijuurou. Nada yang digunakan terdengar sangat tenang namun dingin pada saat yang sama, dan secara tidak langsung membuat Midorima membelalakkan kedua mata emeraldnya dari balik kacamata persegi panjang yang ia kenakan. Tanpa perlu Seijuurou telaah secara teliti ia bisa melihat kalau kehadiran dirinya yang seperti ini membuat temannya itu merasa takut, semua itu bisa dilihat dengan jelas. Ia pun kemudian melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Midorima tadi. "Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang dengan mudah melemparkan nyawanya untuk tindakan yang tak berarti. Melakukan _Necromancy_ adalah pekerjaan yang berbahaya serta dapat membuat si penggunanya kehilangan nyawa, itu akan terjadi bila orang bodoh tersebut tak menyadari betapa pentingnya ikatan darah dari orang yang akan dibangkitkan. Menurutmu apa yang aku lakukan dengan memerintahkan Shuuzo dan Shougo untuk tinggal di dalam kastil Rakuzan ini untuk sementara waktu? Sebagai pajangan 'kah menurutmu?

"Sebagai seorang _Sorcerer_ sudah sewajarnya kau tahu apa guna dari ikatan darah itu, Shintarou, atau mungkin kau terlalu arogan sehingga tak mengindahkan hal yang penting itu lagi?" bibir Seijuurou membetuk sebuah seringai di bibirnya, begitu sinis dan dengan bantuan sihirnya itu membuat suasana ruangan besar yang ia tinggali itu menjadi sangat mencekam. Ia tak menghiraukan kalau sihir yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya itu membuat Midorima menggigil baik itu karena ketakutan serta kedinginan, tak ada sumber panas yang terasa nyata di sana, dan semuanya pun bertambah buruk mengingat emosi Seijuurou begitu melonjak akibat keikutcampuran yang Midorima berikan tadi. "Shuuzo adalak kakek dari Tetsuya, sementara Shougo ada nenek kandung dari Tetsuya juga, hal ini membuat ikatan keduanya sangat erat dengan Tetsuya melihat kedua orangtuanya sudah tak ada lagi. Dengan ikatan darah yang dimiliki oleh mereka bertiga aku bisa menghindari konsekuensi terburuk yaitu mati sebagai bayaran dibangkitkannya Tetsuya. Kurasa kau harus memberimu pekerjaan rumah agar kau tetap memiliki pemikiran tajam meski sudah hidup selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, Shintarou. Aku adalah Kaisarmu, sudah sewajarnya kau tidak mencampuri urusanku atau kau akan mendapati kepalamu terpenggal di alun-alun kota!"

Begitu Seijuurou selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu ia pun langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya pada dagu Midorima, melepaskannya seraya Seijuurou sendiri berdiri dengan rileks. Mood-nya yang begitu senang karena hari ini akhirnya ia bisa membangkitkan sang kekasih harus mengalami keterpurukan akibat perbuatan Midorima, namun Seijuurou tidak mengambil pusing hal itu karena sekali melihat ekspresi yang dicerminkan oleh wajah tampan temannya itu Seijuurou sudah tahu kalau Midorima pada akhirnya mengerti apa yang ia tekankan tadi. Dan Seijuurou sangat yakin kalau setelah ini sang Duke Midorima dari Shuutoku tersebut tidak akan berani lagi mencampuri urusan Seijuurou mengenai Tetsuya, sang Kaisar sendiri sudah menunjukkan peringatannya kepada Midorima, dan sebagai orang yang pandai sudah sewajarnya kalau pemuda berambut hijau tersebut mengerti akan maksud Seijuurou atau nyawanya akan menjadi taruhan.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi, sang Kaisar Teiko yang ke-15 itu pada akhirnya beranjak pergi dari hadapan Midorima, keluar dari dalam kamarnya setelah dirinya mengambil sebuah buku tebal bersegel emas dan bersampul emas. Buku yang dibawa oleh Seijuurou itu adalah _Genesis_ , buku milik mendiang Akashi Shiori yang terkubur bersamanya di kapel suci Akashi. Ia telah memerintahkan Midorima untuk mengambil buku tersebut dari makam sang ibu, dan dengan benda ini ia akan membuat Tetsuya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Sudah lima bulan lamanya Seijuurou menanti waktu ini untuk tiba, sebuah waktu dimana Tetsuya mampu menghiasi hari-harinya lagi dan ia berharap sang Ratu menerima ajakannya untuk menikah. Semua masalah internal dan eksternal dengan kerajaan Seirin sudah Seijuurou bereskan sejak dua bulan yang lalu, dan meski ia tidak mendengarkan kata maaf dari Raja Taiga, hal itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar bagi sang Kaisar untuk mendapatkan tangan Tetsuya dalam jalinan pernikahan nantinya. Ia tak perlu meminta izin kepada Taiga karena Tetsuya bukan lagi isteri dari sang Raja melihat Kagami Taiga telah memutuskan ikatan pernikahannya dengan Tetsuya dan menikahi Kouki beberapa bulan yang lalu. Semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana yang telah ia buat, meski di satu sisi ada sedikit celah yang mengakibatkan keterlambatan ini, namun Seijuurou tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi.

Sang Kaisar Teiko pun berjalan menuju kapel tua milik kastil Rakuzan dimana yang lainnya telah menunggu kehadiran Seijuurou. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri koridor kastil dengan buku kuno berada di dalam genggamannya, bahkan Seijuurou tidak terlalu memperhatikan keberadaan Midorima yang sekarang ini sudah mulai mengikutinya lagi. Fokus perhatiannya sekarang ini tertuju pada sosok seorang Ratu tidur yang tengah menunggu kehadirannya untuk dibangunkan, pada akhirnya lima bulan waktunya menunggu sudah hampir berakhir, dan ia akan membangunkan Tetsuya pada hari ini. Meski di antara Seijuurou dan Midorima ada ketegangan yang diakibatkan oleh problema kecil tadi, Seijuurou menghiraukan hal itu dan memilih untuk meneruskan langkahnya dengan Midorima yang mengikutinya. Meski ia terlihat sangat tenang layaknya tidak terjadi apapun di antara mereka, bukan berarti Midorima akan menganggap maupun mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Seijuurou. Dari sudut matanya sendiri Seijuurou bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang ditujunjukkan oleh sang penasehat, bahkan dari cara Midorima mengikuti Seijuurou sudah bisa diterka akan apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh penasehat kerajaannya itu. Midorima terlihat masih tidak menerima alasan yang Seijuurou utarakan tadi, namun secara bijaksana Midorima memilih untuk bungkam karena ia masih sayang akan nyawanya. Lebih baik begitu daripada Seijuurou harus kehilangan penasehat kerajaannya yang berharga, tentu Seijuurou tak ingin hal itu terjadi meski ia tak akan keberatan untuk membunuh Midorima kalau pemuda itu masih mencoba untuk menentangnya lagi setelah peringatan yang Seijuurou berikan tadi.

 _Aku merasa semakin dekat denganmu, Tetsuya, tunggulah aku,_ pikir Seijuurou. Genggamannya pada buku _Genesis_ yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya itu mengerat secara otomatis saat ia menggumamkan kalimat itu di dalam hatinya, buku-buku jemarinya memutih sesaat karena saking eratnya Seijuurou menggenggam buku itu. Ketika kedua kakinya memasuki kapel istana, Seijuurou memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum membukanya, sihir yang sungguh kuat berputar-putar di dalam ruangan itu kala ia memasukinya dan mendengar gumaman sihir yang terbisik pada telinganya tersebut membuat Seijuurou merasa kembali ke dalam rumah. Tempat ini adalah tempat di mana sang Kaisar pertama kali keluar dari dalam rahim ibunya, tepat di dalam danau jernih yang berada di dalam kapel tersebut dengan bunga lily berwarna putih serta kuning tumbuh di sekitarnya. Kapel ini dibangun oleh Kaisar Teiko yang ke-10, sebuah tempat suci dimana sihir mengelilingi tempat ini untuk menjaga keselamatan wilayah Rakuzan. Untuk dilahirkan di tempat ini adalah sebuah pertanda kalau bayi yang dilahirkan tersebut akan menjadi Kaisar Teiko selanjutnya serta pewaris sihir yang sangat besar, tak heran kalau ramalan itu telah menjadi sebuah kenyataan dalam bentuk kelahiran Akashi Seijuurou beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu dari rahim istri Kaisar Teiko yang ke-14.

Iris heterokromatik milik Seijuurou menyapu ruangan itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya, ia melihat bagaimana Kise tengah duduk di atas salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di dalam kapel itu dengan kedua tangannya bertemu satu dengan yang lainnya, berdoa. Ia juga melihat Momoi, gadis yang merupakan sepupu Aomine serta mata-mata yang ia kirim ke Seirin selain Mayuzumi juga tengah melakukan hal sama seperti Kise, namun gadis itu melekatkan tubuhnya di samping Aomine yang terlihat begitu bosan dan seperti ingin tertidur di tempat itu. Tidak jauh dari posisi mereka Seijuurou juga melihat Murasakibara yang tengah makan cemilannya bersama dengan Himuro yang hanya duduk di sampingnya, tatapan pemuda manis itu terus mengarah ke altar dimana Tetsuya tengah berbaring di atas ranjang batu berukir. Bibir Seijuurou berkedut sesaat, Himuro adalah salah satu masyarakat Seirin yang ikut pindah ke Teiko, dan Seijuurou tak merasa terkejut lagi kalau ia akan mendapatkan tempat tinggal di kastil Yosen yang merupakan Dukedom kekuasaan Duke Murasakibara dan dipegang oleh Murasakibara. Seijuurou juga tak akan terkejut lagi bila Murasakibara dan Himuro mengumumkan kalau mereka adalah sepasang belahan jiwa. Sepertinya yang menemukan belahan jiwa di Seirin tidak hanya Seijuurou saja, bahkan Murasakibara pun menemukannya di dalam sebuah toko kue kecil yang ia bangun beberapa saat yang lalu.

Meninggalkan pemandangan yang disajikan oleh para ksatrianya, kedua mata Seijuurou beranjak ke arah altar dimana sosok Tetsuya tengah berbaring di atasnya. Pemuda berparas manis yang ada di atas altar itu terlihat kalau ia tengah tertidur saja, tidak mati seperti kenyataan yang ada, bahkan sosoknya yang hanya berbaring di sana dengan berbalut pakaian sederhana pun terlihat begitu sempurna di mata Seijuurou. Sang Kaisar menghembuskan nafasnya kala pemikiran itu merasuk ke dalam dirinya, ia tak sabar untuk memiliki sosok sang Ratu berada di dalam pelukannya. Di samping sosok Tetsuya yang ada di atas altar terlihat Nijimura tengah mencengkeram leher Haizaki yang kelihatan tidak sabaran, bahkan Seijuurou bisa mendengar bagaimana Haizaki itu tengah meruntukinya karena Seijuurou lama sekali.

"Shougo, kalau kau tidak tenang saat ini juga, maka tolonglah aku untuk tidak menghajarmu di tempat ini! Meski kau adalah istriku, kau tahu kalau aku tak tanggung-tanggung untuk menghukummu!" ungkapan baik di luar maupun di dalam kamar pun menjadi kalimat yang menggantung pada ucapan Nijimura, ia masih mencengkeram kerah baju yang digunakan oleh istrinya itu agar Haizaki tidak melesat pergi dan melakukan tindakan bodoh.

"Cih, kalau kau mengatakan aku harus tenang maka kau itu sungguh bodoh, Shuuzo. Mana mungkin aku tenang kalau tubuh Tetsuya masih sedingin es begini! Kalau Kaisar sialan itu tidak segera muncul, maka aku akan-," ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir istri Nijimura tersebut terputus saat aura yang kuat milik sang Kaisar pun menyelimuti tempat itu, menandakan kehadirannya di sana tanpa mereka sadari beberapa saat yang lalu.

Seijuurou melangkah memasuki kapel Rakuzan dengan Midorima mengikutinya dari belakang. Sihir yang menyelimuti kapel Rakuzan menari secara beriringan, dan beberapa saat kemudian lonceng yang tak pernah berdentang sejak 270 tahun yang lalu pun kini langsung berdentang saat sang Kaisar memasuki bangunan tersebut, memberikan penghormatan kepada Kaisar penguasa Teiko serta menandakan kehadiran sosok yang sangat kuat di dalam kapel tersebut.

"Kau akan melakukan apa, Shougo?" tanya Seijuurou, bibirnya berkedut sedikit, menandakan kalau ia terhibur atas tingkah konyol yang pasangan itu tunjukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Seijuurou terus berjalan menuju ke arah altar, dan meski ucapannya ditujukan kepada Haizaki namun kedua matanya tetap tidak beralih dari sosok malaikat yang tengah tertidur di atas meja altar tersebut.

Di samping sisi Seijuurou juga melihat bagaimana tubuh Haizaki menegang saat ia mengetahui orang yang ia kutuk tadi ternyata telah memasuki tempat itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, dan lebih parahnya lagi ucapan yang berupa runtuk serapah itu dipotong oleh Seijuurou. Haizaki terlihat malu sendiri, bahkan ia terlihat merasa tak keberatan saat Nijimura menariknya ke dalam pelukan singkatnya. Untuk kali ini Seijuurou akan melupakan hal itu, ada hal yang jauh lebih penting menunggunya untuk diselesaikan, dan tak ada yang lebih penting dari Tetsuya pada saat ini. Ia mengambil posisi berdiri di samping altar dekat kepala Tetsuya, kedua mata heterokromatik miliknya itu tak henti-hentinya menatap sosok manis yang ada di hadapannya, ia berharap apa yang akan ia lakukan ini bisa berjalan dengan baik sehingga kedua mata yang tertutup itu mampu untuk terbuka lagi untuk menatapnya seperti dulu. Sudah terlalu lama mereka berpisah, dan sudah saatnya mereka untuk bersatu lagi.

"Shintarou, Ryouta, Atsushi, dan Daiki," ia memanggil nama keempat pelayan setianya itu. "Kalian berempat, mendekatlah ke sini. Ritual ini akan kita lakukan sekarang."

Titah yang Seijuurou berikan tersebut terdengar begitu lantang, sehingga tanpa perlu mengulangi perintah yang ia berikan mereka semua yang dimaksud oleh Seijuuou tadi langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka untuk datang mendekat. Midorima mengambil di sisi kanan tubuh Tetsuya dan diikuti oleh Kise yang berdiri di samping kirinya, sementara Murasakibara pun mengambil tempat berdiri di sebelah kiri sosok Tetsuya dan diikuti oleh Aomine yang berdiri di samping kanannya. Keempat _Sorcerer_ kerajaan Teiko tersebut menatap sosok Tetsuya yang masih tertidur sebelum mereka menatap Seijuurou yang kali ini diapit oleh Nijimura dan Haizaki, kedua orang yang dimaksud terlihat menggenggam sebuah pisau belati di tangan mereka.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian berenam yang sudah mau memenuhi undanganku untuk hadir di tempat ini," ujar Seijuurou dengan kalem. Meski ucapannya itu kalem namun mereka semua tahu kalau mereka tidak datang ke sini pasti Seijuurou akan memberikan hukuman berat kepada mereka saja, semua sudah tahu kalau Kaisar Teiko itu kejam luar biasa. Mereka berharap dengan kehadiran Tetsuya bisa membuat hati Seijuurou melunak. "Aku tak ingin membuang-buang banyak waktu lagi, Genesis sudah ditemukan dan kalian juga sudah berada di tempat ini. Apa yang aku inginkan sangat sederhana, aku ingin memanggil jiwa Tetsuya dan menghidupkannya lagi."

Sebuah pemberitahuan yang tidak mengejutkan lagi bagi mereka semua, namun mendengarnya secara langsung dari mulut Seijuurou seperti ini tentu membuat hal yang sangat berbeda daripada mendengarnya dari mulut orang lain.

"Akashicchi, apa kau tak masalah dengan konsekuensi yang akan kau tanggung karena membangkitkan Tetsuyacchi," Kise yang merupakan satu dari beberapa orang yang berani pun pada akhirnya membuka mulutnya, menanyakan perihal itu kepada sang Kaisar tanpa ada rasa takut. Mungkin tugasnya yang melindungi sosok Tetsuya itu ia anggap sangat serius dan ia sudah mengetahui betapa menariknya Tetsuya, sehingga Kise pun mulai menaruh hormat kepada sang Ratu, hal ini dibuktikan dengan cara Kise memanggil Tetsuya dengan Tetsuyacchi saat itu.

Kise bukanlah orang pertama yang menanyakan hal itu, bisa diambil contoh adalah Midorima yang kurang dari satu jam lalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Namun berbeda dengan Midorima, Seijuurou tahu betul kalau Kise sangat menginginkan Tetsuya untuk hidup kembali, sehingga ia pun tak akan menggunakan metode sama seperti yang ia gunakan kepada Midorima.

"Untuk itu Shuuzo dan Shougo berada di tempat ini. Aku akan membutuhkan ikatan darah keduanya dengan Tetsuya untuk membantuku menghindari konsekuensi kematian. Mereka yang menggunakan _Necromancy_ akan menanggung bayaran yang berupa nyawanya sendiri karena mereka tak menggunakan ikatan darah keluarga orang yang akan mereka bangkitkan, sehingga semua usianya pun akan terpangkas habis. Melihat Tetsuya berasal dari ikatan darah Shuuzo dan Shougo di sini, aku bisa mengatakan hanya setengah usiaku lah yang akan terpangkas untuk menghidupkan Tetsuya. Dan kalian tahu kalau sebagai seorang _Sorcerer_ kita ini diberkati usia yang sangat panjang, terlebih kita ini sudah hidup lebih dari seribu tahun lamanya.

"Kurasa mengorbankan setengah usiaku yang tersisa untuk Tetsuya tidak akan menimbulkan dampak yang besar bagiku, terlebih aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan Tetsuya berada di sampingku," kata Seijuurou menjelaskan, kedua matanya menatap sosok Tetsuya yang masih memejamkan matanya di atas meja altar batu tersebut.

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Seijuurou itu menghipnotis mereka yang berada di sana, apa yang Seijuurou ungkapkan itu memang benar kalau sebagai seorang _Sorcerer_ mereka semua diberkati oleh usia yang panjang sampai ribuan tahun lamanya. Dan bila di sisa usia panjang mereka dikorbankan setengahnya untuk belahan jiwa mereka, maka hal itu pantas untuk dilakukannya. Betapa banyak pengorbanan yang Seijuurou lakukan untuk menghidupkan Tetsuya, bahkan ia sampai rela mengorbankan setengah usianya yang tersisa untuk sang kekasih. Andaikata sisa usia Seijuurou tinggal 200 tahun, maka menghabiskan 100 tahun mendatang dengan Tetsuya sudah cukup baginya.

"Meski Anda mengorbankan setengah usia Anda yang tersisa, menghidupkan Tetsuya akan sama artinya dengan mengikat jiwa Anda dengan Tetsuya, Yang Mulia Kaisar," imbuh Nijimura. Meski ia bukanlah seorang _Sorcerer_ seperti kelima pemuda dengan warna rambut yang berbeda ini, namun Nijimura terlahir sebagai seorang penyihir sehingga ia pun memiliki pengetahuan mengenai hal ini. "Bila Tetsuya meninggal di masa depan, itu artinya akan menyeret Anda untuk ikut bersamanya. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Aku tahu semua itu, dan kurasa aku tak akan keberatan dengan jiwaku akan terikat dengan Tetsuya," pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kepala sang Ratu, ia membelai rambut lembut sewarna langit musim panas itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum dirinya memfokuskan tatapannya kepada yang lainnya. "Kalau kalian berada dalam posisiku saat ini, kurasa kalian tidak akan keberatan untuk melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku."

Di sini Seijuurou melontarkan tatapan penuh makna kepada Midorima, ia tahu kalau Midorima akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Seijuurou bila kekasihnya berada dalam posisi Tetsuya saat ini. Tidak perlu menjadi orang yang munafik maupun mengingkari kenyataan yang ada, tak ada yang bisa berbohong di hadapan mata kaisar milik Seijuurou. Dari sudut matanya Seijuurou melihat baik Kise maupun Aomine memberikan anggukan setuju, bahkan di sini Murasakibara pun menundukkan kepalanya setelah memberikan tatapan penuh seribu makna kepada Himuro yang masih setia menantinya di tempat duduknya itu. Semua orang akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang mereka kasihi, meski artinya mereka harus menjual jiwa mereka kepada iblis untuk melakukannya, dan apa yang Seijuurou lakukan ini mungkin tak bisa dinalar menggunakan akal sehat namun semuanya terjadi dengan logis. Seijuurou hanya ingin Tetsuya bangkit lagi.

"Kita lakukan sekarang!" Perintah Seijuurou tersebut menginterupsi apa yang mereka pikirkan saat ini.

Mereka yang mengelilingi altar tempat Tetsuya berbaring pun menganggukkan kepala, termasuk Midorima yang sebelumnya menentang pembangkitan ini. Seijuurou pun membelai punggung buku _Genesis_ yang kini masih berada di dalam genggamannya, cahaya berwarna merah yang menyelimuti tangannya pun kini merambat dan menyelimuti buku kuno tersebut, membuatnya terangkat ke udara dan sejajar dengan Seijuurou sebelum buku itu terbuka secara ajaib. Para _Kiseki no Sedai_ pun saling memejamkan kedua mata mereka sebelum membukanya kembali, masing-masing dari mereka pun kini diselimuti oleh sihir masing-masing dengan warna yang sesuai dengan kepribadian mereka. Midorima dan Murasakibara pun meletakkan tangan mereka pada kedua tangan Tetsuya yang ada di hadapan mereka, sementara Kise dan Aomine pun juga melakukan hal yang sama namun pada kaki sang Ratu. Mereka berempat mengalirkan sihir berbeda warna tersebut ke arah tubuh sang Ratu yang masih tergolek tak berdaya di atas altar batu tersebut, keempatnya terus memfokuskan energi mereka untuk menjaga tubuh Tetsuya seimbang dan siap untuk menerima jiwanya kembali. Aura yang menyelimuti mereka semua terasa sangat pekat, kuat, dan juga _ancient_ dalam artian yang lain, baik Himuro dan Momoi yang melihat ritual di hadapan merela berdua pun hanya bisa melihatnya dengan penuh takjub serta berdoa agar semuanya bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

"Shuuzo," gumam Haizaki dengan pelan, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada belati yang ia pegang dan mendapatkan anggukan singkat dari Nijimura.

Keduanya tahu akan apa yang harus mereka lakukan, mereka berdua pun mengiris nadi kiri mereka dan membiarkan darah keduanya mengalir dengan deras untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Keduanya pun juga langsung meletakkan tangan mereka yang berlumuran darah di atas sosok sang Ratu yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Darah yang merembes dari luka toreh tersebut membentuk pita-pita berwarna merah darah dan langsung menyelimuti tubuh Tetsuya, pita-pita tadi pun kini berubah menjadi transparan saat mereka menyentuh tubuh sang Ratu sebelum menghilang ke dalamnya. Seijuurou memberikan anggukan singkat dan memberikan instruksi pada Nijimura dan Haizaki untuk menyegel luka mereka sebelum menjadi luka yang fatal.

Darah dari dua orang yang memiliki ikatan darah dengan Tetsuya pun sudah diterima oleh Tetsuya, pun dengan keempat sihir besar milik keempat _Sorcerer_ Teiko. Seijuurou pun kini melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Nijimura dan Haizaki, ia mengiris pergelangan tangan kirinya sendiri menggunakan pisau perak yang sudah ia persiapkan tadi dan membiarkan darah mengalir dengan deras di sana. Ia menatap darahnya dengan tenang, rasa sakit yang dibarengi oleh keluarnya darah itu ia hiraukan demi kebangkitan sang kekasih. Pemuda berambut merah darah itu pun kini memejamkan kedua matanya seraya meletakkan tangannya yang bersimbah darah di kening Tetsuya.

Buku _Genesis_ yang melayang di udara itu pun mengeluarkan cahaya yang berwarna merah darah, senada dengan warna sihir sang penggunanya yang saat itu memfokuskan konsentrasinya serta sihirnya pada sosok Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tanpa mengedipkan kedua matanya Seijuurou pun langsung menggumamkan mantra sihir yang ia ambil dari buku _Genesis_ untuk memanggil jiwa Tetsuya dan membangkitkan sosok manis sang Ratu dari tidur panjangnya.

" _ **Sacrificiilor au fost însoțite de loialitate, dedica legăturile mele de sânge, precum și puterea pe care îl însoțește. Cu legământ sacru conținut în Geneza, voi porunci magice să cheme sufletele celor morți și a revenit la corpul original. Executare !"**_ ******

Keempat sihir yang dikeluarkan oleh _Kiseki no Sedai_ untuk menjaga tubuh Tetsuya itu terlihat tak ada apa-apanya ketika aura berwarna merah dari tubuh Seijuurou mendominasi, sihir yang terkesan liar itu melunak ketika ia menyelimuti tubuh Tetsuya dengan perlahan dari ujung rambutnya sampai ujung kepala. Darah yang merembes dari pergelangan tangan Seijuurou pun kini juga telah menguap bersama sihir yang menyelimuti Tetsuya, dan luka yang tertoreh di sana langsung menutup secara otomatis karena sihirnya bekerja secara maksimal. Mereka semua tak perlu menjadi pengguna sihir untuk melihat keajaiban yang terjadi di sana, bahkan semua itu bisa dilihat menggunakan mata telanjang sekali pun. Kuncup bunga yang awalnya tertanam di sekeliling danau di sana pun kini langsung mekar dengan sendirinya, cahaya yang berasal dari dalam bunga pun berlari menuju ke arah sosok Tetsuya dan menyelimutinya dengan erat. Dan tiga puluh detik kemudian ketika cahaya bunga yang menyelimuti tubuh Tetsuya redup sebelum sirna dari pandangan mata, mereka pun mampu mengulaskan senyum lega di balik wajah yang dipenuhi oleh peluh kala detak jantung dari tubuh Tetsuya mampu mereka dengar, dan semuanya pun menjadi sangat melegakan ketika kedua mata yang telah terpejam selama lima bulan terakhir ini perlahan-lahan terbuka dan mampu menangkap warna yang ada di sampingnya. Sebuah kehidupan yang sebelumnya terenggut dari genggaman sang Ratu pun kini sudah kembali, warna kehidupan mampu menari-nari kembali pada sosok Tetsuya yang sebelumnya berubah menjadi dingin layaknya es dari kutub-kutub bumi akibat kehilangan nyawanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima bulan terakhir ini Seijuurou bisa merasakan dirinya tersenyum lebar ketika melihat semua itu terjadi di hadapannya.

"Tetsuya," gumam Seijuurou dengan lembut, ia pun membelai pipi lembut milik Tetsuya dan membantu sang Ratu yang ingin bangkit dari posisinya.

Sudah lama sekali Seijuurou tidak melihat iris secerah langit di musim panas itu tertuju padanya, dan dalam waktu perpisahan di antara keduanya Seijuurou pun mengakui betapa ia merindukan perasaan hangat yang merasuk ke dalam jiwanya.

"Seijuurou-kun..." Gumam Tetsuya dengan halus sebelum dirinya mendapati Seijuurou memeluknya dengan sangat erat untuk yang pertama kali. Dan mereka semua yang ada di tempat itu hanya bisa tersenyum mengerti dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

* * *

Tetsuya tak pernah tahu sampai semua itu terjadi kalau pengorbanannya demi Kouki itu akan membuatnya meninggal dan kemudian dibangkitkan seperti ini, namun dibalik semua itu Tetsuya sangat bersyukur dirinya bisa menikmati kesempatan kedua untuk hidup di dunia ini. Bagi Tetsuya, waktu lima bulan terakhir ini terasa sangat singkat, ia bahkan tak merasa dirinya tewas di tangan Takeru ataupun merasakan perubahan yang begitu signifikan karena kejadian ini, mungkin ini semua pengaruh jiwanya tertidur sampai sihir dari mereka semua menjemputnya dan kemudian mengantarkannya untuk kembali.

Banyak hal yang Tetsuya pelajari setelah dirinya keluar dari masa gelap yang ia sebut sebagai kematian. Di sini Tetsuya menemukan dirinya memiliki kakek dan nenek dalam diri Nijimura dan Haizaki, meskipun ini semua kedengarannya konyol namun Tetsuya merasa senang karena mereka berdua mau menerima sang Ratu ke dalam keluarga mereka, ini artinya Tetsuya bukan lagi yatim piatu di usia dini melihat ia masih memiliki keluarga yang unik seperti keluarga Nijimura ini. Dari Nijimura sendiri ia pun kembali mengenal sosok mendiang ibunya, dan meski keluarganya sangat unik tetapi Tetsuya mulai dapat menemukan ketenangan serta kebahagiaan di antara keluarga unik tersebut. Di samping Tetsuya menemukan keluarganya kembali, ia pun juga menemukan fakta mengenai keadaan Seirin seusai perang kecil yang disebabkan oleh pengeksekusian dirinya.

Meski keduanya sudah menandatangai perjanjian damai, namun hubungan Seirin dan Teiko tak bisa dikatakan damai atau berteman karena masalah itu. Mungkin keduanya terus bersitegang, namun setidaknya Seirin yang tunduk di hadapan Kaisar Teiko tak akan berani melakukan serangan balasan, dan di samping itu Seijuurou pun memegang janjinya untuk tidak menjajah negeri kelahiran Tetsuya tersebut. Bicara mengenai Seirin, Tetsuya pun akan mengingat mengenai Taiga dan Kouki yang menurut Seijuurou sudah melakukan pernikahan mereka sepuluh hari kemudian setelah kematian Tetsuya. Meski Tetsuya sudah memaafkan kedua orang itu, namun di sisi lain ia masih merasakan sakit karena mereka sebab keduanya tidak lagi menunggu waktu untuk menikah setelah 10 hari Tetsuya meninggalkan dunia ini. Ia mungkin sudah tidak mencintai Taiga, namun Tetsuya tidak pernah menduga kalau Taiga tidak peduli pada dirinya lagi.

"Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?" Sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi lamunannya pada saat itu, membuat perhatian Tetsuya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah menggunakan pangkuannya sebagai bantal.

Senyuman kecil pun Tetsuya berikan sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan itu, kali ini ia tak perlu menggunakan kata-kata untuk menjabarkan apa yang ia rasakan dan ia pun sangat tahu kalau pemuda berambut merah darah dengan nama Akashi Seijuurou tersebut akan tahu apa yang tengah Tetsuya pikirkan tanpa perlu mendengarkan ungkapan secara langsung dari mulutnya. Sang Kaisar Teiko yang tengah menggunakan pangkuan Tetsuya menatapnya dengan kalem dari sana, ekspresi yang tertera dari wajah itu mambuat Tetsuya terhibur dan setelahnya langsung menyapukan jemarinya pada helaian lembut berwarna merah darah milik sang Kaisar.

"Sesuatu," ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut. Angin malam yang menerpa tubuh keduanya itu sama sekali tak mereka rasakan akibat kebersamaan erat yang menjerat keduanya di taman dekat kapel kastil Rakuzan tersebut.

"Oh?" gumam sang Kaisar, rasa penasaran yang tergambar jelas pada kedua mata heterokromatik itu tidak mengkhianati ekspresi kalemnya. Bahkan Tetsuya berani bertaruh kalau sesungguhnya Seijuurou tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang Tetsuya pikirkan mengenai Seirin, asalkan Tetsuya berada di tempat ini bersama dengan Seijuurou maka semuanya pun tak akan menjadi masalah besar.

Hubungannya dengan Seijuurou pun bisa dikatakan berkembang dengan begitu pesat tanpa sepengetahuannya sendiri. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya akan jatuh hati kepada pemilik mata heterokromatik yang ada di pangkuannya ini, Tetsuya selalu berpikir kalau hatinya akan mengeras karena apa yang Taiga lakukan kepadanya sehingga kehadiran Seijuurou itu tak akan mengubah segalanya meski mereka sudah menjadi apa yang dinamakan suami isteri. Namun betapa salah Tetsuya akan persepsinya, suami barunya ini adalah orang yang begitu pemaksa dan akan melakukan apapun agar Tetsuya bisa mencintainya, dan keinginan itu pun pada akhirnya terkabul meski waktu yang ditempuh tidaklah sedikit. Dengan kesabaran serta _courting_ yang Seijuurou lakukan pun sudah mampu menggoyahkan dinding yang membentengi hatinya, dan perlahan-lahan Tetsuya pun mulai menerima kehadiran Seijuurou di dalam hatinya dan ia pun mulai belajar untuk mencintai pemuda yang menjadi suaminya ini. Mungkin kegigihan serta perjuangan yang Seijuurou lakukan dengan mengunjunginya setiap hari, mengajaknya bertukar pikiran, serta mengajaknya berjalan-jalan itulah yang membuat Tetsuya mulai mencintai Seijuurou, dan sejak pernikahannya dengan pemuda ini Tetsuya bisa mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Seijuurou.

Rasanya Tetsuya merasakan kekaguman dengan sosok sang Kaisar ini, bahkan sejak mereka menikah tidak sekali pun Seijuurou menyentuhnya dengan intim maupun mengonsumsi pernikahan mereka. Mungkin sang Kaisar tahu kalau Tetsuya belum siap dengan semua ini, dan mungkin karena itulah Tetsuya belum juga dilantik menjadi Ratu Imperial Teiko karena dirinya masih belum siap meski keduanya sudah mengikat janji suci di depan altar pernikahan.

Tetsuya menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia pun juga mulai memejamkan kedua matanya ketika dirinya merasakan belaian singkat pada pipi kirinya secara perlahan-lahan. Beban yang ada di atas pangkuannya pun menghilang, dan sebuah tekanan singkat pada bibirnya pun membuat Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya sebelum mereka terpejam kembali ketika ia merasakan Seijuurou mengecup bibirnya. Kecupan demi kecupan yang mereka bagi bersama itu pun terkesan sangat lembut, namun sesuatu yang lembut pun kini berubah menjadi intens kala lidah dari sang Kaisar mulai menyapu lembut bibir bagian bawah milik Tetsuya sebelum menerobos masuk ke dalam gua hangat nan basah miliknya. Tetsuya merasa dirinya diobrak-abrik dari dalam oleh Seijuurou, sapuan hangat yang berasal dari organ lunak itu pun membuat Tetsuya mendesah kecil dan lenguhan yang menyuarakan kenikmatan pun terdengar di tengah malam yang hening dan hanya disapu oleh suara alam yang mendengung.

Ia tak sadar kalau rayuan yang Seijuurou lancarkan itu mulai membuai dirinya, ia pun juga tak sadar kalau dirinya mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Seijuurou dan membawa tubuh kecilnya mendekat, mendekap tubuh kekar milik Seijuurou dan membuatnya terduduk di atas pangkuan hangat milik sang Kaisar. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat, kenikmatan yang Tetsuya terima itu tak bisa ia jabarkan dengan kata-kata, dan itu pun hanya dikarenakan ciuman intens pertama mereka terjadi. Bila Seijuurou mengatakan dirinya ingin mengklaim Tetsuya secara utuh, Tetsuya tak akan menolak Seijuurou. Ia merasa dirinya sudah siap untuk menerima segalanya, dan kali ini Tetsuya tak akan lari lagi dari pintu kenyataan yang telah mengantarkannya sampai sejauh ini.

Ciuman kecil yang mereka bagi pun kini telah terhenti, namun lenguhan demi lenguhan yang menyuarakan rasa kenikmatan serta kepuasan pun tidak terhenti begitu saja, mereka masih terdengar saat Tetsuya merasakan punggungnya bertemu dengan ranjang bunga yang ada di taman itu. Ia merasakan tubuhnya memanas layaknya ada ramuan cinta yang berada di dalam sistem tubuhnya, ia menyukai semua ini meski dirinya merasa malu akibat suara yang ia keluarkan itu terlampau keras dan tentu mampu akan didengar oleh siapa saja bila mereka keluar dari dalam kastil dan memilih untuk mengunjungi taman. Leher serta pipinya memanas, tubuh Tetsuya kini mulai mengejang ketika sapuan warna merah mendekorasi leher jenjangnya dan juga dadanya. Ia menggigil kala angin malam merayunya, terpaan yang terasa dingin itu membuat Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika dirinya membuka kedua mata adalah terpaan warna merah yang tengah mencumbuinya. Dan bulan purnama yang berada di atas sana hanya bisa menatap dua insan yang tengah dipadu oleh kasih asmara serta penyatuan dua sihir berbeda yang berasal dari tubuh mereka.

"Se-Seijuurou-kun..." hanya nama sang Kaisar lah yang terlontar dari mulut Tetsuya, tubuhnya merasakan sensasi aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia merasa begitu hangat, dingin, nyaman, dan aneh pada saat yang sama. Seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, Tetsuya tak mampu menggambarkan perasaannya sendiri menggunakan kalimat verbal.

Rengkuhan Seijuurou itu membuatnya sadar kalau tubuhnya sudah mendapatkan kehangatan dari busana yang ia kenakan. Begitu polos dan terpapar oleh dinginnya malam, membuat Tetsuya ingin meringkuk namun tak mampu melakukannya karena kuasa sang Kaisar tak mengijinkan Tetsuya untuk melakukan itu. Sihir Tetsuya menyanyikan alunan melodi yang lembut di telinganya, membuatnya begitu rileks ketika dirinya dibuai oleh kenikmatan atas penyatuan sihir keduanya. Dan jemarinya pun kini digenggam oleh sang Kaisar, menuntun Tetsuya untuk berjalan menuju pintu hasrat serta kenyamanan yang membuatnya begitu lengkap. Bahkan karena belaian yang dipenuhi kasih sayang oleh Seijuurou dirinya tak merasakan sakit sedikit pun ketika ia merasakan Seijuurou memasukinya, hanya rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan saat ini dan Tetsuya mengejutkan dirinya sendiri karena ia menginginkan lebih dari ini. Tetsuya ingin merasakan bebas, nikmat, serta perasaan nyaman lainnya yang hanya bisa ia peroleh dari penyatuan dirinya dengan sang suami.

Desahannya yang terlepas dari bibir itu pun kini tak bisa ditahan lagi, dan ia pun membiarkan dirinya terlarut dalam buaian rayuan yang Seijuurou lontarkan. Ia membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh Seijuurou menuju batas dirinya, dan dengan sapuan sihir serta lumatan pada bibirnya pun Tetsuya mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tarian sensual yang kedua insan itu lakukan pun tak henti sampai di sana, mereka terus mengeksplorasi diri masing-masing bersama, dan tanpa sadar kekuatan yang mereka lepaskan ke alam bebas pun membuat beberapa kuncup bunga yang belum sempat mekar langsung menunjukkan kecantikan mereka dan mengeluarkan sinar layaknya kunang-kunang di malam hari.

Malam yang begitu magis di dalam diri Tetsuya, ia menerima keberadaan Seijuurou dengan ikhlas, tanpa ada kalimat yang mampu mengungkapkan semua itu. Ia pun memeluk tubuh Seijuurou dan meneriakkan nama sang Kaisar di dalam malam magis yang ia rasakan bersama sang Kaisar. Mungkin Tetsuya mampu menyebut dirinya sebagai orang yang beruntung karena ia memiliki partner yang baik dan mau mengerti dirinya, bahkan Tetsuya merasa berterima kasih sekali atas pengorbanan yang Seijuurou berikan padanya.

"A-Aku mencintaimu, Seijuurou-kun," ujar Tetsuya di tengah desahan nafasnya. Tubuhnya masih dimanjakan oleh Seijuurou, membuatnya sukar untuk mengucapkan kalimat dengan jelas dari mulutnya. Namun dengan suara parau itu pun Tetsuya merasakan Seijuurou tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman yang mereka bagi untuk satu sama lainnya.

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Ratu-ku," jawab Seijuurou, bibirnya kini mengecup kening Tetsuya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. "Kau adalah milikku, dan tak akan kubiarkan apapun memisahkan kita lagi."

Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat, mulutnya terbuka sedikit saat ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang memancar dari tubuh Seijuurou. Dan ia pun bisa mengakui dengan jelas kalau ia merasa sangat bahagia dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Sebuah penderitaan yang pernah ia rasakan pun sudah terhapus dan digantikan oleh perasaan bahagian yang diciptakan oleh orang ini, pemuda berambut merah darah yang rela merengkuhnya dan menyatukan kepingan hatinya yang hancur. Betapa Tetsuya sangat mencintai Seijuurou, dan malam ini pun bulan menjadi saksi bisu atas cinta yang mereka tunjukan kepada satu sama lainnya.

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan, telah memberiku kesempatan kedua dalam hidupku,_ pikir Tetsuya sebelum ia membiarkan Seijuurou sekali lagi menarik dirinya ke dalam dunia yang diselubungi oleh kenikmatan dan sensualitas.

* * *

Setelah kematian Akashi Shiori, Teiko sudah tidak memiliki Ratu Imperial yang akan mendampingi Kaisar. Dan setelah beratus-ratus tahun menunggu pada akhirnya harapan masyarakat Teiko untuk memiliki ratu pun akhirnya terlaksana. Mereka semua menyambut dengan suka cita acara penobatan Kuroko Tetsuya atau Akashi Tetsuya sekarang ini sebagai Ratu Imperial, dan dua bulan setelah pernikahan kerajaan digelar akhirnya upacara penobatan ini pun dilaksanakan juga. Masyarakat pun berbondong-bondong dan membentuk barisan untuk melihat iring-iringan kereta kuda yang membawa calon Ratu Teiko menuju Notre Dame, sebuah tempat di mana penobatan Tetsuya sebagai Ratu imperial Teiko pun akan dilaksanakan.

Kaisar Seijuurou tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi untuk merayakan hari kebahagiaan ini, bahkan semua Raja dan Ratu dari kerajaan tetangga pun semuanya diundang ke dalam prosesi sakral penobatan Tetsuya sebagai Ratu Imperial, tidak terkecuali Raja Taiga dan Ratu Kouki dari Seirin. Meski Seijuurou tidak menyukai Taiga dan begitu pula sebaliknya, ia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kepada pasangan kerajaan Seirin itu kalau mereka telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Sambutan masyarakat Teiko terasa sangat meriah saat kereta kuda milik Tetsuya pun berhenti tepat di pintu masuk Notre Dame, dan ketika pintu kereta kuda terbuka serta memperlihatkan sosok anggun sang Ratu yang dibalut oleh mantel agung penobatan pun sorak sorai dari masyarakat langsung bergema dengan luar biasa meriah.

Dengan perlahan Tetsuya pun turun dari kereta kuda yang membawanya itu, dan dengan dibantu oleh Momoi serta beberapa dayang untuk memegang ujung mantel merah marun yang ia kenakan pun dirinya langsung berjalan memasuki bangunan megah yang telah menjadi saksi biksu acara penobatan Kaisar dan Ratu Teiko sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu. Tetsuya akan menjadi ratu untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun dibandingkan dengan acara sakral penobatan yang ia terima di Seirin, tentu acara ini terasa lebih mewah dengan persiapan selama dua minggu lamanya. Bagaimana Seijuurou bisa menghabiskan uang untuk Tetsuya seperti ini tentu masih menjadi tanda tanya, namun menyuarakan protesnya pun akan sia-sia saja melihat lawannya mampu bersilat lidah seperti itu.

Alunan musik serta nyanyian kebesaran pun terdengar begitu keras, membuat suasana penobatannya menjadi seorang Ratu Imperial pun terasa begitu sakral. Tetsuya terus berjalan memasuki Notre Dame mengikuti karpet merah yang telah terbentang di depannya, pemuda itu terus berjalan dengan iringan lagu serta pelayannya, ia pun tak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah para undangan yang tengah berdiri dari bangku panjang mereka yang ada di sisi kanan dan kiri ruangan besar tersebut. Mereka menatapnya, namun dengan penuh kepercayaan diri Tetsuya tak mengindahkan mereka meski dari sudut kedua matanya ia dapat melihat Taiga dan Kouki menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh ketidakpercayaan saat sosoknya berjalan mendekati altar kebesaran.

Kedua mata secerah langit di musim panas itu pun bertemu dengan sepasang iris heterokromatik milik Seijuurou. Sang Kaisar tengah berdiri di atas altar bersama para Duke dengah sebuah tahta kosong berada di sampingnya, tempat duduk yang akan Tetsuya gunakan untuk penobatan nantinya. Seijuurou terlihat tampan dengan pakaian kebesarannya dan mantel merah yang mendekorasi tubuhnya, ia pun mengenakan mahkota St. Steven yang didekorasi oleh batu permata di atas kepalanya, membuat sosok Seijuurou terlihat begitu regal dan layak disebut sebagai seorang Kaisar Agung dari Teiko. Tetsuya melihat bagaimana Aomine mengambil sebuah mahkota yang mirip dengan milik Seijuurou namun sedikit kecil dan mempersembahkannya ke penjuru arah mata angin yang mengelilingi tahta kosong itu.

"Dari utara, kupersembahkan Akashi Tetsuya, Ratu Imperial kalian! Dari timur, kupersembahkan Akashi Tetsuya, Ratu Imperial kalian! Dari selatan, kupersembahkan Akashi Tetsuya, Ratu Imperial kalian! Dari barat, kupersembahkan Akashi Tetsuya, Ratu Imperial kalian!" Aomine Daiki yang bertindak sebagai Duke Aomine pun menyuarakan semua itu dan mempersembahkan calon Ratu Imperial Teiko kepada mereka semua, ia pun meletakkan mahkota milik Ratu Teiko ke tempatnya semula.

Iring-iringan yang membawa Tetsuya pun sudah sampai di depan altar, dan tanpa mengikuti instruksi lainnya pun Tetsuya langsung maju ke depan dan mengambil tempat duduk di atas tahta kosong di samping sosok Seijuurou yang masih berdiri. Kedua mata mereka pun bertemu untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum Tetsuya kembali fokus ke depan untuk menatap semua tamu undangan kerajaan serta masyarakat yang menyaksikan ini semua. Sementara itu Seijuurou mengambil mahkota milik Ratu Imperial Teiko dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di udara dan menatap mereka semua.

"Dengan ini kunobatkan kau, Akashi Tetsuya, sebagai Ratu Imperial Teiko!" Kata Seijuurou dengan lantang sebelum meletakkan mahkota itu di atas kepala Tetsuya, bersamaan dengan itu para Duke yang telah berdiri di belakang pasangan kerajaan Teiko pun langsung mengenakan mahkota Dukedom mereka di atas kepala mereka sendiri.

Seorang pendeta pun menyerahkan tongkat agung serta sphere suci ke arah Tetsuya yang kemudian langsung menggenggam keduanya dengan erat, yang mana ia menggenggam tongkatnya di tangan kanan sementara memegang sphere tersebut di tangan kiri. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah depan seiring dengan lagu suci yang bergulir di sana.

" _God save our Empress!"_ Seru sang pendeta setelah melihat penobatan itu bergulir. _"Long live Emperor Seijuurou, long live Empress Tetsuya!"_

Upacara penobatan Tetsuya sebagai Ratu Imperial pun terus diiringi oleh musik yang mengalir di dalam Notre Dame, dan dengan ini semua penyatuan kedua insan ini sudah bisa dikatakan sempurna. Meski Tetsuya melihat Taiga yang memberinya tatapan ganas dari kursi tamu undangan serta Kouki yang menatapnya dengan malu-malu, Tetsuya tak merasakan dirinya merasa terkekang lagi. Berdiri di samping Seijuurou sebagai Ratu yang mendampinginya pun sudah lebih dari kata cukup, dan Tetsuya pun penasaran akan apa yang nanti Seijuurou perlihatkan bila Tetsuya memberinya sebuah kejutan yang telah ia persiapkan sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

 _Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Seijuurou-kun nanti bila aku mengatakan ia akan segera menjadi ayah untuk sepasang anak kembar?_ Tanya Tetsuya dalam hati, dan membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Seijuurou itu sudah mampu membuat Tetsuya gembira dan tak sabar untuk mengungkapkan kejutan tersebut.

Dalam usianya yang akan menginjak kepala dua ini, Tetsuya sudah bisa mengatakan kalau dirinya merasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat sempurna. Ia merasa bebas dan akhirnya bisa bersama dengan orang yang mau menerimanya apa adanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Tetsuya?" Bisik Seijuurou dengan pelan.

"Aku merasa gembira, Seijuurou-kun, terima kasih karena terus berada di sampingku."

Ucapan itu pun teredam saat lagu kebesaran dikumandangkan di dalam Notre Dame, membuat pasangan kerajaan Teiko tersebut merasakan kegembiraan karena kedua sudah mampu menemukan jiwa mereka di antara satu sama lainnya. Penantian yang mereka lakukan selama ini pada akhirnya berhenti juga, dan kini mereka pun siap untuk memulai lembaran baru bersama-sama.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **** :** Pengorbanan yang disertai dengan kesetiaan, aku persembahkan ikatan darah serta kekuatan yang menyertainya. Dengan perjanjian suci yang tertuang dalam Genesis, aku perintahkan sihir untuk memanggil jiwa yang telah mati dan kembali pada tubuh asalnya. Laksanakan!

* * *

AN: Akhirnya fanfik sederhana yang aku tulis sejak awal bulan Februari 2016 ini bisa aku selesaikan di awal bulan April 2016. Maafkan aku kalau fanfik ini terlalu pendek dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisannya. Aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah mengikuti seri ini dari chapter awal sampai chapter terakhir. Dan sampai jumpa lagi di seri berikutnya.

Author: Sky


End file.
